RWBY ROSG Story
by FEV Grim
Summary: Team RWBY and JNPR are taken to unknown realm well their host promise gifts if agreed to watch a story about them in a another world. Story owned by Wombag1786.
1. Welcome

**Hello everyone, I got promise to do this reaction story from Wombag1786 on 9/22 and only now able to write it do to wifi problems. The characters are both team RWBY and JNPR from the end of volume 2. Now to the story.**

* * *

A blinding light hit the eyes of the eight students as they slowly get up and look around them and see that they are in a light gray walled room with a hardwood floor. There is a hook shape couch with a love seat three steps away from the couch and a worn white coffee table with a cow skin rug under it. Across the couch is a fireplace and a flat screen above it.

The girl with mess short black hair with red tips looked at what could be behind the couch and gaps at what she saw. The rest immediately stand up and notice what their companion notice and also gaps. What stands before was something that shouldn't exist.

The thing looks like a human man, in his early 20's and average build if his clothing was anything to go by. He wore a dark gray under shirt, with a light gray button down which is unbutton, dark gray sweats on, a crimson overcoat and black boots. His skin and hair however is a raven black like the creatures of Grimm they hunt.

He also wears a bone covering most of his face sin for his ears, below the nose to his chin. It also has two openings where his eyes would be and have red marks that goes both down below the eye and to the temple. A red symbol is in the center that looks like a Y with dashes going opposite from each other. The mask has three horns that look like tips for a crown.

He opens his eyes to show black scleras and red irises, and he smiles. "It's about time you showed up, I was starting to think you landed elsewhere." He gives a sigh before looking back at everyone. "So my name is FEV Grim, or Grim for short." As he finished he reached up his hand and caught a fist that sent a small gust of wind around the room.

The fist belongs to a blonde named, red eyes girl who not only has a pissed off look to her face but also a look of concern. As she notices Grim's hand has the grimm like claws, she tries and seriously succeeds only to land on her ass.

"You are lucky we aren't enemies, Yang. Otherwise I wouldn't have been so kind. But I'm not here for a fight, I'm here as a friend today." Grim said as he reached out to help Yang up, to which she wiped it away.

"How can we believe you, you kidnapped us?!" A white haired girl said as she marched up to their host.

"True, but I have my reason." Grim says as he walks to the couch. "I have gifts for you, but you have to watch something to get them." He turns around and notice the students looking at him in silence, until the white haired girl spoke again.

"And why would we wish to watch this?"

"For starters, one of your gifts is able to ensure that you become the CEO of the SDC. Hell, they even kick your father out for you." That got their attention. "All that and more I should add." Grim made a sly smile.

"How can we trust you?"

"You can at least trust that I'm a man of my word. You watch this, you get your gifts and you head back to Remnant. What do you say?" The students look at each other before nodding and agree. "Great, now we'll be watching a part per day so that will be seven days."

"Wait, a week?" Yang waved her hands as she asked.

"You can't be serious, the school will notice. They'll call us families if we disappear from the school grounds." A tall red haired girl said.

"Don't worry. Time works differently here then your world. You see I can change the flow of time how I want it. I can change it to be slower, same or faster than the time back on Remnant. So I took you guys from 12 am and each day here is an hour there, can someone from the class figure out what time in Remnant they'll be home?" Grim ask the question as if he were a teacher asking a simple math problem.

"Um… 7 am, sir?" The blonde boy raised his hand as if he was a student answering the math problem.

"That's right Jaune, you get a gold star." Grim says as he points at Jaune and a gold star appears on his full body pajamas, he shrugged and decided to bite on it, after he did he noticed his bite mark. "So, you all should still be asleep." Grim place a hand on a wall and turn to them. "So, do you want your own rooms, team rooms or all of you just share one?" The students turned to each other and made a clear move to stand with their teammates. "Understood. I'll see you in seven hours here." A door appeared out of the wall

The students enter the door as Grim quietly says their name in order of who enters. "Weiss, Yang, Blake, Nora, Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha…" Grim turns around and notices the silver eyes girl.

"So, what are we watching?"

Grim gives a small laugh before turning to the girl in front of him. "Ruby, it won't be fair if I tell you before your friends. Anyways, I need to make a call."

As Ruby leaves, Grim pulls out a phone and places it to his ear. "Hey, Wombag."

"Fuckin finally man, I've been trying to call you from the capital wasteland since the... (sigh) never mind, did you made sure the actors are payed and on point?"

"Yeah, I made sure to point out I have your promise for this."

"It ain't me that you have to promise. (Sigh) just be careful man. Show business is even more cut throat since the bombs dropped... literally."

"Right, remember if you want to show up give me a heads up."

"Will do... once I make it back to the studio. Anywho good luck."

"Alright, bye." Grim walks away to another door.


	2. Ain't no grave can keep my body down

In the room team RWBY took as their guest room in this weird… realm? Well whatever it was called, the team of four knew enough that their host wouldn't kill them… at least yet. They of course don't trust him, after all he did kidnap them. But the odd thing was that he treated them as guests and offered them gifts, almost like this was a sick game to him.

As they get out of bed they just now release they were in their pajamas and didn't have their clothes. Blake walks up to the door to spot a note on their door. 'Go to the dresser, it will get you clothes you'll like.'

Ruby wears a red hoodie with three white lines blue the u-neck, a black over jacket with emblem on her right shoulder, mid-thighs shorts and a pair of red track shoes. Weiss wears a white dress with black flowers around it, a white coat similar to her normal wears and black heels. Blake wears a black and white stripes t-shirt, white short shorts, black leggings and white tennis shoes. Yang wears a gray v-neck t-shirt, short shorts with a brown belt, black leggings and brown cowboy boots. As they exit their room they see Team JNPR also has new clothes.

Jaune wears a black long sleeve shirt, white jeans and brown boots. Nora wears a peach shoulderless shirt with white lines and red stringes, a white shirt and black shoes. Pyrrha wears a black sleeveless turtleneck, maroon jeans, black knee high heel boot. Ren wears a black long sleeves, white jeans, black shoes.

"I see you guys got new clothes as well. Wonder where they're from." Pyrrha says as she follows her friends to the door that leads to where they meet Grim.

"I don't know, but we didn't take the underwear he placed in there, I looked way too small. He has to be some perv." Weiss said bitterly.

"You should see the underwear for me and Ren, it's like he doesn't have the right parts." Jaune said as Nora and Yang give small giggles as the door opens. That's when they smelt eggs and bacon.

"Hey guys. Couldn't help hearing something about a perv. I swear that Zone-Tan isn't here, I swear." Grim says as he takes a bite out of his scrambled eggs. Everyone is looking at him in confusion. "What?"

"We meant the underwear you felt for us." Weiss said as she glared at Grim. "And who the heck is Zone-Tan?"

"Long story. But what's the problem with the underwear?" Grim asks.

"It's so small!" Weiss yelled with a blush creeping on her face.

"Yeah, that's because it hasn't been given." He says as he takes a bite of bacon. He noticed confused looks all round. "Basically you put in on and it shapes itself to whatever the wearer's body type, stole the tech from Frieza. Say what you will about evil emperors, but they know how to make great military equipment.

"You might as well order your breakfast before we start. Just grab the tablet over by the coffee table and we'll begin." After placing their order and getting their food as quickly, Grim starts heading to the loveseat. "Okay so the story you've all been here for is A Rose Over a Shallow Grave by Wombag1786. Were of course starting on Chapter 1." Grim says a he grabs the remote. "3. 2. 1…"

**Ch.1 Ain't no grave can keep my body down**

"That sounds a little horror level… is this a horror series?" Yang asked as she was about to jump to her sister.

"No, it's a Western/Sci-Fi." Grim said calmly. "Trust me when I say, you aren't really in horror yet."

**Narrator POV(Ron the Narrator)**

**Mojave Desert**

"Mojave Desert?" Blake asked.

"The Mojave is an arid rain-shadow desert that ranges 47,877 sq. miles. I've been to a small part of the Mojave and it is beautiful but it is also the world's 8th most dangerous desert. This is due to venomous snakes and 55 degrees Celsius temperature in the summer. But true beauty is in the deadliest thing." Grim says as everyone starts taking their seats.

Yang took the long seat, Ruby next to her with Weiss and Blake, Ren took the corner seat Nora sat at the one next to Ren but closer to the tv with Jaune next to her. Pyrrha had to go to the loveseat next to Grim.

_**War. War never changes. When atomic fire consumed the earth, those who survived did so in great, underground vaults. When they opened, their inhabitants set out across the ruins of the old world to build new societies, establish new villages, forming tribes.**_

Everyone turned to Grim who was not really phased by what the narrator said. Was it because he lived in this world, or was it he knew what caused the world to burn.

_**As decades passed, what had been the American southwest united beneath the flag of the New California Republic, dedicated to old-world values of democracy and the rule of law. As the Republic grew, so did its needs. Scouts spread east, seeking territory and wealth, in the dry and merciless expanse of the Mojave Desert.**_

"So, why is it the New California Republic, was it a kingdom before the war that destroyed the world?" Nora decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"It was just an unrecognized breakaway state in 1846. It didn't last long really, the only reason it's called the New California Republic is because it started in where California used to be." Grim explained.

_**They returned with tales of a city untouched by the warheads that scorched the rest of the world, and a great wall spanning the Colorado River. The NCR mobilized its army and sent it east to occupy the Hoover Dam, and restore it to working condition.**_

Well the students were impressed by the shining city in the middle of a desert wasteland and watched in awe when they saw the Hoover Dam. Though Remnant have great dams, the Hoover Dam looks to be larger than any dam the Remnants has ever seen.

_**But across the Colorado, another society had arisen under a different flag. A vast army of slaves, forged from the conquest of 86 tribes: Caesar's Legion.**_

The students were shocked but Blake was hit the hardest. Her people were enslaved for so long until both the Great War and the Faunus War, but it was things like that, that gave people like Adam to justify his actions. But hearing that Caesar's Legion used their slaves in their army was shocking from more than anything back on Remnant… well almost anything.

_**Four years have passed since the Republic held the Dam - just barely - against the Legion's onslaught. The Legion did not retreat. Across the river, it gathers strength. Campfires burned, training drums beat.**_

Hearing that the slaves still fought in what could only be described as a losing battle, made no sense to Blake. '_How could they be that loyal to their 'masters'... They could have got help from the NCR, they could have fought back. So why still fight for the person who enslaved them?'_

_**Through it all, the New Vegas Strip has stayed open for business under the control of its mysterious overseer, Mr. House, and his army of rehabilitated Tribals and police robots.**_

The students were in awe with the neon lights of the strip and Ruby almost jumped out of her seat at the look of the securitron well Nora was laughing at the cartoon officer on the screen.

_**You are a courier, hired by the Mojave Express, to deliver a package to the New Vegas Strip. What seemed like a simple delivery job has taken a turn…for the worst.**_

"Wait… is it one of us?" Pyrrha ask.

"No, but you'll find out."

_**"You got what you were after, so pay up." A Khan member said.**_

_**"You're crying in the rain, pally." A checkered suit man said.**_

_**"Guess who's waking up over here?" Another Kahn member said.**_

"Shit." Yang cursed under her breath, due to the scene changing to a POV of whoever was captured it was hard to tell who caught capture.

_**(Drops cigarette)"Time to cash out." The checkered suited man said as he stomps out his cigarette.**_

"Great, this guy sounds like Roman." Ruby says as she rolls her eyes at the dialogue.

_**"Would you get it over with?" A Kahn member said irritated.**_

_**"Maybe Khans kill people without looking them in the face, but I ain't a fink, dick." The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a platinum chip. "You've made your last delivery kid. Sorry you got twisted up in this scheme."**_

Out of everyone, Weiss was the only one who understands what was about to happen, after she saw the White Fang do the exact thing to her father's supporters before.

_**As he said this, he pulls out a pistol from his jacket pocket before monologuing. "From where you're kneeling it must seem like an eighteen-carat run of bad luck. Truth is...the game was rigged from the start..."**_ **BANG!**

Everyone sins from Grim and Weiss backed away after the bang to which to a lot of wtf's and what the hells to go around. "What did he mean by 'the game was rigged from the start'?" Ren asked as everyone calmed down.

"Remember the NCR and Legion little battle over the Hoover Dam?" Grim asked as everyone nodded. "Well Mr. House has plans against both and he trusted the wrong person for this play. So now there are races for the New Vegas Mojave area."

**Fallout New Vegas: A Rose Over a Shallow Grave**

**3RD POV**

**A dust storm of a great magnitude swept the land that night. This was ignored for the most, in the waste this was a common assurance but what they did not realize that this storm brought a force never seen before. One such in a graveyard outside Goodsprings, a young girl destined to save the world, laid still yet alive. After a full minute she began to twitch slowly before her eyes to slow open to reveal her silver eyes to the world.**

"Ruby! That's you! Wow, my baby sister is a movie star!" Yang cheered as she wrapped an arm around her sister's neck as the silver-eyed girl tried to wiggle out of the death grip.

**"Hmmm wha, where am I?" She asked herself as she stands.**

**She looked around before noticing her scarlet red ebony black clothes were torn to sunder. tears and rips in her skirt nearly leaving her exposed to the cold wind of the Mojave desert. But thankfully whatever benevolent force that brought her here, she then noticed something glowing in the distance. As she walked over to the lights of jewel in the waste, she tripped on something causing her to fall down.**

"Gess Ruby, you just a clutz?" Weiss ask her partner. "That's the third time you fell over for no reason."

"Hey, the last time was because of Roman hooked my cloak." Ruby tries to defend herself. To which Weiss was confused.

"What? I meant when you were captured."

"Oh… But the ground sucked me in! How do I stop a sinkhole?" Weiss just gave a huff as her answer.

**"Ouch, what was that?" She asks herself as she turns and clutches her leg before she sees a hand reaching out of the ground.**

Everyone screams sins for Grim and Ren, but Ren does jump back from this. "I thought you said this was Western/Sci-fi shit! You fucking asshole!" Yang yells as she jumps after Grim who just raises his hand and pushes her back to her seat.

"He's not a zombie so I didn't lie to you, so shut and watch."

**"Oh, my Oum!" She shrieks as she backs up in fear only for her to stop and cry a bit in pain as her hand burns. She looked down to see her hand with a small burn mark from a hot bullet casing. She then realized that she was at the scene of a recent crime. At first, she had no idea what to do so she laid there mopping on what to do when her eyes laid upon his hand. At first, she thought she saw something but then it twitches again revealing the person was still indeed alive somehow.**

"Holy shit! Where did that guy shoot him?" Nora yelled.

"Double tap the head, always gives a nasty headache." Grim see how the rest of the room looked at him. "What, you act like you never get shot in the head."

"How is that normal for you?" Ruby asked before waving her arms at the twitching hand on the screen. "How could you even survive that?!"

"Simple, if you fired and a gust of wind pushed the bullets to non-volatile parts of the brain or just grazed the frontal lobe." Grim lead back. "You know, it's amazing that the human body can survive without the frontal lobe." The students decide just to go back and watch the story to hopefully to end this as soon as possible.

**"Oh, Oum, hang on Mr. I'll save you!" The girl panics seeing her chance to save a life, like how she was inspired to do in her school. As she slowly digs up the stranger, a rolling sound can be heard with music following it. She turns her head to see a strange robot rolling up to her with deep jazz playing.**

**Play Blue Moon by Frank Sinatra**

Weiss started tapping her foot lightly to the beat of course she wouldn't admit it but she liked this new beat. Well Weiss was tapping Ruby and was wondering if this robot was the same kind like the one in the intro.

**"Um... Hello?" The girl said as the tv screen of the Robot turns on showing a cartoon cowboy.**

**"Well Howdy there little one. What if I may ask you out here?" The robot asked.**

"Wait, that's the robot in the intro, just not a cartoon police officer picture. What gives?" Nora asked.

"They could be using those pictures for the settlements away from the major cities." Ren logicled.

**"Um I don't know but this person has been buried alive and I need help digging this person up." The girl explains. The robot then rolls over to the side and did some kind of scanning feature.**

**"Hmmm well good eye there youngling. He's alive alright, well now let me help yah." The machine said as she began to help dig the stranger out but stopped after a few scoops.**

"Why'd he stop!" Ruby yelled. "There's still someone buried under there!"

**"Oh, where's my manners, name Victor. Folks just call me Vic." The robot now known as Victor replies as it raises his hand to shake.**

"Well, at least he has manners." Weiss says as she was enjoying the song.

**"um my name is Ruby... Ruby Rose." The girl now known as Ruby replies as she shakes his hand before returning to dig the poor stranger.**

**After an hour of digging by hand they finally got off enough sand to pull the stranger out. Ruby of course struggles but after pulling him out a bit Victor grabbed him by his shoulders.**

**"Oh Oum, do you think he's going to be ok?" Ruby asked as Vic picked him up bridal style while his head slumped over.**

"Damn, I can't get a good look on his face." Yang said as she kept moving her head.

"Yang, he's covered by dirt and blood. I think we'll see what he looks like later." Jaune tries to calm the fellow blonde.

**"Well darling I won't lie to yah. I don't have the expertise to decide but this situation seems way too dire." Vic answers.**

Ruby gives a prude face for this story vision of herself.

**"Oh... ok." Ruby said with a saddened face.**

Blake looks at the story version of Ruby with sympathy, though she was glad that her leader saved someone's life she couldn't help that something about the man was off.

_**"Well don't feel bad now, there's a Doctor in town who probably can save our dirty friend here." Victor said.**_

_**"Really? Great!" Ruby said with excitement.**_

_**"Well easy their child, let's save that positivity till he recovers." Vic said calming down Ruby.**_

"I agree with Vic on that, at least he has a chance." Pyrrha said with a smile.

**"Oh, right... sorry." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head.**

**"Ain't nothing to be sorry about, now shall we get our spurs a' rolling." Vic said before rolling down the hill into a small town.**

"That's a pretty small town, with 9 houses, a saloon, a dust station and a school." Weiss said.

"8 house actually, the building next to the saloon is the general store." Grim was pointing out before lowering his finger. "But there are trailers in town that most people would live in when the intact houses are already taken."

**Ruby shortly follows Vic down the hill but stopped after hearing something crunching under her foot. She looked down to see an open letter on the ground. She quickly picks it up and inspects the top. It was filthy covered with dirt and sprinkles of blood but the most noticeable thing about it was the word saying "wanted, Sixth Courier position". She then just presumed it was his and followed Vic down into town.**

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Yang waved her hands rapidly. "The fucker shot a mailman?"

"In the post apocital wasteland a lot of the laws most people have no longer exists." Grim pointed out.

**After a short walk or in Vic's case roll the two reached the house of Doc Mitchell once they made it inside the Doctor quickly took the man inside to perform the surgery. While waiting on the porch she looks up to the sky to see a full moon, she remembers the moon, glistening in the night sky but never intact. As she watched the moon Vic rolls by her.**

The Remnants look in awe at the full moon like a child see an animal at the zoo for the first time.

"Man, if that's what the moon looks intact, I wonder what caused it to break." Jaune said. All the while Grim silently whispers.

**"So, what's the good word, Mrs. Rose?" Vic asked.**

**"...Where am I?" Ruby asked the robot.**

"That's a good question." Weiss said before slowly thinking it over. "But I won't lie, it would make you sound like a crazy person, for sure." Everyone in the room including Grim nods in agreement.

**"Goodsprings Nevada ma'am. A small but quaint town." Vic replies.**

"Or they'll think you're just town, before you explain what you mean." Ren said calmly.

**"...No Vic, I mean which planet I'm on?" Ruby asked as a tear started to form in her eye.**

**"Um... I don't follow ma'am. Can you explain your problem in a bit more detail?" Vic asked only**

**for Ruby to start tearing up even more before quietly crying.**

"Awe, my baby sister needs a hug." Yang said as she was right on the money.

**"Now hang on a bit child, was it something I said?" Vic asked as she slowly placed his metallic arm on her shoulder.**

Ruby couldn't help but feel like Vic was just a more robotic version of Penny, both very much human just made of metal.

**"No Vic, it's just... I was not born here. ON this planet I mean." Ruby said.**

**"... Now child. I hate to be a doubter of your problem but I have to call hogwash on that." Vic said.**

"A reasonable response." Jaune said with an understanding nod.

**"Well it's true. My world is called Remnant, it has four kingdoms and there are creatures called Grimm that roam the planet killing anyone humanoid. Plus, our moon is shattered." Ruby explains.**

"I just released, if you're from their world, do the Grimm exist? Well…" Nora circles her finger at Grim.

Grim just stared at her before sighing. "No. I walked into this weird lab with FEV when out of nowhere a Grimm, which I have no idea what kind decided to attack me." Grim gave a grimace look before continuing. "After a long fight, both me and it fell into a vat and I took it's… essence and here I am." Everyone one else just looked at him. "That's my origin, sue me." Everyone just turned back to the screen.

**"... That's an interesting proposition you got there Mrs. Rose, but do you have any proof of your world, or are ya just spinning tall tales?" Vic asked.**

"Not, going to lie. But I'll need proof if someone told me they come from another world."Yang then turned to Grim. "And the only reason I believe you is because of this." She spread her arms around the room, to which Grim just shrugged.

**Ruby took a moment to calm down before remembering she had her scroll. She quickly pulls it out and opens it, but to her horror it was cracked and spitting electric.**

"Ouch, sorry Ruby." Nora said to the leader of her sister team.

**"What in tarnation is that?" Vic asked.**

**"It's my scroll. It allows me to access information, call friends, and a key card for my dorm room.**

**"Guess it didn't survive that sandstorm." Ruby said, feeling a sense of dread.**

**"Hmm, well I may be able to help you with that." Vic said causing Ruby to look up from her**

**slump state. "Wait here for a second."**

"What's he going to do?" Weiss asked a little worried.

**Vic then rolls away into a small house before entering after a few minutes he rolled out of there with something in his hand.**

**"May I see your little scroll for a tic." Vic asked to which Ruby agreed. Vic takes the broken scroll before yanking a cord from the strange device he had grabbed. He then pulled some wires from the scroll before plugging them into the cord. After a few seconds both devices turned on and soon information started to pour into the Robco device.**

Everyone who doesn't understand what was happening became afraid of the happy robot for a second. 'Ha. Newbies.' Grim smirked.

**"Well I'll be a blind Cazador. You really aren't from this planet." Vic said with excitement before realizing what that meant. "Oh, shucks darling. For what it's worth, you have my sympathies."**

"So he looked up the personal files, glad yours didn't have porn on it." Yang said as she ruffled her sister's hair as Ruby tried to get her sister's hand off her head. The rest of the group just gave annoyed looks at the older sister.

**"Thanks Victor." Ruby said as the robot hands her the strange device. "Um no thanks, I'm good."**

"What is it." Ruby asks.

**"Well I insist. This here is a Pip-boy. Back in the hay day this here was only found on them Vault dwellers. Regardless it ain't as fancy as your scroll but it will do in a pinch." Vic said once again offering Ruby the device but this time she accepted.**

"Oh." Ruby said.

"Vault dwellers, like those people who hide when this war happens?" Ren asks Grim who just nods.

**"Vault dwellers?" Ruby asked.**

**"Oh right, you being from another planet and all." Vic chuckles in embarrassment a bit. Before he could finish Doc, Mitchell walked outside washing his hands of the blood from the surgery. As he stands there Ruby's body starts to tense up as she waits for the news.**

"I'm going to guess the doctor that Vic mentioned earlier." Jaune said as he noticed the blood on his hands.

**"He's going to live." Doc Mitchell said, causing Ruby to sigh in relief from the news.**

**"Now little one, he may live but that doesn't mean that he got away unscathed. So, you wouldn't happen to be his daughter by chance otherwise we have no information about him." Doc Mitchell said as he sat down on the porch next to Ruby.**

"Does he look like Ruby, because if no, then a huge not." Yang said. "Still have to deal with people who think uncle Qrow is Ruby's dad."

"I know. I don't get either." Ruby agreeing with her sister.

**"Um no, I'm not his daughter but I think he's a courier because I found this." Ruby said, handing him the paper.**

**Doc Mitchell took the paper from the letter and pulled up his glass before he began to read it carefully. "Hmm, well by this letter, it seems our unconscious friend here is a courier from the Mojave express out in Primm. He, along with five others were hired to deliver small packages by an unknown source."**

"Wouldn't it make sense to have one carrying those packages?" Jaune asked. "I mean it would be a hell of a lot cheaper."

"And then lose them all in one attack. Just like what just happened to this courier." Weiss states as if to remind Jaune of things that happen not just a few minutes ago. To which the blonde boy just gave a 'oh'.

**"So... someone shot the mailman? Over what?" Ruby asked.**

"I didn't get a good look at it, but it did look similar to a poker chip." Blake said as everyone else can at least agree to that.

**"It doesn't say." Doc said, causing Ruby to sigh in disappointment. "Well regardless, if he isn't your pa do you have a place to sleep?"**

**"No, in fact I'm not even from around here." Ruby said.**

Yang gave a silent 'shit' as she knows now that the story Ruby met has to the nut house.

**"Ah, you're from California then?" Doc guessed, but to his disappointment Ruby just shook her head.**

"I get this California is where this 'NCR' is from, but where is it compared to their act?" Weiss ask.

"Both South and West of both the Mojave Wasteland, which is where they're at."

**"Actually Doc, Young Rose here isn't from our own planet." Vic explained causing Mitchell to raise his brow in curiosity.**

"If it came from someone other than Ruby, then she can't be seen as crazy." Nora said happy.

"Unless they're crazy themself." Jaune told his team mate.

**"Really now, is that a fact?" Mitchell asked.**

**"Yep, this is one of those truths is stranger than fiction moments." Vic said, Mitchell took a moment to look at Ruby sadden face then back at Victor's computer frame.**

"Something is telling that's what this story will be like." Blake said after hearing 'truths are stranger than fiction'.

"You have no idea."

**"Hmm well then, as a stranger who passed by here once said. This is a story for another day." Doc said as he stood up. "You can spend the night here and, in the morning, you can tell me about your world."**

Everyone noticed the Grim was trying to hide a laugh from bursting. Grim was even with tears and shaking before he gave up and laughed. "Ha, ha, ha. That will never get old."

"What would?" Ren asks curious about Grim's behavior.

Grim smirk. "Now that's a story for another day."

**"Really?" Ruby asked with wide eyes, to which Mitchell responds with a nod. Instantly Ruby quickly jumped up and hugged the old man like a vice. "Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!"**

"As much as that is highly childish, I can understand why you're acting like that." Weiss said to her partner and smiled.

**"Easy there youngling, I may be able to hold my own in a gunfight but I'm still an old man." Doc said as he slightly pushed Ruby off him.**

"Bull!" Grim said and continued the story before anyone asked why.

**"Oh right, heh. Sorry." Ruby said as she got off him.**

**"Ain't nothing to apologize for. Now I hope you don't mind the couch, at my age I need something softer." Doc Mitchell asked.**

"She wouldn't care." Yang waved her hand.

**"Nope, I once slept in a wagon." Ruby said, causing Doc Mitchell to chuckle a bit.**

Everyone but Ruby, Blake, Yang and surprising Jaune were not shocked. Namly Yang drags Ruby on a wagon to find clues on her mother, and Blake goes to her being told the story.

Jaune looked at Yang to which they gave a nod to each other. "I see older siblings have the same strategy." Everyone looked at him like he was mad. "What, I have three younger sisters. I would like to see you try something else."

**"Alright, couch should be down the hall." He said as he held the door open.**

**"Ok thank you." Ruby said as she walked into the house but stopped halfway through the door.**

**"Oh, and Victor, have a good night and thanks again."**

Yang smiled that Ruby had new friends in this world.

**"Ah shucks, it ain't nothing Mrs. Rose. Sweet dreams now." Vic responds to which Ruby politely nods before entering the house.**

**After a few minutes Doc Mitchell retrieved a spar pillow and blanket for Ruby. After being tucked in he turns off the lantern leaving Ruby to sleep. As she slept as a nightmare starts to settle in her head causing her to twist and turn in her sleep.**

Everyone looked at the little red riding hood.

**Voices of screams of her fellow classmates can be heard as they raced inside to survive the storm. As they ran Ruby noticed her sister floating upwards towards the dust storm, like someone turned off the gravity. As she tries fruitlessly to save her sister her partner manages to grab a hold of her but not before being sucked up herself. Then Ruby's best friend Weiss managed to use her semblance to stop them but for some reason it broke sucking her up along with them. Ruby managed to save her team by grabbing her partners leg in one hand and in the other column of the cafeteria building. But lightning struck the side of the building causing the four to float up. Unfortunately, they weren't alone in this end ever. Team JNPR seemed to be in the same end dever and soon they all were floating in the dust storm. As a way to stay together they all grabbed ahold of each other in a circle formation similar to season three intro. As they hold on for dear life, they 're all slowly sucked out of the storm screaming for each other till eventually leaving Ruby alone. As she floated there barely able to see anything with the sand in her face, she suddenly felt like she was falling. As she fell, she saw for a glimpse of a second a man in a checkered suit aiming a gun towards the same man before a shot ranged out causing Ruby to wake up in cold sweat. As she looked around, she remembered where she was and felt complete despair of her situation... till the smell of something frying hit her nose.**

No one in the room said a word, the silence was so deafening that you can cut it with your finger like a hot knife on butter. Grim was counting with his hand on long the silence is lasting, reseating after he makes it to five. It took six hands and two fingers, he was asked by bruge of questions. The question he could understand was like, WTF was that, where are they, and how a sand storm sent them to another world.

"(Sigh) I do know where you all went, but I won't tell you until you show up. Also how and what, all I can say is that another being who I hope shows up is one of these parts." Grim refused to answer anything else before everyone was ready to continue.

**She got off the couch as she reached down for her scroll before remembering that it was destroyed. She then remembers the pip-boy Vic gave her and spotted it on the coffee table. She grabs it and tightens it onto her wrist as she walks into the kitchen.**

"How effective are they anyway?" Ruby asked as she noticed the bulk it has.

"If I remember correctly, they're one of the few things that can survive a mini-nuke." Grim rubbed his chin. "Remember the bombs from the start." He retrieves nods from the students. "Just imagine a smaller version with the same power yield."

"How?" Nora yelled. "Like what's the power yield?"

"I don't know… Give me a second." Grim reaches for his tablet and presses some buttons. "Okay, once the first part is over, you can read all about it." He put the tablet down, all well Nora is still trying to wrap her head around it.

**"Morning." Doc Mitchell said as he fried something on a stove.**

**"Good morning," Ruby said as she sat down at the table as Doc Mitchell placed down the spatula and grabbed two plates.**

**"Here you go, I ain't as good as my late wife but I can still scramble a good egg." Mitchell said as he sat down on the other end.**

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Pyrrha comments on Doc's cooking.

**Ruby mouth starts to water and she quickly took her fork and scooped up a piece of the egg and placed it into her mouth. As she ate a piece of the egg, she slowed down a bit, the egg she had tasted slightly... off.**

"He is a bad cock." Jaune said. "How can you screw up scrambled eggs?" Grim just smirks.

**"Something wrong Mr.s Rose?" Mitchell asked as he took another bite from his egg.**

**"Oh nothing, it's just I never tasted these kinds of eggs before." Ruby explained.**

**"Oh right, silly how I forgot you aren't from around here." Mitchell chuckles to himself. "Well I'm going to presume you eat those white bird eggs, or I think so. Well in any case right there is a small pile of freshly scrambled gecko eggs."**

RWYJP eyes widen as Nora and Ren have eaten eggs from any egg laying animals growing up and Blake had eaten a Menagerie delicacy from a large ant species native on the island.

**"Gecko?... So, I'm eating a lizard's eggs?" Ruby asked slightly shuddering at the fact she ate lizard eggs.**

"It's really not bad." Blake argued. "I mean it has a bit of sour lemony taste to it but it's highly nutritious." Everyone looked at her with confusion, all well Grim trying to get to a point where that taste would be in eggs.

**"Well not the type from your world but yea to a sense." Mitchell explains. Ruby continues to look down at her plate with a concerned look on her face. As she looked down at the warm eggs, she thought about it for a second before taking another bite then another and another till she ate her fill from the egg.**

"At least you didn't, wasn't it." Ren stated.

**"Never had lizard eggs before... not bad." Ruby compliments. Mitchell nods his head as he pours himself a mug of coffee. After taking a sip from his mug he pulls out of his shirt pocket a pencil and notebook.**

**"Now seeing my first visitor from a different planet I would like to ask you a few questions and in return I guess I can tell you about our world." Mitchell proposed.**

"Sounds to be a fair trade, information for information." Weiss nods her head.

**"Alright I guess that sounds fair. Where do you want me to start?" Ruby asked.**

**"Well how about your world from the beginning." Mitchell proposed. Ruby nods and takes a moment to breathe before telling Mitchell of Remnant.**

**A few days later**

"Wait, we don't get to know about this world!" Weiss yelled.

"You'll get to know as the journey goes on." Grim stated.

**Ruby had told Mitchell everything about the world of Remnant. From the four kingdoms and their war against the creatures of Grimm, to the Faunus race and Semblances. She then got to the part about the huntsman and their role for humanity and Faunus kind. She explained how she was invited by the headmaster of Beacon to attend his combat school two years in advance and her adventures while attending Beacon. After finishing with how she and her friends were sucked up into a sand Mitchell then talked about his world's history or at least the most major and recent events. That it has been over two hundred years since the bombs fell, destroying the world. Instead of the human race sub-coming to the hellfire that brought with the destruction of the world, some managed to survive in Vaults. He explained the recent battle for Hoover dam. How an empire of slaves from the Grand Canyon called Caesar legion attacked the dam but was stopped by another empire called the New California Republican (NCR) but only barley. He finished his story about the current world politics and simple facts about radiation, ghouls, and currency.**

Everyone's eyes widened about the current events of the world but were wondering three things that they know Grim wouldn't answer.

**After swapping tales about their words, Mitchell allowed Ruby to stay while he tended to their mysterious Courier. He gave her a spare Vault 21 jumpsuit since Ruby's clothes were completely trashed. After a while Ruby soon ventured out into the town of Goodsprings and met with the locals. She built a reputation as a helpful young girl who has a talent for long range firearms and fixing things. She did a few odd jobs here and there getting paid with enough bottle caps for a few sodas down at the saloon. She played around with her Pip-boy enjoying the radio feature and when she learned about the Vat feature her natural sharp shooting expertise had increased two-fold. She used that ability to hunt down Geckoes near the Goodsprings wells with Sunny on a nearly daily basis. As she walked back to town after she helped Sunny Smiles with her latest Gecko hunting trip when Vic rolled up to her.**

"Caps?" Weiss.

"Vats" Pyrrha.

"Caps are the currency, basically it values a person's weight in water which is worth more than gold in the post-apocalyptic wasteland. VATS helps make hitting targets easier than without." Grim gave a quick run down.

**"Howdy Ruby." Vic replies.**

**"Oh hay Vic." Ruby greeted as she slung her Varmint rifle over her shoulder while wearing her new Vault suit. She had made multiple updates to her Vault 21 jumpsuit. For starters she replaced the utility belt with her ammo belt around her waist. Along with her corset for some minor protection. Her hood was held to her suit by her rose symbol. She had replaced the Vault boots with her own and had tucked the pants into them. She also managed to find some biker goggles to help with the occasional sand storm that blows through.**

"That's a nice look Rubes." Yang liked her sister's look.

"Yes, you turned into something more like than when it started." Pyrrha complement.

All of which Ruby is just blushing at all of the complements.

**"Well I just received some great news." Vic said happily.**

**"Oh, really what's that?" Ruby asked.**

**"Our mysterious friend just woke up!" Vic said with excitement causing Ruby's jaw to drop with excitement.**

Everyone got perked up.

_"Really! Well how is he Vic!" Ruby asked with excitement._

"Yeah, like what's his name?" Nora leans forward.

**"Sad to say he has amnesia, can't even remember his name. Only thing he can remember is the world and what's going on, but not his name or where he's from." Vic said in a sad tone causing Ruby to become slightly sad.**

"How does that make sense? If you forget who you are, how do you remember what happened?" Weiss asked.

"You'll find out in part 6." Grim say calm, not even looking at them.

**"Oh, well, where is he?" Ruby asked.**

**"I believe he left Doc Mitchell home and said he needed to check on something. Saw him head back up the hill to the graveyard." Vic said while pointing to Goodsprings graveyard.**

"Why would he want to go back to his grave?" Jaune ask.

"Maybe other me and Vic left some of his things there." Ruby try to reason.

"Or he checked to make sure he still had stuff at his grave." Weiss also pointed out.

Ruby thought of that for a moment. "Fair point."

**"Ok, thanks Vic!" Ruby said as she ran off towards the hill leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.**

**"(Cough, Cough) You know for sweet young, that is some mystical shit she could do right there." Sunny said as she fans away the dust.**

"Hah, guess that'll make sense that someone who never sees a semblance would think it's mystical shit." Jaune said awkwardly. Something that only Pyrrha understood as to why.

**"Well you know what they say, it's a wild wasteland out there." Vic said before he strolled home.**

Grim gives a big smirk at what Vic just said.

**Up on the hill Ruby raced upwards slowing down near the top. She has been rehearsing on what she was gonna say to this courier for a while now and she just started to get butterflies in her stoic. She calmly breathed in and out before walking up the hill. As she peers over a man stood over his grave. He was wearing a Vault 21 jumpsuit just like her except the suit top was pulled down revealing a white undershirt while it was wrapped around his waist. He also had a Pip-boy on his arm but this one looks like it had seen better days, due to the crack on the bottom left screen.**

"Why would you need to rehearse what you have to say?" Nora ask.

"How would I know?" Ruby answer.

**"Um, Hello courier guy!" Ruby said nervously only to not get a response from him.**

"Smooth." Yang joke.

**"Um, so are you ok? I mean obviously you aren't but um... nice weather we have today." She said nervously to which he did not respond.**

Everyone looked at the girl in red before Grim spoke. "I know you don't know much about Mojave. But your story version should know that there is only one type of weather in the Mojave is sunny, dry and ungodly hot."

"Like Vacuo?" Blake asks.

"No, Vacuo is hotter."

**"...So um, I was wondering if you can help me with a small problem." Ruby said getting a response in the form of him jumping down into the hole before revealing he had a shovel in hand and was digging something out. He then reaches down pulling out a tribal satchel and a black stetson that had seen better days before turning around to meet Ruby eye to eye.**

**He pulls out a pistol from his satchel before walking over to Ruby. She froze up pondering whether she should fight or flight as the man walked closer with the gun in his hand.**

"Wow!" Jaune as well as everyone else said at the same time. "She brought you out of the grave."

"How would he know that unless he was awake." Grim said. "And let's not forget that he was shot in the head." Jaune quieted down on that.

**"Are you the girl who dug me up?" He asked with a stone-cold exterior.**

**"Well, yes but Vic helped." Ruby said nervously. After a few seconds passed the man flips the gun around with the handle pointing to her.**

"Wait, what?" Ruby looked confused.

**"Guess you want a reward for pulling my ass out from the dirt, this pistol should do much better than that peashooter on your back." The man explained.**

"He thinks his life is worth a pistol?" Weiss ask.

**"Um no I don't really want a reward." Ruby said politely but she couldn't take her eyes off the old gun due to her Gun Nut personality. It was an old and Weathered 10MM that seems to be in great condition.**

"He thinks his life is worth an old weathered pistol?!" Weiss shouted that time.

**"Well, if that Doc is right this is the Mojave. Trust me, every weapon you can get your hand on is going to improve your odds." The courier insists as he hands her the pistol. Ruby once again was hesitant but she took the pistol. Despite being Weathered down by the elements it looked to be in good working condition. As she looked over the 10MM the courier headed back down the hill but stopped mid-way.**

"Okay, I guess I now get what he was doing on the whole, giving you a pistol now." Weiss said now he understands the exchange.

**"You need help with something, right?" He asked without turning around.**

**"Um, yes." Ruby said. After a few seconds pass by as the wind blew through the man lets out a low chuckle as he places on his hat.**

"Nice hat." Yang commented.

**"Well let's talk about the details with a drink, god knows after what happened to me, I'm gonna need it." He said with a small smirk.**

**Ruby didn't know what to say, on the one hand she felt excited that she is gonna leave town but on the other hand she felt like she was gonna make a deal that she was gonna regret. So, pushing her thoughts aside as she holsters her new pistol on her belt before following him to the saloon in town.**

Grim gave out a madding laugh that shocked everyone else. "Why are you laughing?" Ruby asks.

"The fact that it won't be just you who will regret the deal that'll be made." Grim state.

"Alright, what's the next chapter…" Before Weiss can continue music starts to play.

"Something I add, hope you enjoy." Grim says as he relaxes.

**Play Suara-White's Thrush**

_**(Starting course)**_

**Screen rises towards the top of goodsprings graveyard. Showing a cross with an opening grave with a rose over it.**

"What's happening?" Weiss said before noticing the Rose over a shallow grave.

"Looks like those opening in those Mistral series.

_**(In the time of evil, for a fleeting moment the waxing moon floats without a sound in the darkness)**_

**At the Mojave Outpost Cass fires a couple of rounds behind a bush. In Jacobstown a group of Supermutants and Nightkin rush to the center of the lounge.**

"This is so weird, I don't understand a single thing." Nora said.

"You get used to it." Grim smiled.

"Also who got shot?" Pyrrha asks from an unknown concern. Grim just smile.

_**(Just hurrying along through the endless sky, the white's thrushes sing a thoughtless lullaby)**_

**In freeside a group of kings rush to an alleyway, while in the Nellis Air Force Base a small group of kids circle around something.**

"What weird get up." Yang said at the kings.

"Those kids are cute, I wonder what they're looking at." Nora said as she leaned forward.

_**(The song that reaches my ears over and over again projects such a maddening image of you in my mind.)**_

**In a red misting street the only thing that can be seen is a left hand covered in blood holding the right. A man wrapped in gauze looks at something in the wilderness and pulls a pistol out.**

Try to figure out who hands were hard to tell as their blood covered their hands, but what could be told was one of the girls' sins Ruby. But seeing a gauze pull out a pistol made them a little weird.

_**(While sleeping in complete solitary)**_

**A group of robots carry something to a lab.**

"Wonder who is being carried?" Yang ask her friends.

"Can't tell the robots are too big." Ren said.

_**(I believe that although we are fated to never meet, once those emotions fill me I will be able to someday see you again.)**_

**Six holding a his 357 revolver and combat knife fighting a group of mongrels. While Ruby uses her Weather 10MM fire at the lead mongrel as it tries to bite her.**

"Wow" Ruby said. "What did I just shoot? A large dog? A wolf?"

_**(Ending course)**_

**Starting a flash of characters. Kimball in a general uniform, Caesar with Lanius behind him covered in blood and fire, House in his pre-war form, non terminal Elijah, Salt Upon Wounds raising his fist, a Mad scientist who right glasses are broken well the other shine and a man in a checkered suit with the top half his face in shadow smirking as he holds a Platinum Chip.**

"Who were they?" Pyrrha at the major faction leaders.

"You'll find out in time." Grim said as he got a betting board. "So throw a bet as to who you think will show up first from each time. A little hit, team JNPR are in the Mojave well the rest of RWBY will be outside of Mojave. I'll give you 10 minutes to vote on it." As he says this a group of servitors bring the Remnant's breakfast.


	3. Showdown in the Ghosttown

To say the students were shocked at the lobotomised humans with tubes and wires running along their bodies. Though the bodies, faces and clothes are clean it did leave a terrifying experience for the students. After eating and sending in their votes, Grim smiled and started the next chapter.

**Ch.2 Showdown in the Ghosttown**

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this already?" Weiss asked herself as she pinched the bridge between her nose.

**Inside the saloon the Courier and Ruby walked in before being seated by Trudy. He ordered a bottle of whiskey while Ruby asked for her usual. After a few minutes Truddy returned with a bottle of whiskey and Nuka cola.**

"Nuka what's it?" Ruby asks.

"Nuka Cola is the most popular drink both pre and post war. " Grim answer.

**"Thanks Trudy." Ruby said politely passing a few bottle caps to her.**

**"Ah now come on darling, I could never sell you something at full price after you gone and fix my radio." Trudy said as she pushed back half the caps.**

"Sounds like bad business planning." Weiss said.

"And when you're in a post-apocalyptic wasteland with no business that are paid to fix shit for you, you have to barter to get things done." Grim said as he cheek his claws.

**After the purchases she left the table to attend to others. The Courier took the cork out of the bottle before taking a long swig from the spirit. After stopping once the bottle was halfway drained, he lets out a small burp. He then turned to Ruby. She was clearly anxious and clearly wanting to ask him so many questions. So, with a heavy sigh he spoke.**

Weiss already knew she didn't approve of Six with how casually he downed the beverage, it almost reminded her of how casual for her mother. Yang was hoping he wasn't like Qrow, one of him is one thing but two would be a nightmare.

**"... So, what do you want kids; because I got a few questions I like to ask you?" The Courier asked only to get a million questions blared at him at once.**

**"Doyoureamberyourname,Whatwasitliketogetshot,YouarepossibliblythetoughestmailmanIknow,CanyouhelpmegettoNewVegas,Haveyoumetanyofmyfriendsinyourtravel,Wheredidyougetthisgun,Areyouatribalorfromavault!?" Ruby bares all at once almost causing the Courier's hat to nearly fly off. As she kept on blaring on, he just simply raised his hand up before doing a simple yet effective Karate chop on her head, causing her to stop.**

"Yang?" Ren asks as the rest look at her.

"(Sigh) Do you remember your name, What was it like to get shot, You are possibly the toughest mailman I know, Can you help me get to New Vegas, Have you met any of my friends in your travel, Where did you get this gun, Are you a tribal or from a vault." She translates for her friends, sometimes it pays to be related to a speedster.

**"Kid, let's start from the beginning and this time more slowly. So, we don't disturb the rest of the bar." The Courier said as pointed out with his thumb that everyone in the bar was looking at the two with eyes in complete disbelief on how fast a young girl can run her mouth.**

Ruby blushed as everyone but Weiss laughed with the letter face palming herself.

**"Oh, heh heh. Yea sorry." Ruby said out loud as she rubs the back of her head in embarrassment causing the entire bar to return to normal after a few moments.**

**"Right so let's start at the beginning. What is your name and what do you want?" The Courier asked as he took a swig of the whiskey.**

"Reasonable." Ren state.

**"Well my name is Ruby Rose, and I guess I want to know your name... if you can remember it that is." Ruby said nervously before taking a swig of her drink.**

"Vic already told you he couldn't, you dolt." Weiss looked at her partner.

"But he could remember between leave Doc Mitchell's place and the saloon." Ruby tries to defend herself.

**"Well that I'm afraid I can't remember. I do remember the basics like what year it is, and what the hell happened to the world, along with current events; but my past, age, hell even my own name is just a blank slate." The Courier said in disappointment but after a swig from his glass, he returned to the conversation. "Anyways I was wondering if you knew more about me since you were the only human present to dig my ass out."**

"How does that make sense?!" Weiss yells as she turns to Grim who for a first flinch.

"I have no idea, I'm not a cognitive psychologist" Grim waved in defense.

**"Sorry I didn't meet you before, all I know was from a letter you dropped on the way to Doc Mitchell's House. It said that you are the sixth courier hired to deliver a mysterious package to the New Vegas strip." Ruby explains.**

"Wonder if we'll meet the other couriers that were hired." Pyrrha said hopefully. "They could have the answers." This gave everyone hope, all but Grim who has a solemn look in his eyes.

**"Hm well that's a pain, nothing but a number and a job. Alright what else you want to ask?" The Courier asked as he took a swig from his nearly bottle.**

"Can't blame him for taking a swig for that. I don't know what I would do if I forgot everything." Yang said as Grim had to keep his eyes away from Yang.

'Gods fucking damnit, Wombag.' Grim keeping hold of his rage.

**"Well that is the last question since you can't remember your past. The next one is really more of a request than a question." Ruby said as she moves forward in her seat. "I need to get to the strip. Vic told me of someone who could help me get back home."**

"Wait. Really?" Ruby all but jumps out of her seat as her sister grasps the red hoodie before pulling her back.

"Wo, little sister. We don't know if this guy could be trusted yet." Yang keeping her sister down.

**"Oh, and where is home exactly?" The Courier asked before finishing the bottle.**

Everyone curse at releasing Ruby story self needs to lie, which she is a bad one at that.

**"Um... California." Ruby said with a non-convincing smile.**

Weiss just looked at Ruby with the most 'really' look that was ever made.

**"... If my memory serves correctly and I highly doubt that it does, but isn't there an NCR outpost leading out to California, south of here. Why go north?" The Courier asked with a brow raised.**

"Shit, he got you there Rubes." Yang said.

**"Um well you see I need to um grab something from the strip and well I don't know the waste like anyone else around here. So, since you're the only one who could probably be leaving town, I was wondering if it's ok if I tagged along." Ruby answers nervously.**

"Nice save." Jaune said as Ruby sigh with relief.

**"... (Sigh) You just want to see Vegas don't you." The Courier said sounding disappointed while pinching the bridge of his nose.**

"How bad is Vegas?" Pyrrha ask their host.

"Have you ever been in a casino before?" Grim asked the group to which only Weiss and Yang nodded. "Well, imagine a town where most income comes from casinos and you'll understand." That got everyone asking the question, how in the world could a city like that survive.

**"Um yea, totally." Ruby said with a cheeky grin like her sister would do to convince others.**

Yang just roused an eyebrow at that.

**"(Sigh) Guess this is how I'm going to repay my debt to you, besides from what Vic told me. The sum bitch who put me in the ground was someone from the strip." Six said aggressively as he clenched his first. Ruby was slightly disturbed by the Courier's attitude but before she could say anything a crashing sound could be heard from behind her.**

Weiss already wasn't a fan of Six but the fact that he is being driven by revenge is not making her feel better. Though the sound of something breaking caught everyone's attention.

**Everybody turns around to see a stranger wearing a prisoner jumpsuit with a black Stetson on his head, arguing with Trudy. In the heat of the argument he knocked over the radio breaking it... again.**

"Are you kidding!" Ruby shouted. "You know how hard it would be to fix it like that?!" Her friends and sister sut away from her to vent.

**"I'm not going to ask again bitch! Where is Ringo!?" He said in an aggressive tone.**

**"Sir, as I said before, I'll say it again, I ain't ever heard of this Ringo fellow and even if I did I sure as hell won't tell you." Trudy said with her arms crossed. This pissed off the convict who goes for his gun.**

"Shit, who does this fucker think he is?" Yang yelled.

"A former convict who was sent to jail for robbery, arson and murder. All on its own, not much of a problem in the wasteland, but in the NCR that is a big no-no." Grim said as if they were children.

**"Bitch you going to tell me now!" He shouts as he aims his gun at her face as the patrons quickly gasp in horror. Ruby saw an opening in the strangers aim. She quickly activated Vats causing the world to slow down as she aims her 10MM pistol at the stranger. Her vision shifted to his hand having an 87% chance of hitting his gun. She then pulls the trigger hitting the gun sending it flying into the air while also causing some bits of the revolver to pierce his hand.**

"That's so cool!" Ruby yells out.

"You like that?" Grim asked curiosus to the red tip girl only outburst, he got a nod. "That is the only time it is shown in memory anyways."

Ruby and everyone else who thought that was cool felt betrayed.

**"Augh you little fuck!" He screams as he holds his bloody hand.**

Yang's eyes turn red at that comment.

**"I would leave town if I were you." Ruby said as she stood up from her booth.**

Nora whistled, be for commenting. "Ruby has some big pairs."

Ruby was about to ask when Grim threw a stress ball at her. Lets just say it took Ruby a solid 15 seconds to release what Nora said and blush.

**"You and what army?" The man asked as he held his hand in pain. He was clearly confident in taking on this child. However, his confidence faded when he heard the cocking of a .357 magnum from the booth she got up from. In it was a man that looked like he has been through hell and back, something the convict guts told him that messing with the kid was a bad idea.**

"No foolin." Nora said.

"I guess he has the right to be afraid of Six, I'm he was shot in the head and was buried alive." Pyrrha said to which made sense to everyone else.

**"...Fine. Be that way, but when I get my boy's down here and burn this goddamn town to the ground then you're going to regret it." He hissed as he walked out of the bar while holding his bloody hand. Once gone everybody in the bar began to clap in approval of Ruby's actions.**

"He isn't really going to burn the town down right?" Pyrrha asks only to get a wordless stare from their host, which didn't help her worrying.

**"Well about time someone got that snake out of here. Nice shot there darling, another round for you and your friend. On the house." Trudy said as she pulls out another bottle of Nuka and whisky.**

"I must really like that stuff." Ruby notices the addital drinks.

"Hey, Rubes. You want to bet who would win in a drinking match with Six and Qrow?" Yang asks her sister.

After some thought. "I have to say Qrow. I mean he carries around that flask that seems to never run out." Which made everyone but the Xiao Long-Rose sisters.

**"Aw thanks. Once I'm done with my friend, I'll fix your radio again." Ruby said as she grabs both drinks.**

"How much spare parts would that take?" Ruby wandered out loud.

**"Your too kind dear." Trudy said as she moved to the side to take an order from another customer.**

Ruby just gave a small blush at the complaint.

**"Thanks, for the assist friend." Ruby said in her best western impersonation as she passed the bottle of whiskey to him. He caught it with his free hand but shot her a cold stare.**

**"... How on God's holy earth did you survive this long?" The Courier asked as he pushed the drink aside.**

**"Um, sorry?" Ruby asked, completely confused.**

"I'm with myself on this." Ruby said as others but Blake, Nora and Ren agreed with her.

**"God your green." The courier said as he placed his gun back into his holster. "This is the Mojave Wasteland, it eats the weak and the small like chewing coyote tobacco and spits you out the same."**

"Gross." Nora complained.

**"Hey I'm not weak, I drink milk every day." Ruby said proudly in her defense.**

"You really said that to him? Really?" Yang asks her little sister only for said sister to rub the back of her head.

**"Uh huh, look there's two types of bandits out here on the frontier front. The idiot kind and the cowardly type." The Courier said as he lifts his bag onto the table and starts pulling out random junk until finally, he found a small leather bag and a lighter**

**"So which type is he?" Ruby asked as she took a sip from her new drink.**

"Most likely the coward." Ren said quietly.

**"Well considering he wasn't suffering from any junkie shakes or not blabbing like he was bathed in a lead shower; I'd say he's the cowardly kind and they always bring friends with them." The Courier said as he rolls up a small cigar.**

"Drug addicts." Weiss rounded her eyes.

**"Ok, I'm sure we can handle it friend." Ruby said with a childish innocent smile.**

**"I'm sorry. What about we?" The Courier asked as he placed his cigarette into his mouth before lighting it with a Zippo.**

Yang was now understanding how Junior feels whenever she visits and ask questions.

**"Well I was thinking that we would stop them, then hand them to the local sheriff." Ruby said only to gain a chuckle from him.**

Blake, Nora and Ren knew it won't be so simple, out in the fountier don't have a lot of sheriffs.

**"Heh yea no kid. You want to stop him, you should have killed him instead of disarming him." The Courier said with a cruel chuckle.**

"What?!" Everybody who sans for the frontiers were shocked at what Six said.

**"Well why should I? Only bad people kill bad guys without turning them into the local authorities." Ruby said only to gain another chuckle.**

"Ruby." Blake turns to her leader.

"Yes." Ruby turns to her cat ear teammate.

"Never change. Please." Blake said as if she lost someone the same way… Ruby should ask about that later.

**"Heh, Jesus are you from Vault City? You can't just be the hero by talking down bloodthirsty bandits, you want to stop them then you are going to have to kill them." Six said as he puffed one out only to notice a look of discussion for a moment.**

"Okay first, who is Jesus?" Yang asked.

"A religious figure is about…" Grim pulled out his tablet. "Hah, about 33% of the world population worship him as the son of God.

"Wait, 33%? How many religions exist in this world?" Ren asks, curious.

"About 11, or more if you count cults. And before you ask the human population from where I'm from is 7.5 billion. Though sometimes I envy your world." Grim said calmly.

"Why, you don't have the grimm or the groups like the White Fang." Weiss ask.

"Yeah, but we also kill each other since humanity has been around." Grim said calmly. "If we had the grimm we would be trapped in safe areas and have a stable population. We would not have wars for food, water and territory."

"Okay, when you say it like that we have it a little better." Weiss rubs her arm.

"Also, why do they need to kill them anyways?" Ruby asks.

"Blake right, try to keep your innocence." Grim said with a smile. 'To bad it will never happen.'

**"Wait how old are you kid?" He asked catching Ruby off guard.**

**"Um I'm fifteen." Ruby said.**

**"And yet you somehow managed to live this long without killing another human. Jesus, I don't know if I should praise you for your fortune or to spite you because of your unwillingness. So, what do you expect to do, talk them to death?" The courier bluntly asked with a hint of sarcasm causing Ruby to look at him with a scowl her partner would usually have.**

Weiss glared at her partner, to which the girl said a cheeky smile.

**"Well what would you do?" Ruby asked, sounding slightly annoyed.**

The students lean in.

**"I'd get out of dodge, while you still can." He said as he got up from the booth and headed for the door while leaving a few caps for the bartender.**

"What? Like a coward." Weiss said as Blake looked away as she somewhat understood.

**"But what about everybody else?" Ruby asked as she follows the courier outside.**

Ruby and Pyrrha were both concerned about that.

**"All the same to them if they wish to stay and fight by all means good luck to them and such but not us, we don't have any stakes here." The courier said.**

"He does have a point." Ren said to which everyone but Blake and Nora looked at him.

"What do you do? Aren't you planning to be a huntsman?" Jaune ask.

"Yes, but I plan to stay and protect a general area whether than everywhere." Ren asks to explain. "It's the main reason I wanted to shadow the sheriff in that town." He's teammates nod as now understand why Ren really wanted to go there than anything ease.

**"No, we do. Doc Mitchell saved your life you owe him." Ruby said aggressive.**

"Ruby's right. If he owes her, Six owes him." Pyrrha said calmly.

**"When bandits shoot up a town, they keep the valuable ones alive, Doc Mitchell is no exception. Look you want to go to New Vegas, fine then follow me. If not then good luck to you on surviving. That is if you have ever killed a person. if you haven't, I can guarantee you are gonna die and this town will burn all because of you." The Courier said emotionless only for Ruby to lash out and try to slap him; but he caught it and knelt down her height.**

"(Sigh) Ruby you're going back to hand-to-hand practice again." Yang said as her right hand covers her face.

"Dang it!" Ruby cried out.

**"You saved my life kid and for that I'm eternally thankful, but don't be stupid. You are not some hero from a children's book." The courier said coldly as he dropped Ruby to the ground and walked away only to stop when he heard her crying a bit.**

Yang's eyes turn red, Weiss gives a cold stare and Blake gives a concerned look to her leader.

**"I know people are gonna die... but Oum dang it I'm gonna save as many as I can WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR HELP! So fine go, I can handle this all on my own!" Ruby shouts as a few tears fell from her face. After a few seconds the courier took a step, then another and another until he was already down the road.**

Blake smiled that her leader hasn't lost faith but she did hear 'Bastard' from Yang.

**"Jerk." Ruby hissed as she wipes away her tears. She then calms herself down before re-entering the bar to see Trudy sitting by the bar cleaning a mug.**

**"Well howdy Ruby, Where's your friend?" Trudy said seeing Ruby was clear distraught. "Oh, honey what happened?"**

"At least some there to help you out." Jaune said as Ruby got a little better.

**"He left town. Didn't even bother to stay behind and help." Ruby said with a sad tone as Trudy brought over her last bottle of Nuka.**

Pyrrha at how Trudy was treating Ruby with the rough patch.

**"Wait is it about before with the whole powder ganger threatening to burn our town to the ground?" Trudy asked with a brow raised.**

**"Well yea, I've always loved those stories of heroes saving the day. My sister would read those stories to me every night before bed." Ruby said as she took a swig from her third Nuka.**

Blake smiled at the memory of when she met the Xiao long-Rose sister. Yang just gives Ruby a one handed hug, as Ruby smiles at the memories.

**"Ah tales of the Vault dweller and the Chosen one. Now those are some of the most heroic tales anyone could think of." Trudy said why'll leanings back in nostalgia.**

"Who?" Blake asks for intrigue by these heroes.

"Going over the basics. The Vault Dweller left his vault to bring back a water purifier chip to save it only to help build up the NCR from Shading Sands and defeated the Master. The Master is a mutant you tried to destroy humanity and replace it with a united master race.

The Chosen One was a tribal descendant of the Vault Dweller who left his village to go find the GECK to save his home. However he had to battle the Enclave who wanted to kill everyone because they weren't 'True Americans' (Fucking Cocksuckers… Fuck) and killed Frank Horrigan who was the Enclaves executier. Anyways after saving everyone the survivors settle in a place called Arroyo."

To say that Ruby, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora and Pyrrha weren't interside more was an understatement.

**"Um sure, those are some of my favorites too." Ruby lied having no idea who she was talking.**

"Nice save." Grim said sarcastically, which Ruby blush.

**"Oh, sorry about that darling I do tend to get off track. So, what do those fine tales have to do with your friend who left?" Trudy asked.**

**"Well you see after hearing that threat I'm gonna stay in town and help with your powder ganger problem. I tried to convince that courier to stay and help but he said that you guys can handle it. But I just couldn't leave you guys. I want to help, just like those stories." Ruby said, starting to tear up a bit.**

"You're still doing the right thing." Pyrrha tells the young reaper.

**"Ah now, don't get like that. I'm sure he has reasons to leave so soon." Trudy said while placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder to comfort her.**

**"Thanks, but still, Revenge shouldn't be prioritized before helping people." Ruby said**

"It really shouldn't." Weiss huff as Blake gives an understanding nod.

**"Well then he's a mean Som bitch, doesn't mean that you should be mad at him. Out here people change and definitely not for the better. It's just the way how the world works, but just because he fell into the circle of violence and despair doesn't mean you should too." Trudy said in a heartfelt moment.**

"Hopefully I turn like that." Ruby said as Grim looked away.

'Gods fucking damnit Wombag… Again!'

**"Yea I guess so." Ruby said feeling slightly better before taking a final swig from her Nuka.**

**"Right so if I'm going to help you guys, I need to know about these guys what they want?" Ruby shouts with a small smile.**

**"Well they are just some escaped convicts. A few years ago, NCR brought them out to work the railroads and such till they escaped. They call themselves powder gangers because of their usage of Dynamite. Now they are definitely more civilized than the fiends but just as dangerous. They are holed up in some correctional facility up north a way but they mostly stick to themselves." Trudy explains.**

"Who give convicts dynamite?!" Weiss yelled to high heavens.

"A government who don't use penal collars that who." Grim said. "Before you ask, the collars explode if you mess with it." This of course disturbes everyone.

**"Ok, so it's gonna be like the time I stopped Rome... I mean this thief with a cane except more explode-y." Ruby said correctly herself at the end.**

**"Heh, guess we have a junior sheriff now huh." Trudy said with a smile.**

Ren smiles at Ruby helping town on a personal level.

**"No not really, I do have friends who are tough but that's not important. So, who is this Rango guy?" Ruby asked.**

All of Ruby's give her odd looks, many glares.

**"Well a few days before you and that courier came into town Rango was from the Crimson Caravan company making their way up to Sloan when the powder gangers attacked and sac them. Rango was the only one to make it out alive, so we hid him for a few days." Trudy said as she poured herself a glass of scotch.**

"That's terrible." Pyrrha covered her mouth.

**"Oh, that's terrible, so these guys are only going to burn this town to the ground for one guy? That sounds like something only a monster would do." Ruby said with a disturbed look on her face.**

"Yeah, no kidding." Nora said, narrowing her eyes.

**"Yea well these guys were small time out west, but since the NCR is too busy to even protect its roads, they grew to be a threat." Trudy said as she shot back the scotch in one shot.**

"Make sense, Mistral has the hardest time keeping their territory safe." Ren agreed with Trudy's statement.

**"So how am I gonna help Ringo." Ruby said as she scratched her chin.**

**"Well if I'd talk to him, and also smiles as well. Both have lost some friends to these crooks and have been itching for some payback." Trudy suggested.**

Jaune wasn't sure how he should feel that this woman was itching for payback.

**"Great, if I can get someone else it would be like having a team again!" Ruby shouts gleefully as she stands up with one foot on the counter. As she stood there in happiness, she suddenly remembered her team.**

"Ruby, you know there is a difference between huntsman and militia right?" Ren asks.

"One is trained to fight grimm and the other is to fight bandits, right?" Ruby asks.

"Right, and I won't question their skills but I doubt their huntsman level of skills." Ren explains to which Ruby gave a 'Oh'.

_**"Oh... right I'm already part of a team." Ruby said as she slouches down into her seat.**_

"Glade you still remember." Weiss said sarcastically.

**"Is it your friends you're thinking about, isn't it, darling?" Trudy asked as she picked up the knocked over glass.**

**"Yeah... I miss them." Ruby said as she leaned against her hands while looking at the empty Nuka cola bottle.**

Yang still has her sister in a half hug just gives her sister a kiss on the forehead. 'Hope you don't have to think about something like that.'

**"Well hay, if they were here, I'm pretty sure they would have told you to go on." Trudy said, trying to cheer her up.**

"Yeah, we'll kick those convict's asses." Yang said as she let go of her sister and slammed her fists together.

**"Yea I guess so... Right so where's Ringo?" Ruby asked, pushing aside the memories of her friends for the moment.**

**"He's hiding in the Poseidon oil station up the hill. Fair warning he's a bit jumpy so be careful when you talk to him." Trudy said with cation.**

"Would make sense he'll be jumpy, he'll be expecting a group of murderous convicts after him. Also what's an oil station?" Weiss ask.

"Well oil station is where vehicles can get fuel. Remember we don't have dust so we have over fuel scores." Grim answer.

**"Alright will do." Ruby said as she leaves the counter with a few caps on it but stops immediately. "Um do you have any more Nuka?"**

**"Sorry hun only sarsaparilla." Trudy said only to get a groan of disappointment from Ruby as she walks out of the bar.**

**A few hours later Outside of Goodsprings**

**The courier was currently at the crossroad leading out of town. A sign in the middle indicated that to his left led to New Vegas why'll the way to the right led to Primm. It wasn't that it was a hard choice but he just couldn't make a move, almost like something was wrong with him. As he looked outward into the desert his ears heard the sound of someone approaching and he quickly spun around with his magnum at the ready to see Vic Rolling up.**

"Why are you with this fucker?" Yang spat.

"Yang." Ruby placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "It's alright-"

"No it's not. He left you to fight some bandits, I would stay by your side in times like those." Yang said only for Grim's eyes to slide away.

**"Howdy there." Vic said as he rolled over to the courier.**

**"What do you want Vic?" The courier said as he holsters his piece.**

**"Oh, not much, just heading out of town and making my way to New Vegas." Vic explained.**

"Wait, why is he going to Vegas?" Weiss ask.

"Maybe to get a tune up. He's a robot and the same model as those securitrons that mister House uses, maybe an update." Jaune said which Weiss surprisingly nods to.

**"Well what about that girl, the one who helped dig up my own sorry ass?" The courier asked.**

**"Well I reckon by now she rounded up a mighty fine posse of her own to take care of the bandits." Vic explained, causing for a flicker of a second the courier to sigh in relief.**

**"Ah so you are weary of her." Vic said, picking up on his body language.**

"He better." Yang glared at Six.

_**"No, but it's good to hear she is working with people who have killed before." The courier said as he looked back at the road.**_

Nora and Ren looked at each other, out of all of their friends they understood that people would have to be killed to survive outside the walls. While Blake didn't like it one bit.

**"Well if your intentions are to catch that no good doer, I would suggest to head south through Novac, apparently a gang of Deathclaws had set up a nest in the quarry leading into Vegas" Vic explains.**

"I thought you said there were no grimm." Jaune looks at Grimm.

"I did, Deathclaws are mutated lizards that became the most dangerous creature out in the wasteland. Why? You have Grimm Deathclaws?" Grim eyes widen, everyone turns to each other and back at Grim and nods. 'Fuck'.

**"Thanks, would have been a waste to raise me from the dead just to die again." The courier said as he turned to head down to Primm but as he took his first hesitant step Vic began to beep causing him to retract his foot.**

"What's that?" Jaune asks nervously.

**"What was that?" The courier asked with his hand on the handle of the rusting .357 piece.**

**"Oh, sorry but my scanner just went off, hmm there's a group of people racing into town. About twenty of them." Vic said as he points his robotic arm towards the north west. The courier quickly took off his bag and reached for his binoculars before looking through them to see twenty powder gangers racing into town armed with simple firearms and sticks of dynamite.**

"Shit" Yang cursed under her breath.

**"Well looks like they are heading for Goodsprings, I calculate that Mrs. Rose's chances of survival are at seventy five percent, but only if she chooses to kill if not then a mere twenty five percent." Vic said out loud causing the courier to flinch a bit in those words. He then slowly lowers the binoculars and looks to the road leading to Primm before looking back at the road leading to Goodsprings.**

"What is he thinking?" Jaune thought out loud not to notice what everyone else in the room was moving away from Yang as she started to glow.

**"... God damn it." The courier curses under his breath before he makes his decision as the sound of gunfire can be heard overhead.**

Yang only thought of the worst cursed everything she knew in her head.

**Back in Goodsprings.**

**Ruby hid behind a barrel as bullets shot overhead. As she sat there faces covered in blood she looked down at Sunny, who was laying down on the ground bleeding heavily as her breath began to become ragged. As the shouts and hauler of the gangs can be overheard, she looked up to see Easy Pete tossing a stick of dynamite overhead before the sound of an explosion can be overheard with the screams of the criminals as some limbs flew up into the air.**

"Shit." Yang yelled as she and everyone else's eyes widened.

Grim however was watching the fight like it was nothing. 'Saving Private Ryan did it better'.

**"Get your head out the dirt young one!" Easy Pete shouts as he injected the chemicals of the stimpacks Doc Mitchell loans into the unconscious Sunny.**

**"R-Right, sorry." Ruby apologized as the bullets subsided for a moment.**

**Ruby quickly holds up her rifle ready to turn around when the sound of easy Pete falling to the ground caused her to snap around to see one of the convicts was on top of him with a knife. Ruby aims her rifle at him but just couldn't pull the trigger. As Easy Pete begs Ruby to shoot the knife plunged into his shoulder causing him to scream in utter agony. In that moment Ruby snaps and shoots her rifle into the convict's neck causing Blood to shoot out.**

The room went silent the moment the rifle fired, that lasted for a long time.

"You guys look like you never killed someone." Grim said as everyone looked at him shocked. "You're telling me you didn't kill those White Fang members when you shot, slash, stab or thrown them off a moving train?"

Just as Grim mention it, everyone eyes widen, of the fuck can they be so dum.

**"Oh Oum." Ruby mutters as she drops her rifle looking at the convict that was choking on his blood. While the image of his demise and the feeling of killing a human starts to settle into her mind her name, contentedly used, brought her out of her mind.**

"Oh Oum…" Ruby was having tears in her eyes until Grim spoke.

"Eh, fuck him."

The moment it left his lips Blake jumped at him, he didn't even stop it. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"You're acting like he deserve your empathy." Grim said coldly. "He's a murder, he came to the town with the atemp to kill. He deserve death or a collar." As Grim lifts Blake up and put he

**"Ruby, Ruby, RUBY!" Trudy shouts as she raced over to her with Ringo providing covering fire.**

**"Y-Yeah?" Ruby answers as she wipes away the blood from her face.**

Pyrrha covered her mouth with her hands, having blood on you is one thing but having it from someone you killed is another feeling she wishes she'll never have to good through.

**"Look hun, we need to retreat back to the shop can you cover us?" Trudy asked as Ringo slid behind cover and helped the unconscious Sunny and Pete up.**

'That's not good. One person covering fire wouldn't be effective against multiple enemies.' Blake thought as she remembers her days with the Fang.

**"Y-Yea I-I can!" Ruby said, shaking a bit.**

**"You sure?" Trudy asked with a skeptical look on her face.**

**"Yes, I got this." Ruby said as she loads another clip into her rifle.**

**"Alright then, good luck." She said before throwing another stick of dynamite overhead and raced off with the help of Ringo.**

"That'll help." Nora said. "As long as they have explosive then those Powder Jerks need to hide behind cover."

**As they ran Ruby breathed in and out heavily before racing through the alleyway between the saloon and store. As she ran, a stray bullet hit her sending her to the ground. Her aura did protect her but damn did that hurt. As she moans in pain, she sees her rifle on the ground and quickly crawls to it but a foot stepped on the rifle. She looks up to see the same man from earlier.**

"Fuck!" Yang yelled.

**"Remember me, you little shit?" He asked before he kicks her in the face sending her flying into her back with blood seeping from her brow. She hazily reaches behind her for her 10MM pistol but she was surrounded by bandits so another grabbed it before another kicked her in her stomach.**

Yang's eyes turned red and hair started to glow as Ruby looked worried.

**"You think you can stand up to me? Na, you ain't worth our time little girl." He monologue as he pulls a switchblade from his back pocket. Despite the thugs beating her she didn't scream for mercy or pain.**

Jaune looked at Ruby with understanding, he took similar beatings before and knew that those kinds of people can't get their rocks off without hearing someone miserable.

**"Heh I'll give you credit, you little fuck. You really don't know when to give up." He said sinisterly as he placed the blade against Ruby's neck. Ruby didn't respond. All she did was stood her ground and stared at him with angry eyes.**

**Yang back up, she knew that when Ruby was pissed, she was pissed and best not get in her way.**

**"Well it's been fun but I have a town to burn and people to kill." He said as he raised his blade dramatically in the air and his other hand clutching her cape by the neck. "We powder gangers eat little shits like you for breakfast every day."**

It took only a second before everyone (yes even Grim) give the look of disgust. "Please tell me he is just an idiot." Weiss looks at Grim, who gives her a nod.

**Before he could plunge the blade into her heart blood sprays everywhere before they realized the blood wasn't the girl but their leaders arm falling to the ground while clutching the blade. After a few seconds he screams like a maniac as a stranger stood behind him with a revolver in one hand and a bloody combat knife in the other.**

"Wow." Ruby has wide eyes.

**"Really, you eat shits for breakfast, well that explains your bad breath." The courier said with a cruel chuckle.**

Weiss looks at Grim who shrugs. "Don't look at me, how was I supposed to know?"

**The rest of the convicts realized what had happened and reached for their weapons when the courier activated his V.A.T.S system allowing him to plant four good shots into the four with guns. Once they feel the courier quickly slashed at the other three before they could even swing their knives. The last one charges forward with a bat but before he could even try the courier quickly reversed spin kick causing the convict to fall down before his life ended with a 357 magnum round to the head.**

Everyone couldn't believe the slaughter that the single man did. At one moment they thought he was going to die, the next he was the only one standing.

**Ruby witnessed it all, a man who had returned from the grave thanks to her taken down several convicts with ease all the while keeping a small cocky grin on his face. This kinda reminds her of Yang to an extent. Once the powder gangers we're either dead or dying he walks up to her with a strange looking stim pack in hand.**

Yang could help but feel jealous of Six, she could do it more flashing but Six did the deed faster.

**"I believe this pays for the drinks this afternoon." He said as he wrapped the stim around her arm allowing it to inject its healing chemicals. His focus shifted to the crying bandit who was sobbing while holding his bleeding arm. "One moment kid."**

"I don't like where this is going." Nora said already having a feeling what Six is going to do.

**The courier walks over to the gang leader who was now praying and begging for his life but for his efforts he was cut short with a final bullet to the head. With that the battle in the ghost town ended and its population won against the oncoming bandits.**

"Yep, I knew it." Nora hangs her head as Ren pat her back.

**Thirty minutes later inside the saloon**

**Sunny, Easy Pete, and Trudy survived the attack, but just barely. After Ringo pays Ruby for saving his life and dealing with those convicts, he left town for Sloan. Trudy even threw a celebration for fighting off the convicts with drinks half off for those who survived. Ruby however was sitting at the bar mopping instead of celebrating. She just killed a human, all her life she wanted to become the heroes who saved humans from Grimm. But now she felt no better than the Grimm she was trained to kill. As thoughts of despair looms in her mind the sound of someone clearing their throat can be heard catching her attention. She looks up to see the courier and in his hand was a bottle of Nuka and whiskey.**

"I thought Trudy said she was out." Ruby said.

"She probably said that for you to drink her whole stock." Weiss said.

**"Mind if I sit?" He asked which Ruby reluctantly nods her head in agreement. So, the courier sat next to her and offers her the bottle of Nuka but instead Ruby grabs the bottle of whiskey and quickly placed it to her lips and chugged for a few seconds... before spitting it out and coughed heavily.**

"Aw, Rubes! Me, Dad and uncle Qrow wanted to be there for your first drink." Yang teases her sister well. Weiss looks at her partner in shock.

**"(Cough, Cough) Ugh, how does my uncle drink this?" Ruby asked out loud as she chokes on the drink.**

**"Well I think there's a reason why people say you have to be eighteen to drink." The courier said as he reaches behind the counter and grabs two glasses. "Regardless of how I drink mine, you're supposed to take it slow, not all at once."**

"I know that's right." Grim spoke out loud which caught the other attention. "Took a shot of crown, it was the first time I took it down the way they do it on tv and it burns so much." Yang gave an understanding nod to that.

**Ruby didn't pay attention to what he said and simply went for the Nuka trying to get rid of that taste in her mouth. As she chugs the two-hundred-year-old soft drink the courier simply raised his finger up signaling Trudy for another and a bottle of sunset sarsaparilla and a bottle of Vodka slid over.**

"Alcoholic soda?" Yang asks to which Grim nods. Yang made sure that her team won't notice before she leans closer. "Got any?" She smiles when she hears a 'later'.

**"Well you just ruined a perfectly good cocktail." The courier said with a chuckle seeing that she still wasn't responding to him. "... Alright message received, I'll be going now."**

**As he stands up ready to leave Ruby quickly reaches out grabbing him. "How do you do it?"**

Blake's ears went down, she knew where this was heading.

**"Excuse me?" The courier said as he turns around.**

**"How do you do it, kill people?" Ruby asked with tears starting to form in her eyes. The courier thought about it for a moment before sitting back down in his seat.**

**"You can live with it by simply knowing that you end a life to save one." The courier said.**

"How does that make sense?" Weiss ask.

"Think of it like a hostage situation, sometimes it's best to kill the criminal then try to talk him down." Ren explains as Weiss nods with a good understanding of the hostage situation more than anyone else here.

**"I see... Did I do the right thing?" Ruby asked as she took another swig from her Nuka.**

**"... I couldn't answer even if I wanted to." The courier said as he downed his soft drink while looking at the blue star bottle cap.**

"God damnit, Malcolm Holmes." Grim cursed under his breath.

**"Oh right, you can't remember your karma, much less your name." Ruby said as she slumps down in despair.**

**"Yea, but until I do you can call me Six." The courier said as he grabbed ahold of Ruby's soft drink.**

**"Six?" Ruby asked with a brow raised in curiosity while also stifling a snicker.**

**"Well considering the only thing I know about my past is my occupation as the sixth courier I figure I call myself that. Six easy and simple to remember and if I do meet another courier it wouldn't be too confusing." He said as he pours half of the Nuka into the glass along with the whiskey.**

"He does have a point." Ren said calmly.

**"Ok then, Six. What are we going to do now that our debt is repaid?" Ruby asked, trying to hold back the snicker.**

"Probably leave." Yang said bitterly as she crossed her arms.

**"Well For starters get you to New Vegas and maybe teach you a few things, along the way." Six said as he twirls the cocktail.**

"Wait, what?" Yang leans forwards.

**"Really! Oh thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Ruby said on repeat as she hugged him.**

**"Gah Ruby! Stop hugging me!" Six said trying to pry the girl off him.**

"You'll get used to them. Right, Ice Queen?" Yang ask the heiress who gives her an icy glare.

**"Heh sorry." Ruby said with a cute smile on her face as she backed off.**

**"Yea well anyways we leave tomorrow for Primm before taking the road up from highway 95 to New Vegas. The northern passage is infested with Deathclaws so unless you have a Fatman mini-nuke launcher on you, then we are gonna have to take the long way." Six explains as he pours the vodka and sarsaparilla into another glass.**

"Long safer over short and dangerous ways… I would take the long one please." Jaune jokily said.

**"(Sigh) Guess this is gonna be a long trip." She said, sounding disappointed but her facial expression reads a determined look.**

"That Ruby." Blake gives a sigh of relief.

**"Hey that means you will have more time to learn." Six said as he handed her the glass of Nuka and whiskey while taking his own sarsaparilla vodka mix.**

"Wonder how that taste?" Ruby said before Grim smiles.

"You really want to try." Grim asks.

"Don't even think about it." Yang glared.

"I meant with the Hard Soda." Grim said innocently.

**"Here's to the long road ahead, kid." The courier said as he raised his glass why'll Ruby raise hers.**

**"Oh, I can't wait." She said excitedly as the two clink their glasses before throwing back the drink only for Ruby to choke on it again.**

Everyone sans for Ruby who was blushing laugh as Grim look into space.

* * *

**Hello everyone. Stay to true Wombat 1786 style of writing I will answer question or commenting from the reviews.**

**From Wombag1786: Glad to please you master. Creature live to please master… Wait what? Anyways glad to hear you like it.**

**Thanks for writing Wombag1786**

**From Combine117: They aren't going to like the wasteland, we all know this. The wacky things is going to be a treat for us. As for traumatic events, I hope I did a good job in this chapter. As for ships, Arkos and Noren will be great but a certain ship I'll be having a few words when we get there.**

**Thanks for writing Combine177**

**From Carre: I am not going to bring other characters from RWBY in the story, sorry. The reason is we don't know enough of Tai, Kali, Ghira, Raven, Qrow and Jacass. Also I did not intend for us to have a similar backstory it just happen like that. Also thanks.**

**Thanks for writing Carre**

**From Aaa aa a aa Aaa: Charisma is the best stats, fight me.**

**Thanks for writing Aaa aa a aa Aaa**

**Have a great week.**


	4. They Went That-a-Way

Grim look back at the students and notice the stare they gave. "What?"

"You were looking into space for a while, are you okay?" Ruby asks a little unsure if she should have asked.

"Yeah, it's just I have to do something like that after every chapter." Grim answer and notice the confused looks. "(Sigh) It's nothing to worry about. Hell you could slit my throat if you wanted to and I wouldn't notice." Grim waved his hand like what he said wasn't a big deal. "Anyways, chapter 3."

**Ch.3 They went That-a-Way**

Weiss raised an eyebrow and turned to Grim. "Was that a misspelling?" Grim only gave a shrug.

**In the Mojave wasteland.**

**The morning after**

**The scene scans across a slowly decaying Highway. While scrolling across the view a Gecko crawls out of a burrow in the ground before walking across the road. As it made it halfway it stops to look up and lick itself in the eye. A gunshot went off as a bullet nearly hits the lizard, but instead hits the ground next to it causing it to scurry back into its hole.**

"Wonder what they shot with, and what distances? Because if it's a long range weapon and fairly close I'm going to lose it." Ruby said to everyone in the room.

**"Dang it." Ruby said as she placed the ten-millimeter pistol on safety.**

"Ah, pistols. So unreliable." Ruby said before Blake punched her in the arm. "Ow. Oh, sorry Blake." Blake just rolled her eyes.

**"Oh, so close, but no cigar." Six said as he pulled out his cantina and takes a swig. "Still you did much better a few hours ago."**

"'No cigar'. That's cool, I should try that one." Yang smirk as everyone was happy that they'll hopefully won't listen to the blonde's awful puns at least for now.

**"Yea well that's because I was still sick from last night." Ruby pouts in her defense, before stopping to massage her temples from the recurring migraines.**

"Oh, hangover. That's rough Rubes." Yang brushes her sister's hair with her fingers. "Remember when Qrow asked the class what a hangover is?"

Ruby put her hands over her eyes as she leaned her head back, then did her best Qrow impression. "Wrong. It means I was drunk YESTERDAY… But yes I am drunk." The sisters laugh as their friends just stare at them, with Weiss actually looking a little sad in her eyes.

**"Well I did warn you not to drink five entire bottles of whiskey and Nuka." Six said with a chuckle as he hands her a banana Yucca fruit to help her with the hangover.**

"That's a weird fruit, what does it taste like?" Nora turns to Grim, Grim just presses something on the tablet and looks back at the screen.

**"How was I supposed to know it tastes great after two... three... ten swigs of it." Ruby weakly replies as she took the fruit and peeled back its shell.**

Yang just looks at her sister in the biggest stare to which Ruby just rubs the back of her head.

**Six simply rolled his eyes as the two walked down the road. It's been a few hours since they left the comfort of Goodsprings behind. As they walked along the road for the first few hours; Six carried the clearly first-time drinker down the road till Ruby finally stopped vomiting. When she could finally walk straight Six made her wear his shades and her hood over her head despite the desert heat and dark clothes usually never mixing well. As they walked along the road Ruby for a moment thought she was seeing a mirage in the distance.**

"Gods, I hate the heat." Grim groaned to which the students just shrugged it off as him relating to the what story Ruby is going through.

**"Ugh Six, do you have any more of that banana Yucca? I think I see a roller coaster." Ruby groans in pain from momentarily pulling down her shades.**

**"Nope you are seeing it alright. That there will be Primm." Six said, handing her his binoculars.**

**Ruby slowly removes her sun glasses before looking through the lens to see that the roller coaster was actually a hotel with a roller coaster coming out of it.**

"Wait hotels have roller coasters, that's so cool." Ruby said excitedly.

**"Wait hotels have roller coasters, that's so cool." Ruby said with excitement as she places back on Six's shades.**

Ruby blushed as her friends laughed, even Weiss gave a snicker.

**"A roller wha?" Six asked with a brow raised.**

**"Oh, um back in California theirs these fun rides called roller coasters. I see them in some old fair grounds just never in hotels." Ruby said with a questionable grin.**

"Wow. That's so cool." Nora seeing the coaster.

"But it would be a pain to sleep there." Jaune calmly said as Grim nodded in agreement.

**"Uh huh, well what's their purpose anyways cause I'm sure I haven't ridden one of these roller coasters before. Actually, I'm sure no one has for the past two hundred years." Six said as he grabbed his cantina from his belt.**

**"Well two hundred years I... I mean people used to ride these things for the thrill of moving fast." Ruby said thinking back to the rides she and her sister used to ride.**

The Xiao-Long Rose siblings smiled at those memories, all while Jaune turned green on his.

**"Well that sounds dumb, building expensive rides just to travel fast. All because its, fun?" Six asked rhetorically as he took a swig from his cantina.**

"That I can agree with." Grim said, nodding his head.

**"Well it's the experience, you have to be there to experience." Ruby said.**

**"Tsk, Whatever." Six said as he walked towards the town with Ruby following behind.**

**An hour later the two had walked into town to find it completely empty. They were worn from an NCR patrol on the outskirts of town that bandits had taken over the town. Ruby thanked them for their warning while Six simply shrugged it off. As the two enter the town, weapons drawn, they found the entire town empty.**

"What kind of bandits took the town?" Ren asks.

"Crazier Powder Gangers." Grim answer which then gave an 'ah' from everyone else.

**"Hello! Anybody here!" Ruby shouts out to get no response, she looked over to Six who gave a simple shrug before a bullet's started wheezing above them.**

Nora made a little snicker. "The NCR patrol worrend you about you bandits in the town and the first thing you did was to call out." Weiss glared at her partner.

**"EEK!" Ruby screams as she ducks under the rain of bullets from a bandit running towards the two. One is armed with a grease gun and the other with a splitter pool cue. Six quickly dodged out of the way and quickly took aim. He got four shots off from his gun before dropping the gunner. The other one managed to dodge the bullets and took a swing at Ruby with his pool cue. Ruby quickly dodged out of the way and put herself some distance between her and him before pointing her gun at him.**

"Nice moves." Blake told her leader.

**"Stop right there or I'll shoot!" She shouts trying to reason with him to which he replies by tossing his pool cue like a spear that nearly poked her eye out... and hitting her face. She then shot at him in complete fear hitting him in the chest sending him to the ground.**

"Here a good life lesson, if someone attacks you with a weapon first, then you have to kill them." Grim says before continuing. "I mean if you don't than two things will happen. 1st they'll most likely kill you and 2nd they'll kill someone else. I know I'm sounding like an ass but let's all face it, it's true." To that everyone couldn't think of a strong argument for that.

**"Oh, Oum I'm sorry." Ruby said with her hands shaking. Her thoughts were filled with images of the man's motionless body when she heard her name before being pulled back by Six as a 357 round flew overhead nearly hitting Ruby in the head. Six quickly activated Ruby's V.A.T.S while the two fell to the ground before he inserted his finger into the trigger guard. He aimed and shot a few rounds toward a third bandit. As V.A.T.S wears off the two laid on the ground for a second.**

"Wait, I thought you said we weren't going to see that again." Ruby turned to Grim.

"Hey, I haven't read this part for like over a quarter of a year ago." Grim defends himself.

**"Do you mind getting off me." Six grunts in annoyance as he pushes her off him before standing up. He walked over to the point where Ruby was nearly lobotomized.**

**"You flinched." He states as he crosses his arms.**

"It's tough, okay. I don't want to kill people." Ruby said.

Grim just looked at her with a long look in his eyes. 'Too bad no matter what, you'll have to… Even she does.'

**"... I'm not used to it, killing people." Ruby said looking down in disappointment before looking up "I don't think I want to."**

**"Kid, if you don't learn to kill, this wasteland will eat you alive. There is no room for mercy or lack of focus." Six said as he looked at Ruby sternly not noticing that behind him the man Ruby had shot was getting up, with a grenade in one hand and a pin in the other.**

"Though love." Jaune said as Six told Ruby about the waste. However when the Powder gets up Nora shouted 'Take cover'.

**"Six behinds you!" Ruby shouts as she quickly raced forward and grabbed six by his jumpsuit caller. Using her semblance to pull him and herself away from the explosion. The shrapnel from the blast didn't hit them thanks to Ruby's quick thinking, but the blast did send them flying through the window crashing down into the casino. As the two groan in pain as they got up, they looked up to see a bunch of Primms civilians were in front of them. All are armed with weapons, and their guns were aimed at their heads.**

"Don't shoot!" Ruby waved her arms up.

"Um... Hi." Ruby said with a nervous smile.

"We ain't bandits." Six said as he slowly pushes Ruby off him.

"Okay, let's just agree that would be something you would say if you were in their shoes." Jaune laughed, which everyone joined with him.

**"Well if you ain't then you have nothing to worry about." An old man said as he walked over with a Winchester in hand.**

**"Look sorry about this sonny but you and your daughter came to town at the wrong time, so if you two aren't bandits then who are you?" The old man asked as he pointed his lever action at Six head.**

"He is not my dad." Ruby said only to hear Grim snicker. "What so funny?"

"You'll find out." Grim smirk.

**"First of all, she isn't my daughter. Secondly, I'm the sixth courier hired by the Mojave express." Six said as he slowly pushes Ruby off him.**

"Getting straight to business I see." Weiss said.

**"Hm, do you have the delivery note?" The man asked to which Six nods before reaching into his satchel slowly and pulling out the note. The old man grabbed the note from him and quickly read through it.**

"Likely he didn't misplace it." Jaune said.

"Who would misplace something that could help him remember who he is?" Weiss turned to the blonde boy.

Jaune thought about it before answering. "Gunshot wound to the head." To which Weiss shrugs before saying 'fair'.

**"Well looks like you're right about that son, I'm Johnson Nash." Johnson said as he helped Ruby up. "Got to say you look different then the last time we met."**

**"Different how?" Six asked.**

**"Eh just different, you wore a bandanna over your face and those shades hid your eyes. Still what brings you back to Primm?" Johnson asked.**

"Oh, so alone wander look." Ruby said casuling.

**"He was robbed and left to die." Ruby answers.**

"That's a good way to phrase it." Blake said deadpan a tone.

**"Well talk about bad luck. This package had trouble written all over it. Glad your alive son." Johnson said sincerely.**

"How does a package feel that bad?" Jaune.

"It could have had trouble all over it." Yang tried to make her puns to which everyone groaned.

**"Yea well do you have any records on the package? 'Cause I have no idea what I was carrying let alone who I am." Six asked.**

"That'll be helpful, faster we get recorders the faster we'll know about him." Weiss said leaning back.

**"Yea I have the paperwork on the package, it's in my file cabinet. I'll get it for you if you can help out with our bandit problem." Johnson said.**

"That actually sounds fair… Right?" Ren looks at Grim who nods.

**"Seriously... (sigh) Fine. Just watch Ruby while I'm out." Six said as he walked towards the door while pinching the bridge of his nose.**

**"Wait I should come with you." Ruby pleaded as she walked over to Six.**

"Ruby, know that when I say this that I love you. But you're not ready." Pyrrha said to the red reaper.

**"Ruby, you aren't ready." Six said sternly.**

Ruby looks at both Six and Pyrrha before saying 'But'.

**"But..." Ruby pleaded before getting cut off.**

**"But nothing. This is the waste, ain't nothing's gonna change, and you need more time." Six said, ending the conversation. He looked up towards Johnson. "Keep her out of trouble."**

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologize to the silver eyed girl.

**"Will do." Johnson said as he nodded. Six nods back before leaving the casino.**

**Once gone Ruby walked over and began to sulk a little. She questioned if it was the right thing to do, to kill a man who was going to kill her. On one hand she did before and she instantly hated that feeling. On the other hand it was so common in this land that no one bats an eye when they do it. As she sulks, she hears the metallic stomp of something walking up to her. She looked up to see a strange robot with a cowboy hat on.**

Before the robot showed up Blake just looked at her leader with sorrow, a pure soul like her comes once or twice in a lifetime.

**"Um hello?" Ruby asked with a raised eye in curiosity.**

**"Howdy their Mrs. Would you like to know about the famous criminal duo Vikki and Vance?" The robot asked in a static cowboy like tone.**

"Who?" Ren turned to Grim, who just pointed at the screen.

**"I'm good." Ruby said, trying to politely end the conversation.**

**"It began exactly, Three Hundred and Forty years five days and twenty-two hours ago. When the two attempted to rob their first bank together..." As the robot continued on to Ruby's displeasure. Johnson then walked up to her.**

Ren just gave a 'ah' as he went back to watching.

**"Eh o'l Slimm is at it again." Johnson said as he sat down next to her.**

**"I never seen that kind of robot before, what is Slimm?" Ruby asked about Slim.**

"Yeah, it's so… klocking." Ruby said.

"I agree, the Atlasin Knights models are superior than whatever those models are." Weiss said with a little pride.

**"Oh, he's a protectron. Used to be for security before being reprogrammed into a tour guide for this casino. Seems his programming is starting to degrade." Johnson answers as he pulls out some coyote chewing tobacco.**

"That is terrible in all, but the question should be 'why' it was moved to a tour guide when it was designed to be security." Ren looks to his friends who are now starting to brainstorm on it.

**"Oh, that's terrible, is there anyway someone can fix him?" Ruby asked.**

**"Eh well no one has the knowledge of basic repairs so no, but if you wish to give a crack by all means having a protectron will be mighty handy." Johnson insisted as he reached into his back pocket and hands Ruby a rust screw driver.**

Ren nods with agreement on the protectron would be handy, well Ruby raises a confused eyebrow. "How does… You know what, never mind."

**Ruby looked down at the screwdriver then back at the Robot who continued to preach about Vikki and Vance. She made up her mind with a shrug. She needed to forget about last night and not like how her uncle would have done so. So, she quickly grabbed ahold of the screw driver and walked right behind Slimm. She quickly undid the bolts on the back panel exposing the wires and parts. As she worked, her memories of killing seemed to almost vanish from her mind as she made her repairs. She quickly noticed that the robot had a law enforcement protocol mode and remember that Johnson mentioned that these things were designed to be a security bot. So instead of designating it to be a tour guide she activated its law enforcement software instead.**

"That would actually have helped so much." Ruby said before something clicked. "Why couldn't someone else have found that earlier?!"

"Old School American tech is tough stuff, hell I still see some old cars which are beautiful in my opinion and my mom's opinion."

**The bot then shuts down for a second before coming back to life. "Bzzzt... Law Enforcement Protocols reinstated, partner. Initializing use of force authorization... authorization found. Yee-haw!"**

"He like those old Vacuoain shows that dad loves." Yang laughed along side everyone else who watched one before.

**As the robot starts it patrol Johnson couldn't help but whistle in impressions. "(Whistle) Well I'll be, you have a real hand for repair don't yah."**

**"Yea, I've always been a gun nut so what's the difference between repairing my Crescent Rose and a robot." Ruby chirps as she accidentally rubs robot grease on her cheek.**

"You would think there would be a different, but nope." Jaune said.

"The differences only show if you aren't much of a mechanic. But when you work on them for so long you'll notice the ins and outs of both." Ruby tells her fellow leader.

**"A crescent wha now?" Johnson asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"My custom fifty cal sniper rifle... that I accidentally left it back home." Ruby said with a small tear forming in her eyes.**

Ruby also tear up at those words.

**"Ah, well I can see you miss it. Tell you what, can you escort an old man across the street to his office. I have a pet project I like you to check out if that's ok with you?" He asked as he hands her a bandanna to wipe the grease from her face.**

**"Um... sure guess with Sheriff Slimm Primm up I guess it should be safe." Ruby said as she wipes the black grease from her face.**

"How? He's moving with the speed of a granny!" Nora yells as everyone sees Slimm moving behind Ruby and Johnson.

**The two then proceeded out of the casino to see it was empty outside. The two quickly yet cautiously entered the Mojave express. Once inside Ruby spotted out of the corner of her eye another Robot, but this one was much more different then Victor or Slimm. It kinda looks like a strange ball with a radiator for a face and with an antenna's coming out of its back.**

"What kinda of robot is that?" Ruby ask.

**"Um what kinda of robot is that?" Ruby asked, pointing to it.**

Ruby's friends gave Ruby small giggles as she blushed.

**"That there is an old Enclave Eyebot. An employee of mine found it in his travels. So, I'd figure if I can't get it to operate then I'd scrap it, but seeing you fix Slimm I'd thought you'd want to have a crack at it. If you manage to fix it then it's yours." Johnson said as he walked behind the counter.**

"Wait, is he serious?" Ruby looks at Grim who then nods.

**Ruby looked over the strange robot seeing it has put multiple miles before ending its journey here. So, seeing that it's insides where in good shape despite being hit by a 308. Hunting rifle round. She then noticed a tool kit next to it with a pile of scrap metal.**

**With a small grin on her face she grabbed hold of the monkey wrench and began to repair the Eye bot. Thirty minutes of hard work she had finally managed to repair what was destroyed by the bullet and replace what was unfixable. The bot laid there for a few seconds before it chirps to life.**

"Cool." The more childish member said. (Ruby, Jaune and Nora).

**"Well looks like it's alive." Johnson said as he watches the eyebot starting its hovering sequence. It soon was floating a few good feet in the air before it starts beeping in a confusing way.**

**"Beep boop bee?" (Where am I? Are you a friend?)**

Ruby looked over to her team who were waving 'no' but all Ruby said was 'yes' which led to a lot of 'come on!'

**"Um, I'm sorry I couldn't find a voice modulator." Ruby apologizes. The device then beeps in an almost annoyed way in response.**

**"Beep boop beee!" (That's not what I said, and my voice is better than your meat sack!)**

"Hey! What gives?" Yang turns to Grim who was trying to hold in a laugh but failing hiding a smile.

**"I don't think that's what the bot said, youngling." Johnson said as he reached down to pull up some paperwork.**

"You think?" Weiss said with her usual sass.

**"Um then what did it say then?" Ruby asked. Before either one could answer the door behind them opens and in walks Six completely covered in soot and ash with a mixture of an annoyed and relief look on his face.**

"...Yecks…" Was the only response that Yang could make which the rest would agree.

**"There you are, I told you to stay in the casino and you didn't kid." Six said sounding slightly irritated as he shakes off the soot before walking forward.**

"He's already starting to sound like a dad." Yang said which both Ruby, Blake, Jaune and Ren both nod at that.

**"Woah their son, if anyone is to blame for young Ruby here it's me. I asked her to escort me across the road and she did. Did you take care of the outlaws?" Johnson asked.**

"Thank you." Ruby whispers to the old man.

**"Yea I did, also rescued the deputy. Kinda forgot to mention that one of them had an Incinerator. Nearly cooked me alive... Why is there an eyebot?" Six said, looking at the strange robot.**

"That what I would like to know." Weiss agreed with Six.

**"Beep boop Beep." (I don't know why do you wear a dumb hat?)**

"Respect the hat, respect it." Yang glared at the eyebot.

**"Hey watch it tin can." Six responds to the Robots sarcastic remarks catching it off guard.**

"Wait, he can understand it?" Weiss yelled.

**"Beep, curious boop, beep?" (Wait, you can understand me?)**

**"Of course, I can understand you." Six answers.**

**"Wait, you speak robot?! That's so cool!" Ruby remarks with a huge smile and glitter in her eye. "Can you teach me how?"**

"How would someone teach someone how to speak robot?" Ruby asks her friends.

"It could be binary, the universal language, if that's the case I can't help you." Weiss tells her partner.

**"Beep, boop Beep." (*Robot racism towards humans*)**

"Why does the only thing the captions just say that?" Jaune asked which Grim just shrugs. All well Blake just glares at the eyebot.

**"Whoa watch your language, she's only fifteen, so be nice. She did repair you after all." Six said to the robot before turning to Ruby. "Yea I can, robots only speak two languages. This one is speaking in code and beeps. You just got to notice the pattern of these things and then by their reactions they can determine what they are saying."**

"That sounds like a lot of trial and error, wonder how long it took for him to understand fluently." Ren wanders out loud.

**"Awesome, what's the other language?" Ruby asked gleaming with excitement.**

**"Spanish, youngling. A few months back an NCR sergeant brought an eyebot he found in for some repairs. Think he referred to it at Lopez." Johnson replies.**

Grim went into a fit of laughter that scared the rest of the room. "Why are you laughing like that?" Weiss looked ready to defend herself if this was like a mad trigger.

"No, it's just that I know what that was that reference is from." Grim said as he calmed down, everyone just went back to the story.

**"Ok, wait what's its name?" Ruby asked. Six turn to it waiting for a response to which it responds with a lengthy series of beeps and boops.**

**"Sheesh that's a mouthful, is it alright if I call you ED-E?" Six asked. It responds with a single agreeing beep.**

"What does ED-E stand for?" Ruby asked.

Grim pulls out a scroll like device before answering. "Eyebot Duraframe Subject E… Damn that is a mouthful."

**"Alright then its name is ED-E. So, my job is done now your end of the bargain." Six said, turning to Johnson.**

"Right, we were dealing with the whole ED-E thing that I almost forgot that was why Six left Ruby with Johnson." Weiss wak her forehead.

**"Of course, here's the details about your package. Got to say it was as strange as the man who should have delivered it." Johnson said as he hands them the paperwork of the package.**

"Wait, someone else was supposed to deliver it?" Pyrrha looked at Grim already knowing he knew more than Johnson did, Grim noticed and just smirked.

**"Wait, what do you mean by the last guy?" Ruby asked as Six quickly looked through the paperwork.**

**"Well he was supposed to carry that package originally, thing is he looked at the list of names that was supposed to replace the six couriers should something happened. When he looked at the list, he saw that your friend was next in line and well he just went berserk." Johnson explains.**

"Wait so he knows Six's name?" Ruby asked, while Weiss put on a more thinking face 'Why would he gone berserk by Six's name?'

**"Wait so you know Six's name?" Ruby asked.**

Ruby blushed as everyone laughed. 'Stupid same me in another universe.'

**"Fraid not little one. My assistant was the only one who kept track of the names of the couriers we hired and he died when the bandits showed up." Joseph explains.**

"Shit." Yang cursed under her breath. "So close."

**"Oh... well what was Six delivering?" Ruby asked.**

**"A platinum poker chip." Six answers as he placed down the open folder with a picture of a beautiful handcrafted platinum poker chip.**

"Wait a moment!" Weiss yelled, everyone turns their attention to the heiress. "Remember that thing that Grim added to the story?"

"You mean the one with that weird language that no one understood?" Nora asked back.

"Yes, and remember that at the end there were flashes of characters and the last one had a platinum poker chip."

"But we saw him pull out the chip when we first saw him." Yang counterd.

"Yes, but with very poor lighting to show that kind of detail. Yet you throw it in like it was nothing." Weiss pointed at Grim.

Grim just gave a low chuckle. "I add that to give you hints, but yes." Weiss just glared at the abomination.

**"Thanks anyways Joseph, can you do me one favor before me and Ruby leave." Six asked only to get a beep from ED-E.**

**"Beep boop, Beep." (Don't even think of leaving me behind. I can't remember much but I rather travel with someone who can understand me.)**

"He's like Six." Nora flabbergasted.

"No. I mean ED-E a robot that got shot if the damage had anything to prove. And I had to clean and fix it up in order to make him operate again so… Well St. Julia, you're right." Ruby said.

"Who St. Julius?" Weiss asked.

"You don't know who St. Julius is?" Ruby look back at her partner who just nod. "St. Julia is the Patron Saint of Roses. She held off hordes of grimm from destroying villages back during the Great War, only to be martyr when fighting a titan-class grimm at Julianna. She one of the few people I strive to be like."

Pyrrha turns to the red reaper. "Do you mind telling me some stories about St. Julia later?" Ruby smiled and with a 'sure'.

**"Yea and I guess ED-E as well." Six said rolling his eyes to get a happy Beep from ED-E.**

**"Well sure, what that favor may be?" Joseph asked.**

**"Well, have you seen a man in a checkered suit come through here. I don't remember much but I do remember the asshole who left me to die was wearing a checkered suit." Six asked.**

"I can actually see that to be reasonable to remember." Jaune said.

**"Hmm, actually yes. About a week ago he was being escorted by two great Khans down to Nipton. Something about him felt off. Guess I should have known he would have caused trouble." Joseph said.**

"Aren't the Great Khans a group of bandits?" Ren asks.

"Yes and no." Grim states. "Yes in the sense that they sell chems and attack NCR. But not in the sense that they are people who are trying to survive the wilds of the wastelands with their cultures and traditions." Ren nodden his head in understanding.

**"Yea well he's gonna get what he deserves. Come on Ruby we have a long journey ahead." Six said before walking out the door. Ruby was just about to follow him when he heard Johnson calling out to her.**

**"Before you leave Mrs. Rose, May I ask how did a girl as talented as yourself find yourself out this far in the wasteland?" Johnson asked.**

"Ah shit." Yang said under her breath.

**Ruby thought long and hard about the answer to that question before replying with. "I'd just got lost in a sandstorm."**

"You know what, I can't really get mad about that answer." Weiss waved her hand off to the side.

**With a simple slightly truthful answer she left with ED-E following her. Out on the road she sees Six had quickly placed on a new pair of clothes. Currently he was strapping on some leather shoulder gear.**

"Nice. Should add some more armor." Yang said.

"Then why don't you wear armor?" Jaune ask his fellow blonde.

"Because it reduces the damage I get, which I need to make stronger attacks. That's why."

**"Um, what's that?" Ruby asked as Six finishes placing on the leather armor.**

**"Leather armor, looked like it is in good condition and it doesn't hurt to have a change of clothes on hand." Six answers. As he checks to see if the armor was on properly. "Well ready to go?"**

"He is not wrong, in fact you should change clothes when you travel. Manly with environmental changes like rain, clear skies or snow." Blake listed off with her hands.

**"Yea I guess." Ruby remarks.**

**"Confident Beep, boop, Beep" (Let's get going, my feet are stiff from not moving.)**

"You don't have any legs." Jaune states.

**"You don't have any legs." Six replies.**

"Frak." Jaune cursed as his friends laughed.

**"Beep boop Beep." (You know what I'm talking about let's just go.)**

**With that said the three began to walk south toward Nipton while having an interesting conversation about invisible legs.**

Ruby, Weiss, Jaune and Nora begin having their own conversation about said subject matter, with the heiress reluctant to join. Blake, Pyrrha and Ren watch just to see where this would lead to and Yang just watch Grim as he zoned out.

* * *

**"Hey everyone, Happy Decade everyone." Grim has an empty bottle of not your Father's Root Beer with a New Year hat on his head with three holes where his horns are. I'll just start reading the reviews.**

**From Greer123: I know how she feels, I still can't find any non-soda brand alcohol that I like.**

**Thanks for writing Greer123**

**From Wombag1786: First off, I do know the difference between Root Beer and Sarsaparilla. Yes you are a stinker. Also Never got into Game of Thrones, sorry. And yes, thank you for the headache.**

**Thanks for writing Wombag1786**

**From Khoashex: Thank you, as the Big Empty is my third sorry. Honest Heart and Lonesome Road is my favourite dlc's in that order.**

**Thanks for writing Khoashex**

**From RedRat8: I'm trying my best here. You try taking 2 years away from writing.**

**Thanks for writing RedRat8**

**From Combine117: You know what, that was not intended, just add it in with their dynamic. Funny thing is, I think I did too with a punch bowl and I believe I did because I felt it buzz my taste buds and this happened in either 5th to middle school I can't remember.**

**Thanks for writing Combine117**

**Carre: Your Welcome. I hope to get better.**

**Now I do have to say this, I'll be posting every two weeks because I'll be training my ass off for the 2021 Special Olympics World Winter Games. So I'll be posting next fortnight, see you then.**


	5. Lone-Knight in a bar-fight

Grim turns and sees that the whole conversation on the invisible legs has ended and Yang just watching him. "What, trying to plan away to kill me?" Grim smirk, Yang jumped and looked away. "Alright, so Wombag has something for the two who won the first bet." These got everyone both excited and curious.

**Ch.4 A Lone-Knight in a bar-fight**

Everyone sans from Ruby and Jaune groaned, all well Grim just snickers.

**The Mojave Wasteland at mid-day**

**The screen focused on the dusty Road when a pair of boots raced across. After they passed by before another set of boots raced across before a hovering Robot. The scene remains empty till a trail of multiple scorpion legs raced towards them. The screen raises to show that Ruby, Six, and ED-E were running for their lives as a herd of multiple Radscorpions wearing a mixture of blue and red party hats chased after them. (Play wild wasteland perk theme)**

"Now I'm having flashbacks from initiation… But what's with the hats?" Jaune asked.

"I have no idea. Ever since I read this, I keep trying to find it but can't find it." Grim groaned.

"How are they that big? Do they have lungs, or does the world have a larger amount of oxygen?" Weiss ask.

"From what I understand is that their just mutated so saying they grow lungs met have happened." Grim finished hoping it would satisfy the heiress.

**"Oh, Oum Run!" Ruby screams as she raced past Six with an egg in her hand.**

"That's a big egg." Nora looked at it a little hungry.

**"Sweat, Mary and Joseph! Why did you think stealing a mother Radscorpions egg was a good idea!" Six shouts as he struggles to keep up with Ruby.**

"Who?" Ren looks at Grim.

"Remember Jesus?" Ren nods. "Those are his mortal parents." Which he got a 'ah' from Ren.

Well that was happening Weiss just stared at her partner. "I'm with Six on this." Which sends the reaper hiding closer to her sister.

**"I was hungry! How am I supposed to know it was a birthday party!" Ruby shouts back.**

"You crashed a scorpion's birthday party! What would mom think of this?!" Yang shouted at her sister which made said sister jump on top of the surprised heiress.

**"Beep scared boop, beep." (I don't know how about the fact that there was streamers and a canvas signed in human blood wishing Tom happy B-day!)**

"Happy Birthday, Tom!" Nora yelled as the rest got a shiver done their spines.

**"Oh, shut it R2 trash2!" Six shouts as he pulls a grenade from his satchel and tossed it behind him.**

Grim gave a chuckle and nothing more.

**After leaving Primm a few hours back they ran into one weird and bad scenario after another. First, they met a group of bounty hunters looking for some nomad who originated from nowhere. One of the bounty hunters who was wearing all red clothing and a decaying sombrero became super jealous of Ruby's Crimson hood and tried to take it by force. But he was knocked unconscious by their leader whose small assistant then apologized for the inconvenience of their coworker and gave Ruby a copy of Grognak the barbarian from her cumbersome backpack? Then they discovered an abandoned Highwayman police station with three dead guys in front of a police cruiser. They heard something moving in the back so when Six opened it up, he was assaulted by an Asian midget... who was only wearing a speedo underwear and wouldn't stop beating at Six's head with a loose lug. Once Ruby managed to pry the man off Six he bolted into the desert. For this inconvenience they managed to find a blue star bottle cap and a few grenades along with a lot of empty bottles of whisky and tequila. Finally, that brings us to now with Ruby accidentally finding a lone egg by the side of the road to which she greedily grabs it to turn and see its younger brother and its entire Radscorpions family was getting ready for its birthday.**

Ruby glared at the Red Manuel only to be thrown on the ground.

'Hangover.' Grim thought with a small chuckle. 'At least it was the censored version.'

**As the three ran for their lives through a decaying open tunnel Ruby finally stopped and let go of the egg before running again. The Radscorpions for the most part were happy that their egg was returned but some still followed till the grenade blew up in their faces. After making it through the entire tunnel they stopped to rest for a small bit by a decaying delivery truck.**

"Dear, Oum. Ruby, if you ever do that to us, I'll take your cookie privileges for a month. Do I make myself clear?" Weiss points to her partner who is still on the ground, who then just nods rapidly.

**"Huff, Huff... never steal from Radscorpions... EVER!" Six shouts as he stands up after catching his breath.**

"Never!" Nora emphasized, which made Ruby blush as she got back to her seat.

**"Sorry, we just ran out of food and I didn't want to say so when I saw the egg, I was hungry for an omelet..." Ruby pleaded when Six held up his hand to stop her.**

**"I'm sorry, did you say we ran out of food?" Six asked with an annoyed look on his face.**

"Wait, how much food did they had before?" Pyrrha ask.

**"Um, don't get mad. But remember when that angry knife lady was looking for a nomad... I sort of ran into him and he looked super hungry and tired so I may have given him some... all of our food supplies." Ruby explains nervously as the expression from Six's face turned from annoyed to downright furious. "But he did give me a bag of caps and his pet rock."**

Everyone but Ruby gives the biggest disappointed sigh they could make well Ruby tries to make herself smaller. "Ruby." Her partner said as the rest of the team looked at her with a similar 'Schnee Serious' look. "You're no longer trusted with important supplies again."

**Ruby then shows a small leather bag with a handful of caps inside along with a rock with googly eyes glued to the face. After a few minutes a tumbleweed rolls behind Six before ED-E broke the silence.**

"That should not be even close to your food supplies amount." Weiss getting even angrier by the minute. Though, it was nice seeing a tumbleweed that made sense then when they were looking for Blake.

**"Beep, smug boop, Beep." (She's an idiot... is she your emergency rations?)**

"I don't like what he meant by that." Yang said, this turns everyone green, sins Grim.

**"... um what did ED..." Before Ruby could finish her sentence Six grabbed the pet rock and tossed it a great distance away in rage before turning to Ruby who was flinching in fear.**

It was safe to say that everyone in the room did the same.

**"Up the hill, NOW!" He shouts sternly causing Ruby to race up the hill in a panic leaving a trail of dust. As Six coughs blow as he wipes away the dust, he looks up to see a small figure was already up the hill.**

**"...Beep, surprise Boop, Beep." (...That is some mystical shit.)**

"Oh yea, ED-E hasn't seen my semblance yet." Ruby released as her friends were still disappointed at Ruby for a good number of things that happened in this chapter.

**"Yep... must be a mutation, or this is what it's like to survive being shot in the head." Six said in a begrudging manner as he walked up the hill alongside ED-E.**

"Are there any mutation that can do that?" Ren questions the mutated man.

Grim hummed before pulling his tablet. "I know there are some in 40k but let's see. Ah, here it is. It's called Speed Demon, perk is that it increases the person's movement speeds. Drawback is that it increases their hunger."

"I guess for every perk there is a drawback." Pyrrha adds as she understands that a little more than most. All well Ren wonders about this '40k'.

**After five minutes Six finally made it up the hill to see Ruby looking up at two makeshift scrap metal statues of some kind. At the bottom of those two metallic behemoths laid a plaque dedicated to the desert Rangers treaty with NCR.**

"Wow." Everyone sins from Grim awe at the statues.

**"Wow. Six, ED-E this is so... oh um so are you not mad at me anymore." Ruby said as she fiddles with her thumbs.**

"Why would you remind them?" Jaune asked his fellow leader, to which he got a shrug.

**"Beep, angry Boop, Beep." (I'm still angry and I don't even eat food.)**

"Yikes." Nora cringed.

**"... (sigh) I can't stay mad at you." Six said with a sigh as he walked past her.**

**"Wait really?" Ruby asked, slightly surprised and relieved.**

Ruby had the same reaction.

**"Beep, confused boop, Beep." (Wait really?)**

**"Yea. Being angry at you is like being angry at a puppy, your too dumb to know any better." Six said leaving Ruby completely stunned.**

Ruby is sharing the expression as her story self as everyone (yes, evan Weiss) laugh at the poor girl.

**"Beep, cheerful boop, Beep." (lol, lol, lol, lol)**

**"Go on there's a bar over there. Go buy a Nuka while I see if there is any job to buy back some of the food you lost." Six said as he walked past a little farther down the road before turning around. Ruby was just about to complain or apologize but at this point Six just doesn't care.**

"Listen to your guide, Ruby. Just be happy he's not still angry." Blake told her leader.

**"Go on Ruby, go get the Nuka, yes you want the Nuka, that's a good girl Ruby." Six taunts Ruby like she was a dumb puppy causing Ruby to get the message that he wants to be left alone. So, she reluctantly left Six and heads towards the dive in the bar with ED-E following behind her laughing in his robot voice.**

Yang held her stomach as she fell off the coach, making her sister and partner trying to bring her back up.

**Once she was at the door to the dive bar, she hesitates on opening it. She quickly turned around and looked up at the eyebot.**

**"Um ED-E... do you think it's safe to enter?" Ruby asked the flying robot. "I mean, I know I'm kinda young but age isn't the problem it's just, is it safe?"**

"Now you think it time to ask that question instead of three chapters ago?" Weiss looks at her partner in disbelief.

**"Beep, mathematical Boop, Beep." (I have traveled from the east coast to Chicago to this god-awful wasteland with some of the most horrific imagery of the evils of mankind recorded on my memory banks. Suffice to say I have seen a multiple set of bars, both old and new. All I can say is after two hundred and a half years after the apocalypse that the percentage of a child walking into a backwater bar without supervision of any kind is safe has dropped to 30%. 15% When talking about you.) ED-E responds.**

"How for is-" Ren was about but Grim gave a look that just says, 'Don't fucking ask'. Ruby however is grumbling at the drop of 15%.

**"... So, it is safe?" Ruby asked, having no idea what ED-E said.**

"Right, they can't see the captions." Nora reminded herself.

**"Beep, Deadpan Boop, Beep" (Yes that is totally what I said... idiot.) ED-E responds.**

Ruby just glared at the Eyebot as Grim just smirks. 'These references are great.'

**"Alright then I'll buy you some oil, if you drink Oil." Ruby said opening the door only to be grabbed by someone.**

"The hell!" Yang shouted as everyone jumped back.

**"Ahhhh, you lied to me ED-E! Help me!" Ruby screams as she was pulled into the bar leaving the eyebot Outside.**

"He did warned you." Blake said calmly after the shock left her.

**"Beep, Boop, Beep" (... I try to warn you.)**

"At least go try to help her." Nora said.

**Inside the bar was a madhouse. Before Ruby was even outside some drunk did something stupid and it resulted in an instant bar fight. Fists were flying, furniture was being used as weapons, all why'll the bartender try to bring order. When Ruby opened the door a drunk mistake her hood for a drape and quickly grabbed ahold of it before tossing her at another patron who barely ducked. Once Ruby scrambled to her feet it was like a mosh pit. Men and women brawling with each other, bumping into one another with no reason other than someone spill their drinks. One red head seemed to be king of the hill as she kept five men below her with brutal kicks and punches. As Ruby squirms to get out a hand grips her shoulder.**

Everyone had their own reaction to the scene before them. First Yang and Nora, the two battle ready members of their respective teams were excited by the bar fight. There Blake and Ren, who had to stop said battle ready members from throwing punches enough time to just watch it go down. Pyrrha was watching the red head fighting off five men closely. Jaune was impressed by the bartender not giving two shits about her surroundings. Ruby is hoping she doesn't get hurt, then there Weiss looking at all this and only thought 'How barbaric'.

**"EEEEEKKKKK! Get off me!" She screams as she grabbed ahold of his hand and turns around to punch a hooded person in the face.**

Yang lean forward seeing if Ruby at least improved herself with her time with Six.

**Once he fell backwards into a group of brawling men, she was part of the fight. She quickly punched a man with a weak punch before ducking under his swing that hits another guy. Unlike her sister Ruby didn't really know how to throw a proper punch, but she can easily dodge one. As she barely avoided the stray fists someone grabbed her from behind. As she struggles to get out of the woman's grasp that same hooded person from before came running forward from in with a stool. He smashed the back of her head with the now splintering stool before being dragged back into the crowd of people. This caused the woman to drop Ruby and seek out the hooded figure for revenge. As Ruby pulls herself to her feet when the same woman with red hair nearly knocked Ruby back down to the ground when she tossed someone at her. Seeing how this is crazy she then tries to crawl herself to freedom when the sudden blast from a Winchester model gun silences the entire bar causing the patrons to duck and subconsciously crush poor Ruby.**

At first Yang just shook her head in disappointment, but she did jump when the winchester fired like the rest of her friends.

**"Ok people you had your fun, but if you don't stop now, we will be forced to use bean bag rounds on you." An NCR troop announced as two other troopers with hunting shotguns stand behind them. Once people realized the fun was over, they all stood up, some helping each other up despite knocking them down to begin with.**

"Reminds me of the food fight we had." Pyrrha said fondly.

**As the crowd started to leave or went back to their seats if it wasn't destroyed. Once gone Ruby slowly got up onto her knees. She was almost crushed under the crazed and drunken mob but she managed to barely pull herself out. As she looked around, she felt tired and weak. So, as she sat there pondering on what just happened a shadow formed over her. Ruby looked up to see the same hooded figure from before.**

"By the Brothers, he relentless." Blake said with a worried tone.

**She now had a good look at the hooded figure. He had a black short sleeve hoodie with orange trim on the inside with a rusty pair of welding goggles hanging around his neck. On his chest is a decaying dark tan NCR trooper bulletproof chest piece covering most of his upper torso. On his right sleeve seemed to be a dirty white NCR fingerless sleeve glove branching up to his elbow with a dark tan elbow guard in place to hold it up. On the right side was a white gauntlet sticking out of a torn hazel brown combat glove with an orange sleeve coming out of it and reaching his elbow. He is wearing a pair of blue jeans that on one side is ripped open to expose some parts of his knee. It was held up by a single brown belt that had a dark olive-green cantina inside a dark tan casing attached to it and a secondary loose belt strapped to his body holding a holster gun. At his feet were a pair of brown cowboy boots with his pants over them. As he stood over her, he held out his hand out to help her out. Ruby hesitated and took his hand before he helped her up.**

Jaune leaned forward, already having a feeling he knows who under the hood.

**"Thanks... sorry about punching y..." Before Ruby could finish her apology the hooded figure quickly and surprisingly hugged her.**

Yang's eyes changes from her normal lilac to burning red.

**"Oh, Oum of all the people to find in a bar I never thought it would be you." The hooded figure said in a familiar tone.**

The rest of team JNPR got closer after hearing the man's voice.

**"J-Jaune?" Ruby asked with widened eyes. The hooded figure then steps back before pulling down his hood to reveal a familiar face with blonde scraggly hair with some small tears of excitement and happiness forming in his right eye.**

"Jaune!" Everyone tone ranged from happy to annoyed, then came the relation of the bet. With all but two 'Ah! Come on!'

"Right, Ruby, Jaune, you both get a reward for getting the first person right. So here you go." Two Jagged Crown appear on the two laps. Jaune's has the horns painted yellow, While Ruby had her bone painted red with black horns. "Well, put them on." Grim encouragement as the leaders look at each other before putting it on.

"Alright, now you are going to hear something in your head. Don't panic, it's the Dragon's Soul that lives in the helms. Listen to the voice, pay attention to the words, it's meaning and shout it out. Don't worry about the room." The duo closed their eyes and followed the instructions to them, they opened their eyes and shouted at the top of their lungs.

"FuRoDah""YolKrahShul"

Ruby's shout sends items across the room before either breaking them or having them roll off the wall. Jaune's shout burned away the items or just scorched the items. Both Ruby and Jaune cough and rub their throats as they are still processing what just happened.

Their teammates however were thankful for the fact they were away from the shouts as well as aura. Though that didn't stop their shocked faces, to think that those helm gave their friends was unbelievable.

Ruby was the first to notice before looking back at their host. "How?" Her throat still sore as she spoke.

Grim pulled out two bottles of a weird liquid before handing them to the two leaders. "Drink this first." They do and feel the warm thick liquid smoothly their throats. "Better?" He asks as they give thumbs.

"Okay, let's just say that there is that Remnant and Earth aren't the only places I've been in. Now a little something you would like that I added is that you can put your hood over it." Ruby does so and though the horns are sticking out, the red hoodie is undamaged. "Figure you'll like that."

Nora jump on top of her leader trying to take the helm for a try, to which Jaune just hands it to her. When she puts it on she couldn't hear anything, after removing it and looking at it confusedly at the helm. "I don't hear anything." 'You sure.' "Yeah, what gives?" She shouted annoyed at their host.

"It will only work on the person it belongs to, that way we won't have a Cardin incident." Grim looked at Jaune with both disappointment and approval. "Now, let's get back to the story."

**"Oh, Oum it is you!" Ruby shrieked in happiness as she nearly dragged him to the ground when she jumped on him to hug.**

Everyone gave a hearty laugh, which Ruby and Jaune needed to take more sips of their drinks to help their throats.

**"Whoa easy there, you may not punch like your sister, but you can still throw one." Jaune chuckles in pain from the recent bar fight.**

Yang gave a hum to that remark about her sister's punch.

**"Oh, Oum sorry about that Jaune." Ruby apologizes as she gets off him. "Wait how did you get here?"**

"Yeah, how?" Jaune was wondering about his story self for a change.

**"Heh, well that's an interesting story. You see after the dust storm I wazzzzzaaaaaawwwwwwhaaaa!" Before Jaune could even start to explain his story, an electric current was sent through him causing him to stutter before falling down to the ground with static electricity running through his hair. Ruby quickly looked up to see ED-E with an electric baton module out.**

At first everyone leaned forward to hear Jaune's tale but the moment he was electrocuted the Remnants jump with the girls screams in shock. After that, the room was silent.

**"Beep, smug Boop, Beep." (I told you shouldn't have gone in, lucky you that I'm a good robot who comes equipped with a stun baton. Yes, your welcome.)**

"You left me for a bar fight and zap Jaune!" Ruby yelled at the eyebot.

**"ED-E! Why did you zap Jaune!" Ruby said as she shook an unconscious Jaune.**

"Maybe, he thought Jaune was trying something?" Nora guessed.

**"Beep, confused Boop, Beep?" (Who the F#*k is Jaune?)**

"The blonde idiot you shocked." Weiss said that she got a glare from her teammates and friends. "Right, sorry Jaune." Jaune just waved it off.

**As Ruby kept trying to shake him awake while the same redhead from before who was on top during the brawl walked up behind Ruby. "Damn, did the flying toaster tazed pretty boy? Well congratulations Johnny boy you discovered something else you can't stand, electricity."**

Nora gabs and turns to Jaune. "You don't really feel that way, do you fearless leader?" Nora asked in an adorable tone, which Jaune can't say no too. After Jaune explains he doesn't Nora give her leader a bone crushing hug. 'Why' was the only thing Jaune could say past the crushing bones.

"Why do I feel like we've seen her before?" Ren quietly asked himself.

**Beep, angry Boop, Beep." (Watch it lady that was set to stun, wanna see what happens when I set it from mildly annoyance to aggressive bear attack.) ED-E threatens.**

Nora looked intrigued at the idea of testing that out, unlike the rest of her friends.

**"... I have no idea what you said but seeing that kinda tone countless times, you are either flirting or threatening me. So, I'm going to presume the lateral and say that if you try anything then I'll reduce you to scrap metal and have some egg head rebuild you, just so I can destroy you again." The woman threatens sternly causing the ED-E to back off.**

"I like her. Can she join?" Nora looked at Grim, which he left eye contact.

**She then grabs ahold of one of his arms before looking over at Ruby. "Mind helping me carry the kid over to the bar?"**

Pyrrha couldn't tell to be happy or jealous of the redhead for helping her partner, hopefully in more ways than one.

**"Um, sure." Ruby agrees as she takes ahold of his other arm and helps her carry Jaune to a stool by the bar. "Wait how do you know Jaune?"**

"That's what I want to know." Pyrrha said quietly.

**"Why are you his girlfriend or something, seems kinda young to be shagging him don't you think." The woman said as the two leans Jaune over like he was sleeping.**

It took a moment for everyone to release what she meant. Ruby and Pyrrha blush as red as Ruby's cloak, Yang and Nora had a hint of pink well holding in some giggles. Weiss and Ren were pink but in the more embarrassing way, well Blake's was more to do with the innuendos. Then there is Jaune who blush like a tomato while Grim just lightly snickers .

**"W-Wha, oh no no no no no no! Me and Jaune are good friends, that's all, honest." Ruby said frantically as she blushed.**

"Yeah, he is my best buddy. Right, oh buddy, o pal?" Ruby looks at a side friend who gives the thumbs up.

**"Uh hu, well in any case what's your name stranger, I would guess your name Pyrrha but he claims that she has redder hair than me." The woman said as she pointed to her hair.**

Pyrrha blush at the comment, knowing that Jaune talked about her left butterflies in the stomach.

**"I'm Ruby Rose. A good friend of Jaune." Ruby greets her as she holds out her hand.**

**The woman looked down at her hand before she spit in hers and shakes it to Ruby's discus. "Sharon Cassidy or Cass for short. People used to call me "Whiskey Rose" back West, before I punched enough people, so now they say it, but quietly and when I'm not around."**

Ruby shared her discus with her partner well Yang was starting to agree with Nora on wanting to have Cass join.

**"Um, why If I may ask?" Ruby asked nervously as she desperately tried to shake the spit from her hand.**

**"Mostly on account of my cheeks being red when the whiskey hit and the other part due to my dad's o'l pendant." Cass said, holding up a Rose shape pendant around her neck.**

"That a pretty pendant, but why does it have to be a nickname? It doesn't even look like a rose." Ruby wondering how that would work.

**"Cool, my dad would try and teach me how to fight with my fist, but I learned more from my uncle who taught me how to use a rifle." Ruby remarks as a bartender walks over with Cass usual.**

"And now I'm putting you back in training." Yang looked back at her sister.

**"Ah, well when did you meet Jaune? This supposed Remnant I hear him bantering about?" Cass asked as she unplugged the cork from her bottle.**

"You told her!" Weiss yelled at the blonde later.

"Come on, it's not like you wouldn't do the same in shoes." Jaune defended himself, which Weiss was about to answer when Grim threw paper balls at them.

"Enough, back to the story."

**"Um sort... we met in the um northern part of California, at school." Ruby explains sheepishly before turning to the bar keep. "Got any Nuka?"**

"Nice, save." Yang commented.

**The bar keeps nodding and pulls out the soft drink, placing it on the table. She quickly paid for the soda and removed the cap before chugging it down. "Ah, so anyways how did you meet Jaune?"**

"I want to know why, too. But ED-E zapped Jaune before he explained anything." A annoyed Nora crossed her arms.

**"Well that's a long story." Cass said before taking her first swig from her bottle. "But I recon you have time to kill."**

"You have no idea." Yang said as she leaned back.

**Cass then turns to Ruby before beginning her tale. "A week ago, during a late-night happy hour I was completely shit faced drunk and had to piss, but the bathrooms were in usage. Some pilgrims from out west had come to spend their money in Vegas and made a pit stop for some drinks. They clearly can't hold their liquor so as they spent the rest of the night vomiting their guts out. The rest of us had to find an alternative way of doing our business."**

"Ew. Why couldn't they just throw-up outside somewhere and let people use the bathrooms?" Nora looked at Grim.

"Because people are stupid, thats why." Grim said before adding. "But if the guys piss outside, it really isn't that big of a deal."

**She then pauses before taking another swig of her drink before continuing her story. "Anyways I left to find a bush when I was just about to undo my belt when I heard someone groaning like a sick dog. At first, I thought it was one of those travelers trying to sneak a peek so I quickly grabbed my gun and shot into the bush and out falls this boy who was lucky to be wearing armor. Anyways, after doing my business somewhere else, I dragged his ass before the Rangers next door so I can have a word with their folks. Turns out he isn't registered as someone in the books. After a few hours he woke up to find an arm guard watching him. The troopers thought he was some kind of Legionary spy."**

"Wait, she was in the add on." Ren said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss looked at the level head young man.

"Remember when in the add on after showing the Rose and grave. We saw a red haired woman fired at a bush, that Cass." Ren said as everyone now understood what he meant.

**"Legion? You mean those bad people across the river?" Ruby asked as she took a swig from her Nuka.**

"Their slaves, Ruby. Not bad guys." Blake turns to her leader.

"You said the same thing about the White Fang, and look where that lead." Yang said to prevent another fight from happening.

**"Bad is putting it mildly. More like no good down right evil slaven, raping, fucking bastards that outa be put down like a rabid bighorn, on sight." Cass said with a tone of spite and rage but she calmed herself down before taking a swig from her whisky. "Anyways once he reassured us that he wasn't a Legionary spy we let him go and gave him something to replace the armor that was destroyed by my shooting."**

Blake couldn't understand the Legion, 'Their slaves, why would they do those horrible things… Unless it's just a propaganda on the NCR part to make it easier to kill slaves. Yeah, that must be it.'

"How strong is that shotgun? Jaune's armor isn't weak, so what did she use?" Ruby wandered out loud.

**"I know Jaune wouldn't work with anyone that sounds as bad like the Legion, but how did they know he wasn't? Jaune isn't the most convincing person I know." Ruby asked as the sound of Jaune groaning in pain can be heard in the background.**

Jaune thought back when he convinced them that he was a student with fake transcripts. 'Not that hard to convince it seems.' But he did turn to Ruby. "Thanks." Which she gives a thumbs up.

**"Heh That's how we know. Legionaries are trained to commit suicide instead of being captured so when he confessed to not being a Legion spy his sheepish answer was a dead giveaway. That and the picture of him and all seven sisters." Cass answers before finishing the bottle and raising her hand for a second bottle.**

'Seriously, why would they do that? Brainwash, no, they wouldn't be slaves more in line with cults… Agh! What's the matter with them.' Blake tries her hardest to understand what the Legion is doing.

"I saw that picture. Jaune, your sisters are so pretty, I wish I was in your shoes." The ginger orphan says as she kicks her legs off the coach. "Do you think we'll get to see them soon?"

"I don't know, maybe." Jaune answered, happy that one of his friends would like to meet them.

**Just as the bar keeps coming back with another round, Jaune starts to stir before raising his head slowly. "Ugh, what just happened?"**

"A robot zappt you because it's a jerk." Nora said.

**"The flying toaster knocked you the fuck out Johnny boy. Lucky for you, your friend's bot had it set to stun." Cass said pointing to the ED-E.**

Nora laughed while her team members were the only ones who understood why. "That's just a tickle to me."

**"Beep, angry Boop, Beep." (Watch it unless you want some, ginger b$#ch!) ED-E responds before flying over to Jaune's side who freaked out a bit by backing up away from it.**

"I don't blame you." Weiss responds was a little bit of a surprise, but not a long one.

**"Ruby what is that!" Jaune asked as he got behind Ruby.**

"A robot from Primm I'd fix up." The Reaper said.

**"Oh, that's a robot I repaired back in Primm. He's called ED-E." Ruby answers.**

**"So why did it shock me?" Jaune asked, still hiding behind Ruby. Before either could answer, the door opens and in walks Six grumbling about something.**

"He doesn't look better." Pyrrha said, noticing the grumbling.

**"Oh, hay Six, did you find any work?" Ruby asked casually forgetting why they were here in the first place.**

Ruby facepalm herself for that slight stupidity.

**"As well as one can expect. No jobs so unless you have friends with caps to give, we are gonna have to go back and see if any of the Radscorpions fragments are edible." Six complains as he raises two fingers up before a bartender points to the bottle of whiskey on the shelf.**

Weiss didn't like that's where the man went to after not getting any work.

**"Oh... well anyways while you were out I ran into my friend here and I was kinda wondering if he can come with us?" Ruby asked nervously as the bottle slid over to him.**

"Please say yes." Both Ruby and Jaune hope.

**Six looked over to Jaune who gave a nervous chuckle. If Ruby looked like a Wasteland pacifist then Jaune can only be described as a Pre-war time travel who got stuck in the worst place in history.**

"That doesn't sound too great." Jaune comments about that descrison.

**"Really? Ugh, look if he can get us to Nipton then he can tag along cause why not. If he's as green as you then buy the next three rounds then he can come." Six said as he uncorked the bottle.**

"That seems like a decent trade… I think." Weiss was now confused about the bartering system in the wastes.

**"But I only have five caps left." Ruby said sadly as she held up the remaining caps in her hand before Cass slid enough to pay for six drinks easily.**

"Wait, what?" Ruby looked wide-eyed.

**"On the house kiddo." Cass said as she chugged the next bottle of Whiskey.**

"But, why?" Ruby looked as confused as Weiss did a second ago, who looks like steam is coming out of her ears trying to figure some odd equations in her head.

**"Really, you mean it?" Ruby asked with a look of relief and happiness.**

**"Eh, my Caravan and the employees of mine who worked for me had died in an ambush by raiders a short while ago, or at least that's what I heard. Jaune helped pull myself together and this is the least I can do for not trying to sue me for nearly killing him." Cass explains as she was about to open her third bottle when Ruby raced over nearly knocking her off her seat with a hug.**

Though Pyrrha was happy that Cass was willing to help her partner in his time of need she couldn't help but feel the same way as her partner 'pity' for the woman who lost her livelihood and some those she might have known.

**"Really, oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ruby said as she hugged Cass.**

"Aw." Yang teased her sister well, ruff said sister's hair.

**"Um, you're welcome. Kid, I'll take the hug but if you make me spill this whisky then god help you when you wake up with missing teeth and a black eye." Cass said in a stern but fair tone.**

"Yikes. Uncle Qrow, is never that bad." Ruby said.

"That's because he is our uncle and knows not to hurt us like that." Yang brought up.

**"Oh, um sorry." Ruby said apologizing.**

**"Thanks Mrs. Cassidy, I'll buy you the next drink before I leave." Jaune said as Cass rolls her eyes while he reaches for his pocket before realizing he left his cap Wallet elsewhere. "Um just let me grab my stuff first."**

"Really." Weiss groaned at the boy's stupidity.

**"Oh, I'll go with you. I got so much to tell you." Ruby said with excitement as she practically dragged Jaune out the door.**

"That would be wise, yes." Weiss was just glad that her partner had someone they knew watching over her.

**"Those two are a strange bunch, where you dig her up... Six was it?" Cass asked as she began to drink her third bottle.**

"Actually, it was the other way around." Ruby laughed a little.

**"Funny thing she actually dug me up when I was left to die in a shallow grave." Six answers as he begins to take a long swig from his glass. "So, what about you? How did you meet a blonde?"**

"Here we go again." Yang rolled her eyes with a smirk.

**"Eh, shot him thinking he was a peeping tom." Cass answered before taking another swig from her drink.**

"At least it was because she thought and now know I wasn't." Jaune tries to find a bright side to her comment.

**"Well then, to strange times and meeting strange people." Six said as he raised the bottle in the direction of Cass.**

**"Heh, yep to strange times." Cass said agreeing while tapping glass with Six before the two start to drink.**

"That's got to be a great way to explain what's happened to everyone." Pyrrha said.

**Outside by the Statues**

**"Um Ruby the barracks is the other direction." Jaune pleaded as Ruby dragged Jaune over to the statues. Once there she quickly stopped and turned around.**

"Where are you going?" Pyrrha asks for concern.

**"Jaune did you um tell Cassidy about Remnant?" Ruby asked as her excited tone switched to nervousness.**

"Something is telling me yes." Weiss said with a deadpan tone.

**"Um kinda, I told her some stuff like Beacon and my team... and that I'm from a different world, but in my defense, she was extremely drunk." Jaune said in his defense.**

"So is Qrow, and yet he still remembers everything." Ruby pointed out.

**"Ok as long as she doesn't believe you this should be fine." Ruby mutters to herself before looking up at Jaune. "So, Why'll in Goodsprings I met this robot who told me of someone who could help us get home."**

"Yeah, but how?" Weiss wandered out loud.

**"Alright then who is thi...wait a robot-like ED-E?" Jaune asked, getting off hand for a second.**

"No, he's like a… how would you describe him?" Nora asked anyone who would answer.

**"Um no, Victor is much bigger and has one wheel and a tv with a cartoon cowboy on the front. Kinda cool actually." Ruby explains before shaking her head and getting back to the point. "So anyways Six agrees to take us to this person but we need to keep the fact that we are not from this world a secret.**

"Thanks Rubbles." Nora thanked the story Ruby.

"I have to agree about keeping it a secret for as long as possible." Weiss agreed with her leader, which made her teammates a little scared.

**"Ok um sure, but why?" Jaune asked with a puzzled look on his face.**

**"Because he will probably freak out and leave us on the side of the road... that or turn us in for crazy lab stuff, like in those old horror movies." Ruby said with wide eyes of fear.**

"The side of the road seems more believable." Weiss states. "I mean, there's no way those old science fiction movies are in this story." Grim just makes a small smile at that.

**"Uh hu, um I don't think he's gonna turn us into some mad scientist. But the part of leaving us behind sounds probable so ok. I'll pretend to be born here on this planet." Jaune said agreeing. Ruby then nods and the two begin to walk towards the barracks as the screen slowly pulls up.**

"Great to see we're on the same page." Jaune looks at the silver eyes girl who nods.

**"So where is this person we have to meet?" Jaune asked as the screen moved above him.**

**"In New Vegas at one of the casinos." Ruby said as the sun starts to set in the West with the red light of the afternoon starting to creep over in the east.**

"So pretty. You can't beat that view." Nora smiles.

**"Wait then why head south?" Jaune asked as the screen turns slightly to the right to see smoke from a small town south of here.**

"All we know is there is a gang of Deathclaws blocking the way." Jaune said.

**"Oh because of the Deathclaws." Ruby answers.**

**"...What's a Deathclaw?" Jaune asked.**

"We know what a Deathclaw is!" Jaune yells. "Why is it acting like we don't know what a Deathclaw is-" Before he could finish his rant, Grim showed everyone what a Fallout Deathclaw looks like which shut him and everyone else up.

* * *

**Grim chuckle at them before turning to the reader. "Hello, you know the routine by now."**

**From AscendedHumanity: I just did as you seen, I hope this works in the future.**

**Thanks for writing AscendedHumanity**

**From Wombag1786: Glad you like it, and thanks for the awards for the bets. And shit, I knew I forgot something.**

**Thanks for writing Wombag1786**

**From Combine117: Thanks. And yeah, it should take some time before I'm as good as Wombag here. Also, no, I'm no heretic, I'm a loyalist and would never play that game and enjoy it. And also, yes I'm replying to you guys when I zone out.**

**Thanks for writing Combine117**

**OhBoi: Thanks man.**

**Thanks for writing OhBoi**

**Now I have to start working on the next chapter. Let's see how well Ruby and Blake are going to handle this.**


	6. Nipton Luttery-burn

Grim noticed the still surprised looks on the students' faces as they watched Grim's Deathclaw Encounters (Early Game 3-NV) Montage video… The video is so bloody and goring that to save my sanity, I won't go further than that. Grim than change it back to the story which snapped everyone from their funk. Jaune turns to Grim and apologized for almost ranting.

**Ch.5 Nipton Luttery-burn**

"Ah, cool. You think they'll get to be a part of a lottery?" Yang looked at her friends, who just shrugged. Grim look at them with sympathy, mostly towards the young leader.

**Somewhere on the road. Late afternoon**

**It's been a few hours since the bar at the Mojave outpost. Six, Ruby, ED-E, and now Jaune, started their long journey to Nipton. For the most part, the road was pretty clear of bandits and other critters, but near some ruins they spotted a strange looking bug flying in a very twitchy way over two dead bodies.**

Grim was the first to react by jumply behind the loveseat and looking over it, which did not boldly do so with the students.

**"Wha, what is that?" Ruby asked, seeing it puking out its stomach fluids before eating its food.**

Many of the group was grossed out by this sins for Grim and the two orphans.

**"Cazador." Six replies as he takes out his caravan shotgun and checks to see both shells are loaded. "The vultures of this region."**

"That explains why it's why they are eating their corpses." Ren noted.

**"Ugh, why is it so... pus?" Jaune asked with a pale shade of green on his face.**

**"That's 'cause it's a newborn. Lucky for us it seems to be ahead of a swarm that just ventured too far away from its home." Six said as he pulls out his revolver, before walking over with both guns in hand.**

"Why is he getting two guns out?" Ruby asks.

**"Um, Six. Isn't Cazadore's supposed to be deadly poison?" Ruby asked slightly worried.**

"Oh." Ruby responded.

**Six just ignored the comment and aimed with his revolver into the air before shooting a single round into the air. The Cazador quickly spun around and flew quickly towards Six who calmly placed the revolver away. As the Cazador got close it points its stinger out ready to sting Six with its venomous jagged point, only for it to be sent flying back with a critical shot to the sternum with a 20-gage birdshot. Once on the ground the Cazador tries to fly away but Six already had his foot on its tail, preventing it from running away and stinging him at the same time. He then shot it in the back of the head three times at point blank making sure it was dead. Once dead he turns around to see Ruby, Jaune, and ED-E looking onwards from behind cover, with a surprised look on their faces... and radiator.**

"Wow." Was the only thing Ruby could get out.

"Yeah, wow." Yang agreed as Grim got back on the loveseat.

**"Well, are yah gonna keep on yawning or are yawl going to follow?" Six asked as he holsters his revolver. After a few second's ED-E approaches Six before Ruby and Jaune followed shortly.**

**"Ugh, oh my Oum. These things are more disgusting than the fire ants." Jaune comments on the smell of the newborn Cazador baking in the sun while trying hard not to puke.**

"Fire ants?" Ren asked as everyone was disgusted by the image of the baking Cazador.

"Right, you haven't seen the ants there. Remember the Radscorpions?" Everyone nods while glaring at Ruby who sheepishly rubs the back of her neck. "Well the ants are similar, but fire ants shot out fire, like a flamethrower. It sucks." Grim growled at the memory of one of Fallout 3's beginning quests. 'That game was crap with their combat anyways.'

**"Beep, boop, Beep." (If you even think about complaining that they smell bad on the outside, I'll lose all respect for you. Granted you don't have any respect at all from me.)**

Nora is just glaring at the eyebot at this point.

**"So, what should we do with the bodies?" Ruby asked, looking down at the rotting corpses.**

**Six stands right next to her also staring at the two corpses. Both seemed to be Hispanic with one being female with purple hair while the other was male with black hair. After a few seconds Six finally answers, by looting their corpses.**

"Are you kidding me!?" Weiss yells as she flung her arms forwards.

"What? It's a reasonable survival method… Besides, what are they going to do with the items now that they're dead?" Grim looks at the heiress, Weiss raised her finger only to stop herself and decide to glare at the abomination.

**"Six, what are you doing!?" Ruby asked with a disturbed look on her face.**

**"Taking what these two dearly departed don't need. Besides, if we don't, someone else will." Six said as he holds up a necklace with seven bottle cap stars attached to it.**

Grim gave an annoyed groan when the star bottle cap necklace showed up.

**"But isn't it disrespectful to loot the dead?" Jaune asked while keeping his distance from the bodies.**

In their world, Ren would have agreed but this isn't their world. The world they were watching was created by a horrible event that made their Great War look like a cake walk. So in this incident he would have to go against his leader, but remained quiet about.

**"Well the Cazador I'd just killed was gonna eat them, so I see no reason why I can't salvage the supplies that would have been eaten." Six said as he pulled a 10MM clip and a few extra bullets from the male corpse before turning to the female corpse.**

"Okay, that's a good point." Jaune couldn't have found anyways to flip that into their story selves.

**"Well we should still respect their bodies. It's the right thing to do." Ruby said, placing her foot down on the opinion.**

**Six finally stands up and looked her in the eye. "The right thing to do. The actual right thing to do is to never leave home when you are not prepared for the wastes. Caused by the looks of it, these two killed each other over a pair of Star bottle caps."**

"You have got to be joking." Weiss' eyes widened at what Six just said.

**Six hands Ruby a piece of paper that he looted along with the ammo for her 10MM. He then starts to walk off with his shotgun broken open over his shoulder. ED-E follows right behind him as they head down the road.**

**Ruby and Jaune looked at each other before looking back at the corpses. Ruby then walked over to the corpses and hesitantly closed their eyes.**

**"I'm sorry we couldn't be here sooner." Ruby mutters to herself before she and Jaune gave a respectful nod and raced over to Six, leaving the bodies in a more respectful manner.**

Ruby couldn't help but feel bad for the two so everyone else was shaking their heads at what the two did… well all but one.

**The four continued on their way east towards Nipton. As they walked along Ruby inspected the bottle cap necklace. She read the note which turns out to be a piece of a diary belonging to presumably the man. Over time the silence slowly became too much for Jaune to handle. So, he walked a little faster to catch up with Six.**

Weiss couldn't stop herself from facepalming herself. Yes, is trying to be nicer to Jaune since he helped Neptune to talk with her at the dance as well as stop flirting with her… but he is still an idiot sometimes.

**"So... how long have you traveled?" Jaune asked, trying to break the ice.**

**"I don't know, maybe all my life or I just started last week." Six answers as he rolls up a cigarette.**

**"How do you not remember something like that?" Jaune asked.**

"Wait, you didn't tell me he had amnesia?" Jaune facepalm himself.

"I thought I did." Ruby answering like she is her story selves.

**"Two bullets to the head tends to rattle the brain." Six said as he places the rolled-up cigarette into his mouth and pulls out his lighter.**

Everyone winces at that comment at Six remarks.

**Jaune gave a nervous chuckle trying to figure out if he was sarcastic, but by the fresh scar on his head and Ruby shaking her head to indicate that is a sensitive question. He decided to just dropped it while giving a nervous whistle.**

Jaune just groaned in his palm.

**"So, what about you kid, no offense but you seem to handle the roads slightly better than Mrs. Rose." Six asked, getting only a loud "Hey!" from behind. He then took a drag before finishing his sentence. "Still despite that, you seem to shoot as well as a blind Bloatfly."**

Jaune gave a nervous laugh at that comment, already remembering his first weeks at Beacon.

**"Oh, that... Well I was born in Va... a settlement north west of Vault city." Jaune said in a fluster.**

**"So, you're from Arroyo?" Six asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Um, no it was called um... Willows... creek." Jaune said looking around nervously as Six looked at him with a stone-cold look. He then turns to ED-E.**

Weiss glares at Jaune before saying. "You are so lucky that that name is also a tree or so help me."

"Wait, what?" Jaune looked genuinely confused.

"Weiss' mom's name is Willow." Blake said with little care, to which Jaune now understands what's happening and lowered his head.

**After a few seconds ED-E spoke. "Beep boop beep" (Yea records show of a small town in Northern California... also screw you, I'm not a Fucking map. Look this Shit up yourself.)**

Nora growled at the eyebot which leads to Ren using his semblance to calm her down.

**"Huh, so what's it like?" Six asked as he took a drag from the cigarette.**

"Crap." Jaune said out loud that both everyone heard and agreed.

**"Oh, it was very... woody." Jaune said nervously.**

**"So, backwoods surrounded by dead trees and the occasional nuclear winter?" Six asked.**

"Question, how bad is a nuclear winter?" Ren turns to their host.

"It's defined as a period of abnormal cold and darkness predicted to follow a nuclear war, caused by a layer of smoke and dust in the atmosphere blocking the sun's rays." Grim finished reading from a dictionary he summoned and then unsummoned. "Meaning, a Solitas level of death rate." This concerns the atlesian in the group.

**"Um something like that, except it isn't backwoods. Anyways I grew up the youngest of seven sisters, my family would always go camping up north. So, we walk around a lot during those trips." Jaune explains.**

Jaune smiled at the childhood memories.

**"Alright that explains why you take to the roads so easily, but why are your complete crap when it comes to using a gun?" Six asked.**

"Because I use a sword. That's why." Jaune almost shouted.

**"Um, my family was um..." as Jaune tries to figure out a way to explain Ruby bursts in.**

**"It's because his family is super tribal!" Ruby blurts out causing Six to raise an eyebrow in interest.**

"How is that not backwoods?" Yang as her sister's logic in that.

"I don't know, I just let that slip." Ruby defends herself.

**"Is that true?" Six asked making Jaune sweat profusely.**

**"Um, Yea. Never learned to shoot but I'm good with a swo... machete." Jaune answers.**

"I'm going to guess that nobody owns swords." Jaune looked at their host.

"Unless you have the caps." Grim threw his hands a little ways.

**"Ok... are you sure you're not from Arroyo?" Six asked as he took one last drag before tossing the cig on the ground.**

"I'm sure." Jaune said.

**As Jaune once again begins to fluster for an answer the sudden strong smell of something burning hits their noses interrupting the conversation.**

That got Jaune out of his funk, as his friends notice it too.

**"Ugh, what is that smel... oh, oh no." Ruby stopped herself when she looked out into the distance to see black smoke rising from the town they were heading to.**

"Oh, no." Nora covered her mouth, remembering all the villages that she and Ren watched burned down by bandits, grimm or both.

**"Oh, my Oum. What happened there?" Jaune asked with a look of shock on his face.**

**"Only one way to find out." Six said as he pulls out his revolver before walking down the road with ED-E following behind him.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jaune is a little worried about what he and his friends will see.

**"Um, do we, or should we have our weapons drawn?" Jaune asked while looking at Ruby.**

**"(Sigh) Yes, yes we do." Ruby said with a sad tone as she pulls off her back the Vermont rifle. Jaune follows her with his own service rifle in hand.**

Blake understood her teammate's tone better than most.

**The four walked towards town seeing the cloud of smoke getting bigger and bigger as the faint smell of burning flesh and rubber becomes stronger by the second. As they got closer a figure in the distance racing towards them. The four held their weapons tightly when the figure ran towards them was wearing a Powder Ganger outfit. He was a pudgy looking fella, and was unarmed as well. What made the group feel unease was his mad laughter.**

"Ah shit, another convict." Yang complained less. "So those sons of bitchs burned down a town, so long that keep everyone who useful thing."

**"Um, hey. Are you alright?" Jaune asked as he held his rifle tightly.**

**"Am I alright, heh heh. Fucking, A I'm alright! I just won the lottery!" The Powder ganger laughed madly.**

"How the fuck does winning money make you feel happy about burning down a town?!" Yang yelled with her partner agreeing with the statement.

**"Um, sure. What lottery?" Jaune asked only to get a fast and surprisingly answer.**

**"WHAT LOTTERY! THE LOTTERY, THAT'S WHAT!" The man shouts before returning to his normal mad laughter. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh, can you smell that air?! Taste like Freaking booze! That's what, heh heh heh. I need to celibate, see you losers later!"**

Everyone in the room (yes even Grim) just looked at the madman's insanity and had the reaction of either confusion or annoyance.

**With that said the man sprinted down the road laughing and cheering to himself, all the while he failed to notice that in his back pocket a slip of paper fell out. The four looked at each other with a confused look on their faces before turning towards the burning town. Six, ED-E and Jaune started to walk towards the town. Ruby was just about to when she noticed the piece of paper on the ground. She leans down and picks up the paper to see that it was a lottery ticket and indeed he won. Question was, what?**

Weiss raised her hand to her chin and pondered. 'Why do I have a feeling of familiarity.'

**As the four walked into town, they were greeted by an unforgivable sight that burned into both Ruby and Jaune's memories for the rest of their lives. Multiple mutilated bodies laid on the fire with some black bones, melting or crackling inside the tubes. If the burning smell of flesh wasn't bad enough the sight of decapitated heads on pikes didn't help the kids at all. Six didn't flinch at the sight of the decapitated heads. Even though he couldn't remember his past the sight of decapitated heads just didn't shock him. He looked around to see that there was only one way to get around the piles of burning tires and skeletal remains, and it was down Main Street.**

Everyone wore a green tone on their cheeks, feeling their stomachs turning as they looked around. Before anything could come out, Grim snapped his fingers and buckets felt on each of their laps which led to them throwing up their breakfast in the buckets. As they go, Grim looks at them with sympathy for them. As they look out of their buckets before Grim asks. "You good now?" They nod as he orders some servitors to bring some Sierra Mist.

**Six led the two shaken and disturbed kids down Main Street, he instantly regrets doing so as the Main Street was lined with rows of men, crucified to the telephone poles. Some were dead as the crows pecked at their skin while some moan in agony as they were only barely alive. Ruby tried to reach out and help, but these poor souls would have died if they were freed from their makeshift crucifixes. As the four walked down the street, they came upon the town hall. In front of them were even more burning bodies on tires with a small group of strangers and hounds staring at a black burning skeleton that was trapped in a column of tires.**

Due to the fact that everyone empty their stomachs not more than a few seconds ago, they could only feel disturbed by the images before them. Weiss was having flashes of history books of the days before the Great War, where Mantleains crucified artist, poets and singers because they wouldn't change. Blake however looks straight at the strangers before her eyes go wide.

**As the four stood there the group of fifteen men and a few vicious looking hounds turned around revealing themselves. They were wearing red tunic style clothes, with sporting equipment on with makeshift armor attached to them. Some covered their faces with helmets, others with bandanas, one with a hollowed-out dog mask. They all had machetes, some had throwing spears, one had a lever action rifle. The one with the dog hat walked forward with a strange weapon that looks like a cross between a knife and a chainsaw in one hand, why'll on the other hand was a bandanna he was using to clean the blood from the blade.**

Blake's mind was going a million miles a second as the frumentarii head to the four in the story. 'Why, fucking why. Shit, this can't be happening. This can't be fucking happening.'

Ren however was remembering the extra. 'So Six was fighting a group of mongrels, while Ruby fired at the lead mongrel as it tried to bite her.' He then put something in place. 'There's only two ways this can go. The first is that they sick their mongrels at Ruby and Six… Or, no that couldn't happen.' Ren turns to Ruby. 'Could it?'

**"Ah, we have visitors." The man said calmly and yet a hint of something sinister in his tone. "Don't worry, I won't have you lashed to a cross like the degenerates."**

Yang's eyes turn red, she couldn't tell why they were red but they were. Pyrrha at least gave a sigh after hearing that her friends wouldn't be lashed to a cross.

**"Wait, so you did this?" Jaune asked slowly regaining himself from the shock.**

**"Yes, on order of the mighty Caesar. It is useful for you three to have come by." The man said as he places the bloody bandana into his back pocket.**

Blake placed her hand over her mouth, tears started forming in her eyes.

**"You see I want you four to witness the fate of this town of Nipton, memorize every detail. And then when you move on, I want you to teach everyone you meet the lesson that Caesar Legion taught here. Especially any NCR troops you run across." The man said as he points around him with his weapon.**

"What lesson?!" Nora screams with tears running down. "What reason would they have for murdering innocent people?!" Nora holds the side of her head as she feels Ren using his semblance on her.

Blake felt tears run down her cheek as she clenched her fist. 'This can't be what all their slaves would… wait, that's it. Maybe this is a more zealot group and not what everyone would do… Please let me be right.'

**"Oh, my Oum. You slaughtered all these people... why would you do that?" Ruby asked in complete shock.**

**"Caesar needed an example made, so he commands his Frumentarii to execute his plan. My name is Vulpes Inculta, the leader of the Frumentarii, please remember my name when they asked who taught these degenerates a harsh and valuable lesson." The man now known as Vulpes explains.**

Yang glared at Vulpes with both disgust and hatred, as she clenched her fists so hard it turned white. 'I really wish that I would break this motherfucker.'

**Jaune and Ruby couldn't believe what they were hearing. As Ruby stares unresponsive Jaune starts to lash out, requiring Six to stop her from doing something incredible stupid.**

**"You... you, Monster, you're a Sick deranged Monster!" Jaune was about to reach for his rifle in a blind rage but Six stopped him before he could pull his gun.**

**"Jaune, no it isn't worth throwing out life's away." Six said as he kept a firm grip on the stock of the rifle.**

Ren understood what Six was doing being his team's voice of reason, knowing when is the right and wrong time to fight is always a good idea. He looked at his friends and felt that they wouldn't understand as their faces just had a bit of rage.

**"But Six, he murdered all these innocent people!" Jaune argues in raged by the atrocities surrounding them. To which Vulpes answers with a sinister chuckle.**

**"Heh Innocent, hardly... Jaune was it? Nipton was a wicked place, debased and corrupt. It served all comers, as long as they paid. Profligate troops, Powder Gangers, men of the Legion such as myself. The people here didn't care. It was a town of whores. For a pittance, the town agreed to lead those it had sheltered into a trap. Only when I sprained it did they realize they were caught inside it, too." Vulpes said calmly and sinisterly.**

Pyrrha was the first to release it, the reason they did this. 'The people of the town had no alliances with anyone so they would have been a treat if left unchecked. After all, they helped the Legion. What's to say the next won't be the NCR… They burned down a later treat to them well doing damage to their enemy.'

**"Once trapped I herded them to the center of town. I told them their sins, the fourth-most being disloyalty. I told them when Legionaries are disloyal, some are punished, others made to watch. And I announced the lottery." Vulpes explains as he reaches down and holds up a lottery ticket.**

Everyone now knows that word is going to have a new meaning from this day forward.

**"Each clutched his ticket hoping it would set him free. Each did nothing, even when "loved ones" were dragged away to be killed." Vulpes said coldly as he lets go of the lottery ticket, allowing it to be blown away.**

A part of Yang snapped as she lunged for the screen only to be stopped, though in her mad state she couldn't tell what was holding her back. The rest of the group saw tentacles come from the couch and wrap themselves around Yang and kept her in midair.

"I really don't need this right now." Grim said annoyed before flicking his wrist which then made the tentacles slam Yang on the couch and hold her there.

**"As innocent as they are brave, they easily outnumber us. And yet not once did they resist. They stood and watched as their fellows were butchered, crucified, and burned, one by one. They stood and hoped their turn would not come. Each cared only for himself." Vulpes finished explaining.**

Jaune is really hoping that his story selves just shot this bastard, the fight would be better than continuing to listen to his voice.

**Jaune couldn't believe what he had just heard. Normally he wasn't so quick to anger but just witnessing a murder admit his crime and yet go unpunished just made his blood boil.**

**"What the hell is wrong with you! You... you, MONSTER!" Jaune shouts as he unholsters his rifle and tries to point his rifle with lethal intent at Vulpes. Unfortunately, Six kept on preventing Jaune from doing something dumb.**

"Come on!" Jaune, Weiss, yang and Nora said at the same time.

**"Jaune no, it isn't worth it." Six said harshly.**

**"But he killed these people, he killed them without thought of consequence!" Jaune argues back.**

**"And he will get what he deserves, but we are both out man. And I highly doubt our bullets will do anything against body armor." Six counters as he finally managed to pull the rifle from Jaunes hand. "Think with your head boy, this is not a fight to pick."**

"That looks like sports gear. Guns should go through it in two or three shots." Pyrrha pointed out.

**Jaune looked back at Six and opens his mouth to argue back but stopped himself. He looked around and he hated to admit it but this was a losing battle. He took a deep breath and let go of the rage... for now.**

**"You seem to fail at teaching your kids self-control." Vulpes said trying to antagonize Six.**

"We're not his kids!" Ruby and Jaune yelled at the sametime.

**"They ain't my kids, just repaying a debt to them." Six said toneless towards Vulpes.**

Weiss gave a sigh at how Six was able to defuse the tension.

**"Well regardless you should listen to the man. But, if you feel strongly about what we had done then by all means attack us. Just know you won't fee... BANG..." Before Vulpes could even finish his sentence he was tossed to the ground bleeding heavily. Six eyes went wide along with the other Frumentarii who quickly looked down at their leader. He didn't move for a few seconds till he picked himself up from the ground. The left side of his lip was cracked open from the left side of his face to his lips. As he held his open lip, he looked outwards in rage at the shooter.**

The entire room became silent when the gun shot rang, though someone was hoping someone from the NCR fired the shot only Grim, Pyrrha, Ren, Blake and Ruby knew who could have triggered.

**At first Six thought it was Jaune who shot at Vulpes but to his surprise Jaune was just as surprised as him. His attention then turns to the side and his eyes widened in shock, as his vision was towards Ruby. Who had tear stained eyes of fury while in her hand she was holding a smoking 10MM weathered pistol.**

Pyrrha and Ruby covered their mouths with their hands, they knew it had to be Ruby but they were still hoping otherwise. Weiss and Yang's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, the sweets person they knew shot someone first was something they never expected. Ren ran in his head from early and it just made sense, 'The lead mongrel is symbolism of Vulpes, which means…' Blake's own mind is breaking now more than ever before, 'No, no…. This time they deserve it. It's not like Adam where he kills because he wants to, she wouldn't do that… Would she?' Blake looks worried at her leader on the screen.

**For what felt like an eternity nobody said a single word as the Six and Jaune looked onwards, at a girl who a week ago couldn't even kill a man to save her own life. Now had a 10MM pointing at a man with lethal intention and an itchy trigger finger to boot. After a few more seconds ED-E finally broke the silence.**

**"Beep, shock Boop, Beep." (... Oh, son of a bitch)**

For once since Nora 'meet' the ED-E, this would be the first time they agreed on something.

**"Legionaries, Kill these two. I want the girl alive!" Vulpes shouts as he held on hand over his face and the other holds his weapon.**

"Why would he want her ali-" Yang stopped herself before her brain fit a few things that led to some very dangerous thoughts. "You Cockbiting Fuck-Tard!"

**The Legionaries pulled their Machetes from their sheaths while one pulls a rusty old lever action from his back. As they raced towards them Ruby starts to shoot along with ED-E. The bullets barely pierced the armor of the legionnaires but the lasers did have third degree burns easily. The two moved back to avoid the swings from the legion meanwhile with Six and Jaune. Some of the legionaries ran towards Six and Jaune, with the intention of following Vulpes orders. Six quickly pulls out his revolver and opens fires on the legionary with the lever action. He fired two shots hitting the lever action rendering it useless. He then quickly tossed Jaune back his gun before firing at the legion Mongrels that was racing towards them. Jaune hesitated for a second before shooting a legionary who was racing towards him.**

Throughout the opening seconds of the fight most of the room was happy that the legionaries are going to what's coming to them, but Pyrrha looked at the screen with a questionable look. "That's sports equipment! That should be breaking by the bullets and melted by the laser! What the heck!'

**Back with Ruby she raced around a corner, nearly avoiding a machete swing meant for her head. She quickly loads another clip into her pistol when she hisses in pain as she feels a machete slash at her arm. Her aura prevented the rusty blade from even cutting her slightly, but she still felt it. Ruby quickly points the end of the barrel at the legionary face before blasting his brain matter all over the inside of his helmet. As the body slid down Ruby quickly ran as a few more came running around the corner.**

Ruby just watched herself kill someone so casually, then noticed that she was moving the same way as Blake when they were fighting the Fang when Gambol Shroud is in it's pistol mode.

**Back with Six and Jaune, the legionary raced towards them flailing their machetes in the air as they raced forward. Six open fires on them, using vats to hit a few right between the eyes. He soon dropped his revolver to grab a Recruit Decanus machete arm preventing him from swinging the blade. As he grapples, Six stomped down hard on the Recruits foot before twisting the rusty blade and plunging it into his chest. With Jaune he panics as he spams the trigger, missing most of his targets but managed to hit a few. Some were severe compared to most. One Recruit Decanus slashes down only for Jaune to use his rifle for protection. The rifle wooden hand guard was chipped and flew down on the ground. Jaune quickly ducked under a few swings before pulling out his own machete. The two circled around before clashing machetes.**

Many winced at seeing how brutal Six ended one of the legionary, mostly Yang who noted Six's unarmed skills as being above average. Both Jaune and Pyrrha felt pride with Jaune grabbing the closest weapon he was both good with and survived to use it.

**Back with Ruby she put some distance from the Recruit Decanus Ruby quickly pulls her Vermont rifle from her back and activated vats. She aims toward her rifle at all three, torso regions and fired. The rounds didn't pierce their armor but that wasn't the point. She aimed at a nearby tire pile and fired a fourth shot causing a few tries to roll towards them burning their exposed skin. She quickly loaded another clip into her rifle but midway through her reloading a legion Mongrel grabbed her rifle with its teeth and tore it away from her. She was about to chase after the mongrel when a spear nearly impaled her. She quickly ran back to town center with badly burned Recruits following behind her.**

Ruby was feeling intense with the battle played out, if she had a weapon she would be fine but without one she would need to use her fist which isn't her best play.

**ED-E ran around the corner disintegrating one legionary before it was smacked to the ground by a machete. Before it could fly away the legionary already put his foot down and was ready to impale it when a broad machete blade pierced the Recruit Decanus chest sending blood flying over the enclave robot. Once the recruit Decanus fell flat Jaune stood behind him caked in blood while holding a bloody broad machete in his shaky hands.**

**"Beep, sarcastic boop, beep." (What!? Want a medal for saving my robotic ass, kid?)**

Nora puffed angry at the eyebot's comment. "Well, he didn't have to save your robotic butt."

**Before Jaune could say anything, he was tackled by Vulpes. ED-E was about to hover up and save Jaune but was grabbed by a mongrel. As Jaune and Vulpes wrestled with one another in the ash and rubble, Vulpes got the upper hand and heads butts Jaune before stabbing him in the side torso with the ripper.**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yells in panic for her partner.

**"RETRIBUTION!" Vulpes shouts as he activates the ripper chainsaw feature. Jaune screams in agony as he feels the blades chains moving at an alarming rate in his side. Thanks to his aura the blade did little to nothing at first but he soon felt the spinning blades breaking his skin and moving closer to his important organs.**

Jaune clenched his side feeling the phantom pain as if it was actually happening. Grim side eye towards Jaune and noticed it and felt sorry for it.

**As the blade slowly made its way inside but stopped when Vulpes was hit by a series of bullets that found their place in his shoulder, torso, and neck. He slumps off Jaune with the blade still inside him but no longer active. He looks up to see Six walking over, bloody and bruised with his revolver in hand.**

"Oh thank you." Jaune said to the courier on the screen.

**He slowly walks over holding his arm that was bleeding heavily from his shoulder. As he walked over, he reaches into his satchel and pulls out a stimpacks and injected himself with it.**

**Nearby a faint whimper can be heard as a gunshot ended the mongrel that stole ED-E away. Soon Ruby and ED-E walked out of the ally way covered in blood and bruises or small dents. Ruby looked over and noticed Jaune was on the ground in pain and quickly raced over to him.**

"Damn, why am I the one in worse shape?" Jaune ask.

"I don't know, I'm not the writer." Grim raised his hands.

**"Oh, Oum. Jaune, are you ok?!" Ruby asked, completely worried for her friend.**

**"Ugh, Ruby I'm fine. I take much worse from Zwei than that jerk, heh heh." Jaune jokes as he struggles to lean upward. Ruby looks down and noticed the blade in his side. She quickly reaches into her back pouch and pulls out a stimpacks and quickly removes the blade before injecting him with the chemicals.**

Everyone winced at seeing Ruby removed the blade from Jaune, but Weiss was glad that her partner waited till after she got the stimpack out before doing it.

**At first Jaune felt the chemicals enter his body, slowly pulling his skin together and the internal bleeding ceasing. As he felt slightly better the two hear a loud set of laughter and pauses. Ruby and Jaune looked over to see Vulpes was still conscious despite bleeding heavily.**

"He is still alive." Blake said bitterly under her breath.

**"Heh, heh, hmp, it... it's... cute, how you think you've won." Vulpes chuckles as he coughs up blood.**

**"Well it's because we did, you killed these people. All because they were bad?" Ruby said spitefully.**

**"An-An-An-An And, you did no different to me. (cough cough) Oh, Legate Lanius will have fun with you girl." Vulpes said before He coughs up more blood.**

That caught everyone's attention, before Ren turned to Grim. "Who?"

**"Who?" Jaune asked as Six slowly helped Jaune up.**

**L-L-L-L, L-Legate Lanius... the monster of the east, comes for you all. No mercy will c-c-c-c-come for you." Vulpes said as he coughs up more blood. His eyes begin to slowly close as his life starts to fade. So, with his final breath he shakily reaches behind him and pulls a strange looking grenade.**

"Oh shit!" Yang shouted.

**"Oh, shit run!" Six shouts as he grabs Jaune and ran with Ruby and ED-E racing behind them.**

**"A-Ave t-true t-to CAESAR!" Vulpes struggles to say as he pulls the pin on the grenade with his teeth. After a few seconds the grenade went off with a huge flash of green energy.**

"The hell was that?!" Nora turns to Grim.

"Plasma grenade. In short, it releases a blast of ionized plasma gas instead of your normal grenades." Grim calmly states.

**Once the dust settles all that remains of Vulpes was a green burned skeleton with very few pieces of flesh clinging on to the skeleton. Ruby who was hiding behind a corner looked out to see the devastation of the plasma grenade surrounding the skeletal remains. As she slowly walks out, he hears the cries and agony moans of Six. She looks over to a house nearer then her cover with Six holding his right arm in pure agony while Jaune was quickly shuffling through his bag to find something.**

Everyone again was thankful of them losing their breakfast earlier.

**"Oh, Oum. Six!" Ruby shouts as she raced over to them with ED-E floating closely behind her. Once she made it over, she covered her mouth in horror. Six was cradling his arm that was covered in horrific third-degree burns, all while he struggles to hold back the grunts and moans of agony.**

Nora rub her left hand at the memory of when she got her semblance.

**As she watches from the side, she slowly lowers her hands asked "Oh, Oum. Are your going to being ok Si..."**

**"NO, I'm not fucking alright!" Six shouts before Ruby could even finish his sentence. "I just got hit by a fucking plasma grenade and now, I can feel my own fucking skin slowly melting off my own fucking bone!"**

Nora didn't like the sound of that, but the phantom pain returned and she understood it well.

**Jaune then pull out a few things from Six's bag, a few syringes, some bags of healing powder, and a bottle of whiskey. Six snatches the bottle rudely before pulling the cork off the lid with his teeth and spitting it out to the side. With one gulp he downed a quarter of the bottle before reaching for the bag. As he painfully applies the powder to his burns, he looked up to see Ruby was trying to say that she was sorry, but kept on stuttering.**

**"Look, I don't know where in Sam hell you came from. But what your stubborn misguided sense of self fucking righteousness just bought me and your green horn friend here, is a day in pure fucking agony!" Six shouts while finishing with the burns before wrapping his arm with the gauze.**

Pyrrha couldn't help but agree with Six, they were outnumbered and they're enemy was going to let them go. If only Ruby listened to Six's advice.

**"Hey man, ease up on her." Jaune remarks only to flinch when Six turns his gaze towards him. "W-Well, um... I won't argue with you that what Ruby did was dumb, but you don't have to shout at her."**

Jaune agreed with his sleeves, and noticed how the Ruby in the room was shaking.

**"Well that fucking easy for you to say! Christ you just got stabbed in the side of the gut with a mini chain goddamn saw! Christ in a handbasket how the hell are you so peachy!?" Six shouts as he injects the Med-X into his shoulder. He lets out a huge sigh before reaching for the bottle.**

"Right, they don't have aura so it would make sense he wouldn't understand why Jaune isn't pissed." Yang released.

**"Look, it's not that I'm angry at you... it actually because I'm fucking furious! You nearly cost us our lives! Nearly cost us yours! And now we are marked by legionaries until A. They enslave us, B. They kill us, or C. They'll do both!" Six shouts causing Ruby to start tearing up. She tried to respond but all she could do was stuttering.**

Blake didn't like to think of what the legion would do to them, but it hit her like a train. 'They would kill Six and ED-E, enslave Jaune just to kill him later, enslave Ruby and do horrible things to her.' Blake put her hand on her head and felt rage.

**"No, just no. Once we make it to New Vegas and this debt is paid in full and I'll gladly spend the rest of my life questioning if I was lucky to be pulled out of the grave by you, or wishing that that asshat aim was better!" Six shouts as he walks past her brushing her off along the way. He then walked over to the body of Vulpes and quickly spit on the skeletal remains. He looked down at the corpse for what felt like hours to Jaune and Ruby till he finally turns around.**

Pyrrha noticed Six was a true neutral alignment, and Six's action made sense with the events that played out. 'Vulpes attacked a town that Six didn't know, Vulpes didn't plan to attack them and in turn Six made sure the same wouldn't happen, Six only fought back after they attacked them.' Pyrrha sighed as she looked at Ruby.

**"Alright, just scavenge what you can. Afterward we have to book it to Nipton, if we want to keep our heads attached to our necks." Six said firmly and tone less.**

**The two opened tried to argue back, but Six's disappointed glare ceases any chance to argue back. Ruby walks away with tears in her eyes, while ED-E follows behind her. Jaune simply gave a dagger like stare back at Six, they continued to stare at each other before Jaune finally trudged painfully away to scrounge up what he could find. Off the bodies of people he had killed in self-defense.**

Jaune couldn't help but feel sorry for Ruby and himself. Yang was just thinkful that Jaune was standing up for her little sister.

**Six himself looked down at the corpse of Vulpes one last time before turning around to see the ripper he had used to puncture Jaune with, covered in ash and plasma remains. He knelt down to inspect the blade. As he inspects, he could happen to notice that the blood line didn't even come close to the halfway point. He looked over his shoulder to see Jaune comforting Ruby with ED-E saying something that the two would probably never understand.**

**"(Sigh) something ain't right about them. Hopefully this mysterious person can help them better than me." Six murmurs to himself before standing up and placing the blade back into his satchel.**

Weiss noticed how Six's reaction would lead to some problems later, the only question on her mind is 'When?'.

**("Play California Dreamin" by the mamma and papas)**

_**All the leaves are brown (all the leaves are brown) And the sky is grey (and the sky is grey)**_

**After thirty minutes, Six waited patiently as Jaune trudges over with another machete, a bag of legion Denarius, a handful of fruits, powders, and roots.**

**Ruby on the other hand had her red hood over her head and her biker goggles over her eyes to hide her tear stained eyes. She managed to grab a legion machete, along with her Vermont rifle and the lever action rifle that was in slight disarray. She managed to find a repair kit and some nasty smelling bottles of poison on a few bodies.**

The room finally calmed down enough that everyone's heart and mind weren't racing though two members had only one over the other.

_**I've been for a walk (I've been for a walk) On a winter's day (on a winter's day) I'd be safe and warm (I'd be safe and warm) If I was in L.A. (if I was in L.A.)**_

**The four left the town carrying the supplies that they have collected from the dead. They survived against some of the legions best and yet their faces were grimmer then when they entered the burning town.**

Ruby held her heart as she felt the protective sister rab her in a protectived hug.

_**California dreamin' (California dreamin') On such a winter's day**_

**As they walked along the road Ruby and Jaune turn their heads eastwards to see a crescent moon slowly rising from over the Colorado River. A sudden feeling of depression hits the two. They had spent the better part of a week here in this strange land, and yet despite it being mostly peaceful no words could describe what they went through in Nipton.**

Ruby let the dam down and tears rolled down her cheeks and her sister wiped away a few with her thumb.

_**Stopped into a church I passed along the way Well, I got down on my knees (got down on my knees) And I pretend to pray (I pretend to pray) You know the preacher like the cold (preacher like the cold) He knows I'm gonna stay (knows I'm gonna stay)**_

**As Jaune and Ruby wallowed in their own misery over what had happened, Six gave a quick glance back to check on them. He couldn't help but feel contempt for them. He himself couldn't remember his own childhood or what it was like for him their age. But he was sure his first intention murder of another human was similar and he pounders to himself that what if it was the right decision to shout and scold Ruby for what she had done.**

Pyrrha noded with that, after all Six had amension and as such would remember how he felt at that moment. Though Weiss was not paying one second, something is off about Six she just can't point it out yet.

_**California dreamin' (California dreamin') On such a winter's day**_

**The scene pulls away as the four walked onwards down the old I-15. As they walked down the road a legionary scout watches them from far away with a pair of binoculars.**

"Are you fucking kidding?!" Yang's eyes turned from her normal red to which most of her eyes turned fully red.

_**All the leaves are brown (all the leaves are brown) And the sky is grey (and the sky is grey) I've been for a walk (I've been for a walk) On a winter's day (on a winter's day) If I didn't tell her (if I didn't tell her) I could leave today (I could leave today)**_

**After an hour on the road the three stops as they noticed in the distance a huge structure resembling a giant T-Rex. As the three walked towards the structure they soon found themselves at the gates to a small settlement in the ruins of a mottle complex with a huge statue of a T-Rex, holding a thermostat.**

Ruby looked in awe at the dinosaur structure which helped calm her aching heart.

_**California dreamin' (California dreamin') On such a winter's day (California dreamin') On such a winter's day (California dreamin') On such a winter's day**_

**The three enters through the gate and heads towards the motel office to check in for the night. As they slowly enter the screen pulls away revealing the open jaws of the statue. After a few seconds a flash of a rifle shot came into view before a loud gunshot can be heard as the screen turns black.**

"That actually does look like a good sniper nest, no one would be able to hit whoever's up there." Ruby noted as her sister let her go. Ruby turned to Blake who had a long look in her eyes. "Blake?"

Blake turns towards her team leader and says. "Sorry, something is bothering me."

"It's Ruby, isn't it?" Blake looked shocked at what her host just said. Before a single leaves her lips he continues. "Your afraid that the one person you believe who has a pure soul would turn just like Adam. You're afraid that she'll slowly fall like your former partner and will turn against you." 'No.' Grim looks at Blake with a glare for the lie. "No? Then what is it?" Grim stands up with his glare intense as he spoke each word. "Their waiting."

Blake's eyes widened as she remembered that everyone was still in the room. "I… I…" Blake was about to run when Grim grabbed her by her arm and threw her in the opposite direction. Blake cries out in pain when she hit the wall as her teammates and friends stand up ready to come to her aid. But Grim made a wall of black flame around them. Blake slowly gets up, holding her side in pain as she looks at Grim with some hair covering her face. "Why?"

Grim walks up to Blake and sends a kick to her gut, sending her back to the ground. "Because I've seen what your nature causes to the people you care for. And it's best with you faced your fears than be a fucking coward." Grim turns his back to Blake and with a wave of his hand the fire dissipates and before he walks back to his seat he turns his head to Blake. "I find it hypocritical with your fear for Ruby with what you have done… Both before and after." Grim sat down when the servitors came in bringing everyone's drinks.

* * *

**Grim looked with both seriousness and joy as he now wore two gold and bronze medals around his neck. "Hello everyone, sorry for that. Anyways just had snow shoeing states so that's the many reasons this is a little late. But let's get reviews."**

**From Combine117: Well, I hope I did well on this chapter.**

**Thanks for writing Combine117**

**From Wombag1786: Glad you found it funny. But it wasn't like a pop up book, sorry.**

**Thanks for writing Wombag1786**

**From Guest: 1st off, don't feel bad about it. Wombag asked me if I knew the reference which at the time I didn't. It was only after I was coming back from the gym was when I'd figured it out, which was about when I was halfway finished. 2nd I agree that that show should come back. Sorry about the edit failure there, I'm trying to fix that as chapters are coming.**

**Thanks for writing Guest.**

**From Carre: 1st whatever you say. 2nd planning on a Warhammer story, just need the Chaos Marines and Craftworld codex and I'll be ready. 3rd I'm trying.**

**"Anyways guys, I have to go back t-" Before Grim could finish the ringtone of 'Digimon Theme' was played. Grim pulled it out and noticed the ID and answer. "Hi sweetie, what's up... Wait, really?... That's great... Yeah love you too... Bye."**


	7. One for my baby

Grim looked around the room and noticed that Ren and Blake switch spats with their partners doing while Ruby and Weiss moved closer to him so Nora was next to Ren. He also noticed that a lot of them were giving him the death glare. "What?"

"Why are you smiling?" Weiss' spokes with such bitterness that you could taste it.

Grim thought about it for a few moments before releasing what happened. "Oh, that. That was because my daughter gave me a call a few seconds ago."

That raised a few questions from the students. "Wait, you have a daughter?" Ruby asked.

"How did you even get a call? We saw you not moving before you came too." Weiss stared down at her host.

"Yes, actually she is my… oldest?..." Grim himself was trying to figure out what he was saying.

Jaune looks at his host like he's crazy. "How many kids do you have?"

"21." Grim answered with unsurprise in his voice which led to wide eyes to the rest. 'What?!' "11 daughters, 10 sons, 20 biological children and one adopted."

"20 biological kids?!" Jaune yelled. "And I thought my mom had it ruff."

"Oh, I'm not married. And before you ask, that's none of your concern. The only thing you need to know is that one of my kids called and said she'll be coming after school." With that everyone decided to just go back to the story.

**Ch.6 One for my baby**

"Why is that the title?" Nora asked only to get shrugs.

**Mid Afternoon Novac**

**3RD POV**

**Ruby kept tossing and turning in her sleep. As she slept, she dreamed that she was back in Nipton. In the town square where all of those poor men hanging on the cross kept calling out to her for retribution. Over and over. Till Ruby finally had enough and tried to run away, but only to slip and fall on a blood-stained mirror. As she picked herself up, she noticed that in the reflection she was wearing the same clothes as Vulpes and the background of the men hanging on the cross changed to all her friends from Beacon. Broken and bloody as they hung on the cross, calling for retribution. It wasn't the sight of her friends slowly baking in the heat of the desert that got to her, but rather the colossal figure moving in from the east. She couldn't see the figure because of the darkness but it's face reminded her of a Grimm except that it's face was of an angry statue of a bearded man instead of a beast. As its crept forwards Ruby couldn't do anything except scream out in horror, causing Ruby to wake from her dream screaming.**

The room was silent, each person processing what they just saw. Ren was trying to figure out the meaning of the dream. Weiss, Nora and Pyrrha were shocked to see everyone they knew crucified with injuries that showed the horrors of man's evil. Yang and Jaune's anger grows even when the heavy gauge steel colossus. Blake was visibly shaking at the site, she couldn't handle seeing this just moments after Grim's outburst. Ruby however had the most terror, a silent scream came out as the man… no monster got closer. Grim looked at their reaction and knew that they wouldn't handle it so well.

**She found herself on a rotting bed with the faint sound of music playing in the background. The bed as old as the war wasn't good for her back, granted it was much better than the ground. But still this one spring did not do her any good. As she looked around her damp and slowly decaying room, she noticed on the table across from her bed had a wooden plate with some freshly plucked cactus fruit and apples on it along with a note.**

As everyone calms down there were sighs and breaths in relief that it was only a nightmare and they shouldn't worry for a while.

**She quickly got out of bed, finding herself in a pair of long, aged stained white boxers with hearts on it and a decaying black tank top that was somewhat ripping at the bottom. As she walked over to the table, she saw the radio next to it was playing a low guitar melody of Peggy lee playing quietly. She grabbed a hold of the cactus fruit feeling like a pickled pear in her hand. While in the other she read the note aloud.**

**"Slept well? Good, cause this is brunch. Meet us outside- Six." Ruby read out loud before putting down the note.**

Pyrrha couldn't help but sigh at the tough love that Six was giving Ruby.

**She then sits down and takes a bite out of the fruit, tasting like a mixture between hardened bubble gum and watermelon. While she eats the fruit? She recalls the event last night. How they entered the building meeting a sweet old lady named Jeannie May Crawford who sold them a room for the night. From there they entered the room completely exhausted. Ruby got to have a queen size bed to herself while Jaune and Six shared a bed. ED-E turned off on a chair that still had most of its padding.**

As much as Jaune didn't like the idea of sharing a bed with a grown man, he felt better knowing that said grown man didn't try that with Ruby or made him sleep with Ruby. Mostly due to the fact he is sitting next to said girl's sister.

**Once she finished her breakfast, she walked over to the side of the bed to see her Vault 21 jumpsuits on the ground. She quickly places it on zipping it up to her collar before grabbing her pip boy on the counter. As she straps it on tight, she felt the sudden weight of what she did. She collapsed against the wall with the sick revelation that she killed multiple people intentionally.**

While everyone felt sorry for the little gem in the room, Blake started to feel something. She felt regret for judging her leader to her former and now understood why Grim called her out on it. She looks to the Ruby in the room and decides to talk to her when they're free.

**Yes, they were horrible people and they deserved to die, but every other person always attacked first. She's been killing in self-defense, but this felt like murder. She places her head to her knees and begins to cry at what she did. For once in her life, she felt more like the villain rather than the hero.**

Ruby was feeling the same way and as the start to come she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns and sees her partner with a caring look before pulling her in. Though Weiss was normally cold to the touch, this felt warm. Ruby gets closer to this feeling before the story continues.

**After a half hour of self-pity, she finally managed to pick herself up and wipe away her tears. From what she understands this was the waste, not Remnant. Things are different here and by now it's time for her to accept that and learn from this. She spots her cloak on the ground next to her holster. She quickly placed it on along with checking to see if the next round was loaded.**

Yang was feeling her own maternal instincts kicking in. Though Yang never understood why her's came in after Qrow saved them after the Raven hunt. And at that moment she felt like she needed to give her sister a comforting hug.

**She walked over to the door before taking a deep breath before exiting the room letting the sun hit her eye, blinding her to an extent.**

**Once outside, she noticed that some of the citizens of Novac were already out working the fields. As she looked around, she saw Jaune and ED-E by the door to the dinosaur. So, she quickly wiped her eyes of the sleep and tears before heading over to them.**

"So what is that anyways?" Ren asked their host.

"That right there is a dinosaur." Grim in his best Greg Burson impression. "Dinosaurs were a large group of animals that ruled the earth for 165 million years."

"What?!" Everyone stood up hearing that. "Were they hunted to extinction or did you destroy the lands?"

Grim looked at them with a confused look before he released he left out a really big information about the extinct animals. "So they died out about 66 million years ago... and they existed before man." He waited for the roar of the question to rain on him the second he spoke those words but noticed that he had time and added. "You can learn more about it at the library. After the story." Everyone turns their gazes at the screen which lets Grim breathe a sigh of relief.

**"So, do you think Six is still mad at her, I mean it's cool that he is still taking us to Vegas but he has to be mad right?" Jaune asked ED-E who was trying to play music on full volume but it can only play half way. As he continued to talk, he stopped for a second to see Ruby walking over.**

"Yikes, read the room Jaune." Yang turned to her fellow blonde, with said blonde rubbing the back of his head.

**"Oh, hi Ruby." Jaune greets.**

**"Sarcastic Beep, boop, Beep." (Oh, thank god, meatbag here would not shut up about you. Get a room you two.)**

Nora started to growl at the eyebot it was one thing to talk bad about her leader, it's another for ruining her ship is another thing.

**"Yea ED-E has been worried about you as well." Jaune remarks.**

**"Beep, boop, Beep." (Idiot.)**

Nora's eyes started to have flames in them.

**"Aw thanks ED-E. I'm fine now. So, where's Six?" Ruby asked.**

**"Oh, he's inside talking to the sniper upstairs in the mouth of the dinosaur." Jaune said while pointing to the T-Rex.**

"I said it before, and I'll say it again. That's a good sniper nest. The only way I can see that getting rid of the sniper would be explosive but that will only alter the town to the threat." Ruby pointed out.

**"Dinosaur?" Ruby asked with a raised brow.**

**"Some ancient lizard that died a long time ago. Inside there's a gift shop and the guy gave me a plushie T-Rex for free." Jaune said as he pulls a stuffed dusty dinosaur toy. "Man, my older sister is gonna freak over this. She always had a thing for reptiles."**

Jaune smiled at the memory when said sister brought in a cobra in her hands. How she wasn't bit is a wonder in the family but that just leads to her wanting more reptiles.

**"Aw cool. So why is Six talking with the sniper?" Ruby asked as she held the plushie.**

**"Oh, because he overheard him talking about a guy in a checkered suit. Do you know who he is?" Jaune asked as he leaned back against the wall.**

"I thought you already told me this." Jaune looked at the fellow leader who turned to Grim.

Grim thought for a moment and shook his head. "Doesn't seem like it." Jaune only groaned.

**"Um, kinda. The guy who shot Six was some guy wearing a checkered suit." Ruby explains.**

**"Oh, well. I guess he's a worse shot than me." Jaune chuckles nervously. Ruby replies with the same nervous chuckle before the door opens with Six exiting the door.**

"Yeah, at least you killed the guy who was coming at you. Checkers had Six tied and failed." Ruby smiled at Jaune which gave him a boost.

**"Ruby your awake." He stares blankly as he closes the door behind him. "Good this should make things much easier for me."**

"Oh, no." Ruby is thinking of the worst.

**Ruby and Jaune looked at each other nervously trying to figure out what Six was talking about. So Ruby asked nervously. "W-What are you talking about?"**

**"Oh, I talked with Manny, the town daytime sniper. He claims that he saw the sum bitch who shot me." Six said before pulling out another hand rolled cigar. "He promised to tell me along with some caps for the road if I get rid of a ghoul infestation."**

"So he just told them the plan… Alright." Weiss didn't understand why it would be easier to tell Ruby now than later.

**"Oh, so were we heading to?" Jaune asked only to get a look from Six shutting him up.**

**"No, not we. Just only me and ED-E. You two are staying here for now" Six said as he held up his lighter to the cigar before taking a few puffs.**

"Ah, now that made more sense." Weiss now understands it.

**"Oh, come on. Why can't we come along? We prove that we can take on a few legionnaires, what's a few ghouls to be so worried about." Jaune complains only to be shot down by Six annoyed stares.**

"Yeah, I deserve that." Jaune rubs his neck.

**"How about the fact that we barely survived a group of legionnaires and are now marked for death by them. All because your friend proved she couldn't keep her itchy trigger fingers from her gun." Six scolds as he points to Ruby who flinches in response.**

As much as it hurt Ruby, she couldn't deny that Six had a point. She watched what she could do if she let herself move on it's own, she is going to need to learn better discipline.

**"Oh." Was Jaunes's response. As he held his head down in shame another question crept into his mind. "Wait so while you're dealing with the ghouls, what are we going to do?"**

"Try to get small jobs." Weiss said.

"Every place needs someone to do something, like what Ruby did at Goodsprings." Blake added which made Ruby feel better.

**"I don't know. Maybe find a small job, or practice. This is the only decent watering hole we will find from here to the ruins of Boulder City." Six explains as he pulls a strange looking gun that has seen better days from his holster. Jaune was about to ask where he was going to find a job when Ruby quickly broke from her despair and went crazy over the sight of a new gun.**

"Maybe fearless leader can practice shooting." Nora hinted to said individual, who thought about it.

**"Oh, my Oum. What is that?" Ruby squealed in excitement as she grabbed Six's arm to inspect the weapon. It was a mixture of an automatic pistol and a wheel barrel hand cannon. "What is it called, (Ruby.) how many bullets does (Ruby!) it shoots, how do you reload it, do (Ruby!) you have to cock it or so you pull the slide back..."**

**"RUBY!" Six shouts getting Ruby's attention. "Get off my arm, Now"**

Everyone sans from Ruby laughed at the young antics. "Reminds me when those transfer students from Haven." Yang added even more fuel to the flame while making Ruby blush.

**Ruby then noticed that she was on his arm while in the middle of inspecting the new gun. So, with a nervous chuckle she slowly got off him. "Um, heh heh, sorry. But still what is the gun called?"**

Ruby leans in waiting to learn about the cool looking gun.

**"That gun." Six replies causing Ruby to jump up and down in glee while Jaunes brow raised.**

**"Yes, that one, what is it called!?" Ruby asked.**

**"That gun." Six answers.**

"Yes, that gun." Ruby said smiling at the gun.

**"Yes... that gun. What is it called?" Jaune said pointing to That Gun.**

**"And I told you two, it's called That Gun." Six said slowly.**

"What?" Everyone turns to Grim who simply shrugs. "That's the worst name ever, of all time."

**"Beep, Boop, Beep." (Wait so the literal name of the weapon in your hand. Is it called 'That Gun'? Well that's just dumb."**

"I agree!" Ruby fling her arms up.

**"I hate to disagree with you ED-E but the name doesn't sound like a cool name." Ruby states thinking ED-E liked the name, causing ED-E to Beep some more.**

**"Beep, Boop, Beep." (What? No that's not what I said. I actually hate the name and you two idiots. Hey meatbag tell 'em I hate these guys and the name, in that order.)**

Nora was now ready to get mad at Six.

**Six looks at ED-E before looking back at Ruby and Jaune. He gives a faint grin before saying. "Sorry ED-E I have to agree with the kids. That Gun is a confusing name. Maybe the kid can rename it."**

Nora gives the biggest grin she had since she got here and was now thinking she met like Six.

**"Beep, angry Boop, Beep." (... Man Fuck you meatbag. If you need me, I'll be by the gate.) ED-E gives off some more angry Beeps before flying to the gate.**

Nora laughed at how pissed the eyebot was, making her friends a little weird for their friend's hatred for a fictional character.

**"Heh, right well it's actually called 5.56mm Pistol but it's been referred to That gun so many times the shopkeeper renamed it that as a joke. But I digress you can inspect it when I come back." Six said as he opened That gun revolver wheel checking the bullets inside before placing it back into his holster.**

"It looks something like one of General Ironwood's pistols." Weiss said, looking at it better.

**"But what if the legion attacks? Or if the town burns down? Or Jaune chokes on a fruit seed?" Ruby said in a panic trying to convince Six to bring her along. All the while getting a "Hey!" from Jaune.**

Everyone sans from the Arkos pair laughed at that last part.

**"(Sigh) Look, see that guy over there." Six said pointing to a man in the shade drinking presumably coffee from a mug. He had a hunting rifle strapped to his back but looked pretty normal. Wearing a decaying pair of sunglasses, with a dirty sweat stained white shirt with some tan cargo pants tucked into some combat boots. The only thing eye catching was his red beret with a gold patch attached to it.**

"Who that?" Yang asked out loud.

**"He is former first Recon. The best snipers in the NCR. The last thing you will never see. If any legionnaires were to attack, I can guarantee you that they will die before coming over the hill." Six explains as Ruby looks onward at the man who was taking a sip from his mug before looking over to them causing Ruby to flinch in response.**

"Oh!" Was Yang's response to her question. Ruby gave a sigh now knowing she and Jaune will be fine.

**"Well he seems... nice." Jaune remarks as he felt the shivers down his spine.**

**"Well just be glad that he only guns down raiders, animals, and legion. So, I say you're pretty safe." Six mused as he tips his hat to the stranger before blowing smoke from his cracked lips. "Still if anything bad were to happen you can send me a message and I'll be right back."**

"How can we send a message? We don't have working scrolls" Jaune said.

**"How can we send a message? We don't have our scrolls working." Jaune asked before covering his mouth when Six turned around with an eyebrow raised in confusion.**

Jaune blushed as his friends laughed while Ruby gave an understanding nod to him.

**"A what now?" Six asked.**

**"A scroll... we would tie messages to um... birds and send them to each other. It's called um, Sending, Convenient, Objects, by Long, Lengths, Service or S.C.R.O.L.L.S for short." Ruby said as nervous sweat fell down the back of her neck... possibly due to the inhumane heat.**

"Didn't those old timing nobles do the same?" Yang turned to Weiss.

"Well, it wasn't just nobles. In fact there are still villages out in Anima that still use carrier birds." Ren pointed out.

**"... So you attach messages to birds... and hope they fly to a certain destination?" Six asked with one brow raised as he took a drag from his cigarette.**

"I would have doubts too." Weiss said with little care.

**"Um... yes." Jaune Answers with a fake cheeky smile as he panics internally. The three remained quiet for a full minute before Six broke the silence.**

_'Shit. Shit. Shit.'_ Jaune thought as he felt the same way.

**"... are you sure you're not from Arroyo? 'Cause not many tribes use that method, let alone make a business out of it." Six remarks easing both Ruby and Jaune before taking the final drag from his cigarette.**

"I mean, they don't normally do business with it. More in line to see if a village was destroyed or not." Ren pointed out.

**"Um yes I'm sure, but seriously how do we contact you if there is trouble?" Ruby said trying to change the conversation before Six can get back to it.**

Ruby leans in to try to understand what Six is about to say.

**"With these things." Six remarks as he shakes his Pipboy at the two. "These things are supposed to have a messaging system of some sort built into them. Let's anyone with a Pipboy communicate with one another from long distances."**

"Oh, cool." Ruby said.

"How well does it work?" Weiss asked Grim who gave an amused smirk.

"You'll see." He said with the same tone as his smirk, which seemed to make the Schnee a little angry.

**"Oh, wait so how does that work?" Ruby asked as she shifts through her Pipboy.**

**"Eh I don't really know. I'll let you play around with it until you figure it out." Six said as he stomps on the cigarette before turning around to leave. He stops for a moment before turning around. "Just promise me that you won't burn down the town. Otherwise just relax."**

Weiss and Blake had flashbacks to their first Girls Night with the Xiao Long-Rose sisters. Blake began to rock back and forth well, Weiss went wide-eyed. Their sister team looked worried when the two level headed members froze well. The sisters tried to wake their respective partners.

**With that said Six makes his way to the front gate leaving Ruby and Jaune alone in the town. They were relieved that Six forgave Ruby... to an extent and still promised to bring them to Vegas, but with certain safeguards in place. So, the two went to work trying to figure out what to do.**

"Let's see what we can do in the town." Jaune rubs his hands together to get rid of the sweat.

**Ruby spent the day making repairs to the cowboy lever action rifle she had found. That repair kit was quite useful in helping her fix the rifle. Legionnaires have used the rifle poorly by the condition she found it in, but she managed to jury rig a few parts with her Vermont rifle. As she spends the day making repairs Jaune decided to practice his combat skills with a blade. While working on it he was approached by a Novac resident by the name of Ranger Andy. Jaune and him talked for a while, after telling him that he was not a legionary. In the end Ranger Andy watched him train before teaching him an unarmed combat technique he calls 'The Ranger takedown'.**

Yang noticed how the kick moved and released she'll need to work on her defense from kicks. Melanie was a little bit hard to fight back when she trash Junior's club. If she doesn't, she gets her ass handed to her by a vomit boy.

**While doing their own thing they met some notable people in town. From the honorable discharged Range Andy who talked about his time in the service, to the strange no bark hermit who kept on screaming about molerat men coming for them all.**

Blake couldn't help but feel disdain for the mad man.

**As the sun started to go down Ruby and Jaune sat down on the railing eating from their Caravan lunch boxes and water from their cantina's. They would have bought sodas from the shop if it but they didn't want to run the risk of making Six mad by spending money. Once done the two watched as the moon rises up over the east. After a while Jaune decided to head in early for the night why'll Ruby decided to stay up a little longer.**

**"(Yawn), Well good night Ruby. I'm bush." Jaune yawns as he stretches.**

**"Yea good night." Ruby comments as she waves him off.**

The students were thankful for the relaxing period of time. They started to feel a bit more relaxed themselves.

**She sat there for a few more minutes before pushing herself off the railing, landing on her feet with ease before taking a stroll in the small court yards. As she walked along, she looked up towards the stars. She couldn't help but feel at peace. She couldn't help but think back to all those times she sat down under the tree, with her half-sister snuggling up next to their mom and dad under those exact same stars. Sleeping peacefully. The memories of her youth start to make her tear up. As she wipes away her tears, she suddenly hears a faint song in the distance coming up from the hunter's nest. The music was familiar, yet distant. Her curiosity finally got her in the end and she decided to check it out.**

Yang smiled at the memories as well, Summer showing them the constellations over the night skies. She couldn't help but try and find the same constellations, only counted seven. The Ursa Major, The Paladin, Seo the Sabyr, The Branwen, Fang the Beowolf, The Saint, The Twins.

**She made her way to the sniper's Nest up in the gift shop. She was surprised to see it was just a lounge chair with a hunting rifle next to it. Next to it was another radio playing the faint music she had heard from before.**

Weiss started to listen to the song, the ones before were good, she wasn't going to let moment down either.

**Play One for my baby (and one for the road)**

**by Frank Sinatra**

**As she looks down at the radio playing the music her eyes turn towards the rifle. She knew it was rude to touch another person's gun but it's been a week since she had a rifle with an actual kick to it. So, she reaches forward and holds the rifle to her shoulder, looking down the scope. She could see everything for miles. She looks around looking for something to see. As she looked around with the scope, she failed to hear the door open behind her, much less the man who entered as well.**

'Crap baskets.' Ruby cursed under her breath.

**"What are you doing here?" The man asked, causing Ruby to panic nearly dropping the rifle off the side of the dinosaur.**

"No!" Ruby panicked when her story self almost dropped the rifle, only sigh in relief when it didn't.

**"Oh, um sorry. I was just um, well you see, um... nothing. What are you doing?" Ruby comments as she leans against the rifle trying to act cool.**

"Isn't he that guy that Six pointed out be with that 1st Recon guy?" Nora was the first to recognize the man, which shocked everyone but her teammates.

"How didn't we notice that so quickly?" Blake asked.

"Ren tries to learn about places and items, but Nora the people person." Pyrrha explains that the Noren pair didn't object to the statement.

**"Was on a bathroom break, came back to find a strange kid leaning against my favorite rifle." The man said stoically as he yanked the rifle away from Ruby causing her to chuckle nervously.**

Ruby gave a chuckle at that comment.

**"Oh, um well... I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby said as she held out her hand. The man simply looked down at her hand but just moved her aside.**

**"Boone. Now please leave." The man now known as Boone said as he it's down in his chair.**

"I guess that makes sense. He can't have distractions while watching out for bandits and legions can he?" Pyrrha asked the sniper who nodded.

"Unless you know how to shut out other things, which takes a long time to do. I'm still trying that and it doesn't work yet." Ruby said.

"How are you trying to work on it?" Yang asked her baby sister.

"You and dad's terrible puns." Ruby said only getting a 'Hey!' from her sister.

**"Well... alright, have a goodnight Boone." Ruby said sadly as she walked to the door. When she placed her hand on the door Boone called out to her.**

**"Wait." Ruby then stops and turns around. Boone was looking over his shoulder at the young girl. He inspects her before asking. "I have never seen you around here. Except this morning with that stranger and the kid who is trying to fight legionnaires with their own weapons."**

"Does he have a problem with me?" Ruby asked her friends who shrugged themselves.

**"Um yea, me, Six, and Jaune came into town this morning." Ruby replies. "Is that a problem?"**

**"No, quite the contrary. I need someone that I can trust." Boone said as he got up from his seat. "You're a stranger. So that's a start."**

Everyone looked confused at what Boone just said, '_who in their right mind trusts a stranger?_' was in their minds.

**"So, if I wasn't a stranger then you wouldn't trust me?" Ruby asked slightly confused by what he was talking about.**

Ruby was trying to rack what's happening in her head only leaving her more confused.

**"No, it's just that nobody in town looks me straight in the eye anymore. So, since you're a stranger people are more willing to open up to you." Boone explains.**

"Why wouldn't they look him in the eye?" Blake asked herself.

**"Oh, so what do you need help with that nobody in town can help you with?" Ruby asked cheerfully only to get a grim look from him.**

**"One night, my wife was taken from our home by Legion slavers while I was on patrol." Boone said, looking down in shame, causing Ruby to gasp and place her hands over her mouth.**

The female members did as Ruby while Ren hanged his head as Jaune clenched his fist.

**She started getting flashes of Nipton all over again. If that were to happen to people, they didn't enslave then she shudders at the thought of what will happen when you are enslaved. Boone shakes his head before looking up at Ruby.**

Ruby was feeling a rage coming from a part of her mind she never knew she had, but released she could be watching a rescue mission happening.

**"They knew what route to take and when to take it. They only took Carla and no one else. Someone set it up. And I need you to find out who." Boone explains. Ruby thought about what he was proposing. She didn't know what to do or even know what to think about this. Who in their right mind or conscious would sell someone's wife? That's when it hit her, what happened to Boone's wife.**

Ruby was hoping a rescue mission was happening.

**"Wait so you want me to track down the person to find your wife?" Ruby asked only to get the response.**

**"My wife is dead. I want the son of a bitch who sold her." Boone then removes his beret from his head and hands it to her.**

Ruby hung her head, that bit of rage was growing in her.

**"Once you find the bastard, bring 'em out to that rock while wearing my NCR beret. It will be our call sign to let me know that this is the son of a bitch who sold her out." Boone explains while pointing to the rock out of town.**

Ruby was understanding what Boone is about to do, but she couldn't care less.

**Ruby looks at the hat seeing the symbol closely. It had a strange word written on top and bottom along with a bear skull with two rifles in a cross formation. After looking at it she looked up at Boone and gave him a quick nod before taking the hat.**

Grim couldn't help but laugh a little, remembering the mikeburnfire video. '_Poor bastard._' Everyone turns to their host which he notices. "From what I heard, getting a beret fitting is a bitch." They left it there.

**"I'll see what I can find." Ruby said as she leaves for the door.**

**"Just remember, don't kill them. This is something I need to do on my own." Boone said as he got his rifle ready. "Oh, and Ruby... pleasure to make your acquaintance."**

**"Nice to meet you as well." Ruby replies as she leaves the sniper's pouch.**

Ruby didn't care that she was going to help with a murder, she felt the same way to the person who took her mother away. She figured that if the two were in the same position she hoped he would do the same.

**End the song here**

**Once gone Ruby heads outside and begins to think. Questioning what would Weiss do. Ruby probably figures she calls her a dolt for letting them fly into the sandstorm or for agreeing to help kill another human, but she would have said to think of motivation. Who would sell Boone's wife out? So far everyone in town seems nice. That's when it hit her. She remembers that No-bark was ranting on about mysterious figures coming from the lobby. Claims that they were Molerat men that came to kidnap women for their hair or something. She couldn't make heads or tails of what he was talking about because when she asked him what he was talking about he threatened her with a strange smelling stick he called O'l sticky. But if she had to guess he witnessed the Legions leaving the lobby so that's where she would search first.**

Weiss nods at that, as much she would like to pull Ruby's ear for helping with a murder. She couldn't deny that her partner wasn't wrong about Ruby's forensics.

**"Huh, Guess listening to Sun and Neptune about junior detective stuff is paying off." Ruby mused feeling slightly smart.**

RWBY laughed at the memory of their friends' excitement for joining the junior detective core.

**She enters the room and starts to look around. She couldn't find anything. She double checked everything, practically turning the place upside down. She kicked the rug thinking of how stupid of her it was to listen to a crazy person about molerat men. Fortune however favors her because when she kicked the rug it reveals a safe down below. She quickly grabs the rug and moves it to the side.**

"Why wouldn't you cheek the rug first, that's one of the past to hide something?" Nora the silver eyed girl, which leads to said girl and friends stare at the ginger girl. "What? I'm the people person on our team." They thought it was better not to ask any questions.

**She noticed that the lock was simple and can be opened with her Aura enhanced strength. But she figured it's a better idea to be quiet about it. So, she sat there trying to think of a way to open it when she noticed a locksmith's reader magazine on the table. Ruby quickly grabs the magazine and starts reading through it looking for answers. After quickly scanning the magazine she found all that she needed to know about picking a lock and decided to give it a try. She covered the safe up with the rug and quickly raced back to her room. Once inside she quickly went to her repair kit, and started to dig around for what she needed. All the while not making a peep as Jaune slept.**

Weiss and Blake couldn't help but feel that whoever publisher for the magazine needs to be arrested.

**She eventually found what she was looking for. A small box of bobby-pins and a screwdriver. Once they were inside her utility belt, she made a dash back to the office and started to pick the lock on the floor safe. She inserted the bobby-pin into the lock, and the screwdriver as well and she starts rattling around with it. After five failures she finally got it on her sixth.**

Ruby still can't believe she would lockpicked from an old woman. But right now, no one should be trusted. She didn't know if it was that small rage from earlier or not but it made sense to listen and watch.

**She opens it to find a bag of five hundred caps next to a few 10MM bullets and a folder containing papers. So, she grabbed the paperwork and closed the safe shut. She begins to read the paper in the folder and to her shock it was a business transaction between Jeannie May Crawford and the legion. Selling Carla Boone and her unborn child into slavery. It promised a payment of five hundred caps upfront and a thousand more after her sale, along with an additional five hundred once the child was born and sold. As she read the file, she then heard the door open.**

Everyone froze, it was already bad hearing that Boone's wife was taken by slavers was one thing. But now knowing that she was pregnant with their unborn child brought them rage with only Ruby looking like she wants to jump in and tear the old woman apart.

**"Youngling!" A familiar voice called out causing Ruby to quickly drop the folder to the side of the couch. The voice belonged to Jeannie Crawford.**

Ruby's eyes flicker a bit, but are not noticeable… Tho, Grim did feel a slight sting.

**"What are you doing out so late? Haven't your father taught you anything about going into buildings without permission?" Jeannie asked sternly as she walked over to Ruby.**

Ruby's eyes flicker again, this time a little bit more noticeable. Only Weiss and Grim noticed, and Grim started to more than stings this time.

**For a moment Ruby was conflicted. On one hand she was a sweet kind old lady. On the other hand, who in their right mind would sell a pregnant woman off into slavery for just a bag full of caps. This conflict was set aside when she realized that she needed to get her over to the rocks near the Dinosaur. That's when an idea hit her, when her half-sister got into trouble when she was a kid. She would cry and place on an act that it wasn't her fault. Granted it only worked till Ruby came along but still it was the best she could do.**

Yang rubbed the back of her neck when she remembered when that no longer worked. '_Man, that was a long week._'

**"Oh, thank Oum!" Ruby cries before racing into Jeannie's arm with a few tears in her eyes. "It's Horrible, just horrible!"**

**"Oh, what is it now darling?" Jeannie asked as she pats her back in an attempt to comfort her.**

"Nice water works." Nora told Ruby who calmed down thanks to the complete. Grim gave a sigh of relief when said girl smiled but at the ginger but Weiss noticed Grim discomfort.

**"It's my (fake sob) friend Jaune, he (fake sob) was stung by a bark scorpion (fake sob) near the rocks outside of town." Ruby faked sobs into Jeannie's shoulder.**

**"Oh, now don't worry about it dear. Bark scorpions ain't as venomous as their bigger cousins." Jeannie said trying to comfort Ruby. "Tell you what, bring me out to your friend and I'll help him inside."**

"Really?" Ren turns to Grim.

"A good rule of thumb is the smaller the pincher the more dangerous it's venom is while larger means less deadly to humans… But that's with scorpions the size of a nickel, so I won't really know." Grim clarified the last part.

**"(Sniff) Alright, thank you kindly Jeannie." Ruby said as she wipes away an alligator tear from her eye.**

**The two then head outside of town looking for the supposed injured Jaune. Once they got to the spot Ruby quietly places on Boone's beret.**

"You'll think she'll stay ignorant or will she wise up?" Yang leans to her partner.

**"Now, Honey. Where's your friend?" Jeannie asked as she looked around for Jaune. She then turned around to see Ruby wearing a red Beret with First Recon symbol on it. She was confused at first till she looked up to see she was within range of a sniper.**

"She wised up." Blake answers not really caring what happens to the old hag.

**"Oh, you little shi... BANG..." those were her last words before a powerful .308 rifle round pierced her skull sending bits of brain to the ground and her body over the rock tumbling down the small slope, concealing the body a bit.**

As much as they didn't like the bitch they all agreed that was disgusting.

**Ruby then looks up at the dinosaur to see the rifle was no longer pointing out anymore. She then turns around leaving the body. For the first time, she didn't feel remorseful or even regret for what she did. And that scared her.**

It also scared Blake. Though Ruby acknowledged what she did was wrong it didn't help that it led similar to Adam's path, she really does need to talk with her leader later.

**She quickly retrieved the evidence from the lobby and also the five hundred caps as well before returning to Boone. She walked into the Sniper's nest to see Boone sitting against the wall with a lit cigarette in his mouth and a black and white picture of him and a woman in hand.**

Pyrrha felt sorry for the man. It would be worse if Carla was really dead, at least she hoped that only going by the thought that Boone was just a pessimist.

**"So, how did you know it was her?" Boone asked as he took a drag from his cigarette.**

**Ruby didn't answer right away, instead she walked over and leans against the wall, slowly sliding down to the ground next to him. "Found this in a hidden safe. In the lobby, along with bits of her payment."**

"My question is why leave it there?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe in case someone checks her house they wouldn't find it." Pyrrha brought.

"Then why under the rug?" Nora asked.

"That I don't know."

**Boone took ahold of the file, he carefully read it before closing the file. "Figures they keep paperwork. Guess you want the reward as well."**

**Boone then takes the beret back and hands her a spare beret he had, along with a small bag containing a hundred caps. As Ruby takes it her hand begins to shake uncontrollably.**

Jaune understood the fact that Boone gave those things to Ruby after helping him get revenge for his wife napping. But was wondering why he didn't hand Ruby the spare beret from the beginning instead of his own.

**"Something wrong?" Boone asked as Ruby struggles to keep her hand from shaking.**

**"No, well. Actually, I just got one question, Boone. How can you... anyone sleep at night after killing someone?" Ruby asked as she placed the caps into her ammo belt containers.**

Blake heart was breaking for believing Ruby to be like that monster.

**"That's not an easy question. For us soldiers, we trained to do it. For civilians it isn't easy. The legion just simply doesn't care." Boone answers but he noticed that his answers weren't helping her. "But if you want to know an answer that should put you to sleep. Simply know that there is no law anywhere. Not even in New Vegas. That every time you take a life, it's always to protect either yourself, or those you call friends. Maybe you save a stranger you haven't met yet. Point is when you kill a person, don't think about why you did it as much as how many lives you saved because you did it."**

As much as everyone hates to admit it, Boone's words made sense. They were to become the future defenders of the world, killing will need to be done to take down dangerous criminals. Ren, Nora and Pyrrha remember a report of a mad man that was on Anima's most wanted list, dead or alive.

**That answer actually brought some relief to Ruby and she finally felt. Well relieved, almost like a weight has been removed from her shoulder.**

**"Thanks Boone... I hope this gives you some closure for your wife." Ruby said as she leans back against the wall.**

Yang leans back feeling the same as her baby sister.

**"It doesn't, but it's a start." Boone said as He stands up before tossing cigarettes outside his mouth. "Now if you excuse me, I'm on break."**

**He then placed on his Beret and straightened it before he left the nest leaving Ruby alone in the mouth of the dinosaur. As she sat her arm began to buzz. She looked down at her arm and she noticed that a message had been sent directly to her.**

"What, the message thing really does work?!" Weiss was so surprised that the rest just chuckled at her shock.

**She noticed the instructions written in the small box on how to answer the mail and she followed them. She finally managed to get to the message and she was confused by it.**

**"Go home... Courier Six." She read aloud completely confused by the message. She then tries to find out who sent the message but all she could find was that it was from an unknown area. As she tries to figure it out another message was sent to her. This time it was from Six.**

"Who sent that?" Ruby asked their host who now wears a solemn look on his face. "Grim?"

"A Courier, who walks with an Old World flag with him. Someone who only has one equal, an equal you already know." Grim cryptically said as he still had that solemn look.

"Six?" Jaune asked.

"That is one of his names, yes. But his name is Six now, and all that should matter." Grim turned to Jaune.

"You know his real name don't you?" Weiss stared down the abomination.

"I won't tell." Grim placed a finger in front of his lips with a smile.

_**Hey Ruby, you awake? Cause I need you to get Jaune and a few toy rockets from the gift shop. Please hurry. I would come get you two but I accidentally stepped in a bear trap. Yes, I'm fine, it's just that I need help getting a few things. -Six**_

**Ruby quickly read the message and quickly sprung to her feet. Before she left, she placed on the red Beret and with a small smile she left to get Jaune.**

Ruby felt happy that this time she didn't endanger her friends in the story and avenge a man's wife. Weiss was glad that her leader was feeling better but she watched Grim well space out. What happens early seems to affect him somehow and she'll figure it out.

* * *

**Grim looked a little bit in pain as he held his mask. "Damn that hurt. She is stronger than I thought." He turns to the readers. "I'll try to get this over quickly, my head is killing me."**

**From Combine117: Yes, I do use tentacles and it's not my fault that they are suggestive. Why would I call the FBI, I don't see the problem with it. And thanks for the correction man.**

**Thanks for writing Combine117**

**From Wombag1786: First off the tentacles are a part of men, they just show up when I summon them… Like how Salem did the same in volume 6. No, but I need some men. For some reason, I've been given reports of our not so favorite cat.**

**Thanks for writing Wombag1786**

**From Khoashex: Thanks, I'm trying my best.**

**Thanks for writing Khoashex**

**From Guest 1-3: It's on the menu, that's their choice to make not my. I think you saw what happens a moment ago, that stuff fucking hurts.**

**I'm fucking trying.**

**You should read a head man,but let's say that two people will go berserk and another would start being like Archangel.**

**Thanks for writing Guest 1-3**

**From weasel AKA boundedsumo: I could say the same to you. That's the same word. And if this about the title of the chapter know that I'm not changing the title's name no matter what.**

**Thanks for writing weasel AKA boundedsumo**

**From thewittywhy: You want Weiss' reaction read the chapter it's in. Ruby and Yang though… hmm, happy loyalist noises.**

**Thanks for writing thewittywhy**

**"Alright I think that it-" Grim makes a cry of pain before looking back to the reader. "Hi there, I'm Grim the writer. Long story short I'm releasing a poll for four addicall characters to join the reaction, you only have four picks. Try not to be made if your choice doesn't make it." Grim goes into a violent shake before going wide-eyed. "Why should I feel violated?"**

**Elsewhere a highschool is seen, the view heads to the second floor window where it slowly rises to a female student. Her hands are black with red fingertips that tap the desk, it continues to show her black/red/white school uniform. Her hair is bleached black and with fair skin before she turns to the window to show golden eyes before she smiles at the dark clouds in the sky.**


	8. Flight of the Ghouls

**The Poll is still up so if you haven't voted please vote.**

* * *

Grim noticed the heiress staring at him, at first he thought it was nothing. But then he noticed the stare was an inquisitive one. Deciding to make her stop, he turned on the next chapter that got everyone else to turn to the screen. Weiss was redundant, but turned to the screen. 'The Hells with her?'

**Ch.7 Flight of the Ghouls**

Yang turns to Grim getting ready to jump him. "Before you do anything, some Ghouls still keep their intelligence and sanity." Yang lay back, waiting for her change next time.

**The Mojave Desert around Midnight**

**3RD POV**

**In a small canyon lies a road curving around the steep edges. Both Jaune and Ruby walked down the road with Jaune carrying a bag filled with toy Rockets and Ruby with a brand-new red beret on her head.**

**"Ugh, why do we need to bring Six all these toys?" Jaune complains as he re-adjusts himself to carry the bag.**

"Yeah, I forgot about that. But why does Six need toy rockets?" Ren asks only to see Grim place two fingers together and the point at the screen.

**"I don't know, maybe there's hidden treasure that needs the toys to unlock." Ruby suggests**

**"I highly doubt that." Jaune said.**

Grim nearly coughed out a lung at that, everyone turned surprised at his sudden reaction. "Sorry (cough) just remembered (cough) something (cough) like that before."

"Really!" Nora jumps at their host. "What was it?"

"Let's just say it wasn't so great and leave it." Grim looked annoyed beyond belief. Deciding that it would be better not to piss off, they went back to the screen.

**"Yea well it's something fun to think about." Ruby said blankly as she looked up at the stars. There was a short moment of silence before Jaune asked.**

**"So, where did you get the beret?" Jaune asked, feeling like he missed something.**

"Oh, so Ruby is going to talk about now." Yang was a little worried for her sister, after said sister did help murder some. 'Even if the person was a fucking slaving bitch.' She was more worried about what Jaune met than Ruby, at the moment she needs someone she can trust.

**"Oh, um don't tell Six but turns out Jeannie May Crawford is a slaver. Sold the night time sniper, Boone's wife and unborn child into slavery." Ruby explains.**

**"Oh, Oum... wait then how is this related to the beret?" Jaune asked slightly nervous about Ruby's answer.**

**"I told her that you were stung by a bark scorpion outside of town... right within Boone's line of sight." Ruby answers coldly as she kicks a tin can laying under a reinforced overpass of some kind.**

Though her friends felt different, Ruby felt great that the hag was dead. Weiss, Jaune, Nora and Pyrrha felt a trial should have been held. Blake was still trying to figure out what she should feel about it, many do to still believe that those led by Vulpes were just zeolets and not the legion as a whole. Yang and Ren were the only ones to understand what Ruby did was in reason, a right thing to do.

**Jaune was absolutely shocked by Ruby's lack of emotion and empathy for killing an old lady without remorse. Even if she was a slaver, she should have stood trial. Before he could even protest Ruby spoke first.**

Yang's concerns were becoming true it seems.

**"Yes, I know it's wrong... but this place... I don't think even Ozpin could prepare us for it. No matter how hard we try... eventually we have to kill someone." Ruby said as she stopped in the middle of the road. Jaune looked at her in shock. He would have scolded her for her choices, but despite being completely sleep deprived he can tell she was on the verge of tears.**

Jaune knew that look plenty of times being with his sisters, one notable time with the twins. So he knew when someone was going to burst.

**"What terrifies me... it is the fact that I'm actually getting used to it." Ruby said before breaking down in tears. "And (sob) I don't (sob) want to (sob) get used to (sob) killing people."**

Yang was about to reach for the screen when she remembered that it wasn't her Ruby and pulled back. All well not noticing that Blake was placing a lot of blame for her quick judgement from earlier wasn't valid at all.

**There was nothing Jaune could do, except comfort his friend. He knelt down beside her and opted to place his arms around her in embracement. The two sat there with tears of regret running down Ruby's face and onto Jaune's shoulder. After five minutes Ruby finally stopped sobbing and started to wipe away the tears.**

Again it just breaks Yang's heart seeing her sister like this, she turns to her sister in the room and saw that she at least doing okay.

**"(Sigh) Guess it can't be helped. We may have to kill people, but let's try and do what's right. Even if the easier choice is more appealing, we have to be better than that." Jaune said as he helped Ruby up. Once up he grabbed the bag of toy rockets off the ground before swinging it over his back.**

"Glad to see you being the voice of reason." Ruby said happily, to which the knight just smiled.

**"Yea, guess that's all we can do." Ruby mutters under her breath before she and Jaune head down the road towards their destination.**

**As they traveled down the road, they came across a huge building with a sign out front with the word 'REPCONN' except the letter O was missing. A closer inspection of the building showed a bunch of corpses lauded across with signs of bullet holes and burn marks being the fatal. What disturbed them was that these things had little to no skin on them. In fact, they looked like flayed zombies with tumors and burns going up and down their bodies. As horrifying it is to see dead grotesque bodies, the smell on the other hand was beyond much worse. Blistering dead skin mixed with whatever radioactive gunk they have been crawling through and to top it all off been left rotting for hours in the heat of the sun. Jaune the moment smelling the foul stench instantly vomited while Ruby held out for a moment before joining Jaune and losing her dinner.**

"I'm really glad we don't have anything to come out now." Jaune said a little green with his friends having the coloring on their cheeks, all of whom nodded in agreement.

**"Ugh, dear Oum. What are those things?" Jaune asked before vomiting again.**

**"I think those are ghouls Doc Mitchell told me about." Ruby explains as she tries to hold back another urge to vomit.**

"That is fucking disgusting." Yang trying to keep herself from hacking up air.

**"Blaugh... Ugh, you mean the ones who look and smell like rotting corpses?" Jaune asked after vomiting.**

**"Yea... that on... Blaugh!" Ruby wasn't able to finish her sentence when a mutated maggot crawled out of the body's eye socket with a sickening pop, causing Ruby to vomit.**

After seeing that, it really did make them happy that they already puked their guts out earlier.

**After making their way in after vomiting a few times, the two entered inside to find a horrible smell as described as. 'Dusty old rotten eggs that have been left beneath the floorboards of an abandoned slaughter house.' Still, when compared to the deceased ghouls outside it smelled of lavender. As they walked through the lobby, they came across another dead body. Unlike the ghouls outside this body was massive, wearing makeshift clothes and was blue.**

"Hell is that?" Yang pointed at the blue giant.

"That's a Nightkin." Grim stating the obvious.

"What's a Nightkin?" Ren asked a little curious.

"A Nightkin is a super mutant that was designed by the 'Master' to be his scouts and assassins of his super mutant army. After his death, Nightkin like Super Mutants went and did their own thing. Like raidering, building towns or joining human settlements." The room was silent before Ren gave a nod of understanding while the rest were just confused.

**"What in the world is that?" Jaune asked looking down at the massive blue behemoth. Before Ruby could even answer the radio turns on with static before a cracked, raspy, and deep voice came through.**

_**"Hey, Hey! You two smooth skins. By chance you two ugly mugs be with the Smooth skin and the flying toaster from earlier?**_**" The voice asked**

"Smooth skin?" Pyrrha looks at Grim as both Ruby and Jaune rub their faces.

"Its slang for ghouls to call people who haven't turned into a ghoul. Though it is normally used from ghouls how either are assholes or just don't give two shits."

**"You mean Six and ED-E?" Ruby asked.**

_**"Yea those two. Told me you will be coming, presuming that you weren't asleep. Head to the back and on the right is the door to the basement. Follow it down to the third level, your friend is currently sitting next to me... and please hurry, if I have to keep looking at his ugly smooth skin face any longer, I might as well pluck my eyes out right now." **_**The stranger said over the line before a loud smack can be heard.**

"This guy is definitely an asshole." Yang crossing her arms as she leans back.

**"**_**If you continue with that attitude then I might as well pluck your eyes out myself!" **_**A new voice came over the radio was Six, sounding annoyed and hurt in some way. "**_**Look Ruby, Jaune, get down here. The halls are freed from any ghouls or Nightkin."**_

"He doesn't sound okay." Pyrrha was a little concerned for her friend's guild. "I know he stepped on a bear trap, but he has some help so it couldn't be that bad."

**The radio transition cuts out leaving Jaune and Ruby alone in the Lobby. They looked at each other before Jaune gave a simple shrug and the two head down the halls. After walking a small bit, they found the door leading downstairs, they found more bodies of these blue behemoths scattered about with fresh wounds revealing that they were killed not that long ago. After getting lost a few times they finally found the entrance to some underground system. The maze of tunnels led them to a door, on the other side ED-E was floating next to Six, who was sitting on a chair with a cigarette in his mouth and his right leg up on another chair covered in bandages along with his head.**

"The leg makes sense, but what happened to his head?" Blake pointed at the bandages wrapped around Six's head.

**"Oh, Oum. Six!" Ruby shouts before tackling Six to the ground in embracement.**

**"Oh, my Oum are you alright?" Jaune asked as he walked over to the two.**

**"Beep, Boop, Beep." (**_**Oh, joy... the Tweedledum, and Tweedledumber have arrived.)**_

Nora was growling while cursing at the eyebot.

**"Jaune, get, Ruby, off me... Now!" Six said as he clenched his teeth in pain.**

**Ruby realized that Six was hurt and with a nervous chuckle got off him before stepping back into someone. Ruby turns around to see two people, one looked to be a man in scientist's clothing while the other was literally lighting the room with a green hue. Ruby was completely surprised by the man or more acutely a ghoul.**

Nora whistle at the green hue and turns to Grim. "How do I get like that?" Asking with childish glee.

"You need to turn into a ghoul first." Grim noticed the girl turn from excited to fall into horror.

"Never mind."

**"Ugh, if the ugly one even touches me... I think I'm going to puke." One person in a raspy voice said as he tries not to vomit.**

"The fuck?" Yang looked more confused than pissed about the comment at her sister.

**"Now, now Chris, let's not be rude to the man's companions. Especially the young ones." The ghoul said before turning to Ruby.**

**"Hello young one, my name is Jason, Jason Bright." The ghoul said as he reached out with his right hand.**

**Ruby stared blankly at Jason before realizing she was staring and quickly went to shake his hand.**

**"Um, hi... I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby fluttered to say.**

**"Please make your acquaintance Mrs. Rose." Jason said polite before turning to Jaune and also out stretched his hand to greet as well.**

Weiss could help but had a little hope for this wasteland if there was a gentleman like Mr. Bright was around.

**"Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune answers sounding a little less surprised by Jason then Ruby.**

**"Greetings as well. Your friend here Six has told me that you two will help us for our great journey." Jason explains.**

"Great journey?" Jaune was confused before a voice could be heard.

"The Great Journey is a lie!" This got everyone sans from Grim surprised only for him to give an aura of annoyances.

"Jay! Shut the fuck up! Just because you lost the world that raised you, doesn't mean jack shit to others!"

"You never raised me, to begin with!"

"Yes I fucking did, you just have no fucking memory of it! Just stay in your room and write your book!"

The students making the wise decision to just let the two argue whatever it was would be better than asking questions. They now know that one of his sons' names is Jay.

**"Great, what?" Ruby asked as she tilts her head in confusion.**

**"They want us to help finish with them rockets so they can go to some promised land." Six explains as he took a drag from his cigarette.**

"So they're part of a cult." Blake said with a deadpan look.

"That's funny coming from the cultist." Weiss said.

"Excuse me?" Blake glared at Weiss.

"What do you call the White Fang?"

"Miss guided."

"Funny, that sounds like a cult if I ever heard one."

Grim deciding that it would be best, just throw everyone the lunch menu know full well that this will take awhile. After a good three minutes of the two girls arguing about what makes a cult and not they turned to see annoyed looks from both their friends and host. "You done?" They blush and take a seat next to their partners.

**"Precisely, the smooth skin also told me that one of you ugly little brats have a few rockets with some glowing chemicals inside." The man in the raspy tone said as he walks forward. Both Jaune and Ruby looked at each other before Jaune dropped the sack of toy rockets at Chris feet.**

"I'm still confused as to why he is talking like a ghoul." Yang holding a confused look.

**"Ok, hopefully it wasn't the ugly one who carried this." Chris said vaguely as he pulled out a toy rocket ship. "Well, Well, Well... I'll be a fat Nuka addicted smooth skin. Isotope-239, guess your lucky smooth skin. That would have been embarrassing if they didn't have the starter ignition."**

"I'm guessing that this Isotope-239 is some kind of fuel. The question is for what." Nora hummed.

**"Yea whatever you say." Six said lazily as he struggles to sit down in the chair. Chris simply snarls at him before taking the bag and walking out of a door.**

"Asshole." Yang cursed under her breath.

**"I'm sorry for my friend's behavior, unfortunately I must prepare my people for the great beyond. I thank you for helping us." Jason said before heading down a different room. The room remains quiet till Ruby remembers why she was here in the first place.**

"I'm seeing what Blake was talking about them being a cult." Pyrrha joining Blake's claim.

**"Oh, Six what happened here?" Ruby asked as she turned to him as he just stamped out the cigarette and was going for his hat on the desk.**

**"Well, long story short the reason why there are feral ghouls here is simply because a group of religious ghouls moved in. They will leave as soon as those rockets are repaired and prepped." Six explains as he places his hat on his head, before tipping it down to cover his eyes. "If you ask me religion is a two-sided coin. On one hand it's something that inspires people, on the other hand they could be fanatical and we have people worshiping people like Caesar."**

Blake's heart stopped at that last part. 'I knew it, they were just a small group of zealots'. Grim however just gave a dead I stare like he had flashes of memories of something akin to what Six said. Weiss looked around and noticed everyone was watching the sans from Grim, more questions that needed answers it seems.

**"Beep, Boop, Beep." (**_**Records have shown multiple cults springing up along the western seaboard since the early sixties. Branch Davidians, Eden's Gate, The Manson family, The people's temple. As soon as one of them says praise Jason Bright with a gun in hand... I'm killing every single one of them.)**_

"And I don't blame you at all." Grim said with such rage that others turned to him and wondered if he had experiences with cultists before.

**"Ok then what happened to you?" Jaune asked.**

**"Had to clear out a group of Nightkin, one bashed me in the head, also someone laid bare traps so that was fun... the first three times." Six remarks sarcastically. "So that's why I sent a message to Ruby. Currently the stims should patch my bones by morning, but I want to get back on the road as soon as possible. So, I need you to get something for this Jason fellow."**

"That explains everything. Six wanted it to be done in a hurry so he told Ruby to get the supplies while he heals up so no real damage can come back later." Pyhrra figured to which Grim just shrugged in agreement.

**"Wait didn't you say that you didn't want us to get into any trouble while you were away?" Jaune asked.**

**"Well since I left you, I was nearly eaten by ferals, my head bashed in by a Nightkin, loosed a leg to five different traps, and to place a cherry on top have been insulted by a guy who thinks he's a ghoul when really he's just bolding. What have you guys been up to that isn't any worse than killing mindless zombies?"**

Ruby whistled while her friends just rubbed the back of their necks and turned away a bit.

**Ruby gave a slight nervous whistle as she slowly removes the first recon beret from her head as Jaune kicks some dust.**

**"Um nothing... just practiced with my machete." Jaune remarks.**

**"Yea... nothing bad happened while you were away." Ruby mutters nervously.**

"Excalte murdering a slaving hag." Weiss said under breath.

**"Ok that's my point. Now then, just ask what Chris needs. I'm gonna try and catch a few hours of sleep before the sun rises." Six remarks as he leans back in his chair with his hat pulled down over his head. In a few moments he was fast asleep in his chair.**

"I guess out in the wastes makes it easy to sleep anywhere." Jaune commented.

**Ruby wanted to stay and make sure he was alright but because of what happened in Nipton, she felt it was best to just let him rest. Just as they backed off Chris came back into the room.**

**"Alright smooth skins, since your dad is asleep let's talk business." Chris remarks.**

"He isn't our dad." Jaune stated.

**"Six isn't our dad." Jaune remarks.**

Jaune faceplate himself, he has a feeling this really will be a running gag.

**"Really? Eh, Whatever. All your smooth skins all looks alike to me anyways." Chris remarks as he pulls a blueprint out from under a desk. "Right so let's talk shop. Thanks to you two we are one step closer to the great beyond. Now what I need is this."**

**He then points on the blueprint a medium size electronic computer chip with some wires sticking out of it.**

"The hell is that?" Nora asked, tech was never her thing.

**"A thrust control module. Some scavengers came through before we even set foot here. So, it won't surprise me if they have sold it to the local town." Chris explains as he turns around to face the two. "Now then, as soon as you return with the, the, the um... sorry but can you move back. Just looking at you wants to make me puke.**

Yang was no longer confused and now getting more annoyed.

**"Wait why? Is there something in my hair?" Jaune asked as he shook his hair.**

**"No not you, her." Chris said as he points at Ruby.**

"Me?" Ruby looked shocked while Yang's eyes turned red.

**"Me?" Ruby asked as she pointed at herself.**

**"Yea you. Ugh, and I thought he was the ugly one was your older friend, but out of every human I have ever met you are the ugliest one of them all." Chris said as he tried to cover his face.**

**"What?" Ruby asked in a surprised and emotionally hurt tone.**

Ruby was feeling the same and that made her friends want to fucking barry him.

**"Hey now, Ruby is one of the cutest looking people I've met" Jaune said in her defense.**

"Aw. Jaune." Ruby gave a smile blush after hearing that.

"You think my sister is the cutest looking person you've met, huh?" Yang turns to Jaune and gives him a playful jab with her elbow. Jaune gives a chuckle knowing that Yang won't kill him for thinking that.

**"Ugh, who is she to you? Your girlfriend, cause I will never understand how anyone including a mother, was to get a few feet let alone inches away from her." Chris said rudely without moving his hand away from his face.**

Yang was back at being angry while Weiss gives Ruby a comforting hug to help make their young leader feel better. That and the fact that holding Ruby made it a little easier not to destroy the television set.

**"What! Oh no no no no, Ruby isn't my girlfriend. Well, she is cute because she is... but it's not because she's my girlfriend. Well she is a friend and a girl but um... look I'm just saying that she isn't ugly compared to some of the other things out there." Jaune said blushing madly.**

Jaune was blushing from embarrassment, as the rest of his friends and Ruby gave him humorous smiles.

**"What like ghouls? Well sorry we don't have as smooth of skins as you humans but at least I have standards." Chris scuffs in irritation. "Look, you already know what I want so just get going."**

**Jaune opened his mouth to argue back but decided to keep his mouth shut. He looked towards Ruby who was in between sad from the insults and blushing because Jaune thinks she's cute. He simply covered his eyes in embarrassment before pointing towards the exit with his thumb. The two exit the building and begin their trip to Novac. They remain quiet till Ruby finally broke the silence near the entrance of the Canyon.**

**"... So, Jaune... I'm cute?" Ruby asked blushing a bit.**

Ruby laughed so hard that it knocked Weiss off her who just smiled at her partner not feeling down any more which lightened up the mood. Yang was smiling too but not Grim giving her a silent non-verbal message. 'I hate that fucker too' which she agrees full-heartedly.

**"Um, Yea you are... um not in a romantic way just that um well, kinda in a little sister way." Jaune explains as he scratches his nose.**

"Aw. I see you as like a big brother too." Ruby smiled at the blonde boy, who returned the jester.

**"Oh, oh, um ok... that's um nice." Ruby said awkwardly.**

**"Um, Yea... yes, it is." Jaune remarks. The two went back to remaining quiet till Ruby once again broke the silence.**

**"... So, what do you think that guy's problem is?" Ruby asked.**

"It's Assholeitis. That's all you need to know." Yang said with a small bit of rage still in her.

**"I don't know, maybe he thinks he's a ghoul?" Jaune suggests.**

**"Yea... he doesn't seem like a ghoul, Jason Bright on the other hand. He looked more like those bodies outside the building." Ruby said agreeing as they as they stopped by the gate to Novac.**

"Maybe a little bit too glowing though, maybe he is super old." Nora tried to figure it out before anyone could, which Ren did put it in some thoughts in it.

**"Yea Guess when thinking of a two hundred-year-old walking corpse I guess Jason looks more like ghoul than the rest of them... So, anyways where are we going to find this um, what's that thing called again." Jaune said snapping his fingers trying to remember the name of the device.**

"Thrust Control Module." Ruby answered.

**"Thrust Control Module." Ruby answers.**

Ruby facepalmed before saying "Dang it."

**"Yea that. I have no idea where it is so I'm just going to check and see if the shop is open. Maybe they have it in stock." Jaune said as he opened the gate. "But Incase it's not open I have no idea what we are going to do next."**

**Ruby gave a small nod in agreement and followed Jaune to the door to the gift shop. She opted to stay outside since that business with Jeannie May Crawford. Jaune agreed and headed inside to browse the store for the Component. Ruby leans against the door and looked up at the moon. She could never get used to the sight of it. Compared to yesterday it was a waxing gibbous in the sky that night. Remnant never have a moon like this, it either looked like someone shot it or had a crack. It never looked like it was slowly disappearing. It was something beautiful to witness, like the ocean is to a Waterlander. As she stares up at the moon in the night sky a faint yet familiar sound can be heard in the corner of her ear. She looked over and her jaw dropped before curling into a smile.**

When it was mentioned that the moon looked like someone shot it, Grim looked away from the group before cursing at the Dark Brother. Weiss was wondering what the abomination was doing before hearing the familiar sound.

**"Victor?!" Ruby calls out as the RobCo machine rolls in through the front gate. Victor turned around to face the young girl before he was nearly tackled to the ground.**

**"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit. How has things been Mrs. Rose?" Victor asked as he hugs Ruby.**

The children of the group meant but Weiss, Blake and Ren were laughing at Victors' comment, but still didn't stop a chuckle.

**"Oh, things have been good, then bad, then just weird." Ruby answers as she got off Victor.**

**"Huh, well what's the bad?" Victor asked as Ruby's happy smile disappears.**

**"... We ran into the Legion. I had to kill in self-defense... after shooting first." Ruby answers as she looks down at the ground in disappointment.**

"That counts as bad no matter how you word it." Pyrrha said with a hit of sympathy.

**"Oh, poor thing. I heard tales of them legion fellows, ain't nothing but trouble makers and bad eggs. Still it's good to hear that you are one piece." Victor said with some compassion in his robotic tone.**

**"Thanks." Ruby said still feeling guilty about what she did.**

Ruby wasn't the only one.

**"Sorry to bring you down like that, tell me what's the good word since we last saw each other?" Victor asked.**

**"Oh, so I ran into someone else while traveling with Six." Ruby said while trying to cheer herself up a bit.**

**"Oh really, who would that be?" Victor asked, before Ruby could answer Jaune walked out the door with a disappointed look on his face.**

"That would be the fearless leader of team JNPR!" Nora cheered, which her team joined in sans for Jaune.

**"Sorry Ruby But they don't have anything other than toy rocke..." before Jaune could even finish he noticed Ruby was with a robot he hasn't seen before with a cartoony cowboy face on a tv screen. "Um... Ruby who is this guy, also does he have a stun baton like ED-E? Cause I seriously don't want to go through that again."**

Nora's eyes widened when he said that. "Please tell me that won't be a gag?!"

"Not really, no." Grim rensured her.

**"Oh, Jaune this is my friend Victor. He helped me when I woke up in Goodsprings." Ruby said as he grabs Jaunes hand pulling it up to shake Victors before grabbing Victor's robotic arm. "Victor this is my friend Jaune. He is my first friend I made at Beacon."**

Yang smiled at remembering that night she teased her sister about both making a friend and 'enemy'.

**"Um, hi." Jaune said nervously as he clasps Victors robotic hand.**

**"Well Howdy there. You must be Jaune Arc, heh, don't mind me saying but you definitely look like a knight in shining armor. Granted that armor isn't so shining." Victor said as he shakes Jaune's hand.**

Jaune smirk at the fact the Victor wasn't judging his choice of wear, granted said robot already knew he was from another world. But it was nice knowing that it wasn't going to lead to that bad of a lie.

**"Oh. You can speak. (Thew) for a second I thought you can speak like a robot and... wait what about armor?" Jaune asked as his relief look on his face changed to one of confusion.**

"Wait, yeah. What does Victor mean by 'knight in shining armor'?" Ren asked.

**"Heh, ancient history. In any case any friend of Mrs. Rose is a friend of mine. Speaking of which, where is our mutual friend at?" Victor asked as he turned to Ruby.**

"(Sigh) Another thing for a later time." Ren went back to enjoying the story.

**"Oh, um he's at the REPCONN station. We're trying to find something to help some ghouls." Ruby explains.**

**"Aw, what would that be? I may be able to provide some assistance, since after all I do have a connection to RobCo servers." Victor boasts.**

**"RobCo what?" Jaune asked.**

"This world SDC apparently." Weiss waved off annoyed.

**"It's the company that made him." Ruby explains.**

**"Yep, and RobCo bought REPCONN years before their bombs dropped." Victor finished.**

Weiss remembered her father would do the same to small time dust stores only to shallow them and throw the original owners way. That was one of the many shames her father did for profit.

**"Oh, um it's a Thrust Control Module." Jaune said.**

**"Alright then, let me check some files. Hold on a moment." Victors screen went black as a humming sound can be heard. After a few moments his screen turns back on.**

"You think he'll find it?" Jaune asks his friends who give him shrugs.

**"Hmm, well by my files and calculations, it was scavenged by an old lady that lives up the road from here. Perhaps we should check to see if she's around." Victor explains.**

"How would he know that?" Pyrrha wonder.

"Maybe those Securitrons patrol the area from time to time." Jaune putting his two coins in.

**"Ok, Yea. I can tell you everything that has happened on the way." Ruby said cheerfully.**

**"Well that sounds like a swell idea Mrs. Rose." Victor Answers causing Ruby to practically leap in glee as she grabs ahold of Victor and skipped down the road leaving a dumbfounded Jaune in the dust.**

"Sometimes I worry about you." Yang tells her sister.

"What, why?" Ruby looks to her older sister.

"Because you make friends a lot faster with tech than an actual person. Hell, if it wasn't for Jaune and Penny. I would say you can't make friends without some help." Ruby was glaring at her older sister when she remembered that Penny is a robot and had to keep that to herself. "I mean, if I had to guess. I would say your techosexual." Yang laughed only for Ruby to blush up a storm.

**"... is Ruby friends with every robot or am I invisible to her?" Jaune asked himself as he quickly jogs over to catch up with the two.**

"That's what I'm saying!" Yang cheered before turning to see her sister still blushing from her tease.

**After catching up with Victor and Ruby the three head down the road towards a shack. Along the way Ruby told him about what happened on their travels from Goodsprings to Nipton. Eventually they reached the shack and fortunately for them the old lady was just outside the building smoking a cigarette. She had the device they were looking for but sold it at a ridiculous fee. It took some convincing but she agreed to sell it for half the amount. It was still expensive, but at least they still have enough to get to the next town.**

**"Two hundred and fifty caps, now that's a darn gong cheat of a deal. Sorry I couldn't help pay for some of the expenses." Victor apologies.**

"That one stubborn old lady." Nora blinked at the price and the fact that the old woman couldn't go lower must have annoyed her friends.

**"It's fine, thanks to you we can get back onto the road." Ruby's said as she waves off Vic's generosity.**

**"Heh, Yes you can. As for me I'll be spinning my spurs down to Vegas." Victor stated.**

**"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Jaune asked with a hint of relief in his tone. Since ED-E's shocking greeting he has been uncomfortable around any kind of robot.**

"It would have been different if I was shocked." Nora thought then smiled at how that would annoyed the annoying eyebot.

**"Fraid not Mr. Arc. For some reason my sense has been telling me to get myself down to Vegas. It has been a dog's age since I was last spotted down there." Victor explains.**

"I wonder what Mr. House has in store for Vic. Maybe a new weapon or maybe it's an upgrade for his programing." Ruby wondered out loud which everyone knew not to mess with her train of thought.

**"Aww, are you sure we can't convince you?" Ruby pouts.**

**"Heh, as much as I'd love to travel with you Mrs. Rose. I'd wouldn't want to step on anyone's heels with my presence. Not that I'm much a bother to many." Victor remarks to Ruby's disappointment.**

"He has been helpful for Ruby, who knows what would happen if the two works together?" Pyrrha question only for Grim to give a thoughtful look.

**"Well, guess I'll see you in New Vegas then." Ruby said.**

**"Guess so, knowing you two along with your friend, I'm sure you'll remain above snakes by the time we see each other." Victor remarks.**

"Above snakes?" Jaune asked with a raised brow, before it grew wide. "Wait-"

**"Above snakes?" Jaune asked with a raised brow.**

"Ah, come on!" Jaune waved his arms up with his friends laughing at his expense.

**"Staying alive partner, o'l earth lingo." Victor explains to which Jaune remarks with an "Oh".**

"What a weird saying your word has." Weiss said to Grim who just gives a light shrug.

**In any case the next time we see each other, I'll try to get you two an Ace-high motel while you're staying in New Vegas. My treat." Victor remarks.**

"Ace-high motel?" Ruby looks confused.

"Maybe that's what they call a 5 stars." Weiss said which Ruby gave an 'Oh'.

**"Ok then. Thank you, Victor." Ruby said as she waves Victor goodbye.**

**"Happy trails you two. Oh and Mrs. Rose, If you ever see any of my brothers in New Vegas. Tell em, Victor says howdy." Victor said with a wave before rolling north to New Vegas. The two waves to him goodbye before heading south to the REPCONN station to deliver the final piece.**

Ruby was now wondering if Penny has any siblings, she couldn't be the only one. Maybe in the works but not in an active mood, she'll just have to ask later.

**Back at REPCONN (nearly Dawn)**

**The two walked into the building and headed down to the lab Six and Chris were. By the time they got back it was nearly dawn and both Ruby and Jaune were absolutely exhausted. Maybe before they travel, they can get some sleep. However, their thoughts were interrupted when they came across Chris who was crying on the ground and Six standing over him.**

Yang couldn't help but smile. "Looks like he said something about Ruby in front of Six."

**"Um what's going on." Jaune asked as he walked in.**

**"Beep, Boop, Beep. (**_**Mr. smarty pants just having a midlife crisis realization. It would be funny, if it wasn't so sad)**_

"No ED-E, this is funny." Yang covers her mouth with her hand keeping her laughter in.

**"Chris finally found out he isn't a ghoul. Now he's crying over spilled Nuka." Six answers sarcastically.**

Yang falls over laughing her heart out as tears start to come out, everyone chose to let the blonde brawler have this.

**"Oh, (Sob) shut it! All (Sob) of you must be having a good (Sob) laugh don't you! Oh (Sob) Chris doesn't love (Sob) gun he just loves machines (Sob)! Make (Sob) him work (Sob) in the nuclear reactor! He doesn't (Sob) mind he loves (Sob) machines I'm (Sob) sure he won't mind! (Sob) It would be even (Sob) funnier to (Sob) pretend he's a ghoul (Sob) when really he's (Sob) just going bald!" Chris sobs while on the ground in the fetus position.**

Yang was now clenching her side while laughing harder. "Please stop, this is starting to hurt!"

**Ruby and Jaune watched as he continued to cry. After a few minutes Ruby decided to do something and knelt down beside him. She hesitantly reaches out and pats him on the shoulder.**

**"Shhhh, it's alright." Ruby said in a calm demeanor while patting him. "Please tell us what's wrong."**

**"(Sniff) It turns out fucking Jason Bright, lied to me. This entire time I thought I was a ghoul when really I was a human." Chris moans.**

"Honesty, you were a jerk. So they maybe felt pity for you." Blake said which fuel Yang's laughter.

**"Ok, did he mean to lie?" Ruby asked**

**"He (sniff) told me that I was one of him... used me to build his stupid rockets. Oh, how he used me like some throw away gag." Chris remarks sounding less sad and angrier.**

**"Um, ok... but despite that he still was your friend, wasn't he?" Ruby asked, trying to Change the conversation.**

"Cult leader." Blake coined in.

"Not now, Blake." Ruby ordered her teammate back down.

**"Friend? Would a friend lie to you? Would a friend use you? Would a friend try and make you leave because you weren't a ghoul?" Chris asked as he got to his knees and grabbed Ruby by her shoulders.**

"I actually have to agree with Blake on this." Pyrrha chimed in, only to back off when Ruby turned to Pyrrha mouthing 'Shut it'.

**"Yes, friends make mistakes... and what do you mean by trying to get rid of you?" Ruby asked calmly. In the moment as Chris pounders what to do next Six slowly reaches down to his TG, his hand on the grip and a finger on the trigger just waiting for Chris to do something dumb. After a few moments Chris lets go in a huff of rage.**

Yang stopped laughing in time to feel something akin to what Six was feeling.

**"Oh, well I first met Mr. Jesus incarnated he told me I wasn't a ghoul, that I was simply going bold. After me not believing him he eventually allowed me in just to use me. God, I feel like trash." Chris's said in a huff.**

"Sounds like you were just too stubborn to listen." Nora said as she noticed that Bright told Chris he wasn't a ghoul from the beginning. "You don't have anyone to blame but yourself in that."

**"Well maybe he wasn't making fun of you, maybe he saw that you were hurt and needed a friend." Ruby said as she slowly stands up.**

"I can't believe I'm going to agree with something I was arguing not half an hour ago, but I now starting to agree with Blake in this." Weiss sait only now starting to see little flames in Ruby's eyes.

**"That... actually makes sense if you put it like that." Chris said as he thought about it. "Everyone was horrible to me back in Vault 34, so when everyone called me a ghoul cause my hair was falling out, I must have snapped. Guess Jason saw me like that and took me in."**

Grim spit out his drink before turning back at the screen. "What was that about?!" Jaune shouted the spray hit Pyrrha who was given a towel.

"Sorry, it's just. If he stayed in that vault a little longer, he would have turned into a ghoul. Wonder when he left?" Grim went into thought while the rest returned to watching, though they did keep it in mind for later.

**Chris then fell to the ground in realization. "Oh, god am I an idiot. He was helping me and I scratched at him like a rabid animal... god, do you have the component?"**

**Jaune reaches into his sac and pulls out the Control Thrust Module before handing it to Chris. He nods his head and heads off to finish the rocket.**

**"(Phew) For a second there I thought he was gonna snap." Jaune said as he sighs in relief.**

"And if he did, I'm sure that Six would have shot him." Yang said not really caring what happen with the man.

**"Yea me too, but I have been like that before. Just need a little help from someone else." Ruby remarks as she catches in the corner of her eye Six removing his hand away from his gun.**

**"Well, I'll give you credit. Not many people are willing to talk with a fully grown crying bald man." Six remarks as he turns his attention to the rocket. The three then simply remained quiet as they watched Chris install the rocket final component before talking with Jason one last time.**

Yang snicker at Six's comment.

**After thirty minutes Chris then came back with a bag under his arm filled with supplies. "Everything is ready... and Ruby thanks also sorry for calling you ugly."**

"You better." Yang gave an intense stare at the bold asshole.

**"It's alright we all make mistakes." Ruby said cheerfully as Chris gave a small nod. He then walked over to a stained glass window with a com unit on the side. On the other end of the window was a bunch of ghouls dressed in 1950's space suits.**

"The hell are they wearing?" Nora looked confused as the rest don't have any idea sans for Grim of course.

**"Alright Jason, the rockets are ready to launch. Godspeed and good luck, I guess." Chris said into the com.**

**"Thank you, Chris, we will never forget your deeds. You three as well, all of you will forever be saints to us." Jason said as he turned to the ghouls and gave a quick nod to them. They soon board the spacecraft with the door behind them.**

"They're really a cult." Jaune joining Blake side only for Ruby's eyes release a bright flash that only those who were looking noticed and Grim hissed in pain from the sting.

**"Well that's that. Don't really know what to do now." Chris remarks.**

**"What about Novac. Town like that could use your engineering skills." Ruby suggests. Chris thought it over for a moment.**

"Plus they lost a hotel owner." Jaune pointed out which made Ruby rub the back of her neck. 'Seriously though, what was that.'

**"Life among humans again. Yea, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try." Chris then went over to a desk and wrote some instructions down before handing it to Six.**

**"Just head up to the launch pad. Enter these codes down below and send them to the great beyond." Chris instructs.**

"Ruby, their part of a cult. Everyone agrees so there is no need to make us stop stating the fact." Yang calmed her sister who gave a sigh and 'fine'.

**"You're not going to watch?" Six asked.**

**"Nah, I think I need some time to myself, I'll see you three around... probably." Chris said before giving a small nod and heading outside towards Novac.**

"Hopefully, never again." Yang said under her breath.

**Six and the rest left and head towards the launch controls bay. After a small walk the four entered the Control bay as the sun came over the east. Six looked down at the lever before pulling out the paper Chris gave him. He then pulls the switch and suddenly an alarm went off. As the alarm went off the dome with the rockets opened with radios turning on playing classical music overhead.**

"What are they doin-" Weiss eyes widen at what she is seeing.

**Play Ride of the Valkyries**

**The dome opens all the way and the rockets ignited. The four watch as the three rockets launched through the sky the two on the left and right flew straight past them. While the third had some difficulty taking off before launching.**

"What the heck! Are they leaving the planet?" Weiss was both shocked and amazed by what she just saw.

**"... Wow, that was beautiful." Jaune remarks at the sight of the rockets flying east.**

**"Yea, it is." Ruby remarks. "Do you think they are going to be alright?"**

"We need to find a way to make that isotope." Weiss was now wanting to make it to shove it to her father.

**"I looked at their navigation, they are going to be somewhere in Caesar's land but because of how radioactive it is they won't be bothered much." Six remarks.**

Weiss was bummed at hearing that but everyone nods that the cult's method of traveling was a bad one to get away from the Legion.

**"Huh, to think they escape persecution by taking a ship to a foreign land. That kinda sounds familiar." Jaune remarks.**

**"How so?" Six asked causing both Ruby and Jaune to tense up.**

"What do you mean Jaune?" Pyrrha looks at her partner.

**"Um, because of some ghouls from home. Theirs and island of the coast that is filled with Fau... ghouls who um wanted to get away from some nasty people." Jaune fluttered with his answer. Six stared him down as Jaune gave a convincing smile as his and Ruby's mind flew at a million miles per second hoping the lie would work.**

"Oh, you mean Menagerie. Now I remember, man remember when you gave Mr. Oobleck that answer about the Battle of Fort Castle." Yang smiled as Jaune gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, but you have to admit that is a weird name for a fort." Jaune gives

**"An Island of Ghouls, must be a paradise to them." Six remarks as he turns back to the launch pad. Jaune and Ruby breathed easily seeing that their lie had worked.**

**"Yea it really is." Ruby remarks. "If I were to be turned into a ghoul then I definitely want to head there."**

Blake turned to Ruby who gave a wide smile which Blake smiled back. 'I'll tell her later.'

**"Heh, Yea I guess me as well." Six remarks.**

**"Beep, Boop, Beep." (**_**If I had the choice, I would rather put all of you on the spaceship so I can say farewell to you three space cowboys, before launching it towards the sun.)**_

Grim snorted while Nora glared at the eyebot.

**Six simply rolls his eyes before giving a tired and lazy flipped bird without looking away from the building. After a few moments of silence, he asked. "... Ruby, I have been meaning to ask. Where did you get that beret?"**

"Crap." Ruby tries to get closer to the couch knowing where this would lead.

**"Um, I bought it." Ruby lies.**

**"If it wasn't a first Recon, I would have believed you." Six Remarks as he rolls up another cigarette. "Jaune, where did she get it?"**

Ruby looks at Jaune hoping for once he was a good liar not knowing about Jaune's fake transcripts.

**"Like Ruby said, she bought it at the st..." Before Jaune could even finish Six have him a serious stare that said if you lie, I'm tossing you from the tower. Jaune began to shake nervously as he lit the smoke before finally spitting out the answer.**

Everyone leaned back from the stare, Grim looked at it and shrugged. 'Ares' girlfriend is more scary with her treats.'

**"Um... Well, don't get mad... but Ruby might of helped the towns sniper murder the motel owner because she sold his family into slavery." Jaune answers honestly as he shakes nervously.**

"Please don't be mad, don't be mad, don't be-" Ruby was praying.

**Six nearly choked on the smoke from his cigarette before turning to Ruby who was now whispering traitor to Jaune all while shaking like a leaf.**

**"... (sigh) Goddamn it, kid." Six remarks as the screen goes dark.**

"Damnit!" Ruby shouted as their lunch was handed to them, with both a confused Weiss and Blake looking at their partners as their tray was given to them. Everyone began to try the new food and drinks all while Grim zone out.

* * *

**Grim is seen reading a bit of a book called 'Storey's Guide To Raising Chickens by Gail Damerow'. "Oh, hello there. I didn't see you there. Let's go over the reviews."**

**From Khoashex: Thanks.**

**Thanks for writing Khoashex**

**From Wombag1786: Spoilers, which one is that?**

**Thanks for writing Wombag1786**

**From Combine177: I will enjoy these messages, keep them coming. I only know Ember, who was caused by tentacles? **

**You have no fucking clue how easy you have it. Well I mean my biological children were from volunteer women who I felt deserved to be immortals during the Unification Wars.**

**No need for that, after all I am giving them gifts. *Make an evil smirk* Who said that the gifts are only items.**

**Also, tell Ember to increase her training by 25 hits.**

**Thanks for writing Combine177**

**From UnknownGIND: First off, yes we will make it to that point. Second, don't worry about grammar. I'm not a grammar nazi… Unlike some people!**

**Thanks for writing UnkownGIND**

**From Carre: RWBY Crossover, and the story is about [REDACTED]. Hope you'll like it. Your vote has now been counted. And thanks.**

**Thanks for writing Carre**

"**Well, see you next fortnight."**

**In a dark room, lay an omerta member striped and tied on a table. As he slowly wakes up and can hear muffled voices on the other side of the door. Before he could even get a single thought through his head, the door opened to reveal a woman.**

**She looks to be about 6 foot tall with an athletic build to her. She has a vampiric pale complexion, black that travels to her mid back, her eyes are a navy blue. Wearing black eyeliner, her lips colored the same as her eyes. **

**She wears a black tank-top underneath a navy blue jacket. Jeans stayed close to her form while black lace up calf length boots came over the jeans. After coming into the room, she removes the jacket to show on her left shoulders was a vampiric skull with bat wings behind it.**

**She then takes a small stroll around the omerta before grabbing a knife and a surgical suture. "Do you know who I am?" She asked the omerta who just shook his head. "I see, then tell me. Do you know of Kamilla [REDACTED]?" The omerta's eyes wide hearing that name. "Good, so you know my rules. Now where is Don Fluffes?"**


	9. Rumble in Boulder City

**Planet: Patrick I**

**Grim is wearing his inquisitor outfit but for some reason is a dark green weather than his usual black. He turns to the screen before speaking in a quiet tone. "Hey guys. Let me give you some advice that I learned today. 1st don't go to a Shine world that worships a Saint whose name happens to Patrick nor tell them about some of the stuff we do on holiday we know that have the same name.**

"**Now some of it wasn't so bad, like the wearing green or drinking. No it was telling them about the 'Kiss me. I'm Irish!' when the planet's population calls themselves Irish for some reason. Then tell them your Irish, because now I'm being hunted by two guards women, a sister, a hospitaller and the Order of the Cover Heart Canoness."**

**Just as Grim finishes a gauntlet punch through the wall and wraps itself around his neck. "Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. And Emperor and his saints protect-" Grim was pulled through the wall before he could finish.**

* * *

Grim looked around and saw that everyone had either finished their lunch or only had a few bits left, all while his toasted tuna fish sandwich and Mt Dew. He does notice that Ruby and Nora have some Nuka Cola while everyone else has non-radioactive drinks. 'Gods help.' Grim thought already knowing where this will lead.

**Ch.8 Rumble in Boulder city**

"Aw, yeah! Time to watch some punches!" Yang cheered which brought Nora in. Weiss round her eyes about the brutes excitement.

**Somewhere in the Mojave Wasteland**

**It's been a few hours since the four-left town. After they returned to Novac, Six talked with Manny, he then told them that they headed up north and they soon left town before anyone could ask them about old lady Jennie May Crawford. Problem was that now Six has to drag two exhausted children through the scorching hot desert.**

Jaune winced knowing where this would lead.

**"Ugh, Six can you please slow down? Me and Ruby are exhausted." Jaune groans before yawning.**

**"I would have let you slept to high noon. If you hadn't shot the land lady!" Six shouts in annoyance while massaging his temples.**

"But that was Ruby." Jaune groaned.

"But she was a slaver." Ruby groaned while waving her arms forwards.

**"But she was a slaver." Ruby groans while trying to keep her exhausted eyes open.**

Ruby facepalm and groans an irritadsion. 'Stupid same person me…'

**"Yes, she also knew everyone in town on a first name basis! So, unless you're comfortable with them sticking a knife in us, we are moving forward!" Six shouts back in annoyance. That shut the two up and they continued on through the desert on the lonely highway. As they trudged on both Ruby and Jaune got more and more exhausted by the moment. Till finally Jaune collapses in exhaustion. Ruby too tired to help Jaune. So she bends over to grab a stick from off the ground and started to poke Jaune.**

**"Come on Jaune. We got to keep moving." Ruby said as she struggles to stand.**

"Man, he is really pushing you guys." Yang gave a sympathetic look to the two leaders.

**"Ugh just leave me behind. I can't go on." Jaune moans as he fry's in the sun's blistering heat. As Ruby tries to get Jaune up, Six watches from the sidelines with ED-E.**

Pyrrha looks at her partner before speaking. "Don't ever try that with us." For Jaune's part felt an unknown chill and decided it was best to agree with her.

**"...Beep, sarcastic Boop, Beep." (**_**...Wow, this is just sad.)**_

Nora gave a huff at Ede's words, all while Jaune haggs his head.

**"Tsk, you preaching to the quire." Six remarks as he watches from the side. They continued to watch for another five or so minutes before Six rolled his eyes and stamped out the cigarette he just finished.**

"Six, don't start agreeing with him!" Nora begged the screen, as she did so she felt something off. 'That's weird.'

**"(Sigh) I was saving this for whisky later but this should get you off the ground. Unless you want to become bacon." Six remakes as he pulls two Nuka Cola bottles from his satchel. Jaune hearing the sound of a soda bottle opening found the strength to sit up. Six then handed them both the bottle of Nuka and in an instant both started to chug it down as if their lives depended on it.**

"Easy, you don't want to choke on it." Ren went into the caretaker role as he had for his oldest friend. Nora chuckles at least the memories where Ren had to say those to her.

**"Mmmm, oh Oum that hits the spot." Ruby said as she feels the caffeine hitting her.**

**"Mmm, say Six. Why would you want to mix Nuka with whiskey? Kinda ruins the taste if you think about it?" Jaune asked as he guzzled his down quicker the Ruby's.**

"Some people can only take it with a soda mix in it." Yang calmly states remembering seeing even grown men asking for their whiskey mix with soda. "Hell, Qrow let me try one with my Cola. Not my thing but it was alright."

**"Just too sweet for my mouth, unlike sarsaparilla which taste natural." Six answers as he pulls out some paper Coyote tobacco. As he crafted the cigarette he continued. "Besides, Nuka sickness is common among first time drinkers."**

Everyone's eyes widen at hearing that, more so with Ruby and Nora's who were as wide as dinner plates. 'Nuka, Sickness?' They shared the same thought as Ruby start feeling what Nora felt while the ginger felt a little worse.

**"Nuka, Sickness?" Jaune asked as he slowed down his drinking pace.**

**"Yea, something about the radiation in these things causes people get queasy when they first try them. It's worse with Vault dwellers or someone who hasn't been exposed to radiation." Six said as he tries to light his cigarette with the lighter that was almost out of fuel.**

Nora stands up and turns to Grim. "Bathroom, where?!" Grim pointed with his thumb to a door not too far from them. Nora makes a mad dash to it while yelling 'Thank you'. Ruby felt her stomach turn but not the same way for a bathroom, before noticing some saltines in her hands. She turn to Grim who gave a nod.

**Ruby thought back to her first-time drinking Nuka. She indeed felt horrible queasy. Doc Mitchell had to sit her down and make her eat saltines for the day. She thought it was something she ate, not the Nuka. As she thought more about it, she then noticed Jaune turning a pale of green.**

"Oh, no." Jaune covers his face in his palm, as only Weiss and Blake don't know where this is going.

**"Ugh, (burp) um is Nuka sickness (burp) fatal?" Jaune asked as he gave another sickly sounding burp.**

**"No, worst case scenario is that they have a weak stomach. If so, I say they will be vomiting from here to New Reno." Six answers as he still tries to get the lighter to work.**

Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha and Ren were getting ready to cover their eyes and ears, Blake seemed to figure what was about to happen.

**"Oh (sickly Burp) Well. Um (sickly Burp) that's (sickly Burp) not, ugh... good." Jaune remarks as he holds his stomach in pain as it makes disturbing sounds.**

**"Why's that?" Six asked as he finally got the lighter to catch fire.**

Weiss only now where this is head and clench her eyes shut while covering her ears.

**Ruby answers that by grabbing Six by his shoulder before turning him to Jaune. He noticed that Jaune had a pale and sickly green look on his face. He had just dropped his Nuka bottle to the ground and was holding his stomach in pain. It was making all sorts of twisting noises and he couldn't stop burping. He was just about to pop when Six said "Oh, that's why." Before Jaune hurls.**

Jaune groaned, not even bothering to look.

**The scene pulls back down the road next to an abandoned yellow pickup truck with a Diek motocross logo on the side. In the distance the four can be seen looking like specks in the "Oh, Oum it's everywhere!" Ruby screams.**

**"Beep, Boop, Beep!" **_**(I'm gonna Kill him! It's gonna be hell to remove **__**all**_ _**this vomit without **_**distance. Despite being far away you can hear them complaining.**

**"Oh my god. MY FUCKING HAT!" Six shouts out.**

_**arms!)**_

Everyone was grateful that they didn't have to see, though Weiss refused to up her eyes until she knew for a fact that it's over.

**"Sorry, umph. Guys, it's just that I never had a Nuka cola bef-BLAUGH!" Jaune couldn't even finish his sentence before vomiting up the Nuka again. This time you couldn't hear what they were saying as they all begin to complain at the same time. As they were complaining a foot came into view and the screen looks up revealing a Legion scout. He looked through his scope of a pair of binoculars and noticed the three shouting at Jaune.**

Yang and Jaune narrow their eyes at the scout, really wanting to wrap their hands around his throat.

**"What do you see?" A Legion Decanus asked as he walks over to the legion scout.**

**"The one who slayed Vulpes Inculta, and her traveling companions as well." The legion scout replies as he lowers his binoculars. "Should we pursue them?"**

Yang's eyes turn red while Jaune harden

**The Legion Decanus thought about it for a moment before answering. "No, not now. Profligate Troops patrolling this area will gun us down before we can exact Caesar's will. We will cut across the desert and set a trap for them near Vegas." The legion Decanus declares. The legion troop nods and the two head off to retrieve their assassination party for the trap. What they didn't realize was that they too were being watched. Near the hills leading to an abandoned military complex, a woman in a burlap made robe watches from the hillside with her own pair of binoculars.**

**"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" She remarks as she watches the Legionaries leaving after spying on what she presumed to be a family.**

The student's have a confused look at the robe woman. "Who that?" Yang asked only to get no answer.

**"Hmm, I probably should warn them that the legion was just spying on them." She said to herself as she watches as Six and Ruby head towards an El Dorado gas station to change into something different. She then places her binoculars into her small satchel before taking out and equipping a power fist. "But I think it will be more fun to just simply give these slavers a fisting they will not enjoy."**

Yang could tell that she and this woman would make great friends.

**She then makes her way down the hill to follow the Legion back to their camp with a cheeky smile on her face and a powerful gauntlet just waiting to jump to the punch line.**

"Something tells me you two would get along." Ruby told her sister who nodded in agreement.

**Thirty minutes later down the road.**

**After a quick change of clothes, the four walked down the road. Six was now wearing his armored vault 21 jumpsuit with the zipper open up to expose a white sunset sarsaparilla brand t-shirt. He no longer had his iconic black Stetson on his head or cowboy boots on his feet. Rather a skull cap bandana and vault tech boots. Ruby on the other hand was no longer wearing her iconic red cape. Her vault tech jumpsuit has been having the upper part of her torso wrapped around her waist, revealing her white stained tank top. All their clothes that was covered in vomit was placed into Jaunes sack which is cumbersome for him. Even though the small pit stops put everyone in a bad mood, at least Ruby and Jaune are now no longer complaining about the lack of sleep.**

At that moment Nora walks back in the room and takes her seat, noticing the change in clothing she asks. "Let me guess, Jaune puked all over them?" Everyone nods and she reaches out to pat her leader's head. "You'll get a stronger gut soon. We just need to give you so spicy food is all." Jaune groaned not wanting to do that kind of training, but knowing he'll be doing it soon.

**"Ugh, guys. I'm sorry for vomiting on you guys. How am I supposed to know about Nuka sickness... Please can someone help me carry this?" Jaune complains about the moist and heavy burlap military rough sack on his back.**

Everyone leaned away from the screen seeing the bag moisted.

**"Well you should have thought about where you were aiming before you vomited on us." Six responds coldly as he took a drag from a new cigarette.**

"Fair point." Jaune nodding in understanding why the story him have to be torture like that.

**"Beep, vengeful Boop, Beep." (**_**Personally, I would have killed him right then and there but I think I enjoy watching him suffer.)**_

Nora glared at the eyebot who is for once joined by Pyrrha and Ren.

**Ruby didn't say anything but by her cold attitude towards Jaune she was clearly being passive aggressive about him vomiting on… and inside her hood. The four continued on down the old 95 highway till they came to an intersection. They followed the road down to the east towards the dam. As they walked down the road the four came to a stop on the outskirts of town. What Ruby and Jaune saw made them stop in their tracks in absolute shock of what the once prosperous town became.**

Ruby shivers hearing that some of the vomiting landing into her clock and stops when she sees the town.

**The town was in complete ruins. Buildings that used to stand were now reduced to rubble and ruin. Buildings that still stand are covered in ash and burn marks from the explosions. Blackened skeletal bits are skewed about the place, some had burnt and burn dog collars around their necks.**

As everyone looked on with horror, Nora noticed the signs of some heavy explosions. 'There are no craters so it can't be artillery. Grenades wouldn't have caused that much damage as they only have 5 meters, not enough to cause damage like thing. Maybe C4 was used?'

**"Oh, my Oum. What happened here?" Jaune asked in shock.**

**"During the first battle of Hoover Dam the NCR were pushed back. Supposedly the Legate in charge lead his men onward. He believed that they would have won if it wasn't for the fact that the NCR set a trap in Boulder City." Six answers as he tries a few times to light his newly wrapped cigarette. Once he finally got a light, he quickly took a drag before exhaling the smoke. "They blew the town up with the majority of the Legion inside before taking them out from afar with sniper rounds."**

Nora nods now getting a full story. 'Must have been C4, perfect for a trap like this. At least it wasn't landmines.'

**"So, what happened to the Legate?" Ruby asked as she stares out into the ruins.**

**"From what I heard, he survived. But O'l Caesar doesn't take kindly to failure. So, he had him burned alive before tossing him down the Grand Canyon." Six explains as he looked towards the only standing bar in town.**

As everyone was shocked, Blake was going through some thoughts. 'So the Legate died because he couldn't have known about a trap. Caesar must be the reason the Legion is a monster to the NCR. What would happen if he was removed, will the Legion be better?' She was holding on to some hope not knowing who 'she' was with at that moment in the story. 'I hope that Legate at least knew that he served a monster when he was betrayed.'

**"Hey Jaune, you want to make up for vomiting on my hat? Cause you are going to do some hand washed laundry right now." Six said as he nudged Jaune towards the bar.**

"Alright, sounds fair." Jaune nods in understanding.

**"Um, alright." Jaune said feelings uncomfortable at all the dead bodies spewed about.**

**"Beep, Boop, Beep." (**_**You better wash out my radiator, or I'm going to push a toaster into the washtub as you work!)**_

"Honestly, if he did that with Nora, he would regret it." Pyrrha said which brighten the energetic girl.

**As the three head straight for the bar, Six noticed Ruby was staring at the rock memorial in the center of the road.**

**"Hey Ruby. Are you coming?" Six asked.**

**Ruby turned to him and shook her head before replying. "Um I actually want to see the monument a bit closer if it's ok."**

"I mean how much trouble can you get for looking at a monument?" Ren stated only to see Grim sink a bit in his seat.

Before he could say a word Grim spoke for him. "Don't ask." Ren simply turned back to the screen while Grim had an annoyed look on his face. 'I was hoping to see some idiots die, fucking memes.'

**"Sure, go right ahead. You know where to find us." Six said as he gave a shrug before walking into the bar.**

**Once gone Ruby walked over to the marble stone. As she passed by a grieving soldier, she noticed that this stone was hand carved. Surrounding it is a bunch of flowers and a few lit candles along with some pictures. She then read the front of the marble with two head bears on both sides of the plaque.**

_**"On this spot in the year 2277, Rangers and soldiers of the New California Republic turned back the forces of Caesar's Legion during the Battle of Hoover Dam. Over one hundred men and women gave their lives on the Nevada soil to defend local civilians and the principles of the republic. May this humble stone be an enduring memorial to their valor and sacrifice."**_

Ruby and Yang felt sympathy for the grieving soldier as they know the feeling of losing someone in the line of duty and following in their footseats. Pyrrha couldn't help but feel like there could have been more that the NCR could do to honor their fallen comrades. Ren and Nora smiled that it seems that family and friends paid their respects towards those who died. Jaune felt something wanting to help bring those savages to the burning gates of hell, it was mostly the thought of those soldiers having families back home. Weiss was wondering why there was a difference in the Rangers and soldiers. Blake couldn't find anything that is used to demonise the Legion's people, it was just a reminder of how terrible the war was.

**She then walked around the monument to see the names of every single soldier that had died during the battle with the rank and name standing side to side**

_**"PVT Sandra Abbot, PVT Julie Adair, PFC Martin Addie, PVT Erik Allsop, PV2 Hugh Althouse, PFC Melissa Bai, PVT Daniela Becenti, CPL Satnam Bedi, PV2 Eve Bernat, PVT Paulina Biscardi, PVT Julio Blauner, PVT Jimmy Borges, PFC Christopher Boulanger, PVT Robin Bunt, CPL Phillip Burton, PV2 Penelope Carwell, CPL Tina Chan, PFC May Chang, PFC Patrick Chang, RGR Michael Chen, CPL Marcus Christensen, PVT Paige Christianson, PV2 Gregory Clark, PVT Nelson Coderre, PVT Tyrone Cutchin, PVT Jameson Daluz, PFC Ralph Davies, PVT Curtis Debord, PVT Clinton Decola, PVT Veronika Delongis, PFC Robert Dhatri, PFC Rachel Dumont, PV2 Nell Embrey, PVT Frida Esperanza, PV2 Darren Espey, PV2 Najah Essa, CPL Richard Falk, PFC Richard Farnsworth, PV2 Ophelia Fiorentino, PV2 Kelly Foor, PVT Ariel Frieman, PV2 Kurt Funston, PVT Mark Glasper, PV2 Max Gochenour, CPT Franklin Godfrey, 2LT Theodore Gorobets, PVT Delbert Guidotti, PFC Lance Han, PVT Johnathan Hannaford, PVT Peter Hayes, SGT Peter Hernandez, Jr., PVT Randolph Hincks, PVT Maxwell Hocutt, PVT Brian Hoey, PVT Loren Houtchens, PVT Jeffery Hui, PFC Whitney Jacobs, CPL Autumn Jameson, PFC Randall Jones, 2LT Peter Kang, PFC Donald Kowalski, RGR Jackson Kreger, PFC Elmer Kronmueller, PVT Guy Leppert, PV2 Christian Lesser, MSG Thomas Li, PVT Francis Lipsett, CPL Hector Lopez, RGR Teresa Lutz, PVT Maya McElderry, PV2 Matthew Metzer, PVT Pete Mery, PVT Hazel Meyers, PV2 Billy Montalvo, Sr., PVT Carol Montero, PVT Gloria Morningstar, PV2 Shafi Nassar, SGT Sean Ngo, CPL Mark Nguyen, PVT Darryl Norred, PFC Stephen Park, PFC Polly Vermeulen, PVT Jonathan Volkmann, PFC Patrice Quinn, PFC Paul Quon, PFC Tracy Quon, RGR Stephen Raleigh, PVT Brandon Raynor, PVT Cesar Renolds, PVT Eric Robards, PFC Vishal St. James, PV2 Amin Samaha, PFC Lawrence Storey, Jr., PFC Raheed Thompson, PV2 Ashley Townson, SGT Dan Tran, PVT Lonnie Wardlaw, RGR Emily Waters, PFC Roger Westin III, SSG Reggie Wilcox, CPL Frederick Wilson, 1LT Mary Wilson, PV2 Cody Winborne, PFC Joseph Wolf, SGT Margaret Wang, PFC Timothy Zheng, PFC Bradley Zhong"**_

The number of names made them feel sad, Grim spoke in an inspiring tone. "They were a person, drawn from some forgotten corner of the NCR to fight for their home and for the safety of the people they loves. They are a factory worker, a farmer, a storekeeper, a partner, a sibling, a child, a mere person. And even against numberless hordes of bloodthirsty savages they held the line. And they shall be remembered for hundreds of years." Though Blake wanted to argue with Grim's statement on the Legion she couldn't help but feel something weird in his speech, like he tried to work it for this. But everyone felt better hearing the speech at least.

**Ruby looked around and wondered. If she were born into this world would someone she knew be on the list of names. So many people died here, fighting people like the legion. They were heroes, just like the people in her stories. She couldn't help but cry a few tears as she removes her Beret from her head. As she stared at the stone for a full minute, she caught in the corner of her eye Six running by her with his gun in hand and a furious look in his eyes. Ruby was confused by what Six was doing so she quickly placed back on her Beret and raced after him. She finally caught up with him talking to an NCR LT.**

Everyone sans Blake could agree that the names on the memorial were indeed heroes.

**"Sir, I'm sorry but it's too dangerous for civilians." The LT states.**

**"Well, These Khan's have something that belongs to me." Six replies aggressively.**

"So they finally found the man who shot Six. That's great, now they can focus on getting to New Vegas and meeting up with this Mr House and find a way back home." Weiss smiled.

**"Then as soon as the Khan's have been dealt with your property will be returned to you. Till then please stay back." The LT said firmly. Six then growls enraged under his breath before noticing Ruby was right behind him.**

"He really what the chip back, doesn't he." Nora said which Ren nods.

**"Um Six. What's going on?" Ruby asked.**

**"Khan's just took some hostages and refused to let them go unless the NCR guarantees their release." Six answers with a huff before calming down. "What caught my interest is that these Khan's may be the same ones employed by the man in the checkered suit." Six explains as he pulls TG from his holster before inspecting it.**

"Taking hostages and only release if the NCR guarates safe passage. They're just a bunch of terrorists." Weiss growled remembering board members having the same faith. Blake was about to say something to stop with a firm grip to the shoulder by her partner.

**"Oh, is there any way for me to help?" Ruby asked.**

**"Unless you're related to some higher up in the NCR, I doubt it." Six said sarcastically as he tries to light another hand rolled cigarette. As he shakes his lighter trying to get a spark, Ruby walked past him towards the LT.**

**"Excuse me LT. What's going on?" Ruby asked.**

"That's a good place to start." Pyrrha nods at Ruby's drive.

**"Just some Jenkem smoking Khan's managed to take two of my soldier hostages. You should stay back with your father." The LT explains as he didn't even look away from the building.**

"I'm not his daughter." Ruby pointed.

**"Well do you have a negotiator on the way?" Ruby asked.**

**"Also, she's not my daughter!" Six added in the background.**

**"Unfortunately, he was too far away for him to be any help." The LT comments.**

"I would question why their negotiator is so far away but then I remember this is both a wasteland and they don't have bullheads." Weiss said, not noticing Grim shaking his head.

**"Well what about me?" Ruby asked, causing Six to almost swallow his cigarette. "I once handled a hostage situation."**

Everyone looked at Ruby like she grew a second head, she gave a 'What?' before her sister spoke. "Ruby, there is a difference between stopping a robbery and a hostage negotiation."

"How so?"

"Well first, the robbery was a grab and dash meaning they weren't staying there for too long. Second, if they were going to take hostages, Roman wouldn't be using Jr.'s men."

"Wait, you knew who those guys worked for?"

"Yeah, but didn't figure it out until we were looking for clues on Roman and the White Fang." Yang explained which got a lot of nods of understanding.

**The LT then finally looked away from the building that the Khan's were holed up in. He studied Ruby with a careful eye. After a few moments he finally said. "That's mighty bold of you to offer but I couldn't have your life on my conscience if something happened to you."**

"At least he doesn't want to have a child's death in his conscience." Ren said calmly while getting a 'Hey!' from Ruby.

**"Oh, come one. How hard is it to talk to them? I handled that Vulpes guy. I'm sure I can handle these guys." Ruby comments unknowingly making Six slap his hand against his head and the LT to stop dead in his tracks.**

Ruby looks confused as her friends know where this is leading.

**"Wait Vulpes? As in Vulpes Inculta? What did you do?" The LT asked. Ruby then looked at Six who shook his side to side quickly while mouthing her not to say anything.**

Ruby not understanding what Six is doing, Blake however was doing the same as Six to the screen.

**"Um, I may have shot him in the head... and killed his men." Ruby said nervously causing Six to once again slap his hand against his head. The LT eyes started to perk up before turning to Six.**

Everyone sans from Ruby fell off their seats which scared Ruby. "Why, you do that?" Ruby asks her friends who slowly get up but the only answer she got is a Schnee glare from Weiss.

**"Sir, is it true that your daughter managed to kill one of the NCR's most wanted?" The LT asked Six.**

Eyes widened at what was just implied, Ruby took down the most wanted man in the NCR who has a military after this singular person. "Shows you how well the Legion in converted warfare." Grim smiles as everyone looks at him in shock and Blake couldn't help but feel things were wrong with that.

**"(Sigh) Unfortunately, so also she's not my daughter." Six answers begrudgingly while rubbing the side of his temples in annoyance. The LT was absolutely shocked and he slowly turned towards Ruby with a slowly growing smile.**

**"Well, I'll be a son of a mole rat." He said excitedly before giving Ruby a salute. "You have not only done the Republic proud, but did me and all those who have lost their families to that shifty son of a bitch well."**

"Holy shit." Was the only thing Yang could get out. Though everyone agreed that Vulpes was a monster but hearing from someone who turned out to lose one from him was throwing more wood to the fire.

**"Um, your Welcome Lieutenant." Ruby answer's shyly. Not once has she been thanked for killing someone.**

**"Please call me Monro Mrs... sorry I didn't catch your name." LT Monroe said. Ruby then noticed that Six was now shaking his head even quicker while mouthing to her to not answer. To which she answers to his disappointment.**

**"Ruby, my name is Ruby Rose." Ruby answers to which Six grabs his head and tries to push it inwards in anger over Ruby's stupidity.**

Ruby still not understanding why Six was acting weird and now getting both a Schnee glare and a Dragon one from her own sister. 'What did I do?'

**"Well Mrs. Rose. You have officially made a friend with the NCR." LT Monro said as he held out his hand for her to shake. She nervously did so before he turns back to his post and motion for Ruby to follow him. She did with an annoyed Six following right behind her.**

"Guess having some political friends could be helpful for us later." Weiss said, ending her glare, now Ruby only has the glaring heat from her sister left.

**"Look normally I wouldn't send a kid into a live fire zone with a bunch of Jenkem huffing drug peddlers but since you killed Vulpes I'm sure your age is no longer part of the equation." LT Monro compliments.**

"Um, thanks." Ruby said.

**"Um, thanks." Ruby replies.**

Ruby facepalmed herself as she starts feeling less heat on her, she begins to relax.

**"So, they have my men hostage. I need you to speak with their lead. A man named Jessup. He may be a Khan but he seems stable enough to talk. Do you think you can do it?" LT Monro asked. Before Ruby could even give an Answer, Six interrupted them.**

**"Absolutely not!" Six shouts. "She's fifteen years old and I'll be damn if she is shot down in the streets."**

"Thank you!" Yang shouted before continuing. "I understand their desperate and she killed that fucker but give her some back up!" Yang was again greatful that Six was keeping reason in their group.

**"It's not my choice and from your own admission you are not her legal guardian. Which calls into question if she should be traveling with you." LT Monro said bluntly.**

"Ah, crap." Ruby revealed that maybe telling everyone that they aren't related would raise questions, which judging from everyone else means they didn't either.

**"I'm letting her travel with me simply out of the debt that I owe her. Still what she did in Nipton has painted a big target on our backs." Six explains aggressively. "I made a promise to get her to New Vegas, alive and I'll be damned if she tosses away her li..."**

**"I'll do it." Ruby said abruptly interrupted Six. The two men look over at Ruby who was clearly nervous but still managed to stand her ground. "He said it's my choice and so I choose to do so."**

Ruby felt Pride for a short while only to get the glares back at her. 'At least they cancel each other out.'

**She then walked past Six and towards LT Monro. She then looked behind him to see the ruins and a few SMG barrels pointing out of the ruin windows.**

**"Just talk to this Jessup guy and convince him to let go of the hostages, right?" Ruby asked.**

**"Correct." LT Monro Answers.**

"Hopefully they come to agreement." Pyrrha hoped.

**"Well, hopefully nobody dies." Ruby says as she takes a step forward before Six shouts out to her.**

**"Oh hell no. You are not going to willingly talk to these Jenkem smokers." Six said firmly.**

"This won't end well." Nora said in a quiet tone.

**"Well it's not your choice, sir." LT Monro said. For a moment Six thought about knocking the lights out of the Lieutenant, but at the last second opted to do something different.**

**"Fine, but only if I accompany with her." Six said firmly as he looked LT Monroe in the eye. The two stared at each other for a few moments. After half a minute LT Monro caved in.**

"I understand how the Lieutenant feels right now." Jaune said which made everyone remembered just how intimidating Six can get sometimes. Ruby nods before the two turn back to the screen as everyone now released they met sees the same thing as their leaders.

**"... Very well. I rather have one of my men by her side but considering your stance on the matter I think you will be better suited for this." LT Monro said allowing Six to catch up with Ruby, and then two head towards the building the Khan's were using.**

"Wait, what if these guys were the ones that were with the guy who shot Six?" Jaune asked remembering about the reason for Ruby even finding out about the hostage situation.

Nora's eyes widened as the biggest grin she ever had was forming. "Oh, this is going to be good."

**As they walked the two remained quiet as they slowly made their way to the building. They noticed that some of the guns were aimed at them, the rest towards the troopers outside. They soon saw a few Khan's in their outfits, some were more banged up then others. As they walked up to the building they came to a stop at the door. Ruby was hesitant at first but eventually knocked on the door.**

"Good start. If you didn't knock they may have thought you were a threat and started firing and what Six feared would have been real." Weiss said as even Ruby was her student and she the teacher.

**"Um, hello! I'm here to negotiate the release of the prisoners." Ruby calls out. After a few heart pounding moments, the door slowly opens as an older looking Khan member steps outside and looks at the two before giving them a nod to enter.**

"Good, good. Let them set the pace, if they're trying to make this quick they would be sloping but they are taking it slow so they have the best chance to survive." Weiss continued to note.

**Inside the building was a basic shop set up in complete ruins. There were three Khan members counting the elderly man who let them in. He and another with a black Fu Manchu mustache we're currently guarding two NCR troopers while the third one was leaning over a dead Khan mourning.**

Everyone actually felt the Khan's pain over his dead comrade. 'Guess they actually do care for each other.' Weiss thought almost mad at herself for judging them, before breaking her right pinkie.

**"Are you the negotiator?" He asked without looking over his shoulder.**

**"Um yes." Ruby answers nervously by the tension in the air. After a few moments the man known as Jessup stood up and turned to the two.**

"Let him feel like he is in control, but don't make it seem like you'll give him everything." Weiss scowled at her partner as her aura fixes her finger.

**"Ok then, negotiator. We will let the hostages go if you back off and let me and my people out of yo... yo, yo, yo... Holy shit!" Jessup paused in the middle sentence. His once sadden face shifted to absolute shock and began to panic at the sight of Six's angry scowl. "You're that courier Benny wasted back in Goodsprings! How the hell are you alive?!"**

"Graze wound, is our best guess." Ren said calmly, which the others agree.

**"What your boss did was a simple scratch." Six answers not letting up his angry scowl.**

**"A scratch!? Benny shot you in the head five..."**

"Five times!" Pyrrha yells in disbelief.

**"Two times." The other Khan member with the Fu Mancha mustache said in a high pitch British accent, interrupting Jessup.**

**"Wha?" Jessup asked.**

**"You said he shot him two times, boss." The Khan member said.**

"Okay, I was about to say how Six was the luckiest person alive." Jaune said, only to get shocked looks before bringing up points.

"He was robbed." Weiss.

"He was shot." Blake.

"He was chased by giant scorpions." Ren.

"Nearly had his skin melted off." Nora.

"Step on a bear trap." Pyrrha.

"Got hit by one of those Nightkins." Yang.

"And you vomited on us." Ruby before continuing. "How is he the luckiest person alive." Jaune couldn't find an answer. Grim however looks away before giving a silent curse about not following orders.

**"Oh, right. Well how the hell you survive with five, ("Two!") two bullets to the head. I'm sure anyone else would have died." Jessup asked.**

"Like Ren said, he was grazed." Nora said, trying to explain it to a child.

**"I got better." Six replies as his hand twitches for TG on his hip.**

**"Well, um guess you did." Jessup said scared as shit as he looks down at Ruby. "So, um is she your daughter or something?"**

"No, I'm the one who dug him out." Ruby tried to act stuff which would have worked if everyone in the room hadn't seen her first reaction to Six.

**"No, she just dug me up." Six said before pulling TG and pressing it against Jessup's forehead. Soon every Kahn had their gun pointed at Six waiting for Jessup to say the word.**

"Six, think of the hostages!" Weiss yells only for Ruby to turn to her.

"I don't think he cares, Weiss." Ruby said as she placed a hand on her friend which led to Weiss grabbing a pillow and screaming in it.

**"H-Hey easy man. I-I know you're angry b-but it wasn't m-me that shot you." Jessup nervously begged as Six looked dead into his eyes with anger and contempt.**

"But you did kind of help." Nora pointed out. "I mean, you dug the grave then buried him alive so…" All of her friends cringe when Nora brought that up.

**"I know but that's not why I'm here. I want my package." Six said in a deadly serious tone.**

**"That platinum Chip? Sorry to say that backstabbing snake Benny had it. We came here five, ("Two") two days ago and instead of paying us for a job well done he shot McMurphy five, ("Two") two times before leaving us behind." Jessup explains quickly in a panic. Six kept TG on Jessup's head for a few moments before letting go.**

"Why does he keep saying five enseated of two?" Pyrrha asks only to get a surprise answer from Nora.

"Most likely due to the fact he looking at someone he believed to be dead only to not only be alive but is standing right in front of him. Not only is he thinking the worst but he also thinks about the rest of his friends' safety knowing that if things go south they're all dead. But due to him panicking he giving some wrong information." The room was silent as the ginger bomber just made a reasonable case one that even Weiss couldn't figure how she got it so fast.

"People person." Ren said calmly as Nora gives a huge smile.

**"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Six shouts as he kicks over a wooden crate of empty Sunset sarsaparilla bottles.**

**As he looked down at the broken glass Ruby decided to enter the conversation. "... So, um what do you want for the hostages release?" Ruby asked. Jessup thought about it for a moment before answering.**

"Good job on bringing things back on topic." Weiss said as Ruby turned to her partner, surprised that she was back grading her on her negotiation skills.

**"All we want is our release with no troubles, if you guarantee our parlay then we release all five, ("Two.") two hostages. But only if you guarantee our release." Jessup answers as he slowly slides away from Ruby.**

"That sounds fair." Ruby said only for Weiss starts to rub her right temple.

**"Um, I can promise you and your friends release, but you must let the hostages go and tell us where this Benny is." Ruby said.**

Weiss stops after hearing Ruby's terms. 'Alright, that's not a bad start.'

**"No deal. The NCR will shoot us once we give up our leverage." Jessup said before Six once again points his gun at his head.**

**"If you don't comply, I will shoot you." Six threatens**

**"... Your daughter makes an excellent point. Besides they do say a kid's word is gold." Jessup said in a panic as he quickly nods to his men to untie the hostages.**

"Won't lie, but Six does make a good assistant when making deals. Good thing he agreed to come with you." Weiss was a little surprised they came out of her mouth.

**"She's again not my daughter." Six said as he holsters his gun. "Start talking."**

**"So, Benny is the Chairman for the Tops casino in New Vegas. He hired me and a few others to collect some fancy looking poker chip from uh, you." Jessup paused for a moment and gave a nervous chuckle as Six gave him an angry stare. "So afterwards we traveled to Boulder City where he was supposed to pay us. Instead he shot at us and left the rest for dead."**

"Sounds like a certain someone." Blake nearly growled as Weiss knew who she meant and didn't have any desire to defend that man.

**"So where do you think, Benny went?" Ruby asked.**

**"He's probably back in his ivory tower, laughing about it." Jessup answers sounding furious.**

**"I see. Is that all?" Six asked.**

**"That's all I know, I swear." Jessup answers. Six gave a silent nod and looked towards Ruby before giving her and the prisoners a nod to leave. They started to go but before they left Jessup calls out to them.**

"What else is there to talk about, you already told him what he wanted to know." Weiss wondered out loud.

**"Hey before you two go, here." Jessup then tosses Six a lighter. He grabbed it midair and inspected it. It was a basic silver zippo with a seductive angle imprinted on the side. "A souvenir for you. It's Benny's lighter. Shove it up his ass when you catch up with him."**

Yang and Nora laugh when Jessup told Six to shove a lighter up Benny's ass while their friends took to a more silent joy to that joke.

**Six gives a nod and the four exited the building heading back to LT Monro with the hostages. The armed men cheered in relief to see their comrades unharmed. Monro on the other hand had a grim look on his face.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Blake was the first to notice the grim look on Monro's face.'

**"Alright the hostages are free now, all they ask in return is that we let them return home." Ruby proclaims proudly.**

**"I see. (Sigh) You did good kid, but I just got orders from the higher ups. They want the Khans eliminated." LT Monro said with a sad look on his face.**

"But they let them go." Ruby frowned, though Weiss wanted to say something about how they deserve it but couldn't find it in her.

**"But they gave up the hostages, I promised them that they are free to go." Ruby said as she lowers her head in sadness.**

**"I'm sorry, orders are orders." LT Monro said as he placed his hand on her shoulder in hopes of trying to comfort her. It didn't, all it really did was make her feel even worse. She felt horrible every time she had killed someone, but this. This was a new low for her. As she stood there in despair, she heard Six say something under his breath before walking past her and knocking LT Monro to the ground with a strong right hook.**

"Wow! Can he do that to a Lieutenant?" Yang turns to Weiss who shook her head.

"No, in Atlas he would have been arrested for assaulting an officer." Weiss said in a concerned tone which didn't help calm their nerves.

**"Bull, fucking, shit." Six said aggressively as every single soldier pointed their guns at his head.**

**"There are very few things in this world that means anything, but a child's word should be one of them." Six said looking LT Monro dead in his eye as a few privates helped him up.**

Blake gives a small smile at hearing Six's words. 'That should mean something.'

**"She promised them their release and they did so at great risk. So, the fact that you are going to kill cooperating people not only will look bad for the NCR, but you tarnish a kid's word. That is beyond excitability." Six spat in anger.**

Blake clenches her fist, she remembers many members being cooperated only to be branded by the SDC… One she knew all too well, or at least knew.

**LT Monro rubbed his cheek in pain as he looked at Six with eyes of regret rather than anger. "Yes, I know but orders are ord..."**

**"Fuck that! She promises them. If you so much as think about it I'll hit you with so many rights you'll beg for a left!" Six threatens causing the troopers to nearly shake in their boots. The tension in the air was so tense that it could easily cut like a knife. As the two stared back at one another with soldiers waiting for one to order the capture or death of the other. After a few moments the Lieutenant thought over Six's words. Considering his actions alongside Ruby's. With a heavy sigh he made his choice.**

Everyone leads in praying for nothing to go wrong.

**"Men... stand down and let Khans past." LT Monro orders. The men hesitated at first but did so. They started to disband letting the Khans who were watching from afar that it was safe to leave. Six simples gave a nod to the LT who intern did the same. Six then looked over his shoulder at Ruby before giving a motion to follow before walking towards the bar at the edge of town.**

Everyone sans from Weiss cheered about Monro's decision to let the Khans leave.

**Ruby followed but stop by Lieutenant before leaving. "Um, thanks for not shooting the Khans."**

**"Eh, I may get heat for it but it was an honor making your acquaintance Mrs. Rose. I do hope to see you again under better circumstances." LT Monro said giving her a proper salute.**

Ruby smiles before saying. "I hope so too." Which made her friends relax faster.

**Ruby did the same but a quick one before racing to catch up with Six.**

**"Um, Six." Ruby said, trying to get Six's attention. She was slightly shaken by what Six had did for her.**

**"Yea?" Six answers as he pulls out some more paper and coyote tobacco.**

"How many does he have?" Yang asked.

"There are a lot of ruined books and as long as he got coyote tobacco he should be fine." Grim said before feeling a little down. Everyone notices this but have a feeling that it was a sensitive topic so they decide to turn back to the screen.

**"I just want to say, thanks." Ruby remarks nervously. Six turns his head towards Ruby causing her to flinch. He looked her in the eye before turning around and pulling out Benny's lighter trying to light the cigarette.**

**"No problem kid." Six said as he flicks the light after a few tries he got a light.**

Ruby smiled knowing that Six will continue to have their back, before she could ask Grim a question, Nora spoke over everyone. "So what did I miss while I was making a lake?" Grim decide that would be the best time to space out.

* * *

**Grim is trying to remove green lipstick marks from his mask before noticing that the light is on. "(Sigh) While the good news is that they were too drunk to do more than kissing my mask so my prayers were answered. Any ways, let's get to the reviews."**

**From Combine117: Of course you have it easy, you don't have children that sometimes try to kill each other. And they'll be showing up from time to time, hell one will be here soon.**

**I do have a plan for that, but that's a long way from here.**

**He a fucking cat and some how none of us can fucking count. But yes, you, me and Wombag will fucking kill that fucker. Sooner whether than later.**

**Thanks for writing Combine177**

**From Imperial Warlord: Thanks.**

**Thanks for writing Imperial Warlord**

**From Wombag1786: Hope I did well with the short period of time I had. **

**Thanks for writing Wombag1786**

**From thewittywhy: While they only just found out about drinking. Not really something to question about, but boy will they learn.**

**Thanks for writing thewittywhy**

**From Carre: I think you can now figure why. And I'm glad to hear that I already have someone will give it a try when I post it. **

**Now "Unification Wars" is used whenever someone unites Terra's governments, it's not only a 40k thing. And even though I do come to the 40k universe I have never had a chance to meet the Holy God Emperor of Man. But I am a High Lord of Terra, and my relation with Karamazov is on the "Both of us want to burn the other to the bone" relationship.**

**Thanks for writing Carre.**

**"Now with that out of the way please vote at the poll, we are almost to the point where I can close it, but not yet****. Remember to wash your hands, stay from people if you aren't feeling well and know I am praying to Isha for you. See you next time." Grim said before going back to trying to wipe away the lipstick marks.**


	10. April Fools

**Hey, guys this chapter isn't cannon. However I do have some news so if you what to skip this and go to the end that'll be fine. But if you decide to read, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**(Some Time Ago)**

The view shows a staring night sky with a full moon bathing the wastes with a light glow. Though at the moment an even brighter light is seen at a campfire with two individuals sitting around it.

"So we were approaching the fortress that Malcolm Holmes stationed his army. As the main cluster of clones made for the main gate, I've gone for a more tactical flak." The individual who was talking was wearing what is akin to NCR trooper armor, except black plats and gray fabric but he also wears a skull painted gas mask. "Apparently they got the wrong idea about what I was doing. I heard him scream something about "No cowards" right before a grenade impacted two feet from me. I guess that they resumed their assault and left me for dead. Can you believe such a causal disregard for human life?"

The other individual is wearing what looks like Enclave power armor with black and red markings. The individual also has a breathing mask on, showing their red eyes pale face and black hair that goes to their neck. "I don't remember asking your life story, I only asked for the info you had."

"And now that I've told you everything I know... we can start planning our revenge. I'll make Grim rue the day he cloned and subsequently betrayed me!" The gasmask individual said with joyful gleam before noticing the power armor individual standing up and leaving.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"It's true that there are some mistakes here that need to be right... Unfortunately, I'll be doing them alone."

"Yeah, but-" A throwing knife hits his gut causing him to make a painful grille.

"Sorry, but I don't play well with others."

"Wait, hang on, I think I can pull this one out..."

"You're ruining my one-liner. Die quicker." Gasmask slowly gets up. "Second knife!" The knife hitting gasmask lower spine making more death grilles. "That'll do."

**(Present Day, Novac)**

Cuts to Wombag wear his NCR Ranger armor, holstered with his Chinese assault rifle and single action revolver. Wombag is just minding his own business, then Grim wearing Enclave power armor with black and red markings with a breathing mask and sunglasses, walks in before saying. "Hey, Wombag."

Wombag pulls out a rolling pin and goes in a defensive position. "OH GOD, GRIM'S BACK! BACK, DEMON, BACK!"

Grim not fazed at all. "Why are you so jumpy today?"

"'Cause you stabbed me a few hours ago! I don't know what I did to warrant that response! I'm sure it wasn't anything terrible." Wombag puts rolling pin away. "So just, you know..." Then pulls out rolling pin back out to defend himself. "Don't stab me again!"

"I didn't stab you the first time? I haven't been in town all day! I was stopping Tanda and Maggie from ripping each other's throats off."

**(Grim's Family House)**

Two young women are glaring daggers at each other all while Grim in his true avatar form is looking back and forth at his daughters.

One has mocha skin, mess red hair that goes down to her mid-back, her right eye is fused shut while her left is red. She wears something akin to ancient egyptian royalty with silver jewelry.

The other has a sickly pale skin, white silk like hair that reaches her tailbone, her eyes are a milky white. She wears dark green and brown green robes that are akin to monk robes and a rebreather.

"Alright, so what is going on?" Grim asked his daughters who were giving each other glares.

"Well, Father. It turns out that one of Tanda's little experiments was taken by one of the world's governments." The red head pointed at the pale woman.

"Well, not as bad as when Magdalene forgot to close the gate!" She turned it around before everything became a cluster fuck Grim spoke up.

"First, Maggie. We'll talk about the gate later." Maggie looks down in shame at her mistake before Grim turns to his other daughter. "Now, which experiment and which nation?"

**(Novac)**

"Let's just say that two fully grown women are grounded. So yeah, whoever you saw wasn't me."

Wombag look at Grim with disbelief "Are you sure? 'Cause he looked and sounded just like you and he had the same copy of the necronomicon."

"He took my copy of the necronomicon? Why didn't you stop him?"

"Oh, I dunno because I had a FUCKING THROWING KNIFE stuck in my side and I thought he was you! Why would I stop you from taking your copy of the necronomicon?"

"Ok, fair enough. Which way did he go?"

"Well, after he called me a profligate and stabbed me in the stomach with a knife he headed off south."

Grim looks annoyed at the answer. "Ah, south! That narrows it down! So he went south did he? Good to know!" Hearing the annoces in his tone Wombag groaned at that little mistake. "You didn't realize it wasn't me? I've never called you a profligate before!"

"Man, you are getting really riled up about this."

"Yeah, 'cause someone stole my copy of the necronomicon!"

"So, just track the person down and take it back."

"How? I have no real way of tracking that stuff! Did he mention where he was going?"

"He said he was going someplace where nobody could reach him... Sword B-" Wombag holds onto his stomach in pain. "Ow, sorry, it still hurts from where you stabbed me..." Grim gives a protest to the comment. "He went to Sword Base."

_Dun Dun Dun!_

Grim looks both shocked and annoyed. "OH GOOD, SWORD BASE."

**(An Hour later.)**

Screen turns right to left showing 5 new individuals in a heist room. The first is dress as an organization 13 member which only noted able things being their small and fair skin. The next one is an uruk with scrap of metal all over him, he is holding a flaming sword. Next is a black and red Geth unit with glowing white eye. Shaun Hastings and one Turret Gun looking confused as to where they are.

"Alright, so I'm only going to debrief this once so listen up!" Grim voice is heard in the background.

"We're going to school you on some stuff." Wombag spoked in.

"I'm also debriefing you, so please pay attention." Grim tells his fellow writer, once he was given a 'Okay' he begins the debriefing. "Okay, so we're heading to Sword Base. This was a pre-war military base that was both a) attacked by chinese spies as well as aliens but b) also the location where I had to destroy an AI known simply as Skynet. The base has been abandoned for the last hundred years except for robots that lost their AI master. Until now, from what Wombag told me, there is someone who looks like me and stole my copy of the necronomicon. Now of course it isn't as dangerous on it's own, in fact it is only useful as a key sheet. But we don't know if the imposter has a copy or they're planning something even worse. Now the base layout isn't so bad, but there are a lot of robots so heads up."

"I might accidentally hit you behind the dome pieces." Wombag said, looking at the group.

The organization member raised their hand and spoked. "If I may interject."

"Okay, you and Shaun aren't robots or cyborg but the rest of you watch out for Wombag." Grim looked a little worried for his party of 7.

"Actually I have a question. Why isn't Combine here? He was big help against Blake and Don Fluffles." Wombag turns to Grim.

"Because I called and he is in the middle of a war in his realm. Besides, we can handle a small army of robots." Grim turns back to the party. "Who is ready to rack some robots?!"

After a small pause of silence, Shaun picked up the Turret Gun. "Let's get this over with." Turret's eye move around.

"What are you doing?"

**(Sword Base, California)**

Humanoid robots patrol a ruined military base entrances, they haven't noticed the two falcons and singular banshee landing at the beach. A single robot does notice the Geth unit and is about to fire at it when a sword from behind impaled it.

American Venom starts to play in the background as the uruk speaks. "My work is never done, it seems. That is very satisfying for The Machine."

A robot aims with an energy rifle at the uruk before a stick bash through it's torso. "Is that all you've got?" Organization 13 member turn to see five robots aiming at them.

"Anybody up for some reconciliatory yoga?" The five robots turn to see Shaun holding the Turret pointing straight at them. "Hello friend." It said before tearing the bots like wet tissues. "Good job?" Shaun tells the living gun. "Thank you, Wheatley." "Who?"

Geth unit begins running towards a group of charging robots. "There is a high statistical probability of death by gunshot." Geth unit then easily melted the robots, before turning and punching one that came close. "A punch to the face is also likely."

A large four armed march over to the party only to get wacked by the stick, the organization member raised the stick to the air. "Get ready!" A beam of light is shot into the sky before it starts to rain the same beam around them. Both the giant and random robots are hit by the light. The giant raised it foot at the now tired black coated individual, only to be halted by the uruk blocking it.

"The Machine is here for you. The Machine will always be here for you." The uruk said to it's tired companion, giving a nod the coat figure stands up and points their stick at the giant.

"Turret fire" A combination of turret, lasers and a fireball hits it chassis and starts to melt. The giant fell over in front of the party only a few inches away from Shaun. "Yeah, if you want to kill us mate, you're gonna have to try a little harder than that." An army of robots run out of the enterces, Shaun with a cocky grin and Geth unit aims at the army only to hear clicks from their weapons. "Ah, shit."

The uruk runs into the army of robots. "I am but one machine, but it is the machine of Mordor that will consume Middle Earth!" The Machine starts to hack and slash at the robots as both Shaun, Turret Gun and the Geth unit makes a tactical retreat back to their ride. More robots bore themselves out and charge at the Machine, only to be cut down by his flaming blade. "You've learned nothing. Come closer and I will teach you the meaning of industry."

The Organization member raised their arms up in the sky as a golden ring in a circle around the base. "Stop holding back!" The ring released a bright light that melted all the robots leaving only the coat individual and the machine alone.

In a command office a woman with black hair, breathing mask and a black general uniform looks at the ceiling hearing that music. "What the hell is that annoying, yet copyright-free music?" As she finished that sentence the door exposed ending the music and revealing Grim and Wombag as they walked into the room.

"It's called the American Venom and it's way better than it has any right to be!" Wombag stop noticing the woman in the room. "Whoa! Grim, that woman looks like a female version of you!"

"Is that one of my Daemons?"

"No, I'm not a Daemon."

"A clone?"

"No, not that either."

"Time-traveling paradox?" Wombag but in.

"You're getting warmer."

"A time-traveling clone of a Daemon?" Grim was scratching his head at figuring this out.

"No! I'm from another timeline!"

"That would have be my next guess." Wombag look at the woman.

"Yes, I'm from a parallel timeline! I was sitting around minding my own business... When I was suddenly summoned here in this facility!"

"I bet you were just sitting around minding your own business..." Wombag said not paying what the woman was saling.

"You know, where I from, people don't interrupt." She gives Wombag a glare before continuing. "After killing the inhabitants in a justified rage... I used their machines to figure out where I am. Turns out they had ripped a hole in space and time. Though, I can't speak for their intentions..."

"And then you stabbed me. Why'd you do that?" Wombag stare at the woman.

She shrugs before answering. "I just like stabbing people!"

"That doesn't explain why you stole my copy of the necronomicon!"

"Come on, I'm smart. I should be able to figure it out."

It took a second before Grim understood. "Oh, you mean 'I' should be able to- Ok, you meant 'I' as in 'you' but it's- you're talking about me?" The woman was annoyed 'YES'.

"Which one of you is talking?" Wombag head is bobbing up and down. "I'm so confused right now... My stomach still hurts from when I got stabbed... I think I'm experiencing the symptoms of extreme blood loss... I'm seeing spots..."

Grim turns to his companion. "Honestly, we probably should've taken you to a doctor..."

"YEAH, NO, YOU THINK? Hey Wombag, I know you just got stabbed in the gut... and I think I can see some of your innards... but why don't we go on a fun adventure?" Wombag start to lean to the side. "I think I'm going to stop standing up now." Wombag falls over.

"I really should take him to the doctor." Grim gave a guilty laugh. "Now, why did you steal my copy of the necronomicon?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your chapters had keys to summon gates to another dimension."

"So you just want to go back home?"

"Yes, but I examined it quite thoroughly... I don't think there's any way for me to use it to get back home. So, sorry for taking it, no hard feelings right? You can understand where I'm coming from, right?" She hands back the necronomicon to Grim.

"I guess. Hey, where did you get that tau gun?"

The woman noticed and spoke quickly. "Took it from a firewarrior."

"Took it from a firewarrior. Ha, she going to betray us all." Wombag spoke in his dream like state.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, again."

"Yeah, sorry you got sent here... Hope it's... homey, I guess?" Grim tries to drag Wombag out of the room. "This is odd, I didn't expect this... I brought a party, they're gonna be disappointed!" Wombag starts to cough.

"Grim if I die I want you to have my whiskey." Wombag starts to hallucinate.

"I should probably get him out of here. Nice meeting me... me. I hope I find a way back home."

"I can't feel my torso."

"I don't know who got it worse, so... good luck, and I have a feeling we will see each other soon."

"That sounded ominous but I won't follow up. Have a good day." Grim grabs Wombag right arm and place it behind his neck.

"My body... is trying to die."

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Grim said before dragging Wombag to Goodsprings.

The woman who now is shown to be wearing a black and gray uniform with a red skull on her right shoulder looks down at a piece of paper. "Yes, goodbye... and thanks for all the information. I'll make things right one way or the other..."

**(Goodsprings)**

A blare is seen showing a fan moving, the viewer shaking the camera before a voice is heard. "Whoa there, easy easy... You've been out a couple days!"

"Shut up, Doc Mitchell!" Wombag sounded annoyed before noticing it was Grim.

"Why don't you get your head straight, get your bearings..."

"Oh my god, why am I back-" Wombag look around like he was coming in with a hangover before turning to Grim. "Oh, that's right, I had a knife buried in my side. Grim, why were there two of you? And why did you have boobs?"

Grim gave a small laugh before speaking. "Sounds like some frontal lobe damage!"

* * *

**From Wombag1786: No my kitchen has universal fridge. And I never played Dead Rising. **

**Thanks for writing Wombag1786**

**From Khoashex: Thanks**

**Thanks for writing Khoashex**

**From thewittywhy: Trust me, that will be fun to write. And sorry to tell you but Weiss didn't had a collar.**

**Thanks for writing thewittywhy**

**From Combine117: You already meet Maggie what do you think of Tanda? And that's funny coming from the guy who had a problem with me ordering a virus bomb and a Atmospheric Incinerator Torpedo on a planet full of giant man eating bugs.**

**Please tell me I soul drained the prick that did the conceiving. And no problem, it took a while for it to show up.**

**Thanks for writing Combine117**

**From Imperial warlord: Hope this was fine as I work on the next one.**

**Thanks for writing Imperial warlord**

**From Guest: Don't worry, that was planned I long while ago. Gods help us, with not only are new weds and their teammates and sister team but also with the five other viewers. **

**Thanks for writing Guest**

**So the news I have too tell you all is I am going to begin working on my RWBY 40K crossovers. And yes there is more than one, 5 stories is plan at the moment which take place at the same time. The only hit is through the titles which are "Only War", "Rogue Trader", "Hive Vega", "The Black Crusade" and "Lady Inquisitor". So in the future these stories will be posted. Also the poll is over. See you next time.**


	11. Heartache by the mile

Grim turns to see Nora looking at her friends with a confused look. "So you're telling me that a woman in rags is heading to the legion party to kill them before meeting with everyone?"

"Yes, what part of this do you not understand?" Jaune asks the ginger bomber.

"I mean, she could easily get herself killed on her own. So unless she gets backed up by the others." Nora brings up.

"Why that?" Pyrrha asks her teammate.

"Well, these legion guys are no joke. I mean, one of their parties almost killed Ruby, Jaune, Six and ED-E. How on Remnant is she going to kill a whole party by herself with her fist?" Nora made a good point, one that made the brawler stop herself from making a fool out of herself.

**Ch.9 Heartache by the mile**

Weiss rubs her temples before commenting. "I'm starting to get a headache with these titles."

Yang turns to Weiss. "How about a heartache?" Everyone gave Yang a deadpan look. "Okay, I'll stop talking for now."

**The Mojave Desert in the afternoon**

**After restocking up on supplies, lunch, and clean clothes the four head for their final destination, New Vegas. At that point in the day the sun started to really come down with a heatwave that could fry an egg on a sidewalk. Thankfully after a quick rinse of their clothes Six and Ruby walked through the deserted highway with damp clothes keeping the cool. Jaune however was sweating like a hooker in church. Worst yet that Nuka was still kicking his stomach.**

Everyone felt sick at the diseribison about the heat, sans for Yang who notices her friends slouch with Weiss and Grim look visibly sick. "You guys okay?"

"I'm from Atlas." Weiss said which Yang gave a nod of understanding.

"And remember when I told you I'm not good with the heat?" They give Grim a nod. "Well, that many because it weakens me to the point of feeling sick." Grim explained which raised more questions for Weiss.

**"Ugh, guys can we please take a break?" Jaune begs as he held his stomach.**

**"We Just took a break five minutes ago." Six replies as he reaches into his bag.**

**"Stopping to fight off fire breathing ants isn't a break!" Jaune complains before bending over in pain. With a loud sigh Six stopped walking and walked over to Jaune.**

"Vomit boy does have a point, stop to fight isn't really taking a break." Yang said.

**"If it will keep you from puking a trail to new Reno here, this should help your stomach." Six said as he hands him a sunset sarsaparilla.**

**"Ugh, sorry but any chance you have something that isn't a bottled soda?" Jaune groans as he tries to fight back his urge to vomit.**

"Dad gave us soda when we had an upset stomach." Ruby told Jaune and gained a glare from Weiss remembering when she was sick and her teammates were useless.

**"It's hand made so don't worry about rads. Besides I heard sarsaparilla is supposed to help irritated stomachs."**

"See!" Ruby waved at the screen which she only got Weiss to roll her eyes.

**Jaune looked down at the bottle before looking back up at Six. He took the bottle and opened it. After pocketing the cap, he hesitantly placed it to his mouth before chugging it.**

**"Will it really help Jaune?" Ruby asked as she started fiddling with her Pip-Boy.**

"Staying hydrated is a must in the desert." Blake said. "Sun said that one of the most common ways for people to die in Vacuo is dehydration."

**"Well, as long as he doesn't drink a hell of a lot. Then yea, it should help his insides." Six said as he pulls out a bottle of Wasteland Tequila. "Shame to since that could have been used to make more Mr. tequila. It's hard to get your hand on this stuff back west... I think."**

Weiss couldn't feel off at what Six just said, but couldn't place why.

**"Beep, Boop, Beep." (Not really shocking since **_**America's sloppy annexation of Mexico and the huge wall that was built at the beginning of the twenty-first century. None of the factories survived and very few bottles of Tequila exist to this day.)**_

While everyone from Remnant was confused, Grim just placed his head in his hands and groaned. "You okay?" Pyhrra asks.

"Just remembering one of the reasons for my Unification War." Grim said as he still has his hands over his face.

Those from Remnant turn to each other before turning to Grim, Ren becomes the voice for the group. "Unification War?"

"A war where I lead a united front against every nation in my world in the 20th century. I order so many deaths to same my species against so many across the galaxy… It's funny, but that was the first time I felt human again." Grim removes his face which surprises his guess of what they saw. They only saw him in a happy, annoyed or amuseme. But they saw some tears run down his mask, a nostalgic smile and a fire in his eyes that look like he is on a mission and he won't stop till it's done. "But let's not talk about my past and get back to the story." He turns to the screen which was slowly followed, Weiss and Ruby were the last to wonder what could have happened to have that much emotion at once.

**Six looked down at his bottle. He then placed it back into his satchel before pulling out his canteen. After Jaune finished his drink the four head down the road listening to music from Ruby's Pip-Boy. It was a cheerful melody despite its subject. As they walked along the road. Six couldn't help but whistle along to the song.**

Yang could help but join Six with the whistle as Weiss enjoys the music and making mental notes of this song.

**Play heartaches by the number by Guy Mitchell**

_**"You came back but never meant to stay, Yes, I've got heartaches by the number, Troubles by the score, Every day you love me less, Each day I love you more, Yes, I've got heartaches by the number, A love that I can't win, But the day that I stop counting, That's the day my world will end." **_

**"Yea I have heartaches by the number, trouble by the score. Every day you love me less, each day I love you more. (Whistle)" Six mutters quietly as they walk along the road. As they walked down the road skyscraper's or what was left of them started to come into view **

"So those things were common before the war?" Ren asks.

"Yes, there were even cities that all you could see skyscrapers. Human ingenuity is one of our greatest strengths." Grim smiles.

**"... So, have you been to New Vegas?" Ruby asked.**

**"Can't remember. But from what I understand it's like any other town. Except gambling, high class booze and different varieties of hoo... streetwalkers, to spend your nights with." Six answers as he looks up at something buzzing around in the distance.**

"What does streetwalker mean?" Ruby asked out loud which made everyone uncomfortable. "What?"

**"What do you mean by streetwalker? Like as in someone who walks streets as a job?" Ruby asked while tilting her head to the side in confusion.**

**"Um, go ask Jaune." Six said not wanting to explain how prostitution works out here in Nevada. As they walked along the road Six kept his eyes on the creatures flying around. Starting to get curious he pulled out his binoculars and looked through the lenses to see Cazador's flying and arguing something in the yellow afternoon sky. As they started getting closer Ruby asked something that was on her mind for a bit now.**

Jaune calls Six a traitor under his breath.

**"Hey Jaune what's a Streetwalker?" Ruby asked obviously about the Cazador.**

**"Um I don't know. Maybe it's a person who works on the streets. But that doesn't narrow it down unless you're trying to avoid saying..." in that moment Jaune just realized what Six meant by streetwalker.**

Everyone sans for Ruby blushed red like a tomato which Ruby looks around and adds two plus two equals… Ruby blushed to her namesake. "Ew, Gross!"

**"Um you know what. When we get back, your dad will probably tell you." Jaune said now trying to avoid the question.**

"Nope, don't want to hear it. Not happening!" Ruby growing embarrassed that this version can't take the hint.

**"Beep, snarky Boop, Beep." (**_**Which one? Six or your biological, cause either one would refuse to answer.)**_

"I got enough of it from Uncle Qrow, I don't need the Sex Ed." Ruby was praying this would end so. "Also, he is not my dad!" Grim chuckles at the poor girl.

**"Um, ok." Ruby asked as she turns her attention to Six, noticing that he had slowed down his pace and was looking towards the sky. Question was what.**

Everyone calmed down but Ruby still has her blush on her cheeks.

**"What do you see?" Ruby asked as she slowed down her pace to talk with Six.**

"Oh thank, Julia. Thank you for changing the subject." Ruby thanked the saint for mercy.

**"Cazador's." Six Answers grimly as he hands her the binoculars. Ruby looked through the lens and saw an entire flock of these winged abomination flying northwest.**

"Not those things again." Jaune complains as his friends agree.

**"When there's that many Cazador's, then that means there's a lot of dead bodies." Six said as Ruby hands him back the binoculars.**

"Oh, like that legion scouting party that got killed off by that woman in rags?" Nora jokily said.

"Nora, we're telling you it really happened." Weiss turned to the valkyrie.

"And if it did, I'll eat a boot." Nora claimed. "But if you're wrong you have to eat a boot."

Before Weiss could deny that beat Yang jumped in and took which she gained an Schnee glare for.

**Once Six places away his binoculars he pulls his double barrel caravan Shotgun from his back. Jaune pulls his service Rifle and Ruby her new Winchester rifle. They walked down the road till they came to an abandoned overpass. Under the overpass looked like a farmer's stand. A few Cazador's were flying over the bodies but despite being half sludge from the Cazador's the bodies can be recognized as a few farmers and a dozen legionaries.**

Weiss covers her mouth with her hand and notices that Ruby, Nora and Pyrrha were doing the same. But Jaune and Yang have hatred in their eyes, something that is understandable. Ren was greying for some reason and Blake was more shocked than anything.

**"Um, are the legions this close to Vegas?" Jaune asked nervously by the huge mutated spider wasps**

**"No. They usually more focus down south." Six answers as he loads a slug shell into his shotgun. "Regardless we may be able to identify what killed them. If we are lucky."**

Ruby felt the same thing from earlier chapters but can't figure out why.

**Six then took aim with his shotgun before firing the slug hitting the biggest Cazador through the head. Killing it instantly. The Cazador swarm then split into two directions. With the young and the smart one's fleeing while the dumb and bigger buzzed towards the four. The older ones were quicker, causing Jaune to panic a bit and fire blindly, hitting a few in non-fatal areas. Meanwhile Ruby and ED-E were absolutely dead on. It was basically mirelurks in the deep end for them. Each shot hit the Cazador either in the head or ripped straight through its bodies. The last one managed to dodge majority of the bullets before raising its stinger to spare Six through his chest. To which Six replies with a bird shot to its exposed underbelly. Once on the ground he did the same thing as on the road to Nipton. Stepped down hard on its tail before blasting its face to pieces with double bird shot.**

Ruby and Pyrrha stare down on Jaune to waste most of those shots. "We are going to the shooting range after this."

"And we'll be working on making it so you don't panic like that again."

Jaune lowers his head, sure fighting a Ursa Major solo was cool but those bugs are huge no one would blame him for that.

**"Ugh, Hey Six. You wouldn't happen to have any more sarsaparilla. Just looking at this is making me sick." Jaune struggles to keep down his lunch.**

**"No but chances are they do." Six said as he placed his double barrel on his back before pointing to the bodies.**

**"(Sigh) Is there any chance we can get something that isn't from dead guys?" Ruby asked, sounding unnerved by the smell of desert heat and decomposing bodies mixed together.**

"Something tells me that is not happening." Yang said to her sister who pouted.

**"Beep, Boop, Beep." **_**(Not on your life. Statistics show that prospectors find more loot on dead bodies than in ruined buildings.)**_

**End Song here.**

That didn't help unnerve the situation.

**"It's a living. Is what you mean, ED-E." Six said as he walked over to the bodies with Ruby and Jaune begrudgingly following suit.**

**It seems that Legionnaires attacked a small farmers market. Someone else was their cause there was no way a bunch of farm hands managed to take out a dozen legionnaires. The four searched the bodies retrieving some legion money and caps, few produce items, Some bullets, and something very disconcerting for Six.**

Everyone's eyes turn to Nora who releases where this could be going.

**"Jeez there were a lot of legionnaires. This is close towards Vegas. What do you think they were doing here?" Jaune asked as he inspected a legion coin. Ruby simply gave a shrug in response. Six however knew why.**

**"Well they weren't here for Vegas. They were here for us." Six said holding a piece of paper in his hand.**

Everyone's eyes wide before leaning forward to know why exactly Six knows this information.

**He opens the piece of paper with the legion symbol branded to the papers corner making it official. It had a few big words written in Black that caused both Ruby and Jaune to practically sink where they stand. It read:**

**WANTED**

**For her Crimes against the Mighty Caesar **

**. Treason**

**. Murder**

**. Interference in military **

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**One young female with distinctive silver eyes and Crimson red hooded cape. **

**(Insert well drawn sketch of Ruby here)**

**If brought before Caesar dead, two hundred caps upfront. If alive an additional hundred caps and a free slave of your choosing.**

**Reports suggest that she travels with an Enclave Eye bot. A young blond male, presumed to be a bastard brother. And an older male with black Stetson, presumed to be the father. An additional reward of a hundred caps for whoever brings in a single one of their heads.**

**(Insert perfectly sketched Six to the right, perfectly sketched ED-E to the left. And Jaune sketched with a fatter and uglier Nose)**

Weiss was confused as to why Treason was one of the charges while the others have different reactions. Yang was pissed, Blake and Pyrrha were concerned, Ren was having the same thought as Weiss, Ruby was scared for future chapters, Nora was laughing at Jaune's faces as he wasn't happy with the nose.

**"Oh, my Oum." Ruby said as she read the wanted notice more carefully.**

But something then hit Weiss like a train. "Who has time to learn how to draw in the wasteland?"

**"Beep, Boop, Beep." (**_**Holy $h!t... who the F$ k has the time to learn how to draw?)**_

Though everyone laughs, Weiss looks around her. "What, it's a reasonable question who has time to learn how to draw in the wasteland?"

**"Really. We are being hunted with a bounty on our head and that's what you have to say? Who has time to learn how to draw?" Six asked in disbelief.**

"It's a reasonable question to answer!" Weiss shouted at the screen.

**"Well it's not really a good drawing. They got my nose wrong." Jaune said as he grabbed the wanted poster and held it to his head. "See wrong nose."**

Nora held a giggle as so did Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha.

**"Not my point." Six said while pinching the bridge of his nose. "We are now targeted by some very vengeful people. And those people just put a pretty price on our head."**

**"Beep, Boop, Beep" (**_**Is that all you're upset about? I thought the tenth time someone made a comment about you being the father is why you're mad.)**_

**"Well that is true, but I'm more worried about the next Junkie looking for his next paycheck." Six remarks. He then noticed that Ruby was strangely quiet. He realizes the stress of her decision that she brashly made back in Nipton. He then walked over to Ruby before patting her head.**

At the mention of Nipton Ruby went to a solemn state that her friends did not miss. "Ruby…" Yang couldn't find any words to help her sister at the moment.

**"(Sigh) Look. It may be bad but once we are behind Vegas gates we are as safe as a house." Six said in a reassuring tone. "Granted that house's garden has been burned and planted with landmines."**

"Not helping." Ruby said quietly before Nora scuffs.

"What's your problem?" Yang asks Nora, praying that it wasn't about Ruby.

"Land mines. Such a waste of resources." Nora growled about the explosive.

"But I thought you use grenades?" Weiss turned to the ginger grenadier.

"I but those explode when they use landmines you have no idea when they'll go off. And don't get me started about when they started because of someone or animal you didn't plan on killing." Nora growled at the existence of the device. Everyone couldn't find words to say, the only good thing about Nora's rant was that it got Ruby out of her funk.

**Ruby then broke from her depressed trance and gave a solemn nod. Six then walked back over to Jaune who was still complaining about how they got his nose wrong.**

**While Six tries to calm him down, Ruby looks one last time at one of the Legion Assassins. She was about to turn away when she caught something in the corner of her eye. His face was practically caved in and his teeth were spewed across the ground. Last time she saw someone got their teeth knocked clean out was when a stray person touched her sister's hair. She walked over to the corpse and took a closer look at the body. As she gave a closer inspection of her body, she started to notice a punch mark in the collapsed face.**

Grim has a shiver down his spine. 'I know that's not their handy work but still unnerves me, why did I give them that…'

"Hah, eat up Nora!" Yang calls out.

"What? Why?" Nora looked at her friend.

"Because the woman in rags had a weapon like Ember Celica and that's all you need as proof. Right Grim?" As to answer Yang's question, Grim summons a black leather boot and tosses it to Nora. Yang smiles and watches as Nora starts to chew on it starting at the top edge.

**"Oh, Oum. Holy Monty almighty. Guys! Hey Guy, I know what killed these guys!" Ruby calls out. The three looked at each other before Six replied with.**

**"What killed them?" Six asked as the three walked over. Ruby grabs a nearby stick to point out the first mark.**

**"See this. Clearly someone managed to cave in their face using a weapon to afflict blunt trauma to the cranium." Ruby explains pointing to the punch mark with her stick.**

Weiss turned to Ruby before saying. "For a Dolt you know alot about post fighting."

"You never had to help Yang clean her mess." This got a laugh out of everyone even Yang.

**"So, someone used a power fist? Cause brass knuckles ain't gonna cave in a face." Six said as he noticed the first mark left in the corpse.**

"Power fist, sounds awesome." Yang pumb her fists.

**"Power fist?" Jaune asked, completely confused.**

**"Think of it as Brass knuckles 2.0. A gauntlet that has a pressure plate causing the gauntlet to spring forward like a jackhammer. It also explains how someone managed to cave in their skulls." Six explains.**

Yang was starting to drool at what Six said, there are only three things she cares for in life. All things parties, bikes and punching second only to her family of course.

**"Oh, my sister has one. Whenever someone touched her hair, she would beat them to a pulp." Ruby explains.**

Yang puffs out her chest with pride while Weiss and Blake share a concern look in their eyes. 'Girls Night'.

**"Your sister? She wouldn't happen to be here in the Mojave?" Six asked with a raised eyebrow as he tried to picture what Ruby's older sister would look like.**

Ruby and Yang giggle at Six trying to figure out what Yang looks like from Ruby's looks along.

**"Um no. I don't think so. Also, if it was her these guys will be missing a head or maybe had their insides blasted out their backs." Ruby said as she wondered where Yang ended up.**

Ruby grimmas at the memory of how bad those henchmen who looked a lot the ones who worked for Roman were when she showed up.

**"Blasted? What do you mean by that?" Six asked as she stood up.**

**"W-Well she has a shotgun attached to the top of her own personalized power fist." Ruby explains nervously.**

"And my babies are awesome!" Yang cheered as Ruby grinned with her sister, Weiss started thinking she knew where Ruby started viewing her scythe as her baby.

**"Shotguns... Ruby that isn't a power fist." Six said as he pinches the bridge of his nose.**

"It isn't?" The sisters said unanimously.

**"I-It isn't?" Ruby asked nervously.**

**"No, it's actually called a Ballistic fist. Though those are hard to find." A more feminine voice said right behind ED-E.**

Nora gasps. "ED-E a girl?" Her friends look at her confused as she is most likely wrong but also half way through her boot.

**"Oh well that's what I mean, thanks ED... wait did ED-E just speak?" Ruby asked as the three turned to look at the eyebot.**

**"Um no it didn't, I just happened to be good at tossing my voice." The feminine voice remarks from behind them. Ruby and Jaune nearly jumped out of their skin from the surprise while Six quickly pulled TG on the woman who was slowly jogging up behind them.**

"Damn she not wrong." Yang said before noticing the power fist add said quietly. "That looks so cool."

Weiss however felt a strangle feel something both hopeful and familiar. 'What's this feeling?'

**"Whoa easy there. Hey that's a nice piece you got yourself, by any chance you can point it elsewhere?" The woman asked as she held her hands up. She was wearing a burlap made robe covering her body. She wasn't hiding her face and it was clear she had her hair buzzed cut. What caught everyone's eye was the bloodied power glove on her hand.**

Nora grumbled as she was getting close to the sole. "Calm down, it's a new boot." Grim said which stopped the grumbles.

**"Are you the one that killed these legionaries?" Six asked while still having the gun pointed at the stranger's face.**

"If that's the case, I will love her." Yang said.

"Same." Jaune joins in which Pyrrha starts feeling a little jealous about that.

**"Well they definitely don't know how to be gentlemen towards a lady. Besides I highly doubt anyone would cry over these jerks anyway." The woman replied sarcastically. After a brief moment Ruby decided to intervene.**

The blondes nod to each other already knowing they'll want her as a companion. Weiss is still wondering why she is feeling the way she does.

**"Um, thanks for killing these guys. They may have been after us." Ruby said as she approached the stranger. "My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. What's yours?"**

**"Aw what a cute name you have their Ruby, well my Veronica Santangelo." Veronica said pleasantly.**

Ruby blushed at the complaint. 'That a first.'

**"Aw thanks. So, did you make that power fist? Cause that would have been so cool." Ruby remarks at the power fist on her gauntlet.**

**"No, but I did make some adjustments of my own to it." Veronica said while showing off her gauntlet. "I would show it to you but could you get your dad to stand down?"**

"He is not my dad." Ruby said calmly while she and Yang wanted to know more about the power fist.

**"Sure, also Six isn't my dad." Ruby said as he grabbed Six wrist and gave it a few tugs to disarm himself. He does so reluctantly.**

**"Oh, well is he a you and your brother's guardian or something?" Veronica asked.**

"Not her brother either." Jaune said calmly.

**"Jaunes not my brother. He's actually a friend of mine. But yeah he's helping us get to New Vegas." Ruby explains.**

**"Aw off to gamble? Well I guess if there any place to visit it will be New Vegas. So where did you three come from?" Veronica asked to which she got different responses.**

Weiss sent glares to the two who lean away from it as much as possible.

**"Goodsprings." Ruby said pleasantly.**

**"NCR station." Jaune Answers plainly.**

**"Beep, Boop, Beep." (**_**From a desk.)**_

**"From the grave." Six answers grimly.**

**Veronica gave Six a strange look before replying wittily. "Well in that case you look pretty good all things considered."**

Yang and Grim gave a chuckle at Veronica's comment, Yang is really glad to meet this character.

**"Yea, I was so worried when I dug him out of the grave." Ruby said thinking back to the first time she dug up Six.**

**"Ouch, must have been a hell of a day to dig up a total stranger." Veronica comments.**

Ruby shivers. "You have no idea."

**"You have no idea, also it was at night." Ruby remarks.**

Ruby facepalms as her friends laugh.

**"Eh hum, I don't want to interrupt this interesting conversation about my resurrection. But why did you attack an entire Decurion of Legionaries?" Six asked as he interrupted the conversation between Ruby and Veronica.**

Nora finished her boot before glaring at Weiss who felt a little bit of fear from the ginger.

**"Oh, I just noticed them tailing what I presumed to be a family. So, I thought maybe if I beat everyone into fertilizer nobody would notice." Veronica said as she gave an honest shrug. "Also, it was an entire Rorarii..."**

Nora was grubling while Yang and Jaune fist pump each other, Grim smiles already knowing that those two would pick the fuck the Legion option every time if they played the game.

**Before she could even finish her sentence, a spear flew past them and stuck into the ground, pointing down. The four quickly looked to their right to see a dozen injured Legionaries racing towards them.**

**"Also, I didn't exactly handle all of them, kinda need a hand if that's ok." Veronica said as she quickly pulls Six behind an overturned cart as a spear whizzes past them, while Ruby and Jaune quickly hide behind a dead Brahmin.**

Nora glares at Grim who summons a boot and throws it at Yang. "What? But it's supposed to be Weiss!"

"Except that you took the beat, not Weiss. So go at it." Grim said as Weiss gave a stified look as Yang gave Grim a death glare as she started to take a bite.

**"Jesus! If you were being attacked by these Roman fuckers why didn't you lead with that!" Six shouts as he pulls TG from his holster.**

**"Does it even matter right now!" Veronica asked as she pulled the pin on a grenade as she chucked it behind her.**

"Kind of does. We could have set up a trap." Jaune said that he got a nod from his team.

**"Beep, Boop, Beep!" (**_**Of fucking course it does!) **_**ED-E said as it blasted a Legionary soldier with its laser.**

**"Um guys can we argue later! I don't think these guys have the patience to wait as we argue!" Ruby shouts out as she starts picking Legion Scouts off with her cowboy repeater.**

Everyone leans forward wondering who this new person can bring up.

**Six replies with a few gun shots at a Legionary who came at the two from the side. The five stopped talking as they fought against the Legionary assassins. Six quickly used V.A.T.S to put down a few legionaries with throwing spears. While Veronica protects him from the mongrels that race towards him? With Ruby and Jaune they stopped the legionaries from surrounding them by laying down consistent fire behind the dead two headed cows. ED-E floated around as he shot at the legionaries that were trying to avoid being picked by randomly thrown spears. For the most part the legion was essentially throwing themselves at a line of bullets in hopes of overrunning them. Would have worked if it was a single person. Still after a few sticks of dynamite tossed by Six and Jaune they managed to kill everyone.**

"That wasn't as hard as last time." Jaune whistled at the site.

**"(Phew) That wasn't as hard as last time." Jaune said with a huff.**

Jaune blush as his friends laugh. 'Stupid running gag.'

**"Well that's because I destroyed all of their weapons Frenchy." Veronica chirped as she tried to shake off a piece of flesh from her gauntlet.**

"Frenchy?" Jaune looks confused at Grim.

"France is a country and people that are from there are called Frenchy as a joke… Me, I use it like. 'Your defenses are pretty Frenchy." Grim laughs before noticing he has some confused look, even from Yang. "You have to come from my world to understand." Grim left it on that.

**"We only won because we were lucky, they were recruits. Since we survive that means they will be tossing more at us." Six said grimly as he pulled paper out to light a cigarette. "All the more reason to get our ass to Vegas."**

"Oh, yeah. I guess you were lucky." Weiss said being the first to understand what Six meant.

**"Well can we at least take a moment to catch our breath. Veronica just ran for her life." Ruby remarks.**

**"Psh, I can run from here to the strip with ease." Veronica remarks. "Still nice of you to offer but I think it's best that we get to Vegas."**

"Behind those walls, sounds safer than being out of them." Pyrrha said, pointing out the walls of scrap in the distance.

**"Yes, thank you. The faster we get to Vegas th... wait, what we?" Six asked.**

**"Oh, I'm coming with you guys. I totally want to see the Lucky 38 up close. Would totally make a great souvenir."**

**"No, I already have these two to worry about. I don't want to add a third." Six said bluntly.**

"Please Six. Can't we keep her?" Yang pleaded to the screen with Jaune.

**"Aw come on, I'm just not another cute looking face. I also have a cute looking right hook." Veronica said as she made a muscle with her right arm.**

Yang whistled at the muscle. "Nice, wonder who would win in an arm wrestling match between us."

**"Oh, come on Six. What's the worst that could happen." Ruby remarks sarcastically as one thought to be dead Legionary gets back up and grabs Jaune.**

**"Beep, Sarcastic Boop, Beep" (**_**She distracts us from a supposedly dead enemy.**_**)**

"Ah crap!" Nora yells.

**"Oh, shut it." Six remarks as he points TG at the legionary's head but hesitates when he pulls out a bandolier of plasma grenades.**

**"You may have killed us, but my memory will live once word spreads of me killing your bastard son!" The legionary spits.**

Nora growls at the legionary as everyone holds their breaths.

**"I'm not Six's kid!" Jaune shouts.**

**"I don't think he cares." Six remarks as he tries to get a clean shot.**

**As Six tries to get a clean shot Ruby is absolutely terrified. Even with their aura she was certain that the amount of grenades will kill him. "Don't hurt Jaune or I swear to Oum..."**

**"Mars will welcome me with this profligate slave by my side." The legionary remarks before pulling the pin on one and wrapping the bandolier around his neck. "Ave true to Caesar!"**

Blake's mind still doesn't understand these people, but her friends skip a breath with the most notable being Pyrrha.

**For a split second the world froze for Ruby as Six quickly grabbed her trying hard to pull her to safety while Veronica grabbed ED-E and hid behind cover. In that moment Ruby knew there was only one way to save Jaune. Question is, should she? As time starts to speed up, she makes up her mind by breaking free from Six's grasp and racing forward in slow motion. Six calls out for her as he watched the girl, he had protected race towards a death trap when to his absolute shock she turned into a cloud of Rose petals. The cloud quickly raced towards Jaune and the Legionary before turning both into a mesh of white and iron in the cloud of roses. The cloud went straight upwards before disappearing with the three emerging. Ruby then pulls her weathered 10MM from her hip and fires a few quick shots to the legionaries face before kicking him and the grenades away. She then again uses her semblances to get her and Jaune away from the explosion and landing on the ground.**

"Wow." Was the only words anyone could say. 'Have I always done that?' Ruby thought.

'Holy shit.' Yang had seen her sister's semblance since she had it but she never saw anything like that before. 'That's not speed… What is it?'

**As the green explosion slowly dissipates. Ruby quickly sat up and inspected Jaune for injuries frantically. "Jaune are you ok!? Please (Ruby.) tell me you are (Ruby!) ok! Please, I can't lose (Ruby!) you out here or else I (Ruby!) I don't know what I will do..."**

**"Ruby!" Jaune shouts getting her attention.**

Though everyone was glad that Jaune was safe, Yang was the only one noticing the meaning of Ruby's pleads. 'I don't know what would happen if she watches one of us dead. I really hope it will be from old age.'

**"I'm fine, if it wasn't for you, I would have definitely been a goner." Jaune comments as he sits up. "Thank yo..."**

**Before he could even finish his stomach became queasy and he turned away from Ruby before vomiting up the sarsaparilla. As Ruby pats her friend she helps him up to his feet before they turn to a completely shocked Six, Veronica, and ED-E.**

"I can understand that." Yang said with a sympathetic look to Jaune. "When Rubes was ten she did the same to me. Spilled out my lunch that day, it gets easier after the first time."

**"... Beep, BOOP, Beep!" (**_**Ok, first. WHAT! Second, THE FucK!)**_

**"... Ruby." Six mutters seriously.**

"Ah, crap baskets." Ruby cursed herself.

**"Um, Yes Six?" Ruby answer's nervously.**

**"Answers." Six said sternly.**

**"Answers?" Ruby asked. "Um answers for wha..."**

**"FOR WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL WAS THAT!" Veronica screamed as she interrupted the conversation and bolted towards Ruby. "Because that was possibly the coolest thing I have ever seen, ever. Of all times. Maybe for the rest of human history. Seriously that can't get any cooler, besides meeting a talking Deathclaw."**

Everyone froze at the mention of a talking Deathclaw before slowly turning to their host who smiled and nodded.

**"Well um, it's because of radiation." Ruby answer's slowly and uncomfortable while trying to play it off as something natural.**

"Again it would, but you turned rose petals so… Tough luck." Grim smiled.

**"Bull, fuckin, shit." Six said slowly as he approached Jaune and Ruby in the most intimidating way possible. Sending shivers down their spines with every single step. "You have been more ignorant of this world than the politicians back in California. Now you can turn into a, what? Red gust of petals, because of dangerous atoms entering your system? Fuck that, I want the truth and nothing but the truth right fuckin here and right fuckin now!"**

Ruby and Jaune sweat nervously at Six's anger all while their friends feel sorry for them.

**Once done both Ruby and Jaune were practically holding each other in absolute fear for their lives. After a few moments Ruby finally found the courage to answer.**

**"Um, well... It's because we are not of this planet." She answers with a nervous grin with Six's stone-cold face continues to send shivers down their spines.**

**"... go on." Six said not letting up his extremely stoic look.**

"He taking the news quite well." Weiss said.

**For the next half hour Six, ED-E and Veronica listen as both Ruby and Jaune explain how they were from another planet called Remnant. How they have Huntsmen that protect them from the Grimm threat. They have abilities called semblances which act as not only armor for them but also gives them abilities that are random per person. She then told them about the sand storm that brought them to this world and how Mr. House, the mysterious Overseer is the only one smart enough to get them home.**

**"Stop me if I make a mistake, not only are you super power like in those unstoppable comics, but also come from a world with half animal human hybrids, literal soulless daemons hunting down people with emotions, and to top it all up you wanted to head straight for Vegas simply because the only one who can get you home is the king of New Vegas himself, Mr., Robert, Fucking, House himself!?" Six asked as he threw his arms up in annoyance.**

"We're not hybrids!" Blake yells at the screen.

"Blake, chill. That may be the only way he can wrap that around his head." Yang tries to calm her partner down from a rant.

**"Um, well essential." Jaune said nervously as he twiddled his thumbs nervously.**

**"We did leave out the part that we also attend the same school and maybe our friends are somewhere in this world." Ruby said the last part a little quickly in hopes that Six won't get any more furious.**

"Why would you leave that out? He'll be furious if he finds out later." Weiss looks to her partner who hides her face in her hoodie.

**The two then flinched as Six looked down at them. For a few moments he stared at them with aggressive and terrifying eyes before breaking this look with a sigh. "... (Sigh) I swear to god, you two are the strangest delivery I have ever made. In my entire Courier career."**

"Delivery?" Both Ruby and Jaune look confused.

**"Delivery?" Jaune and Ruby asked in sync.**

"Damn it!" "Dang it!" The pair of leaders yell as their friends at a little in their universe humor.

**"Yes, I did promise Ruby to bring her to New Vegas. Now I now know why." Six answers while pulling out more coyote tobacco and paper.**

**"Wait so you are bringing us to New Vegas? Even after finding out the truth?" Jaune asked.**

"Must be his work ethic, not to end a delivery till it's delivered." Weiss said nodding her head. "I can get behind that."

**"Well yeah. Why wouldn't I? You two are essentially the same except now I'm going to need to use more force if one of you becomes too rowdy." Six answers as he makes his cigarette and lights it up with Benny's lighter. Both Jaune and Ruby didn't know what to say. So, in response they hugged him to his annoyance in thanks.**

"Aww." Yang, Nora and Pyrrha said as the duo chuckle at themselves.

**"Aww, that's just precious." Veronica comments. "Two adopted children, a disgruntled and getting too old for this father, a snappy dog, and now a secretly a lesbian quirky mom. This almost feels like one of those prewar soap operas."**

Weiss eyes slightly wide, at hearing Veronica's statement about herself. 'My people?'

**"Beep, Boop, Beep." (**_**Who are you calling a mutt?")**_

Nora laughs at Ede's responses. "Serves you right!"

**"Also, I'm not old!" Six said aggressively while trying to break free from Ruby and Jaunes hug. "Another thing why should I allow you to travel with us?"**

**"Oh, because of my stunning personality, my ability to not only to craft anything without a tool station, I can throw a killer punch." Veronica said sarcastically as she counted down with her fingers. "But most importantly we can switch babysitting roles while the other enjoys the 'workers' down by Gomorrah."**

"Workers?" Ruby asks which everyone just shrugs. Yang and Weiss were enjoying more of Veronica, she has a mix of both of their personalities as it was almost scary.

**Six rolled his eyes at the sly and suggestive remark. But he then thought about it more and he did realize he needed someone to handle Ruby and Jaune while taking care of Benny. So, with another sigh he made his decision.**

**"(Sigh) Fine, Welcome to our stranger traveling posse." Six said with regret dripping from his mouth. It wasn't too long before Veronica then joined in the hug.**

"She seems friendly." Yang said.

"Beat she gives the best hugs." Weiss said quietly. Blake looks at the corner of her eye before turning back to the screen.

**"Mm, you won't regret it, seriously power fists are great at winning craps." Veronica remarks.**

**"Already regretting it." Six said begrudgingly as he struggles to break free. Eventually they let go of him with excited looks on their faces.**

Ren shakes his head at his friend's antics but smiles as he does.

**"Well there's no time like the present, let's hit the road to New Vegas!" Veronica shouts in excitement with Ruby shouting "Yeah!" with the same level of enthusiasm. The two begin to practically skip down the road with Jaune following behind leaving Six and ED-E to watch from behind.**

Everyone smiles at the site of the three heading to safety with no problems from Six.

**Beep, Boop, Beep?" (**_**Ok, should I call you sanity into question or you really don't care about the fact that you have been traveling with super powered children this entire time?)**_

"Sounds safer than anything else in this wasteland." Weiss pointed out.

**"... probably my sanity, but when we get to Vegas. I rather not let Ruby see me kill Benny with his own gun." Six remarks as he takes a drag from his cigarette. He then turns on his Pip-Boy radio that played the second half of the song the group was listening to earlier on before he and ED-E heads down the road to catch up with the three.**

_**Yes, I've got heartaches by the number. A love that I can't win. But the day that I stop counting. That's the day my world will end. Heartache number three was when you called me. And said that you were comin' back to stay. With a hopeful heart I waited for your knock on the door. I waited but you must have lost your way. Yes, I've got heartaches by the number. Troubles by the score. Every day you love me less. Each day I love you more. Yes, I've got heartaches by the number. A love that I can't win. But the day that I stop counting. That's the day my world will end.**_

Everyone's eyes widen before turning to Grim. "Is that why the writer picked that song for this chapter?!" Everyone yelled the question in his ear as he just shrugged before spacing out. He guess growld as he does but turns to each other before talking about their new companion not know who will show up in the next chapter.

**Hello everyone, I hope that the April 1st chapter was okay before this chapter. Anyways, let's get to the reviews. **

**From Combine117: So Combine, I hope my marriage counselling helps a bit. And also, I am so sorry about the triplets, I still don't know how they knew or where they went… *Turns off camera* What do you mean- Are you fucking kidding me? Fine, let me finish here and I'll look into it. *Turns back* Sorry, something else is happening, any ways glad to know that someone for your organization likes it.**

**I actually found Noble Six's body surrounded by some xenos on Reach, but this Sword Base was in California but they do look a lot alike. **

**He was drunk, seriously that man can't stop drinking even if his life depended on it. He is so drunk that he is not feeling anything, he can still talk like a normal human being… He likes volume 3 and 4 Qrow.**

**Who are you talking about a Polar?**

**Thanks for writing Combine117**

**From Guest: Nice to see someone knew where the script was from.**

**Thanks for writing Guest**

**From Wombag1786: Well, it's a good thing I didn't try to take your whiskey. Actually Ulysses came here a while ago so thanks. And the reference is that you and Caboose were saying similar things when you were having blood loss.**

**Thanks for writing Wombag1786**

**From Carre: That's cause the script is from Mikeburnfire's episode 200th New Vegas run.**

**That's because they still have to work on one of their titles but yeah.**

**Thanks for writing Carre**

**With that out of the way, I hope you all stay safe. *I get up and off screen* Now how do you lose a whole assassin temple?**

**A woman in a Victorian era black dress is reading some files in the light of a candle. She has deathly pale skin, black eyes and messy black locks, makeup only in silver. She scans multiple files and starts to talk to herself. "Alright if these files are right, then what father said to Combine was a lie. But why would he lie to someone who could be an ally? Even in the Unification Wars he was shown to trust his allies. Is it because they are both from two different realms? Or is it has to do with the-" She stops that train of thought and moves out of the room. "Father, what are you after?"**


	12. Hail to the King

Grim looked at everyone who didn't notice he was back before stopping at Ren and smirk. He started the chapter which made everyone stop talking and turn to see Grim was back as while the next chapter starts playing.

**Ch.10 Hail to the King**

"There is a king in the Mojave?" Weiss asked, hoping to see some nobility for once.

"If there is a king in the Mojave, then it will be a self appointed raider boss." He said calmly.

"So just someone of high regards then." Weiss said quilty. 'Could be Mr. House.'

**Outside the northern gates of Freeside, at dusk**

**Hours passed by before the five reached the gates of Freeside. They had passed by a few farms and NCR patrols before coming to the sign for Freeside of New Vegas near the north gate.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, what happened in Vegas. Stays in Vegas." Veronica said in a serious tone. Everyone looked at her with surprise looks on their faces, because how sarcastic she was on the walk to Vegas. Their concern was broken when Veronica let out a stifle snicker. "Phss, let's try and do as many things that we will regret before leaving."**

"That's not actually a saying is it?" Weiss asked Grim.

"Never been in Vegas, but it something you hear. Though, being broke follows you so…" Grim was in mid thoughts as everyone thanked whatever gods out there that they don't have a place like that back home.

**The Six and Jaune gave a collective groan while Ruby simply thought she was referring to stuff her sister would do. Partying at sketchy clubs and drinking to dawn. Still despite the idea of non stop partying she can easily recognize that they had to walk through the slums. As they enter the gates of Freeside the foul odor of filth, drugs, alcohol, and human fear and depression hits their noses all at once. Ruby covered her nose with her hand while it took almost all of Jaune's willpower to not vomit. Only ones who weren't affected as much were Six and Veronica.**

"This makes Mantle look like the ideal city." Weiss stated which Blake had to agree.

"Mantle isn't the worst place to live from what I saw… Thought Ironwood should have focused on helping the people over Ami-" Grim stopped himself which didn't stop everyone turning to him.

"What were you talking about, General Ironwood is helping people." Weiss looks at Grim with an inquisitive look.

Grim sighs before turning to Weiss with a serious tone. "That is a story for another day, and I mean it." Weiss stares at him for a few seconds before turning back, Grim hangs his head back before names came to his thoughts. 'Fria, Cover, Qrow… I_r_o_n_w_o_o_d_!'

**"Remember to stay close, I don't like the look of this neighborhood." Six comments as he held TG firmly in the palm of hand.**

**"Yea from what I heard, Freeside isn't the type of place to be when it's dark. Or if you don't keep a hand on your cap and the other on your piece." Veronica remarks as she makes sure people can see her power fist.**

Everyone cringed at how dangerous the place was, 'was it truly that lawless?' was on everyone's mind.

**"Beep, Boop, Beep" (**_**Word from the wise, if a man wearing a trench coat approached us. Shoot on sight before he opens it in front of me or the brats to show what's underneath.)**_

"Aug, flashers. If I had to see one more I'm going to lose it. Once is over the amount of someone's lifetime." Ruby states with a very angry tone. Everyone sans from Yang turns to the reaper before Yang spoke.

"So a pervert jumped in front of Ruby when she was 13 and flashed her." Yang said in a not so happy tone. "Lucky Ruby kicked him in the balls, which at the time she was wearing cleats." The boys would feel sorry or felt it if it was not a pervert that got kicked. "Then me and my friend Reese beat the shit out of him before dad and uncle Qrow joined in. The fucker spent time in jail for obvious reasons." Everyone turns to Ruby and gives Ruby their own apology for being flashed.

**"Well it may be bad but all it takes is someone to do something nice." Ruby remarks.**

**"Beep, Boop, Beep." (**_**Maybe on your planet but everywhere else. I'm sure the similarities between human kindness and fecal matter has grown closer over the past two centuries of the apocalypse.)**_

"Gross!" Ruby yelled.

**"(Sigh) Regardless let's try to get through the neighborhood without going down any dark and strange all-ways." Six said as he walked down the street with the four tailing behind him.**

**As they walk down the street they pass by drunks and junkies fighting over bottles of curious liquids, scantily dressed people of questionable age and gender. And a few men looking at Ruby and more at Jaune with lust in their eyes. Even though they would have jumped at the first chance at these two Six made his presence well known, and his gun even more. Eventually they made it onto the road leading to the strip with squatters and gang members alike patrolling the street. Soon they reach the gates of New Vegas where three Robots similar to Vic stood patrolling. They were about to walk up to one of the robots when an old man in a dirty three-piece suit came from behind.**

Yang was not happy at the looks those men did to her sister while Jaune didn't feel comfortable with more men looking at him then Ruby.

**"Hey I wouldn't do that if I were you!" He calls out while racing over to the group.**

"Why not?" Ruby said before her eyes widened.

**"Why not?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.**

"Dang it." Ruby said to herself.

**"Well guess you four must be new to Freeside, so let me give you some sage advice." He then pauses and points to a certain robot. "Don't go for the gate unless you have permission from the South Gate greeter."**

"Why that?" Jaune asked.

**"Why's that?" Jaune asked. Before the old man could give an answer, a Junkie raced past him.**

Jaune facepalms himself.

**"The Walls are on fire! The women set's flame to the school by the witches' command! Pink fluffy unicorns are dancing on rainbows!" The junkie screams as he races past the Greeter. As he made it to the gate the robot fired a few grenades at him, blowing him to pieces before he could lay a finger on the gate. Ruby and Jaune Look onwards in absolute shock and horror as guts, limbs, and gore land on the road.**

The same can be said for those from Remnant after witnessing the junkie's bad high. 'Remember kids, don't do drugs that are known for overdose or bad highs and you'll live long enough to stab that fucker you hate.' Grim thought jokingly as he remembered telling his children that, they still haven't moved away from pot, cigarettes and alcohol.

**"Because if you don't pay the two thousand cap admission, or have a passport you will be blown sky high." The old man Answers before turning away. Before he could walk out of sight Ruby called out to him.**

"Do they have to pay 2,000 caps every time?" Weiss asked.

"No, the first time enough. But it's faster to get a pass, those things take less time to scan then your face." Grim said calmly.

**"Wait, where do we get a passport? We barely can afford two thousand but we need to get into the strip." Ruby asked, sounding desperate. The old man looked down at Ruby. Before he could shrug her off, he was instantly hit with her puppy eyes that almost pierced the man's soul.**

"Man, those things are deadly." Nora remarks, erraning a few chuckles.

**"Aww hell. I would go talk with the King. They may be able to help." The old man answers.**

**"The King?" Jaune asked joining in on the conversation.**

**"Yea, he's in charge of the gang known as the King's. Despite being a gang, they are alright. A bit eccentric but they do help anyone for the right favor." The old man answers.**

"That isn't confusing at all." Weiss sarcastically remarks.

**"And what favors would that be?" Six asked sternly.**

**"I can guarantee you that it isn't anything to do with kids. If you are worried about your children's son." The old man answers to Six annoyance. "Otherwise I heard that the Garret twins are looking for someone of your qualifications for a job."**

"He is not our dad." Jaune said.

**"They... (Sigh) What kinda job are we talking about?" Six asked not wanting to correct the old man for a number of reasons.**

**"Eh, just some deadbeats who forgot to pay their tab. If you don't like it then the Followers might help." The old man answers.**

"I beat Yang can do that without even punching them." Ruby said.

"What do you by that?" Yang gave a terrifying smile.

"Like you can punch something and they would give it to you no problem." Ruby stated to which Yang gave an understanding nod at that.

**"(Sigh) better than nothing, alright thanks old timer." Six said as he tipped his hat.**

**"No problem, any chance you could compensate me for my services?" He asked while making two caps rubbing signs with his fingers. Six gave his answer with a single angry glance sending the old timer running.**

**"Was that necessary?" Veronica asked.**

"You feel like paying?" Weiss asked.

"Touché." Yang said.

**"You feel like paying?" Six asked rhetorically.**

**"Touché." Veronica Answers. "So, what's the play Sixey?"**

Weiss and Yang blushed at the comments for the first time Ruby joined in on the laughter.

**Before Six could answer Ruby blurts out an answer. "Oh, how about you guys head over to the Atomic Wrangler while me and Jaune talk with the King."**

**"Absolutely not." Six answers flatly.**

"Why not?" Ruby asks.

**"But..."**

**"But, nothing. Not only are we in a dangerous neighborhood but you are asking to walk into a gang den." Six snaps at Ruby in a firm voice.**

**"But it will make getting into the strip much faster. Besides this isn't the first time I handle a criminal gang." Ruby pleaded.**

"True, she did fight a large group of White Fang before by herself." Blake stated, wondering if Ruby will take things in her own hands.

**"She does have a point Six." Veronica Answers. "You want to get at this Benny guy as quickly as possible and besides, she has super powers. Quite frankly I'm more worried about the next mugger who comes her way."**

"I would feel sorry for the next flasher that'll flash her." Yang said joking only to get a rocket punch in the face from her sister, her only response was weak to hear. "Sorry."

**Six thought about her words before looking at Ruby. In his mind all he saw was a baby or a toddler with a gun in hand but his urge for vengeance made him put more thought into his next decision.**

Ruby puffs her cheeks as her friends and sister laugh at Six's view.

**"... Fine." Six answers begrudgingly. Ruby's eyes lit up with excitement but Six dropped down to his knee to look her in the eyes. "Just promise me you two won't do anything dumb."**

**"Beep, Boop, Beep?" (**_**Like you kneeling in what I presume to be human feces?) **_**Six quickly looked down and noticed he was kneeling in something squishy and quickly got up.**

"Ah, gross!" Ruby yelled with a disgust look on her faces with everyone in the room have similar looks,

**"Um, yes exactly like that." Six answers in a disgusted tone.**

**"Phss, (snicker, stifle laughter) Yes dad. We promise not to do something dumb." Ruby said giggling at how comedic the moment was. Six rolled his eyes at the joke before saying.**

"I didn't release you viewed Six like that." Yang jolly said to her sister who huffed at her.

**"Good, then. Me and Veronica are going to talk with The Garrett twins about the job, and if I can use their sink." Six remarks as he uses a bandana to wipe off what cling to his jeans. As the two groups separated, Six stopped for a moment before calling out to Jaune. "Oh, and Jaune. Keep Ruby out of trouble or else."**

Weiss smirk Six comment as Ruby has the look of betrayal.

**"Um, sure." Jaune Answers with a nervous chuckle before the two groups separated.**

**Jaune and Ruby head down the street till they reach a huge building with multiple men in matching jackets standing out front. The building had a huge neon glowing guitar with two figures dancing next to it. A sign overhead reads "The King's school of Impersonation."**

"Impersonation of what?" Weiss asked only to get shrugs.

**"Huh, which King do you think they were trying to impersonate?" Jaune asked.**

**"I don't know. Maybe a musical one?" Ruby answers with a shrug. The two hesitantly entered the building to find a bar with a few King's members relaxing.**

"They don't look like any king or knight we had?" Weiss said.

**"Um, excuse me but where can I find the King?" Ruby asked the nearest member. Before he could answer another Kings member came forth.**

**"I know where he is, but it will cost you fifty caps." A King's member dressed in a jailhouse shirt with a black jacket, he also talked in a very weird accent.**

"Really, he's going to swindle us?" Jaune said annoyed, not liking this king for some reason.

**"Aw come one Pacer, really?" On King's Member mutters in a similar accent.**

**"Hey watch it Jack. You don't won't Darlene to find out about their expenses." The King's member now known as Pacer threatened. The King's member then backs off and Pacer returns to exploiting Ruby and Jaune.**

"Sounds like they're a bunch of thugs." Weiss said annoyed, Grim smirks knowing she'll eat her words.

**"Right so if you wish to meet the King you have to tribute. I'm thinking a hundred and fifty caps." Pacer remarks as he holds out his hand.**

"Didn't he say fifty early?" Jaune asks to get an answer from Yang.

"He increased it because he's pissed off about…" Yang snapped her fingers when Nora whispered 'Jack' to Yang. "Jack trying to stop his hussle."

**"A hundred a fifty? Didn't you say that it was fifty caps?" Jaune remarks.**

**"And you are wasting his time. Keep it up and it'll be five hundred." Pacer remarks as he pulls out a cigarette.**

"Ass." Yang said as she rolled her eyes.

**"It's fine Jaune." Ruby remarks as she pulls out her cap bag. "Will this do?"**

**"That should do it, go right on in. He's the man in white with the old pub next to him." Pacer remarks as he opens the door. Before the two could go in he gave them a final warning. "Oh, do remember to show respect to the King. In Freeside, the Kings rule. And the King rules the Kings. Last guy who didn't show respect was, well do you know what happens to a human skull when a cyber dog with six hundred pounds of crushing force behind the jaws can do?"**

"I'm going to guess that it's similar to the time Nora crushed a watermelon with her thighs." Jaune said as everyone from his team nods only leading questions from their sister team.

**"Um ok we will try to show our utmost respect then." Ruby answer's nervously.**

**Pacer gave a devilish smirk before leaving with caps in hand. Thinking about having their head crushed in made them hesitant to enter but they eventually entered the theater. Inside was an entire theater of Kings members all conversing with one another. One person in particular was in a dirty white suit with a tired looking cyborg dog next to him. They were uneasy about approaching him but eventually found the courage to do so.**

**"Um, hi. Mr. King." Ruby asked nervously as she approached the man in the White suit.**

Everyone leans forwards wondering what kind of man leads the Kings.

**He looked behind him taking a closer look at Ruby and Jaune as they entered. After inspecting them he gave a small chuckle before talking in a better version of the strange accent. "Well what can I do for you Vault cat?"**

Ruby, Yang, Nora and Pyrrha gave a giggle at the accent, everyone else is trying to figure how that kind of accent could be made.

**Jaune answers just as nervous as Ruby. "Um well we were um wondering, well, if well you can help us with um..."**

**"Did Pacer tell you that if you didn't show any respect towards me then I would, W]what? Have you been executed by switchblades? Beaten and leaving your bodies in the street? Dear old Rex, rip you to shreds?" The King asked as he pets a Cyborg dog who gave a yawn.**

Weiss could figure out why the cybrog dog was cute to her, even with his brain showing.

**"Um, yeah. Something along the lines." Ruby answer's nervously.**

**"I suppose he also made you pay that dumb fine?" The King asked as he shook his head in disappointment. "Well in any case, most people come to me for help, but it ain't free. Catch my drift?"**

"How much?" Weiss was rubbing her temple at knowing where this could go.

**"Oh, well what do we have to do to get into New Vegas?" Ruby asked. The king thought about it for a moment but before he could say anything the lights began to dim.**

**"Ah, well let me sit on it for now. My favorite show is about to start. I prefer it if you were to watch as well." The King said as he pointed to the chairs behind Ruby and Jaune. They were hesitant at first but figured a show wouldn't hurt. After everything they went through on the road, they could use a break. On stage a spot light follows a King member who walks towards the microphone. He gives a quick tap to test it before giving the opening.**

Weiss leans back about to judge the performer, all while Grim was giving an evil smile.

**"Eh hum, Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight's performance is brought to you by our newest member. A strange boy with strange skills, still he proved that he can stick with the Kings and out do us all. I give to you the Lotus King himself!" The King member moves off stage to help open the curtains.**

Everyone raised an eyebrow but their eyes widened at who came up.

**As they slowly open a King member placed down a bottle of Nuka on Ruby and Jaunes table. Jaune pushes it away while Ruby opens hers. On stage a figure behind the curtains emerges before a radio activates pouring music into the theater. When the lights from the spotlight hit the figure, Jaunes eyes went wide. While Ruby instantly spits the Nuka from her mouth at the sight of the figure. He was wearing the same getup like the kings. A Black dusty leather jacket with jeans rolled up to reveal combat boots. The only thing different about him was a green undershirt, his hair was in a ponytail with a magenta strip in it and the navy-blue glove with a pink heart. That didn't catch the two off guard but rather the fact that it was someone they knew.**

Nora face to turn red as everyone could help but be in awe at Ren while the man himself couldn't help but stare at himself on the screen.

**"Oh Oum, REN!" Both Ruby and Jaune shouted in sync as Ren began to sing in the same accent as the Kings.**

**Play Viva Las Vegas by Elvis. (And imagine Ren's voice instead.)**

"_**Bright light city gonna set my soul  
Gonna set my soul on fire  
Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn,  
So get those stakes up higher  
There's a thousand pretty women waitin' out there  
And they're all livin' devil may care  
And I'm just the devil with love to spare  
Viva Las Vegas, viva Las Vegas**_

_**How I wish that there were more  
Than the twenty-four hours in the day  
'cause even if there were forty more  
I wouldn't sleep a minute away  
Oh, there's black jack and poker and the roulette wheel  
A fortune won and lost on ev'ry deal  
All you need's a strong heart and a nerve of steel  
Viva Las Vegas, viva Las Vegas**_

_**Viva Las Vegas with you neon flashin'  
And your one armbandits crashin'  
All those hopes down the drain  
Viva Las Vegas turnin' day into nighttime  
Turnin' night into daytime  
If you see it once  
You'll never be the same again**_

_**I'm gonna keep on the run  
I'm gonna have me some fun  
If it costs me my very last dime  
If I wind up broke up well  
I'll always remember that I had a swingin' time  
I'm gonna give it ev'rything I've got  
Lady luck please let the dice stay hot  
Let me shout a seven with ev'ry shot  
Viva Las Vegas, viva Las Vegas,  
Viva, viva Las Vegas!"**_

**The entire theater burst into applause while Jaune and Ruby were completely dumbstruck by what they just watched.**

**"...Did you know Ren could sing?" Ruby asked as she downed her entire bottle in one go.**

**"Um no. No, I did not." Jaune remarks as he stands up from his seat and walks over to his friend on stage.**

Everyone in the room had different reactions. Yang and Pyrrha clap to Ren, Weiss eyes were thinking of some duets, Ruby, Blake and Jaune were shocked at Ren's singing skills, Ren couldn't believe he could still sing and Nora exe broke. Grim just laughs before turning to them.

"So as much I would leave this going. Ruby, Weiss and Nora got the second person right and dude to Ren being the one, you also get this prize. You four get Elvis' Greatest Hits on your scrolls." Grim waved his hand and their scrolls glowed with the playlist without taking any of their data, which he got a 'Wow' all except for Nora who is still broke.

**On stage Ren waves to the crowd as they applaud him. A week and half ago they kept calling him a Shi or something like that but after saving Pacer life he was made a member of the gang. His eyes turned to the center of the room where the King lifted a glass of scotch in approval when a familiar figure walked in front of him.**

**"Jaune?" Ren asked in the accent before he stopped himself and cleared his voice before talking normally. "Jaune, is that you?"**

Nora hiccups at hearing Ren with the accent.

**"Ren? Holy Oum it's you." Jaune remarks as Ren gets off stage and they both embrace in happiness.**

**"Oh, my Oum, what happened to you and why do you look so cool?" Jaune remarks as he pulls out from the embrace.**

Jaune does have to admit that what Ren was wearing was pretty cool.

**"It's a long story. What about you?" Ren asked.**

**"Eh, the usual met a red head who nearly killed me. Then bought me my first drink." Jaune remarks before his face turned sour. "It didn't end well."**

"First time is always like that." Yang teases both Jaune and secretly Pyrrha who blush at her meaning.

**"Heh, still the same. Which is refreshing to know." Ren remarks with a small smile before turning serious. "By chance you know where Nora is?"**

Ren looks down already knowing that not the case, hot noticing Nora hiccup again this time small steam starts coming out of her ears.

**"Um no, but guess who found me." Jaune remarks as he points to Ruby.**

**"Hey Ren." Ruby remarks awkwardly. She was still in shock that she just witnessed Ren singing.**

**"It's good to see you again, Ruby." Ren remarks as he embraced her.**

**"Yea, it's nice to see you as well." Ruby said with a smile on her face.**

Everyone smiled as their/friends' reunion was going so well.

**"Well this is a surprise." The King said as he interrupted the tender moment.**

**"You happen to know Ren and are looking for a favor. This is really interesting." He then finishes his drink before placing it down on the table next to him. "Come upstairs and we'll talk business, know what I'm saying."**

"Guess that will help you not have to do anything bad then." Weiss smiled at the thought of her friends not going to do anything dangerous to them.

**The two looked at Ren who gave a respectful nod before motioning Jaune and Ruby to follow. They complied and followed the King and Rex to the third floor. Inside the King's room the King placed down some drinks.**

**"Care for a Nuka?" The King asked.**

"I think we'll pass." Ruby said as her friends agreed… Sans from Nora who was now mumbling to herself.

**"Um, I'm good." Jaune remarks. "I'd take some sarsaparilla if it's ok."**

**"Heh, not a fan of the preservatives aye, I can dig that." He then pulls a bottle of Sunset Sarsaparilla. "What about you Ren?"**

Jaune felt better that the King isn't judging him on his choice of drinks.

**"I'm good. Thanks for the offer." Ren said as he removed the shades from his eyes.**

**"What about you Vault cat?" He asked to his surprise seeing Ruby being allowed by Rex to rub his metallic belly.**

Weiss and Ruby awed at the dog happily getting his belly rub.

**"Who's a good boy, yes you are, oh yes you are. Yes yo..." Ruby then looked up to see everyone was staring at her and she quickly got back up on her feet. "Oh, um yes, yes please."**

**"Heh, not many can pet o'l Rex much less be allowed to rub his underbelly." The King remarks as he places the bottle of Nuka on the table. "He's shy but always has a good judge of character so you must have some angle."**

Ruby blush before trying telling the King to stop with a bashful at the compent.

**"Heh, she is one of the nicest people I've met." Ren remarks as he pulls a comb from his coat and he starts to fix his hair.**

Ruby continued to be bashful at Ren this time who just let it happen for her sake.

**"I see now how you three met?" The King asked as he lay back in his chair with a freshly poured glass of scotch.**

**"School." Both Jaune and Ruby remark.**

**"Huh, well must have been a hell of a school since your friend here definitely knows how to show some thugs an eastern move or two, get what I'm saying." The King remarks with a chuckle before taking a sip. He then pulls out a leather bag filled with caps. "So, let's talk business, for starters I believe I owe you. Pacer means well but seeing you are friends with Ren here I don't believe he would have asked otherwise."**

**He then tosses it to Ruby who catches it with ease. She then opens it to find a bunch of bottle caps inside. Exactly a hundred and fifty.**

"How did he know how much we paid?" Jaune said.

"I don't know." Ruby answered. "Maybe this wasn't the first time Pacer increased it." Ruby reasoned.

**"Now onto business, I will help you get onto the strip but I need you two to help with a little problem." The King said before taking a sip of the scotch.**

"What kind of problem?" Weiss asked, having no idea if she can fully trust him yet.

**"What's the problem?" Jaune asked.**

**"A few days ago, my men were assaulted by two unknown assailants, and that's a big no no." The King explains.**

"So he just wants to know who attacked his men. Sounds reasonable." Blake said as she weighed it in her head.

**"So, you want us to find out who attacked your men?" Ruby asked as she tucked away the caps in one of her utility belts.**

**"Right on point Vault cat. If it wasn't for your buddy here and the Followers in Mormon fort, they would have been goners." King explains before pausing to take a sip. "Head on down with Ren here. They will open up and maybe you can figure out why my boys nearly died. Do this and I can guarantee you two passages on the strip."**

"Didn't old man menchin about some followers looking for some help?" Pyrrha remembered.

"Maybe they need some medical supplies or they're having some people harassmening them." Blake threw in her two cents which got some nods.

**"Hmm, well you have a deal Mr. King." Ruby remarks as she stands up and reaches out to shake his hand.**

**"Heh, please call me King. Mr. King is my father." The King said with a smile as he shook Ruby's hand. "I wish you three good fortunes. Now if you don't mind, I have some business I have to take care of for o'l Rex."**

Yang laughed at the King's joke as Weiss was wondering what business he had with Rex.

**With that said the King left with Rex following behind him. Ruby and Jaune quickly finished their sodas while Ren finished combing back his hair before placing on his dirty shades.**

**"Alright, lets meet these Followers." Ruby remarks as the three head towards the stairs. "Hey Ren, who are the Followers?"**

"Wait, yeah. Grim who is the Followers, and you're out again." Ruby said the last part with a deadpan tone as Grim spaced out before Nora came too and saw the chapter was over.

"Where was I for the last half of the chapter?"

* * *

**Grim is show surrounded by 16 chicks, 15 Rhode Island Reds and one Black Sex Link as he holds on of the Reds he turns to the screen. "Hi, everyone has been a little busy with a project at home. But let's get to the reviews."**

**From Imperial warlord: Thanks**

**Thanks for writing Imperial warlord**

**From Wombag1786: That's a story for another day. I think Nora was happy to see Ren.**

**Thanks for writing Wombag1786**

**From Combine117: It is weird when we go through character development, just don't waste it. Sounds like their mo. But they won't show up from some riots so keep your eyes on those SGs knowing them that is who they'll hit the hardest. Also yikes, Fegrm is still being punished for her actions so don't worry too much.**

**Yeah, but I'll be having words when we do make it to that chapter. Also I love Veronica, she awesome, funny and that lesbian sister everyone would want to have. You said a cult can you tell me what their symbol looks like? And as for my, well what your having is our Monday.**

**Thanks for writing Combine117**

**From Zeolot24: Treason? What are you talking about?**

**I had the same thought as you but they're really good done right, as for your english I can still understand you. No fear of Grammar Nazi's here friend.**

**Thanks for writing Zeolot24**

**From Carre: Thanks, and I hoped you liked it.**

**Thanks for writing Carre**

**From buzzsaw935: I know I'm not going to like it but what does "mainline" mean?**

**Thanks for writing buzzsaw935**

"**Well see you later." I say as I pick up another of the chicks who just chirp.**

**In a dark room a girl with orange hair and light skin wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt, orange gloves, brown boots, and grey jeans, held by wires. Standing next to her was a towering man with an unknown armour, who then speaks with cruel intrige in his voice. **

**"Impressive. Yes. even drugged, this one has more vigour than I thought. It matters not. I'll take her power, one way or another." He then turns to a man with short black hair, light skin and a combined elite emblem on his shoulder. "I'll take her strength, and his knowledge... and the..." He creates a ball of energy as he shouts. "I'll murder the stars themselves!"**

**Maggie wakes in her bed before holding her head up from her nightmare before whispering in a bitter tone. "Azr**_**a**_**e**_**l**_**."**


	13. GI Blue

"Glad to see your back." Came from annoyed Ruby, Grim turns to see Nora back to normal and everyone staring at him.

"Wha-" before he could finish Weiss spoke up.

"Just start the next chapter." Weiss said a little bitterly.

'What got her panties in a twist.' Grim thought as he started the chapter.

**Ch.11 GI Blue**

"What's a GI?" Nora asked.

"It's used to describe US army and airmen and also general items of their equipment." Grim said as Nora gave an 'Oh' of understanding.

**Freeside ten o'clock**

**Outside the Kings school of impersonation Ruby, Ren, and Jaune left the building and walked down Main Street. As they head towards the Old Mormon Fort the three compared notes of what had happened ever since the night they woke up in the strange world.**

**"Wait, how is it possible for someone without Aura to survive a gunshot to the head?" Ren asked with a raised eyebrow.**

"I've seen worst, I once saw a guy who had half his face blown off and survived." Grim not caring for Ren's question. Of course this got a reaction from his guest, the must was 'How' but Weiss had a more 'Bullshit' look in her eyes.

**"It was two and a shallow grave." Ruby corrected as she pointed to her head and made a gunshot signal. "Also, I have no idea. Maybe he was lucky. So, are these guys in a cult or are they an actual gang?"**

"That something I would like to know." Ren said, wondering if he joined a simple gang or at worst a cult. He was hit with a chill at the latter. 'Wonder why that happened?'

**"They seem to admire a man from before the apocalypse they call the King. Apparently, he was so famous that a school dedicated to teaching people how to be him was founded. And they use his personality for a gang identity." Ren explains.**

"Is that why they have that silly accent?" Ruby having to hold her giggles.

**"Oh, so that's why they have those funny accents. So how did you become a member of the Kings?" Jaune asked.**

**"Saved one of their lives, helped expose a fraud bodyguard, singing on stage." Ren remarks.**

"How does singing make you a member of a gang?" Ruby asks.

"From what I can tell, this King was a musician?" Weiss turns to Grim who nods. "So it makes sense if that's the case."

**"Wait! So you were made a member of a gang, by singing?" Ruby asked while trying to hold back her urge to giggle.**

**"Yes, but not like this." Ren then paused before clearing his throat. He then spoke in the King's accent. "You got to talk like this, uh huh. If you don't sing like the King then you can't become a member. Know what I'm saying?"**

Nora's face turned red as a puff of steam came out her ears.

**The three then burst into a fit of laughter as they reached the gates of the old Mormon Fort. After a few moments Ren simmered down and wiped away a tear of joy from his eye.**

**"Heh, heh. Well here we are. The Followers set up their operations I think a few years back after the battle over the Dam." Ren remarks as he grabs a hold of the door.**

"Again, who are the Followers?" Ruby asks.

"The Followers is short for the Followers of the Apocalypse." Grim said calmly.

"Of the Apocalypse? They're like a cult?" Weiss asked as Blake gave a glare.

"No, there is more of the line of historians and doctors trying to help the people of the wastes. Hell they even take former members of the Enclave, Brotherhood of Steel and many more in their ranks." Grim waved his hand off. This got an 'oh' before going back to the chapter.

**"So, these Followers are like a charity? They teach people different skills and provide medical care for free?" Jaune asked.**

"That really sums them up." Grim said as he was glad he didn't do what they did.

**"Not every time but essentially yea." Ren answer's as he holds the door open for Ruby and Jaune.**

**"Huh, that's different compared to what me and Jaune saw out there in the wastes." Ruby remarks as the three enter the old fort with Ren closing the door behind them.**

Ruby's eyes turn pale while Jaune and Yang's eyes turn to anger, they would love to kill some skirt boys.

**Inside the fort they can see that not much has changed around the fort wall. Tents have been set up with doctors in lab coats racing in and out of some while patients were being treated for any injuries they might have received. The number of people in need were staggering to see but at least these people were being helped by the Followers. Ren then gave them a tug and followed them to a certain tent with two Followers inside and three locals covered in bandages sat quietly.**

Weiss, Nora and Pyrrha had their mouths covered at the sight, Ren and Blake both didn't like what they saw while Ruby, Yang and Jaune felt sorry for both locals and Followers.

**As they entered the tent the female Follower with a Mohawk stopped them. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours is in... Oh, Mr. Lie. It's good to see you again."**

**"Same as well. Mrs. Farkas." Ren remarks before turning to Ruby and Jaune. "Oh, these are my friends from outta town. Jaune, Ruby, this Julie Farkas. The leader of the Followers branches out here in the Ghetto's."**

"Man she looks tired." Yang said.

"You try helping a third world nation in a war zone." Grim said to Yang, who just felt sorry for saying something.

**"Eh hem, try not to forget the handsome and intelligent, yet boring assistant in the corner, Renny." The man in the corner replies as he writes down some notes.**

"Huh!" Nora said as she heard Arcade calling Ren 'Renny'.

**"Oh right, this is Arcade. Arcade Gannon." Ren introduced sounding slightly irritated. "Currently he's doing research on how to create stim packs and other medical needs with more natural resources. Speaking of which, how is that research going, Gannon?"**

Nora couldn't help but feel irritated at Arcade for making Ren uncomfortable.

**"Oh, you know, Nihil novi sub sole." Arcade remarks as he waves his hand around sarcastically before turning to return to his papers.**

"Nihi what?" Jaune asked

"There is nothing new under the sun." Grim said, getting a thanks from Jaune.

**"Nihi what?" Jaune asked with a brow raised.**

**"There is nothing new under the sun." Ren explains.**

"How?" Ren was about to ask before Grim said.

"Latin is a dead language so it's used for everything."

"How can there be a dead language?" Yang asked.

"If it's not your first nor if there are no new words added, then it's a dead language. You can still speak, read and write it. But it's dead nevertheless.

**"Thank you Renny, but essentially yes. If this research were any easier than the locals would have discovered it before I have." Arcade remarks as he continues on writing notes.**

Nora starts feeling angry at Arcade using her nickname to Ren. Not even her own teammates use it, it was something that was her's and her alone.

Blake had a thought before turning to Grim. "This 'Latin', why does it sound familiar?"

**"Um, what language is that, it sounds familiar?" Ruby asked.**

**"It's Latin. We teach a course on it back in California." Farkas remarks as she removes a needle of Med-X from the patient's arm.**

"Why would they-" Before Ren could finish Grim answered.

"Because a lot of pre-war books on sciences and medicines are written with latin in them. Latin has become the language that researchers use to share information because it's a dead language."

"If no new words are added, then how can it be used for research?"

"Because not everything is in latin. An expal is in Remnant basically the word Lion is Löwe in German but a Lion's scientific name is Panthera leo."

"Panthera leo?"

"Panthera is comprise of Lions, Tigers and-"

"And Bears, oh my." Yang added in.

Grim just gave a deadpan look before turning back to the topic. "Panthers. Leo means Lions." Ren gave a nod, he was slowly understanding it.

**With Julie confirmation it soon dawns upon Ruby where she heard that language. "Isn't Latin spoken by Caesar Legion?"**

Everyone's eyes widen. "Wait, hold on!" Yang shouted, to which Grim paused it knowing where this could go. "Why didn't you tell us that Latin is also what the Legion?"

"Because Caesar not only used it for his own use but also the fact that I learned it from the Followers." Grim said while calling Caesar the way the legion, the fact didn't help answer the question.

"Wait, what?" Blake asks in shock.

"Edward Sallow grew up with the Followers before they sent him to east of the Grand Canyon to learn and teach the local tribes. He found a history book about Roman Empire and went against his alignment with the Followers to recreate Rome, and the rest is history."

"That's insane!" Blake yelled in surprise.

"True, but I can see myself having to agree with Caesar in some of the things he uses. But to be fair, at this point I have my own goals to do." Grim not even caring at their stares. 'They don't even know… How cute.'

**Arcade paused for a moment before looking up at Ruby. He adjusted his glasses before turning back to his paper. "Caesar can cite Latin to suit his purpose. Many people have spoken Latin, some of them are quite pleasant. It's unfortunate that the language is now associated with the gentlemen across the River."**

"I guess that's true." Ren understanding Arcade's point.

**"Yea I guess that is true. We haven't run into anyone that can speak Latin that isn't part of the legion." Jaune remarks as scratches the back of his head.**

**"Well then let me be the first. Or in this case, Bene me esse prius." Arcade said before finishing writing. He then stands up from his chair before walking up to both Ruby and Jaune. "It's been a pleasure meeting you two. But I have some files to finish. Or in Latin it would be, Suus 'been a voluptate occurrens tibi duo. Sed aliqui habent files consummare."**

Grim sighs as he notices his guest's eyes on him. "Well I was before. And, it's like he said earlier."

**Arcade then left with a polite nod before leaving the room. The way he and Ren talked left an uncomfortable feeling in the air. Something clearly happened between the two but neither Ruby or Jaune didn't want to bother Ren about it. So, after a moment of silence was done Julie Farkas finished her work on the unconscious Local.**

Jaune, Pyrrha and RWBY look at Nora who had an evil look in her eye while Ren was just confused in his stoic way.

**"Alright, you three can talk with them. Just promise me you won't do anything dumb. We don't have the medical supplies to waste." Julie Farkas answer's as she walks out the tent.**

"How bad are their supplies?" Ren asked.

"That they need donations for some of their more advanced supplies like stimpacks." Grim said as they remember the battle of Goodsprings and Nipton, and how much those were a lifesaver.

**"We promise Mrs. Farkas." Ruby remarks sweetly as she waves her goodbye. The three then turned to the old man in the chair. He was banged up but not as bad as the other two.**

**"Hay Roy, how are you holding up." Ren asked as he kneeled down next to the old man.**

**"Aw I taken worst, still wouldn't kill for the 'Lotus King' to been quicker with them fancy punches." Roy remarks with a sarcastic painful laugh.**

"Damn, who would have done this?" Yang wandered out loud.

**"Heh, I'll keep it in mind the next time when I'm on patrol." Ren remarks before turning to his friends. "Roy, these two are some friends of mine. Please tell us what happened?"**

His team laughed at the joke as his sister team was shocked at the fact he made a joke.

**Roy looked at Ruby and Jaune with a raised eyebrow before turning to his friend. He gave a deep sigh before looking at the three. "Alright, the men who attacked us was pretty strange. They were tall, and young too. No old geezers like me, hell none of them even look half my age. I was mostly face down in the dirt, begging for my life when it happened, so I only got a quick look at them."**

Weiss hummed to herself, taking whatever he said to be some kind of clue.

**"Alright, well where did this all happen?" Ruby asked, sounding concerned.**

**"Well, it happened at night around eleven. We had made some caps off the scrap we had found, and we wanted to invest it wisely. As we were leaving the Wrangler, we must've taken the wrong turn, and ended up in the squatter side of town. From out of nowhere these big guys showed up and started barking questions at us. Wanted to know if we were locals." He then paused and pointed at the two who looked more beaten and bandaged then him before continuing. "The kids there's about as proud as a local around here gets, and started yelling back at them. Then all hell broke loose. Kids got the worst of it, sad to say. That's all I know, Todd is still unconscious but try talking to Wayne. He and Todd saw most of it."**

'If they beat up a local, then that leaves outside of Freeside. It's not the Followers do to them being a humanitarian group, this could mean to my knowledge the NCR or Legion spies. But that leaves more questions before answer.' Weiss thought to herself, wanting to be the first to figure it out.

**Ren gave a nod before turning to Wayne who was sitting in a chair with a sling over his shoulder. He looked up at the thee. He noticed Ren wearing his Kings Jacket and started to slouch with ease.**

**"It's alright Wayne, it's the Lotus King that saved us, remember. He's just here with some friends trying to help find out who did this." Roy said, trying to get Wayne to relax.**

**"...yea, I remember him. When I thought we were going to die you came in with that fancy Shi fighting skills." Wayne remarks. "As grateful as I am, I didn't get a good look at them. All I know is that they were definitely better dressed than any Freesider around here."**

"Shi?" Ren ask

"Shi is the closest group to Southern and Western Mistralian." Grim explained.

**"Being better dressed doesn't narrow down this Mystery Train." Ren remarks in his Kings accent.**

**"Yea, sorry about that. I wish I could have more inf..." he then paused before his eyes went wide and he snapped his fingers together. "Oh, wait I just remembered something. I might have heard one of the guys that attacked us call another by name. We had just about had it when one of them said, 'Hey Lou we gotta go.' At least I think he said Lou. It might have been something else. Now that I think about it, he said Lou-something. Something with a T. Tenant? Yea, that's what he called him. Lou Tenant."**

'It's not Lou Tenant, its Lieutenant. And the Legion don't use anything close to Atlesian ranks, so that leaves the NCR. But why would they attack civilians?' Weiss was wrapping her head around the new evidence.

**"Do you mean Lieutenant!" Ruby asked.**

**"Don't mind him Ms. The boy means well but he can be dumb as a mutant at times." Wayne remarks.**

Before they can ask Grim says with as much malice they have ever heard. "Don't fucking ask." Which almost scared them shitless.

**"Well in any case it's clear who did this. It's them soldier boys. Question is why would they have done it." Ren remarks as he places his hand to his chin to think. Surprisingly Jaune has the answer to that.**

**"Hmm, Hey Ren. While I was at the NCR checkpoint near Primm. I overheard one of the soldiers telling a pilgrim that if he were stranded in Freeside. He should head to some secret food pantry for NCR citizens. Maybe that's why they were jumped." Jaune proposed. Both Ruby and Ren looked at each other. Jaune has a good point in why the NCR soldiers would jump a few locals.**

'That does explain why they were jumped, but why is it a secret?' Weiss placed her hand to her chin.

**"Hmm, that is a good explanation, but we are going to have to dig a little further into this theory of yours." Ren remarks. "Maybe Farkas can help out. From what she told me she has friends in the military back home."**

"Sounds like a good idea." Jaune said as Ren nods.

**Both Jaune and Ruby agreed and the three headed out, but before leaving the tent Wayne called out for the three. "Hey, before you three leave. I wish to thank you for helping us. Also, again for your saving our sorry behind, Lucas King."**

**"Aw ain't nothing but a hound dog." Ren said in his king accent. He then returned to his normal tone. "Just get-well guys."**

"Lucas King?" Jaune asked out loud.

**Wayne gave a nod and the three head out. As they walked to Julie tent Jaune asked Ren. "Lutas King?"**

Jaune cursed himself as everyone snicker while wanting to know for themselves.

**"Just a nickname the Kings gave me because of my family symbol." Ren remarks as he points to the back of his Kings jacket where behind the crown King's logo was Ren's family symbol in magenta.**

"Ohhh, that's so cool, Renny. You'll think they could do the same for me?" Nora ask as Ren shrugs.

**"Ohhh, that is so cool." Ruby comments with starry eyes. "Any chance they have a spare jacket for me? Yang will be totally jealous of me when she sees me in it."**

Everyone turns to Yang who shrugs it off while inside is another story. 'Damn I want one.'

**"Heh, only if you can convince someone to sing Tutti-frutti." Ren remarks with a chuckle in the Kings accent. "Sorry Ruby, only ones who get these are the Kings."**

Ruby gave a 'Dang it' while internal Yang was cheering.

**Ruby lets out a sigh in disappointment but shook it off before following Ren to Farkas. From there they told Julie what they thought might have happened to the three. She lets out a sigh of disappointment before telling them of the secret food pantry in town. She then requested that they question a friend of hers named Elizabeth Kieran. The major in charge of the operation. They thanked her and left the fort before making their way to the Squatter side of town. After walking a bit away, they came upon a building with two muscular men guarding the door.**

"Ha, I could get us in easily." Yang remarked on remembering breaking into Junior's club so many times.

**"Why don't you two head inside, I'm sure they want a little less conversation and a little bit more action with me." Ren remarks quietly as he points to his clothes.**

"What's the deal with the Kings and NCR?" Nora asks.

"The Kings don't like outsiders messing with their people as NCR always forces their rules to everyone. Sounds familiar?" Grim said looking at Weiss, who gave a glare back at him.

**"Um alright then just wait out here. We will be quick about it." Ruby whispers in agreement before she and Ruby leave Ren by the street corner and head towards the door. In front the two got a better look at the muscles protecting the door. They were clearly more muscular than the average soldier but they also looked beaten and bruised with one missing a front tooth and his eye bruised and swollen. Clearly when Ren left a remarkable impression on them. As they were about to enter the guards stopped them.**

**"What's the password?" One of the guards ordered.**

"Ah, crap baskets." Ruby said to herself.

**"Excuse me?" Jaune asked.**

**"The password, if you know it then you can enter. If not then scram." The other guard answers.**

**"Oh, right. The password..." Jaune reaches back into his mind. As he tries to remember the password the guards started to look more and more agitated by their presence.**

"Choose Pancakes!" Nora

**"Um, is it... Ice cream?" Ruby blurts out causing both her and Jaune to freeze in terror as the guards look at each other. After what felt like hours, the biggest of the two guards pulled out a key and unlocked the door.**

"That's really the password!" Weiss flings her arms out, Grim decides to leave it alone.

**"Well go on, get. Had to be sure you two were NCR." The guard said in a softer tone.**

**The two gave a sigh of relief before quickly entering the building. Inside was a bunch of squatters mumbling about with trays of food in their hands. The two were amazed by the sight of food, but as both Jaune and Ruby salivated the smell of fresh food. Ruby notices at the front of the line was the only female soldier here.**

"I think that's the Major that Julie mentioned." Nora pointed out.

**"Pst, Jaune. Follow my lead." Ruby whispers before grabbing a tray and getting in line. Jaune did so and they waited till it was their turn.**

**"Welcome. There's food and water here for any citizen of the NCR. Please have some." The Woman said as she placed a plate of Brahmin steak onto Ruby's plate.**

"Wonder why it's only for the locals though?" Pyrrha wandered out loud.

**"Thanks, hey by chance you wouldn't be Major Elisabeth Kieran?" Ruby asked.**

**"I am, who's asking?" Elisabeth Answers as she reaches under the counter.**

**"Um, just some concerned citizens." Jaune replies as he moves next to Ruby. "You see, a few days ago a few of my local friends were jumped by one of the soldiers. We just want to know why?"**

"That's a good plan you have there Jaune. Color me impressed." Weiss which made Jaune felt good.

**Major Kieran looked over at the two. As she read their faces she wondered if she should use the sawed-off double barrel pointed right at them. Eventually she decided against it.**

Ruby and Jaune let out a breath they were holding when she was studying them.

**"Well, if you must know the soldiers have been uneasy since the insistence with the King." Elisabeth said as she looked down with a sad look on her face.**

'Incident?' Weiss thought.

**"What incident?" Ruby asked.**

**"It's something I rather not talk about." Elisabeth Answers before looking up with a resolved look on her face. "I do apologize for what my men have done, but I am not in the mood to think about what happened between the Kings."**

'Whatever it was, it is personal with Elisabeth.' Weiss putting some scenarios in thoughts.

**"I can tell it's hard but can you still tell us anyways, Julie Farkas wouldn't have asked us to otherwise." Jaune pleaded that he got an entirely different look from Major Kieran.**

**"Wait, you two know Julie?" She asked with a surprise look on her face. Both Jaune and Ruby gave nod as a response. "Well, this changes some things."**

'Childhood friends?' Blake thought before thinking of Ilia, one of the few people in the White Fang she could call a friend.

**She then leans over the counter and whispers. "Not everyone sees, eye to eye with the Followers, but they are alright in my book. Mostly because of her. Well anyways we had sent an Envoy to the King, offering to coordinate the relief effort for both locals and citizens."**

"So, what happened?" Jaune asked.

**"So, what happened?" Jaune asked.**

Jaune facepalm himself but no one was even snickering, they wanted answers as well.

**"Our Envoy was brutally beaten, and only barely survived. Because of that my superiors ordered the relief effort to be scrapped. I managed to get clearance to carry out the mission anyways, but with greatly reduced support. So not only I cannot feed all of Freeside, even if I wanted to. My men are constantly paranoid that the Kings are going to attack." Elisabeth explains before backing up. "That's all I'll say. Now if you excuse me. I have customers. Say hi to Julie for me."**

'So, did the King order the jump or did someone else did?' Weiss now needed to figure out the ring leader.

**She then walked to the other end of the counter before serving another Squatter an extra serving of mash mut-potatoes. Ruby and Jaune looked at each other knowing what had happened. The two quickly left but not before Jaune races back in to grab the mutated cow steak. Once they left the building, they quickly raced over to Ren who was drinking from his water flask.**

Jaune's friends looked at him, which rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

**"Ren we just figured out why the NCR jumped the locals." Jaune explains.**

**"Really, what is it?" Ren asked with some curiosity in his tone.**

**"Apparently the NCR sent an Envoy to the Kings but he was beaten to a bloody pulp." Ruby explains causing Ren to nearly choke on the water. He quickly cleared his throat before talking.**

"Good to know you don't approve of their actions." Pyrrha said while Ren turned to his teammate.

"Of course I wouldn't approve of this, if they attack first then yes. But the fact they sent in an envoy meant they were reasonable, why would you attack someone who is reasonable?" Ren said before Blake joined in.

"Unless they want to start something." Blake looks Ren in the eyes. "They could be a miss guided group who wants to fight with the NCR.

**"That definitely explains why they are not handing supplies to the locals. But about these attacks the King would never do something like that." Ren remarks.**

**"Well Major Elisabeth Kieran confirmed that he did enter the building." Jaune said.**

'Wait, he entered the build. Only one person is preventing people from seeing the King and that would be… Ah, Scheisse.' Weiss eyes widen.

**"No, he couldn't have, the Kings would nev..." Ren paused for a moment when he realized what he was saying wasn't completely true. One person in particular would. He slowly removes his sunglasses before continuing. "Oh, Pacer you devil in disguise."**

Grim had a quick snicker which confused everyone, but Weiss facepalm when what she thought was true.

**"Ren, buddy what are you talking about?" Jaune asked.**

**"We need to talk with the King." Ren remarks as he places on his sunglasses and sprints off to the King's school of Impersonation. Ruby and Jaune looked at each other before racing off to catch up with him.**

**They have arrived at the school and were just about to go for the auditorium door when Pacer whistled out to the three before blocking the door.**

"This won't end so well." Weiss having an idea where this ends.

**"Hey Ren, little birdie told me your friends have just talked with that NCR woman." Pacer said as he strokes his hair with the comb.**

**"Out of the way Pacer. I know it was you who did it." Ren said but before he could push him out of the way. Three other Kings members dressed in Jailhouse rock clothes came out of the stage door.**

"This is definitely the miss guided group." Blake said as she knew the telltale signs of one.

**"Heh, must have told you some wild stories if it made you lose your tone, Ren." Pacer said in a sinister tone as he combed his hair. He then got serious as he placed away his comb. "Listen here you little punk. What she said is complete bullshit, and King shouldn't be concerned by this little rumor. So, do us a favor and keep all your big mouths shut. Really rather not get nasty with you three."**

Blake clenched her teeth and clawed her knees, this bastard reminds her so much of Adam in his early leadership days that it's pissing her off. Grim noticed and smiled. 'At least you'll see reason sooner wither than later.'

**"Pacer, the truth is like the sun. You can shut it out for a time, but it ain't goin' away." Ren said now in his King's accent.**

**"Yea what my buddy said. You are not as intimidating as the bully's at school." Jaune remarks before the three Kings members pulled 10MM SMG on the three with Pacer a 10MM gun.**

"Is it too late to take that back?" Jaune asked.

"Jaune, you have aura, they don't. You need more backbone." Grim said which got him a glare from Jaune's teammates. 'Have they not noticed that doesn't work with me?'

**"Um, I would like to retract that statement now." Jaune said with a nervous chuckle. Ruby and Ren on the other hand quickly pulled their own 10MM's out and pointed at the four.**

**"Pacer, the King should know. Nothing's gonna stop us." Ruby remarks as she holds her weathered 10MM at his head.**

Jaune couldn't but feel his is going to end in a fire fight.

**The seven remained in the stalemate waiting for one of the others to try something. After a few seconds a barking sound can be heard as Rex comes down from upstairs to see the standoff. It then zipped up to Ruby and began to bark viciously at Pacer. Pacers lackeys looked at each other in confusion but Pacer knew what it meant.**

Weiss smirks. 'Checkmate.'

**"... (Sigh), You know, it's a shame. We could have been friends with Lucas King. Well it doesn't matter in the end. It won't matter what you do." Pacer said as he disarmed his 10MM. He then turns to his hang and nods off to them to follow. "Come on boy's, we have business to attend to."**

'Wait, business… Scheisse!' Weiss screamed in her head.

**He then left by bumping past Ren on his way out with his lackeys giving sneer remarks as well. Once gone Ren turned to Rex who gave a pleasant bark. End then scratch's the back of his left robotic ear before saying. "Good boy."**

**"Ohh, yes you are a good boy." Ruby said in an adored tone as she ruffled his fur. Rex replies with a happy bark before walking over to the auditorium door and pushing it open.**

**"Huh, I guess even if dogs are covered in metal, they are still our best friends." Jaune remarks.**

**"Yea he's a real, Teddy Bear." Ren remarks in his king accent.**

Weiss really wants one of those dogs, they were just adorable to her.

**The three then proceeded to follow Rex into the auditorium where the King was sitting down enjoying his second glass of Scotch. "Aw Lutas King. How's that investigation with your friends been doing? I've been itching to release a can of unchained melody upon whoever asses for a while now."**

"Would you like to do it to Pacer?" Yang asked hoping he would.

**"It was the NCR sir." Ren remarks in his normal tone. "They jumped old man Roy because he and his friends were near a secret soup kitchen."**

**"Aw that explains the attacks, doesn't explain why it was so brutal, though." The King remarks as he places down his scotch.**

**"They don't serve the locals but that's not the reason why they are so pissed sir. Apparently, they sent an envoy to try and break peace with us. He barely survived." Ren answers, causing the King to nearly choke on his scotch.**

"That's a good sign at least." Pyrrha stated.

**"Wait a minute, wait a minute. They sent a who now?" The King asked.**

**"An envoy sir, apparently some of your subordinates attacked him before meeting with you to find a way to dispatch rations to the rest of Freeside." Ruby explains. The King thought about her words and quickly finished his drink.**

**"Huh, explains why they are so riled up against us. Seems like we have a misundersta..." before he could finish a King member carrying one of Pacer's men came crashing in. His jacket was covered in the other's blood. "What the hell?"**

"I knew it! Pacer is attacking the NCR!" Weiss yelled which made everyone's eyes focus on the screen.

**"Sir it's Pacer. I don't know how it happened but he somehow got himself into a gun fight with them soldier boy's down by the train track." The King member explains as he placed down the other King member and used a Stim-pack on him. "I tried to get Pacer but there were too many of em."**

A handful were hoping that Pacer got hit the rest were more worried how this would affect the rest of Freeside.

**"That's all right. I'm sure you tried your best." The King remarks as he grabs a bottle of scotch. "Damn that fool. You three, head on down to the train tracks and sort this out. Tell em, I am willing to negotiate with them."**

"That's a good sign." Pyrrha said calmly.

**"Will do, sir." Ren said in his Kings accent before giving the nod for Jaune and Ruby to follow.**

**The three quickly raced down to the train tracks where the sound of gunfire can be overheard when they finally got to the train yard, they could see that all of Pacer's men were mowed down in the gun fight while Pacer was hiding behind a bus bench. Ren was about to run over to grab his sorry ass when Jaune quickly pulled him behind a junk pile as bullets whizzed by him.**

"Yikes!" Jaune said as he saw the bullet almost hitting his friend.

**"Dude I know you want to punch him but can you wait till they run out of bullets first!" Jaune shouts as a piece of metal fly's overhead from the bullets.**

"You think they would run out of ammo?" Weiss asked Jaune.

"They're under man and weren't given a lot of resources. I wouldn't be surprised that they have enough ammo to last for an hour or so, but they need to resupply those." Jaune pointed out.

"A war of attrition." Grim snickers before turning to Jaune. "I approve." As if his word was law, which made a lot of them feel uncomfortable.

**"Fair enough, though I doubt they wouldn't run out of rounds for a long time!" Ren remarks as he leans back against the cover, they were using. "Jaune do you have a plan cause it's Now or Never!"**

"Do we have anything white?" Jaune asked which everyone stared at him with a deadpan look.

"Jaune, where are you going to get something white in a wasteland?" Nora off all people said which Jaune actually felt stupid for thinking it.

**Jaune started to find a way to figure out how to stop the NCR from shooting when one bullet wizzes by causing a dirty old toilet paper to fall next to him. Seeing that gave him an idea.**

"You have got to be fucking with me." Yang said, trying to hold back her laughter.

**"Ruby can I borrow your gun for a moment." Jaune requested. Ruby gave a confused look before handing Jaune the gun. After quickly grabbing the TP he then raised it up and waved it around.**

**"Hey we are not with Pacer, we just want to talk!" Jaune shouts out as he waved the makeshift white flag. After a few seconds a familiar voice called out.**

**"If you want to talk, walk towards the water tower with your hands up and your weapons holstered!" The voice calls out. Ruby and Ren looked at Jaune who gave them a shrug. They all silently agreed and walked out with their weapons holstered and their hands up. They approached the water tower where a few armed NCR troopers in civilian clothes watched their every move. Soon they came face to face with Major Kieran.**

"I can't believe this is actually working." Weiss shook her head.

**"You two, what do you want now?" Elisabeth asked in an irritated tone.**

**"Um, well our friend here is a King and he has a message for you from him." Jaune explains as he points to Ren with his head.**

"This ought to be good." Nora joked.

**"This ought to be good. (Sigh) Fine, what is it?" Elisabeth asked.**

Nora's eyes widen as everyone snickers. "Hey!"

**"First to apologize for your envoy. What happened wasn't by his orders. Second, He wishes you to spare Pacers life. Finally, he wishes to break peace with the NCR." Ren explains as he moves towards the group.**

**"Tsk, of course he does. You do realize your friend Pacer has been responsible for the assault on multiple NCR citizens." Elisabeth said as she crossed her arms.**

"Of course he is." Blake sighed in disappointment.

**"I do, I'm going to punch the son of bitch once we're done." Ren remarks as he removes his glasses. "Look, just the King didn't even know about the envoy. Pacer must've gotten to him."**

**"Then the King better keep a tighter leash on his suburbanites." Elisabeth said sternly before remarks before signaling the soldiers to stand down. "But if the King really wants to talk then I'll have my men stand down, for now."**

"That's good." Pyrrha breathed out.

**Ren gave her a polite nod as thanks before the NCR troopers lowered their guns. They walked away back to the secret soup kitchen, leaving Ruby, Jaune, and Ren with a terrified Pacer. Without a word Ren walked over to Pacer who was slowly leaving his cover.**

**"You didn't have to do that. I had it all in the bag with them soldi..." before he could finish Ren gave a quick right cross to his face. Knocking him unconscious and sending a tooth flying out of his mouth. Ren then turns to Jaune and Ruby who were surprised by what Ren did.**

Ren looked around and noticed his friends had the same look. "What? I did say I was going to."

**"What? I did say I was going to." Ren answer's before placing on his sunglasses.**

Everyone let out a laugh as Nora hangs on Ren's shoulder before saying. "You should have broken his leg." Nora went back laughing as Ren just rolled his eyes with a smirk.

**"Yea I know but still did you have to knock his teeth loose?" Jaune said as he looked down at Pacer. Ren simply gave a shrug as a response. He then heads off down the road with a small faint smile on his face. After a quick walk the three returned to the King and told him everything that happened.**

**"Ah, You three did a great job. Although, I do not approve of what you did at the end Lotus King I will allow it once." The King said before turning to one King member and snapping his fingers. The King Member then approached the table with three passports in hand.**

"He got them!" Ruby cheered. "Now they only need three more for Six, Veronica and ED-E… Wait, does ED-E need a pass? Because he a robot so what would he can't really gamble, or drink, or-"

"Ruby stop, I know that look." Yang called out, which made Ruby blush.

**"For your help with not only The Kings, but all of Freeside and yours truly, want to say. Thank you. Thank you very much." The King said before sliding the three passports towards them. "As promised I hand you the golden tickets to the strip."**

**"Thanks, but why did you include a third passport?" Jaune asked as he opened one to find it's Ruby's.**

"Are you forgetting about Ren already." Nora said in an upset tone.

"What, no. I just thought the King wants to keep Ren around.

**"Simple, knowing Pacer he'll try some kinda revenge scheme against you, including the Lutas King. Figure since you three are friends he won't mind taking a vacation on down to Vegas." The King explains to all three's shock and excitement.**

"Seriously, Pacer an asshole." Yang said all while her partner was having a more haunting feeling.

**"Wait you mean it?" Ruby asked to which the King answered with a nod and a cheeky smile. Before anyone can react Ruby tackles the King with a hug.**

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled at her immaturity, to which Ruby just rubbed the back of her neck laughing nervously.

**"Oh, thank your King!" Ruby said as she gave him a tight hug of joy.**

**"Whoa now, talk giving me all your love." The King jokes as his men helped him up. "Your welcome Vault cat, but let's keep it cool."**

Yang laughs at Ruby's nickname but is happy the King ain't made.

**Ruby gave a nod as she backed up. As she backs up her Pip-Boy starts to Buzz and she looks down to see it's from Six.**

**"Oh, guy's it's time to go." Ruby said before signaling the two to follow. They did but before Ren left, he turned around.**

**"Thanks for having me King." Ren said with a performance bow.**

**"No, thank you Lie Ren." The King said as he raised a glass up to him. Ren gave a small smile before leaving. Following his friends outside towards the New Vegas Strip.**

"That felt great, now we'll get to see Vegas past those walls. Wonder what it will be like?" Weiss said before Grim speaks up.

"One embassy, a hotel vault, three in business casinos and one that haven't had anyone in it for years." Grim said before zoning out.

**A woman with long blonde braided hair with pale skin and golden eyes stares at the camera. She is wearing a suit made of animal skins with a black wolf belt on her shoulders. As she speaks her large canines are shown. "Hello, my name is Freyja Grimdaughter. Sorry, but father is busy with the gala to please some of the nobles. So he asked me to answer your questions in my own words." She gives an evil smirk. "Let's see what you got."**

**From Imperial warlord: Can you say more than "Awesome chapter" I mean, of course it is but come on… (Freyja crosses her arms as she puffs her cheeks) But father did say thanks. **

**Thanks for writing Imperial warlord**

**From Wombag1786: I believe father placed that in Nora's gifts. As for Dead Money... That isn't father's favorite DLC.**

**Thanks for writing Wombag1786**

**From thewittywhy: According to father "Yes". And he is glad to hear it.**

**Thanks for writing thewittywhy**

**From Combine117: Listen here you little ****jävlar, father can do whatever the hell he wants. I think the fact he helped your "Employer" tjugo years ago says something. Against a Nurgle cult no less. Ha!**

**Thanks for writing Combine117 **

**From Therecklessone: It is true that WBY has the worst of it, but like myself they will not only grow stronger but also have many ****troféer****! Also, I wonder that myself. But father refused to tell me his plans. **

**Thanks for writing Therecklessone**

**From it's just another primate: What does that even mean?!**

**Thanks for writing it's just another primate**

**From buzzsaw935: Should I call a hospitaller for you?**

**Thanks for writing buzzsaw935**

"**I would love to stay a little longer but I have to get ready for the gala myself. Until next time." **

**On a ship leading to the Human Empire's capital of Eden, a noble man flips a coin with his emperor's head scratch off. "I can't wait to enjoy your death." He says to himself not knowing that his Emperor invited those from another realm.**


	14. Welcome to New Vegas

"Finally, start the chapter!" Weiss yells. Grim started the chapter as he was trying to get his hearing back.

**Ch.12 Welcome to New Vegas**

"About time." Weiss said annoyed.

**Inside the Atomic Wrangler**

**It was getting late as the three entered the small Casino of Freeside. Inside the building patrons were either gambling their money away on vices within the confines of the building or leaving, grumbling or drunk with less caps than they had when they entered. Still there were much worse places to meet up. As soon as they entered it wasn't hard to spot Six talking to a ghoul in a very seductive cowboy dress with ED-E hovering over a few unconscious patrons.**

"Didn't know he was into ghouls." Yang said, trying to keep her stomach content in.

"**Hey Six!" Ruby called out and she quickly walked over to him. She pauses in shock as **

**Six turns around revealing a black eye and some slash marks on his cheeks. "Oh, my Oum, Six what happened?"**

Everyone's eyes grew wide when Six turned.

"**Oh, he has nothing much to worry about hun, he just survived a round with the Hell's Grannies." The Ghouls said as she pulled a bottle of scotch out from behind the counter before handing it to Six.**

"The who now?" Jaune asks.

"**The who now?" Jaune asked as he sits next to ED-E.**

Jaune gave a sigh.

"**Hell's Grannies are a small gang of elderly women who target lone strangers before assaulting them." Ren explains with a shiver at the memory of being tossed down the sewer by the senile hooligans.**

Nora couldn't help but want to break those old ladies' legs, it was either that they attacked lone individuals or they attacked Ren.

"**Wait, a gang of elderly women? That doesn't sound too bad." Jaune remarks causing everyone who heard him say it to give an annoyed glance.**

"**They might not sound bad but they have been terrorizing Freeside for over a year now, ever since they pushed out the Baby Snatchers, who also pushed out the Keep left gang." Ren explains with a shudder of the tales of fully-grown adults in diapers kidnapping fathers and mothers in front of their baby children or how huge traffic cones attack people on the right side of the streets.**

"The fuck...?" Was the only thing that could be said after hearing about the weirds gangs anyone has ever heard.

"… **Beep, Irritated Boop, Beep" (**… _**I'm sorry, but who the F#!k are you**_**?)**

Nora growled at EDE as everyone knew where this was going.

"**Actually yea, Ruby who's the King Member?" Six asked as he pressed the bottle over his sore eye.**

"**Oh, right so this is our friend from school, Ren." Ruby remarks to both ED-E and Six's annoyance.**

"**Beep, annoyed Boop, Beep" **_**(Oh god, they are Multiplying. Seriously, what are they part rabbit?)**_

"I mean, Velvet is a rabbit faunus. But the only one of us who are related is me and Yang, and we're sisters." Ruby said as everyone gave a nod not understanding why EDE said that metaphor.

"**(Sigh) Great, that's another mouth to feed." Six murmurs before removing the bottle from his eye and taking a swig. "Right so besides having some strange mystical shit ability what can you bring to the table?"**

"He is basically a ninja, a great cook and the most level headed of our team." Nora says as if telling Six his skills for him.

**Ren Responds by tossing his passport onto the table then a big bag of caps. He then points his left arm up before giving a flick of his wrist causing a compact 10MM to sling out of his sleeve. He then asked Six who now had a raised brow. "Will this be sufficient?"**

Nora had a little shade of pink but that was a normal amount for her anyways.

"… **Well, at least you pay for yourself, welcome to the Posse." Six Remarks sarcastically before taking another swig of the two-hundred-year-old scotch. "Now please tell me y'all got your passports, cause once Veronica is done, we leave for the strip."**

"Yea, but what is Veronica doing?" Ruby asks only to get a shrugs from everyone.

"**Yea, we even have a favor from the King himself." Ruby remarks as she and Jaune pull out their passports. Six nods as he pats his jacket pocket. As he turned back to his drink the two then realized that Veronica was missing.**

"**Um, Six where's Veronica?" Jaune asked nervously as the Ghoul was staring at his posterior for the past two minutes.**

Pyrrha wasn't too happy to see Beatrix staring at Jaune's ass.

"**Oh, she's been upstairs for the past ten minutes with the new escort. I'm not sure if I should be terrified or impressed." The Ghoul said before taking the bottle from Six and downing a quick swig.**

"Why?" Yang asked.

**Ruby gave a look of confusion while Jaune and Ren looked at each other with uncomfortable expressions written on their face. Before anyone could ask who the door upstairs shot off the hinges landing on a table knocking off all its content. Everyone in the casino looked up to see a protectron rushing with a long 'EEEEEEEEEE' as it quickly fumbled down the ledge and out of sight in the upper halls. After a few minutes a dark figure emerges from the door, walking like a stiff corpse as she heads down the stairs. After a few moments Veronica came from the stairs into the bar with a very hauntingly satisfied expression on her face before painfully sitting down on the stool next to Six.**

The room was silent as their brains had yet to process what they just witnessed.

"**You know, for a robot called Fisto it can't fist for nothing. Compared to what my girlfriend, well, Ex-girlfriend can do." Veronica says as she plucks the cigarette from Six mouth and takes a long drag of the hand plucked tobacco. "Seriously, one time she found a Power fist made for a child or something and some hair gel. I don't know how but after five minutes of struggling she finally managed to…"**

**Before she could finish Six interrupts her by clearing his throat and nodding his head to the kids behind him. Veronica looks over to see blushing Jaune and Ren was next to Ruby, with both having one finger in her ear and the other covering the eye on the side they were standing next too.**

"I-I… I have no words." Yang said as her brain was still trying to figure what the hell just happened.

"**Oh, whoops… Um, well uh. So, who's the new guy?" Veronica said trying to act smooth as she painfully leans against the bar side.**

"**Beep, sarcastic clap Boop, Beep" (**_**Wow, (Clap, Clap.) real great save. Please continue on how you traumatized my Ro-bro brethren**_**.)**

Ruby and Blake's brains were the first to figure it out and blushed as red as the leader's name sake.

"**Um, hi. I'm Lie Ren." Ren remarks in an uncomfortable tone. **

"**He's a friend from school." Jaune replies with an equal awkward tone.**

"**Oh, neat, real neat." Veronica said with an awkward smile before reaching out with her right hand. Ren looked down at her hand before making the wise choice and shook her other hand.**

Ruby makes a 'yeck' noise which makes everyone release what happened and blushed as well. Though in truth only Ruby and Blake knew what happened, thanks to Ninjas of Love.

"**Well now with interdictions out of the way I think it's time to go." Six said as he tosses a handful of caps onto the counter.**

"**Ahh, do we have too?" Veronica asked in a jokingly disappointed tone.**

"**Well do you want to explain to the Garrets why their second floor hotel door is on the first floor?" Six remarks as he fixes his hat onto his head.**

"**Fair enough, oh any chance we can stop by Ultra-Lux. I was wondering if I can get in on their legendary cuisines." Veronica comments she slowly got up and followed Six as her mouth salivated with anticipation.**

Grim hummed as he thought about it. "Man, it's been a while." Everyone turned to Grim. "You want to try it?" Grim smiled as they all nod. "I'll make the order after this chapter and you can have it for dinner." Everyone smiles as they nod.

"**Only if you're paying, currently we are tight on caps with the six addition." Six remarks as he held the door open for Veronica to leave before motioning the rest to leave as well. They did so leaving the Ghoul behind as she blew a seductive kiss to a nervous Jaune before giving a fine hard slap to his butt. As they quickly left the two removed their fingers from Ruby's ear and moved it to her shoulders and carried her out. **

Pyrrha was silently growling only to sound like an angry kitten.

**After leaving the Atomic Wrangler the six made their way to the gate. With passports in hand each had been allowed entrance into the strip. Once past the guards the doors to the strip opens wide allowing the six to enter the strip. The bright lights of the strip nearly blinded Ruby as she walked onto the freshly paved road. When her eyes adjusted to the bright lights of the city, she couldn't help but gasp in amazement, all while music of the Strip played to emphasize the wonders of the ruined city.**

Weiss smiles at the tone of the music, all while her friends look at the city in wonder.

**Play Rags to Riches, By Tony Bennett**

**I know I'd go from rags to riches  
If you would only say you care  
In the Distance the Tops Casino glows brightly as patrons entered and exited the building. The view shifts to multiple people partying up and down the strip as they laughed about the comedic and helleries shows that the theater had performed.**

**And though my pocket may be empty  
I'd be a millionaire**

**My clothes may still be torn and tattered  
But in my heart I'd be a king**

**The view then shifts to the Ultra-Lux with multiple patrons in the most formal of clothes entered and exited the building. The stewards and gentleladies of the highest standers held the door open with a formal greeting in their signature masquerade mask.**

**Your love is all that ever mattered  
It's everything**

**So open your arms and you'll open the door  
To every treasure that I'm hopin' for  
Hold me and kiss me and tell me you're mine ever more**

**The Screen then shifts to Gomorrah with both men and women dressed in scantily and suggestive outfits of various size and reveal flirted and seductively danced for the people of the strip to watch with lustful stares.**

**Must I forever be a beggar  
Whose golden dreams will not come true**

**The Screen finally turns to the last Casino on the strip, the lucky 38. No one enters the building but crowd gathers around as they counted down to midnight. Once the clock struck twelve the side of the space needle casino, the sides lit up and blinked on and off as the lights traveled upwards. Eventually reaching the top with an explosion of flashes and cheers as the crowds watch with amusement of blaring lights.  
Or will I go from rags to riches  
My fate is up to you**

"**Wow." Was the only response Ruby can say as the lights of Vegas glimmer in the night sky.**

"**Oh, Oum it's beautiful." Jaune remarks as he stares in awe of the bustling casinos. **

"**Yea, I'd be careful around here." Six remarks as he lights up another cigarette. After taking a quick drag he looks around with a cautious eye spotting a certain patron in a duster and hand-crafted cowboy hat. "This place is like a cactus flower. Beautiful to look at but prickly to touch."**

"That's a good comparison." Weiss stated. She was after all, all too familiar to that with her own family.

"**That's an interesting comparison." Ren said with agreement when he noticed who Six was eyeing. Six didn't bother to respond before walking in front of the group.**

"**Alright listen, me and ED-E are going to the Top's to deal with some business. Why don't you four head into the Casino and try to win some money. Then once we get back, we can try and find a way to meet the House himself." Six said aloud getting various responses.**

Weiss didn't like that Six is leaving her partner for revenge but at least he is making sure she doesn't get involved.

"**Um, is there any chance we can go to the Tops instead?" Jaune said uncomfortably by the male dancers lashing a few flirtatious winks at him. "Cause this place doesn't look age appropriate." **

As Pyrrha glares at the male dancers Grim smirks. "Everyone but Ruby are adults in the wasteland. Just stay away from the obvious chem addicts." Pyrrha both glares and growls like the little kitten but it was pointed at grim who laughed.

"**Eh, your adults by apocalypse standards so you're fine." Six said as he takes another drag from his cigarette.**

"**Well, what about me? Why do I have to watch the kids while you go and do your revenge fantasy?" Veronica pouts.**

"She has a point." Nora said.

"**Because someone has to watch them? So far these two have managed to leave more destruction then a dust devil with Deathclaw's." Six said flatly while pointing to Ruby and Jaune.**

"Hey! Ruby the only one who caused damage. I kind of stuck with cleaning it up." Jaune crossed his arms.

"I think he's talking about the vomit, Jaune." Ruby said as she glared at the blond whose head fell after hearing those words.

"**Well they are your kids." Veronica said slyly causing a twitch in Six's head.**

"**Like I said to the others I'm not their dad. Just their escort." Six said as his eyebrow twitches in annoyance.**

"No, those people who are flirting with Jaune are escorts." Yang said in a defiant tone.

"**No, the people outside Gomorrah are escorts. What you have been doing is carrying and teaching two strange children. If that's not fatherhood then I don't know what is." Veronica said in a defiant tone causing Six to get even more annoyed to the point he looks like he was going to explode. The three back up, not wanting to be in the middle when Six pops.**

"I don't want to go through that again." Jaune said quietly, which his friends would agree with him.

**To their surprise he actually calmed down before reaching for his Cap wallet and asking in a spiteful tone. "… Fine, what do you want to watch the kids while I deal with Benny?" **

**Veronica puts her hand to her chin and begins to think of what she wants. After a few seconds a big cheeky smile formed on her face. She turned to him and said something that caused the five to look onward completely dumbfounded. "I want… a Dress."**

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in unison.

"**(BOOP!) WHAT?!" ED-E, Ruby, Jaune and Ren said in sync.**

"**A, Dress?" Six asked with a perplexed look on his face.**

"**Yeah! A good one. Something elegant and classy, you know? But still stylish. Something that's eye-catching and sexy, but also says "don't fuck with me". Seriously, every time I go in to trade goods for the past year, I always hope to come across something that you would have seen in one of those old-world magazines." Veronica said as she fantasies herself in the most elegant of dresses.**

"How would an elegant dress be helpful in a wasteland?" Weiss said.

"Coming from the girl wearing one." Blake pointed out.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss crosses her arms as Ruby and Nora join in a 'yea' before getting a low-five with the heiress with a smug grin.

"Please. I know of someone who wears a kilt, that's the original combat skirt." Grim smiled at the confused looks.

"… **A dress. Of all the things in the world you want, a dress?" Six asked**

"**Hey you try getting a date in these robes. I might as well be wearing sweatpants." Veronica said in her defense. "I just like 'em, you know. They make you feel like a woman. Those ladies before the war, they knew what they were doing."**

Weiss had to admit she can understand a bit of what Veronica mean't. She remembers seeing the former heir of the Marigold company wore a beautiful blue dress before stating her leave. Which was a weird moment for Weiss for a while.

"… **(Sigh), Fine if you promise to watch the three while I finish business over at the Tops. I will get you, a dress." Six said as he pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance.**

**With those words Veronica practically jumps up in excitement before grabbing Jaune, Ruby, and Ren by their hand and races into the casino.**

"Wow, she really wants that dress." Yang whistled at her speed. "Is he going to get that dress?" She only got a 'shh' from Grim.

"**Beep, Boop, Beep." (I think she just played us… for a dress.)**

"**(Sigh) yea, she did." Six remarks rhetorically as he pulls his cowboy revolver to make sure it was loaded knowing security wouldn't detect it as easily as TG. "Come on let's go see an Old friend.**

"I have a bad feeling right now." Jaune said which everyone agrees with.

**Inside Gomorrah thirty minutes later **

**It's been thirty minutes since Six left for the Tops. So far things have been on the decline for the four. Ruby spent most of the time watching Jaune and Ren at the black jack table while Veronica was in her head, thinking about what color the dress would be and admiring the view from the bar. So, to pass the time Ruby ends up playing around with her Pip-Boy, while Ren and Jaune spent over a hundred cap's and was coming close to scraping the bucket. **

"Black Jack?" Weiss asked.

"The goal of blackjack is to beat the dealer's hand without going over 21. Face cards are worth 10. Aces are worth 1 or 11, whichever makes a better hand. Each player starts with two cards, one of the dealer's cards is hidden until the end. To 'Hit' is to ask for another card. To 'Stand' is to hold your total and end your turn. If you go over 21 you bust, and the dealer wins regardless of the dealer's hand. If you are dealt 21 from the start (Ace & 10), you got a blackjack. Blackjack usually means you win 1.5 the amount of your bet. Depends on the casino. Dealer will hit until his/her cards total 17 or higher. Doubling is like a hit, only the bet is doubled and you only get one more card. Split can be done when you have two of the same card - the pair is split into two hands. Splitting also doubles the bet, because each new hand is worth the original bet. You can only double/split on the first move, or first move of a hand created by a split. You cannot play on two aces after they are split. You can double on a hand resulting from a split, tripling or quadrupling you bet." Grim explained the rules in which he got some weird looks. "What? It's the only card game I know how to play." Grim looked away like a kicked puppy which made everyone confused.

"**You should stay where you are Jaune." Ren remarks at Jaune's hand which was a nine of hearts and a seven of spades.**

"That's not a bad hand." Grim said.

"But didn't you say that the dealer goes up to 17 or higher?" Jaune asked concern in his voice.

"Yes, but there is a case they would have a ten and a two or higher then get a ten meaning they would lose." Grim said.

"**Ren. The dealer has an ace of spades showing, what if he has something higher?" Jaune asked as he wiped the sweat off his brow before tapping his fingers twice to double down for forty chips. The dealer replies by flipping the top card revealing a four of hearts, placing him at twenty. Jaune and Ren shouted in success but it was short-lived when the dealer flipped his card showing it to be a King of Diamonds placing him at twenty-one. **

"Ouch." Yang said as Jaune yells in complaints.

"**Oh, come on!" Jaune said as his head slumped down against the table.**

"**(sigh) I did warn you to walk away." Ren said sympathetically as he pats Jaune's back. Jaune sit's backup and pulls out another ten chips and places it down asking for another round.**

"I really hope that you haven't been spending all your caps on this one game." Pyrrha said, feeling sorry for her partner.

**Back over with Ruby, she watches silently looks up from her Pip-Boy. She watches as Jaune losses more caps with one dumb mistake. She never really understands the point of gambling so she did not partake in it. She then returns to her Pip-Boy playing a game that Doc Mitchel had. After a few moments of blasting rockets out of the sky the game froze to her annoyance.**

"**Ugh, again?" Ruby grumbles as she removes the cartridge from the port to cool. As she shakes it about, she noticed that her radio Icon was blinking. Thinking not much about it she placed the Atomic Commander into her utility belt and shifted the settings to radio to which she found a new broadcast system had reached her device.**

"Man, remember those games Yang?" Ruby asks.

"How can I forget. Pocket Fiends, Metgrimm, and Mortal Slayer." Yang smiles with nostalgia.

"Ha. Remember when mom found out Qrow gave us that game." Ruby laughs with her sister joining in.

"**The Sierra Madre Casino Broadcast?" Ruby read out loud. "Huh, where did I heard that before?"**

**As she ponders, she remembers in the lobby there was a poster about it. So, she quickly got up from her seat and headed to the lobby. Sure, enough there was a poster for the casino. It had a dusk red background with a casino standing above an overlooking cliff. In the corner was written in a now fading black "Jewel of the Mojave." She figures it wouldn't hurt to listen so she turns on the radio allowing a feminine voice to play out the message while inspecting the poster.**

"Huh, Jewel of the Mojave?" Weiss wondered out loud.

"_**Has your life taken a turn? Do troubles beset you? Has fortune left you behind? If so, the Sierra Madre casino, in all its glory, is inviting you to begin again. Come to a place where wealth, excitement and intrigue await around every corner. Stroll along the winding streets of our beautiful resort, make new friends, or rekindle old flames. Let your eyes take in the luxurious expanse of the open desert under clear star-lit skies. Gaze straight on into the sunset from our villa rooftops. Countless diversions await: Gamble in our casino, take in the theater, or stay in one of our exclusive executive suites that will shelter you and cater to your every whim. So, if life's worries have weighed you down, if you need an escape from your troubles, or if you just need an opportunity to begin again, join us, let go, and leave the world behind at the Sierra Madre grand opening this October... We'll be waiting"**_

**The message then starts to play again so she quickly turns it off. She couldn't help but notice how they would constantly play over and over again the phrasing "Begin again". As she looked closely, she heard the receptionist approaching her.**

"What's that all about?" Nora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"**I wouldn't bother with it; The Sierra Madre is just a myth." The receptionist said as she pulled a pack of cigarettes from her purse.**

"**Um, what do you mean? What is the Sierra Madre?" Ruby asked with interest.**

Weiss and Ren lean forwards to get a better listen.

"**Eh, supposedly the legend goes that some rich snob named Sinclair built this casino out in the waste for his love. Problem was opening night was the set on the day the world shot itself. So, it lays there somewhere in the waste holding untold fortunes ripe for the taking." The Receptionist responds as she tries to get the cigarette to lit but her lighter was out of oil. So, Ruby pulls out her own or Six's old one.**

"So there is something that could help me here." Weiss said quietly, not releasing that Blake heard her.

"**Thanks, tuts." The receptionist responds as she takes Ruby's hand and raises it so the flames reach prewar the cigarette "Right so anyway more than a few hundred treasure hunters travel out here to try and find that supposed fable city of gold. But from what I understand, the majority of those treasure hunters don't come back and when they do, they haven't found it yet. Way I see it, that place is a myth and people waste their time with a half finished building."**

Grim held in a laugh which was noticed. "What is so funny?" Pyrrha asks.

"Oh, history is funny. In 1539 too 1540 the conquistadors searched for a City made of Gold in the Amazon rainforest. Every time they filed with death or claimed they haven't found it. Though it's thanks to this search that the map of the Amazon river is so well." Grim laugh at the fact. "So what I find so funny is that history is repeating itself." The abomination laughs as Jaune remembers what Oobleck said to him and Cardin.

"**Ok, so what if it was real?" Ruby asked with genuine interest.**

"**Well then I pity the poor schmuck who decides to head out. Last guy who supposedly came back was missing his hand and screaming about ghosts and greedy spirits living in a toxic red smoke. Though he'd also mention that he found it's location from an abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker near the Colorado river. Suppose to have a map leading there. That was a year ago, no one has seen him since." The receptionist explained as she looked back at the poster. After taking a drag from her Cigarette she gave a look of utter discus before turning to Ruby. **

"Something tells me she has a more personal reason to hate it." Nora said which her team nods their heads with a confused RWBY wondering what she means.

"**Again, I personally think this is just an urban legend but if it is real, and you find that treasure hunter. Do me a favor and tell that dirty bastard that his kids look nothing like him and to shove that treasure up his whoring ass." With that said she left Ruby completely confused as she stomps out in anger, passing by a familiar stranger. Six had just walked in now wearing a duster over the leather armor with some blood stained on the back of the neck. He also had a limp in his step with bandages wrapped around a bleeding wound in the back of his leg.**

"Oh, oum. Is he alright?" Ruby shouted.

"**Oh, Oum. Six are you alright?" Ruby asked as she rushed over to him.**

Ruby gives a deadpan look as everyone smiles, at least that hasn't changed.

"**No, Ruby I'm just peachy. So peachy in fact that I let Benny slip through my fingers and tossed his personal head guard out the presidential suit just because I felt peachy." Six answers in a vengeful and irritated tone as he held the door open for ED-E to enter. As he holds the door Ruby can see a Securitron carrying another one by its robotic wheel. Atop its crushed metal frame was a corpse with a really nice suit.**

"Now, I want to see what Six has been up to." Yang said as everyone nods.

"**Oh… well do you know where did he go?" Ruby asked, noticing his limp.**

"**Beep, Boop, Beep." (**_**Yeah, unfortunately it's in the Lion's Den thanks to your meddling**_**.)**

"Who?" Ruby asks.

"Who is the only faction you pissed off as of late?" Grim asked. The room was silent until the relation came and they all cursed. "Yep.

"**(Sigh) ED-E's right, it's somewhere where we can not hope to survive unless we have better equipment." Six answers as he takes a few steps before nearly falling over if it wasn't for Ruby's support. "I'll tell you about it once we rounded up everyone.'**

"Also, maybe more than five people would be a big help." Weiss pointed out.

"They could get Boone, he is a sniper and hates the Legion." Nora said.

"And maybe Cass, she seems like the kind of person who wouldn't like the Legion." Jaune added.

**Ruby gave a nod in acknowledgement and the three made their way into the casino after dropping off Six's weapons at the counter. She then sits Six down at a table before quickly grabbing Veronica, Ren, and a now bankrupt Jaune. Six then went on to explain everything that has transacted between him and Benny, for starters he completed a bounty, set up by the Garret twins on a former work associate. He entered the Tops using the duster to hide the 357. Revolver. He then found Benny who somehow managed to convince him that he would explain why he shot him in a penthouse suit that he gave as a comp. Stupidly he agreed and found himself alone with Benny's own personal hit squad coming up the lift with more fire power then he had. Thankfully Benny forgot to empty the safe, so the blast from a stashed grenade rifle sent his men flying in chunks. The head hitman was sent flying out the window down towards the strip alone. Still the blast didn't leave him or ED-E unscathed. Some shrapnel pierced his arm and leg and there was still a loud ringing in his ear.**

Weiss facepalmed herself, first for Jaune's bankrupts and for Six believing Benny which lead to the fire fight… Or act of terroism, whichever works.

**"So, I had barely managed to get out in one peace and to top it off Benny is heading somewhere that makes him untouchable. Fortification Hill." Six grumbles before tossing back a shot of whisky for the pain as Ren applies some medical skills, he picks up back from Freeside to his leg.**

"What's so bad about Fortification Hill?" Jaune asked which got a deadpan look from Grim. "... What, is it that bad?"

"**What's so bad about Fortification Hill?" Jaune asked, getting a deadpan look from everyone. "… What, is it that bad?"**

Jaune facepalmed so hard it left a handprint on his face.

"**Oh, no not really. It just happened to be the base of a certain group of Neo-Romans who we manage to go from mildly annoying to angry enough to send an entire hit squad against us." Veronica said sarcastically as she leaned back in her chair.**

"To be fair, Ruby was the one who attacked first." Ren said which got a 'hey' from said girl.

"**Oh, so that bad." Jaune said as he slouches back in his chair feeling slightly stupid by asking.**

"**So, he's untouchable? Is there any way we can increase our odd's?" Ren asked as he wrapped some bandages around Six's now stitched leg.**

"Bigger guns?" Jaune guessed, which his friends nodded at the idea.

"**Beep, Boop, Beep." (**_**Not unless we had a sniper who has no problems murdering legionaries. And some better equipment wouldn't hurt as well. Otherwise, y'all are F#$ked in the a$$ if you really think you can fight back against an army of obedient slaves.**_**)**

"Told you, Boone is a perfect choice." Nora said with a big goofy smile.

Blake's eyes look down at the mention of 'an army of obedient slaves'.

"**ED-E has a point. We need someone who is a crack shot from a distance and some better equipment." Six Remarks as he pulled down his pants leg once Ren finished. "So, presuming that you four didn't waste all the funds on craps, we still won't be able to afford something as basic as ammo for the grenade launcher. Better yet I doubt anyone besides Ruby here is good with a rifle, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'm all ears."**

Ruby brightened up when Six praised her.

**The four remained silent with no idea how to get a lot of caps quick and easy till Ruby looked down at her Pip-Boy and remembered the broadcast invitation. With a smile she removed the First Recon beret from her head and tossed it on the table.**

"**Well, actually I do know a guy, and where we might find some money." She proudly explains.**

"Oh, no." Weiss rubbed her temple.

"… **Beep, Boop, Beep." (**… _**Go on. This should be amusing**_**.) ED-E said sarcastically before Six smacks it side.**

"**Ignore him, if you have a genuine idea, I'm all ears kid." Six remarks.**

"**Well, there is a sniper back in Novac, Boone the night sniper. He lost his wife and unborn child to the Legion. So, if we were to explain to him that we need his help fighting our way through an entire encampment of legion then maybe he will agree without any complaints." Ruby explains pointing out Boone's spare Beret.**

"Yeah, and isn't he one of those special forces snipers? What were they called?" Jaune ponders.

"1st Recon." Nora whispers to her leader.

"Right, 1st Recon. They're the best snipers in the NCR, great for support from a top of a hill… Are there any hills?" Jaune asked and got a nod.

"**Hmm, having a First Recon sniper on hand wouldn't hurt." Six remarks as he scratches his chin. "Now what will we do about the money financially?"**

"**Simple, we go to the Sierra Madre." Ruby said, causing everyone to nearly choke on their own spit in absolute shock.**

"**Beep, Boop, Beep!" (**_**Yea, F#!k that!)**_

"I have to agree with ED-E on this. What we just heard about, I think you should just try to raid an old military base." Nora said which led to Grim look away.

"**Nope, the only way for you to even get me on the road is if you were to knock me unconscious and remove my limbs so I couldn't run or crawl away. And that alone is a big IF." Veronica said with goosebumps running up her spine.**

"Yeah, I have to agree with Nora. Let's find an old military base and grap all the weapons and ammo, then sell anything that isn't going to help." Weiss said which surprised her that she just agreed to the energetic ginger.

"**Seconded. Seriously, my older sister loves to tell me ghost stories whenever she gets the chance, but the rumors I heard back at the outpost sets a new level of horror." Jaune said as he was physically shaking.**

Jaune shivers at that comment. 'If it beats Saphs' stories, I don't want to go.'

"**Just a big, No-No." Ren said in his King's accent.**

"**Do you know where it is?" Six asked as he took a swig from his cantina. This earned him the same reaction from the rest of the group.**

"**Um no, but I did receive a broadcast from somewhere." Ruby said, showing her Pip-Boy. Six gently grabbed her arm and looked at it. He then started pushing a few buttons before pulling up on the map screen the location of the map.**

Ruby and Weiss made some mental notes on what he was pushing.

"**hmm, looks like we won't have to travel far. Best case scenario we get side tracked and head back a week later." Six remarks as he begins to type in the coordinates into his own Pip-Boy. As he does so Veronica takes a closer look at the map and goes wide eyed.**

"**Hey I know that place, used to be a safehouse for the Brotherhood till Elder Elijah went bat-shit." Veronica said before realizing what she said.**

"Brotherhood?" Ruby and Ren asked.

"**Brotherhood?" Ruby asked with a brow raised.**

Ruby's head falls as Ren pats her shoulder.

"**Brotherhood of steel. A group of xenophobic soldiers who for the most part is completely harmless, unless you have morally or expensive technology." Six explains as he finishes typing in the coordinates. "From what I remember they base their culture on knights of old. I'm sure Jaune here would fit in nicely if he tosses in the sword and shield crap for a laser rifle."**

"That sounds cool!" Nora starts to imagine Jaune with a laser rifle… whatever that looks like.

"**Oh, laser rifles that sound so coo… wait so how do you know them?" Ruby asked with interest**

"**um, well you see… my Ex-girlfriend was a member." Veronica answers nervously.**

"Wonder what happened to her?" Blake wanders out loud though she now starts to feel some kind of strange kinship with Veronica, but can't figure it out.

"**Oh, my Oum, that sounds so cool. Tell me about them?" Ruby asked with stars in her eyes.**

"**Um, well… uh actually before we begin let's finish planning this little road trip now." Veronica said, trying to deflect the conversation. "I mean what are we going to do first, go after the treasure or the snipper, I mean it could take days to do either and I'm sure we need to discuss…"**

"That's a good question." Weiss said, glad Veronica brought it up.

"**The plan is that after you explain to Ruby everything you know about the brotherhood, then we head back into Freeside so I can turn in this bounty." Six said as he tosses onto the table a white cowboy hat with a single hole in the front with some blood staining the front. On the back was another identical hole but a bigger blood spray surrounding it. "Francine Garret promised not only the caps but a free room for the night. Then after a goodnight's rest we go our separate ways. You take Jaune and Ren to Novac to hire this Boone guy while the rest of us head to this bunker."**

"What, why do we have to split up?" Jaune complained.

"**What, why do we have to split up?" Jaune complains.**

Jaune looks at his friends. "What? This is serious! Have you ever watched a horror movie?" Ruby and Yang were the only ones who raised their hands, which shouted the three.

"**Beep, angry Boop, Beep" (**_**Yea, and why the F#$k do I have to go with you?**_**)**

"**Would you prefer us to go with you to get Boone then head to the Sierra Madre or we go and meet you back here?" Six asked as he took another swig of his Cantina. The three thought about it for a moment before saying all at the same time.**

"I see your point." Jaune said, which made Ruby have the most betrayed look she could make. Jaune only whispers. 'Sorry.'

"**Works for me." "I always wanted to see that dinosaur." "This place is really crowded. My feet definitely need the open road." All three said at the same time nervously.**

"**Beep, Boop, Beep!" (**_**Ah, F#*k y'all. No help for a robot.**_**)**

Nora giggles at ED-E's pain.

"**Great, so we head out at first light and meet back at the Atomic Wrangler. If me or Ruby ain't back within a week, we are either dead or stuck in traffic." Six remarks sarcastically yet grimly before leaning back against his chair.**

"Presume stuck in traffic." Ruby gave a serious tone which made her sweat a little.

"**So now where were you Veronica? It's not everyday that someone dates a Brotherhood of steel Member, please carry on." Six said with a smirk. Veronica was about to counter argue but seeing no way to win she gave a sigh and answers.**

Weiss leads forwards, wanting to learn a few things.

"**Well, I was young and needed the money when out of the desert this really ugly man in a dumb cowboy hat tried to have his way with me when suddenly she appeared out of the sky like an angle being reversed abducted by aliens." Veronica explains before letting out a small chuckle. "Nah we actually met at a trading center back in California."**

'Thank gods. I don't think I can get a date like that.' Weiss sighed.

**As Veronica talked about how she met her girlfriend the screen pulled back slowly away from the table. Eventually it pulls far back enough to show an old-world speaker on the wall. The screen focuses on the speaker before it sparks to life causing a faint beep, beep, beep, beep sound to be admitted from the speaker before a loud pop went off causing the screen to go black.**

"That's not ominous at all." Yang sarcastically said. "So, Grim. Are you going to space out?"

"Nope. This is the end of the first arc so feel free to check out the many room-" Before Grim could finished a revert open above and send six indivivduals on the ground.

The first four were known to the sister team. Coco, Velvet, Sun and Penny which were nothing to worry about but then were the other two. The first was a neapolitan theme hair and a right pink too left brown heterochromia. The other was only known by both the heiress and traitor, her dark complexion with tiger stripes tattoos with the ears. Though everyone would have attacked the two if it weren't for their wear or lack thereof.

The tiger faunus covered herself with her arms as the smaller girl used her semblance to make it look like she has clothes.

Grim sighed before tossing the faunus a large blanket before speaking. "Sorry, if I had known I would have brought you with clothes on."

The faunus jumped as well as everyone else new. "Who are?"

"Names FEV Grim, or Grim for short. Go and get some clothes through this door and before you ask. You're here to watch a story and you will be rewarded after words." Grim smile. "Now Sienna, you will not attack either Weiss or Blake while you are here. Yang, Neo. No fighting unless it's in the area." Just as he finished the girl from ch. 7 shows up, Grim turns and shouts in joy. "Xion!"

Grim rushes to the girl now known as Xion and picks her up in a hug. "Hey, dad."

Grim put her down. "Listen, I have things to do. You mind keeping an eye on them while I'm gone?"

"Is this about Lupis' crusade to Combine's realm?" Xion asked.

"Yes." Xion sighs before nodding. "That's my girl, it should be over soon. I'll see you at the end of the chapter." Grim said as he left.

Xion turns to everyone who had the most confused look. She gives off a sigh before looking at them. "Okay, here we go."

* * *

**"Sorry for the late post, but personal has kept me from writing." As I say that a slam a hammer into a coyote's head with a wet crushing sound can be heard. "Anyways, I'm back so let's get to the reviews."**

**From Combine117: Tacendi? Freyja was raised by wolves, then joined a group of vikings before reunited with me. Auto-Correct is a bitch sometimes, kept coming back as wrong. Also heads up, the invasion is happening and you can either hold me off or my children legions. You don't really have that power to stop both without killing you.**

**Thanks for writing Combine117**

**From Wombag1786: I'm not disagreeing with the message of the DLC, it's the gameplay that piss me off. Also Pele is going to invade Combine's realm so good luck trying to get her to court.**

**Thanks for writing Combine117**

**From Therecklessone: Thanks for that information, always great when you learn something new. Yep, though knowing where we're heading, Ren is going to be glad he didn't get more screen time until the third arc. Also that arc they will see the foolish wizard. Yeah, well I can't really forget those things, it's a curse… like my superpower in the real world.**

**Thanks for writing Therecklessone**

**From thewittywhy: Because that's a Nora thing to do.**

**Thanks for writing thewittywhy**

**From Imperial warlord: Then maybe talk about what made the chapter awesome to you. Also sorry about Freyja, she is a dreact kind of person.**

**Thanks for writing Imperial warlord**

**From buzzsaw935: Trying here. This year has been shit.**

**Thanks for writing buzzsaw935**

**"While now that has been done, I have to get armoured up. See you later." Grim leaves, as he does the camera goes down to a secret lab. In the center is a large tub with a woman and medical tubes connected to her. The lower half of her body is gone as well as her right arm. A text is shown in 'Beginnen Sie mit der Implantation von Monozytenzüchtern' before the tube glow.**


	15. Op 2

_Purple crystal sprouting from the ground with strange tar pools spread around a barren wasteland. A dark red sky is the only color given to the wastes while the shattered moon gives it light. The only sounds come from a rasping breathing. The sound comes from a woman wearing a torn a white hood with high-neck décolletage blouse with studded wristbands on her left arm, a black and white overbust corset, a skirt with white tulle underneath all now covered in blood. The lower half of her body was ripped apart with her right arm slice off. She starts to cough up blood all while trying to open her eyes._

"_So, this is what happened to you." A familiar voice said. The woman turns her head to where the voice came from. "If you wish to see your daughters again, I can help you. For a price." The woman didn't even think about it, she just reached out her arm which met a clawed hand. "You will see them, I promise." _

Ruby wakes up with a gasps. Ruby looks around the room she's been staying in and notices her team has already left. "(Sigh) The heck was that about?" Ruby says as she places a hand on her head for support. She heads to the dresser and starts getting dressed, as she does she remembers what happened the night before.

_Grim left before the girl now known as __Xion turned to everyone who had the most confused look. She gives off a sigh before looking at them. "Okay, here we go." She explained what had happened in the story so far to the additional guest. This would lead to more questions if it wasn't for the fact she explained that she read the story after it was finished while she was at school. She then asked the group if they had any questions._

"_How are you related to Grim?" "How does Grim have 20 kids?" "Who is Zone-Tan?" "How did he brought us here from our beds?" "What happened to you?" "Why does he look like a grimm?" "How does he have this story?" "Where are we?" "Where did he go?" Were the only ones that Ruby, everyone had questions and they were taking it out on the poor girl._

"_Well, I'm adopted after I died… Honestly I don't know what happened, all I know is that when I woke up I looked like this and Grim took me in. Also I'm not at liberty to tell you how my siblings were made. Zone-Tan? Let's not talk about her." That last part had a hit of blush for some reason. "Now how he looks like a grimm is a long story. He is friends with the author. We are in a dimensional marble that exists in dad's realm. And he went to a friend's realm to make sure my siblings don't do anything too crazy while they invade." Xion finished, with surprise looks on everyone's face before Yang asked._

"_You got all that?"_

"_I had to deal with 20 siblings, you learn to tone in everybody's questions at once." Xion said in a deadpanned tone. "Alright, so you are free to your own devices. The door will open any room through that command terminal." Xion said as she walked away leaving everyone confused._

_I took some time before Sienna spoke up. "Alright, where can I find some clothes?" Blake would lead everyone new to the rooms._

Ruby sighed as she walked out the door now dressed. She wearing a dark blue shirt with a camo skirt and the same jacket from yesterday. She opens the door to the main room where she sees everyone else.

Weiss is wearing blue jeans and a white blouse. Blake has a black sweater dress and maroon legging. Yang a white tank top under a blue jean jacket and matching short shorts. Jaune has a blue shirt under a black open hoodie and grey sweatpants. Nora in a black v top with a white rooster and a wide up choppers with short shorts. Pyrrha in a simple maroon jacket and black yoga pants. And Ren black button down under a green sweat with gold thread around the neck and white jeans.

Coco somehow found her normal gear without her weapon. Velvet has a black shirt under a chocolate suit, light brown shorts and black leggings. Sun has his gear minus the bracers. Penny white blouse with a pink neck bow and an overall shirt. Neo has a white shirt with black text saying RTX 2018 while having torn short shorts. Sienna has a black tank top and black jeans.

The had also changed from a living room setting to a personal movie theater, though the seats were like those of the luxury theaters. Ruby takes a seat next to Penny on her left and Yang on her right. She noticed Blake eating her eggs as memories of what happened between them last time came to thought.

_Ruby got a message from Blake asking to meet at the library. Ruby waited by grabbing a black book called 'The Darkest Dungeon of Remnant'. She thought it was strange but soon noticed it was from the same writer as ROSG and began to read the first chapter. She was at the part where Dismas cut the woman's hand off when Blake came in. Ruby noticed light hand marks on Blake's wrist and jumped to her friend. "Blake, are you alright?"_

_Blake looked confused until she noticed the marks. "It's fine. Me and Sienna need to talk." Blake turned away. Though she wanted to tell her leader about what happened, it was a topic that was between her and Sienna. "I have something to ask. How did you feel when you attacked Vulpes and led Jeannie May to her death?" _

_Ruby thought about it. "Vulpes, I don't know. I released it was me due to the sound of the 10mm Weathered. But Jeannie May, when I found out about everything a part of me wanted her dead." Ruby admitted which shocked Blake. "But like Grim said, we killed before." She then turned to her teammate. "Why do you ask?"_

_Blake's mind was already made up to tell Ruby but her broken trust prevented her from doing so. "Just wanted to know." Blake then left a very confused Ruby who then turned back to her book. _

"So, you'll head into the second arc of the start. But dad wanted you to watch this before it begins." Xion said before a new opening begins to play.

**Play** **"Touch Off" by UVERworld**

_**(Opening course)**_

**Screen zooms past a street filled with blood red fog, leading to the back of Ruby who turns.**

The red fog caught everyone's atten

_**(How much more freedom will we sacrifice? noX10)**_

**Zooms closer to Ruby's silver eye before the fog takes her.**

Everyone's eyes widen at seeing Ruby being taken.

_**(Instranital play)**_

**Show the center fountain with Elijah's hologram and 6 silhouettes.**

Though everyone was wondering who the man in the holoscreen was Nora noticed the 4 other individuals next to Ruby and Six.

_**(FIRE)**_

**A cigarette lights up.**

Weiss scoffs at the burning tobacco, not caring for something that could ruin her voice.

_**(Whose turn is it now? Who will take everything away? What am I missing? Why is it useless? I have to get to the fuse before it disappears. IT'S ON FIRE)**_

**DoG starts tearing a ghost person to bits before showing GoD picking something up. Dean with a smug look on his face with someone wearing security armor cross arms, behind him. **

Though everyone backs away at the scared nighkin, while Nora notices the security armored individual missing their right ring and pinky finger. 'Must be the one from the first opening.' She thought as she backs away from a very green Jaune.

_**(Look! There is no god to pray to. And no star to wish upon. but still can't give up hope.)**_

**Christine staring at a distance, before showing her working on a terminal then blocking the screen with her hand.**

Velvet wonders how such scars came to that woman all while Coco admits that she wasn't that bad looking, even with the heavy scarring.

_**(If I did, fear and regret would become my path. IT'S ON FIRE)**_

**A lineup board of everyone from left to right. Six with a piss off look, Ruby who has a serious look, DoG/GoD glaring forward, Dean with his smug ass grin and Christine holding up a middle finger.**

Everyone gave a laugh at the light hearted content in the opening.

_**(The things I want to forget. Are the ones that will forever be in my mind. The path to paradise starts at the bottom of hell.)**_

**Security armor holding a preserve rose close to their chest before tossing it away.**

Sienna could already feel that this character would not only be connected to Blake's leader but most likely the love interest. Sienna now trying to figure who it could be.

_**(Even the tiniest spark. Can start a raging fire. So I'll keep this way, going towards the future.)**_

**Security armor pulls out a detective pistol, Dean popping his knuckles as DoG/GoD pulls on his chain, Christine sharpening a knife.**

Sienna makes a smug look, while Neo does the same for different reasons.

**(It's only a few centimeters more. To the place we want to reach. That's why we can't stop now. NaX10)**

**Ruby and Six rushing the streets while dodging and shooting at ghost people.**

Now seeing them not being torn apart by DoG/GoD, an uncomfortable feeling climbing their spines.

**(If I Lose Hope. And give up for even a second. What kind of future will that bring me? NoX10)**

**A vault door blasted open and everyone walked into it showing gold, weapons and ect.**

Yang whistled as the ice theme girl behind her beings to drool at the site.

_**(That's why we can't stop now. NoX10)**_

**Shows a heist table with blueprints of the Sierra Madre with the corners holding it up by shades, a chain, a knife, a smoke tray and in the center is the preserve rose, laser pistol and a single gold brick.**

"Okay, that was something." Ruby said. She then turns to Xion who is already starting the next chapter. She looks around and spots that everyone was wondering what kind of mood the story will be. But one thing is for sure, a weird voice is heard. It only said two words. "Let's Heists".

* * *

**"Hey everyone, I don't have a lot of time at the moment. Combine's bosses agreed to a cease fire for a meeting between leaders and I have to make sure everything goes while. So I'll answer these quick."**

**From Wombag1786: Yeah, while last night events will be shown through out the arc. And thanks. Also if things go while, you and Pele will be in the same building again.**

**Thanks for writing Wombag1786**

**From Combine177: We already had a talk about destroying someones else's realm with a fucking bomb! Let's be glad it was taken care of.**

**Thanks for writing Combine177**

**From Guest: Oh, trust me. They'll have an outlet for their blood lust for the other.**

**Thanks for writing Guest**

**From Carre: Sounds cool. You said your from Sweden right? Ever heard of Poets of the Fall? **

**Trust me, I have plans for the JNPR hock ups.**

**I'll do that when I return.**

**No, it was a Ten Little Roosters references.**

**Good for you. But I can only do Blackjack.**

**Pokemon, Pocket Monsters is the Japanese title. But 2/3 is still good guess.**

**Yeah, I was planning on bring Sienna later but my brain said go early.**

**Thanks for writing Carre**

**From Therecklessone: That's what I hear to. I think this chapter answer that question. That just so happen to be a gift for her. Honestly I believe that they do have horror movies for the same reason we do, to make our hearts racing and adrenaline pumping.**

**Thanks for writing Therecklessone**

**Snowballs FF: I'm going to answer all three reviews here. First off, I do read through them but I believe my brain puts them in a way to put it to where I understand it. As for my writing, as I said in a earlier chapter I haven't wrote anything in two years, it's a slow climb for me. Also thank you on the complement. And also Google Drive doesn't see Lotus as a word for some reason. If you think I need some help want to be my Beta Reader?**

**Thanks for writing Snowballs FF**

**"Alright, bye."**

**As Grim leaves an Attack Moon heads to the world where the meeting is about to take place. Only a single sound can be heard in the space between it and the planet. "Waaagh!"**


	16. The Usual Supects

**Arthurs Note: I got the first half with Snowball FF, but they couldn't help with the rest for this chapter. This will also be the longest chapter yet just for a heads up.**

* * *

**Ch.13 The Usual Supects**

"Is 'Suspect' spelled wrong to anyone else?" Sun asks.

"Grim said he won't change the original titles," Weiss answered.

**[The Next Day]**

**The scene shifts to a cold dark exterior bunker. After a brief moment of silence, the door opens as the howling sandstorm above nearly converts the afternoon red sky. Outside, a loud gust of wind blows sand through the door as two figures crawl in with an Enclave Eye-Bot following them. Once they close the door, the two cough as they remove the cloth and eye protection from their faces - revealing them to be both Ruby and Six.**

"Heh, I've seen the worst storms in Vacuo," Sun pointed out. "Like, I've seen some that can move vehicles. Let me tell you if any of you go there. Just stay low with something keeping your head safe." Everyone made a mental note on that account.

**"(Cough, Cough.) Oh god, I hate sandstorms. It always leaves your boots stuffed with sand." Six croaks.**

"At least it's your boots." Everyone turns to Sun who tries to hide a bit of color on his cheeks. "Don't ask."

**"Ugh, (spit) I think I can still taste it in my mouth," Ruby complains.**

**"Beep, Boop, Beep." (**_**Oh, great we all have something in common. We all hate fucking sand.)**_

**"Heh, damn straight. But hey, at least we made it here." Six remarks as he places back on his boot.**

As much as Sun loves Vacuo, he like everyone else hates the fucking sand.

**As he stands up, his eyes finally adjust to the dark bunker. It is still too dark to see anything, but with a quick flip of their pip-boy's the room illuminates. However, he instantly regrets doing so. Across the room is a flight of stairs leading downstairs. Above it leaning against the wall is a body in a white jumpsuit with chunks of brain matter everywhere. What is disturbing, however, are the multiple graffiti messages written above the body. The deed seems to be done in the deceased's own blood.**

**The text "Get OUT of here!" is sprawled over a white graffiti of a heart with a V and C inside. There is another reading "The treasure is mine, mine, mine", and there is a picture of a child in a gas mask with words saying "I'm not your mommy".**

Everyone except Neo and Sienna has a horrific expression. Sienna has seen these kinds of scriptures in raids, while Neo recalls to herself performing something much worse. Nora was the first to recover and noticed the heart with V and C.

**"(Gasp) Oh, my Oum!" Ruby gasps in shock as her eyes widen in horror.**

**"Poor bastard." Six mutters as he eyes a fragment of whatever explosive that killed him on the ground.**

**"Beep, Boop, Beep." (**_**Ouch, talk about a killer headache.)**_

Yang tries to keep in a chuckle while her team, friends, and Sienna slam their heads into their hands. Neo silently giggles to herself.

**Six rolls his eyes in annoyance as he picks up the piece, taking a better look at it. As he inspects the peculiar, circular fragment, Ruby keeps on staring at the body in absolute horror. As she tries to cope, she hears a faint call coming from below.**

**"**_**Sinclair! Sinclair! Where are you, Sinclair!?"**_

"Oh no. Ruby, don't follow the voice," Velvet said as her ears folded back. She curled up with her knees to her chest.

**"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Ruby asks as she flips on her light. The two didn't respond but they did take a moment to listen around. After another moment they finally hear the faint call out once more.**

**"Yea, I hear it." Six answers as he reaches down to TG.**

_**"Sinclair?! Sinclair, I'm trapped. Please, oh god,"**_

"Don't follow it," Velvet said, her voice cracking. Coco places a hand on her teammate's shoulder to help calm her.

**"Oh, Oum. Hold on, I'll save you!" Ruby cries out before racing down the stairs.**

**"Ruby, don't!" Six shouts before pulling TG and racing down the stairs after her. Downstairs, Ruby quickly races down the hall where she could see an interesting looking radio on the table with a spotlight hanging over her head. As she slows down allowing Six to get closer, she accidentally trips something causing gas to spew out of the vents in the entire bunker.**

"Oh, great." Weiss groaned.

"Most likely a paralyzing agent to make capture easier," Penny said as if it was a matter of fact.

**"(Cough, Cough) Oh, Oum! (Cough, Cough) Gas! (Cough, Cough)" Ruby struggles to say as her vision slowly goes black.**

**"(Cough, Cough) ED-E, get help! (Cough, Cough)" Six coughed as he, too, falls to the ground coughing in a fit.**

"ED-E would have no problems doing that, so that's a good plan." Penny ponders. "Unless-"

**"Beep, Boop, BeZHETTTTTT" (**_**It's halothane, you should be fZLTTTTTTTT!)**_ **Before ED-E could even finish his sentence, an unknown electrical current was sent through the enclave eye-bot causing it to fall to the ground with a loud thud.**

"An electromagnetic pulse comes in." Penny sighs as Nora, who wasn't his biggest fan, was still shocked.

**"(Cough, Cough) ED-E! (Cough, Cough) Ruby, you damn foo..." Before Six could finish, he collapsed onto the ground unconscious with his hat falling off his head and onto the ground.**

**"(Cough, Cough) Six! (Cough, Cough) ED-E! (Cough, Cough) I'm sor..." With that, Ruby collapses completely on the ground looking up at the radio as it repeats a false message for help. In her final moments of consciousness, she regrets ever suggesting to visit the Sierra Madre.**

Ruby hangs her head. She doesn't know, however, that she and Six are actually still alive, and like her story self she puts the blame on her.

**Narrator POV (Elder Elijah)**

_**Complete darkness was shown till a slide opened up with a picture of a casino surrounded by red mist was revealed. After a brief moment, an elderly and regretful tone began to narrate. "You've heard of the Sierra Madre Casino. We all have, the legend, the curses. Foolishness about it lying in the middle of the City of the Dead, buried beneath a blood-red cloud. A bright, shining monument luring treasure hunters to their doom. The world's most famous stars and entertainers were invited to its Grand Opening."**_

"Sounds similar to what we heard in the last chapter," Ren said, which got the newcomers' attention.

_**The slide changed to a wall filled with pictures of celebrities. "An invitation was a sign of... exclusiveness. The opening was supposed to symbolize a road to a brighter future, not just for the world... but for all who came to its doors. A chance for anyone to begin again."**_

Everyone is now learning forward. The promise to begin again sounded like a wonderful chance. Blake couldn't help but dream of going there.

_**The slide then went black as the narrator resumed. "Except - the Sierra Madre never opened."**_

_**The slide then changed to a nuclear cloud. "The war froze it in time, like a big flashbulb going off. The Grand Opening- one big ending of humanity. It's still out there, in the Wastes, preserved, just waiting for someone to crack it open. But getting to it... that's not the hard part."**_

'If that's not the hard part, then what is?' Blake thought with a concerned face.

_**The final image was of a skeleton hand in red desert sand, reaching out for five cards. From left to right it was the 2 of clubs, 2 of hearts, 10 of clubs, and the 7 of spades. There was another card, but that one was still faced away from observant eyes. It has two black skulls with the mark of the Madre on it.**_

Coco notices them and peace together with their meanings. 'Uncertainty, Someone Special, Lucky Omen, and Argument. Wonder why those are there…' she thought.

_**After a few moments, the slide changed into the view as the wind flipped the card over revealing it to be a unique wild card. On the upper right side was Ruby's Rose symbol, and on the bottom left was a black spade with number 21 inside. In the center were the two facing in the opposite direction with their weapons showing.**_

"Wow," Ruby said. The others agree that the card was quite something.

_**The scene turned black before the narrator finally warns:**_

_**"It's letting go."**_

**Fallout New Vegas: A Rose over a shallow grave**

**The Dead Man Hand**

A long pause arrives. Everyone forms their own thoughts about the intermission, but Blake's is noticeably heavier. 'Letting it go? Let what go?' It is a question that has more weight than she will ever know.

**3RD POV **

**The scene shifts to Ruby's face. She silently sleeps on a hardened and decaying mosaic tile street. After a few moments, her eyes twitch as her breathing grows heavy. Eventually, her body couldn't take it anymore and she slowly gains consciousness.**

The Xiao Long-Rose sisters sigh with relief, as did their friends.

**"Ugh, (Cough, Cough) what's going on?" She asked before breaking out into a fit of coughs. She reaches behind her to grab her cantina to quench her dry throat in hopes of stopping the coughs, but she doesn't find it. Actually, she didn't even have her Vault suit on or her iconic and precious red cape much less a utility belt. In fact, she was now wearing a white jumpsuit with a red X on the back and a bulky collar with a red blinker.**

Those who know about Ruby's defensive nature regarding her cloak slowly turn their gaze to her as the rose's aura starts to flare up.

**"What in the, Wait WHERE IS MY CAPE!?" As she quickly looks around for it a bright blue light emerges from behind her.**

Those who don't know, however, are now noticing a larger aura enveloping the youngest of the audience.

**She quickly turns around to see Six lying unconscious on the ground wearing the same clothes as Ruby. In front of him is a dry fountain with a figure flickering on and off till it worked correctly. A light blue hologram of a lady wearing a scarlet of a beautiful gown is on display. She looks down at Ruby with a blank expression. After a pause, she starts to glitch awkwardly before coming back with her bending over and blowing Ruby a kiss. She returns to her previous posture and holds out her arm inviting her to a building that Ruby recognizes: The Sierra Madre. The only difference from the posters is that the small crumbling villa she and Six find themselves in is surrounded by a deep and eerie red mist. The area they were in is mist free, but she can practically taste a mixture of rustic copper and sulfur with every breath.**

Ruby's aura came down after seeing the hologram blow a kiss. In fact, she starts to form a blush at the jester. Yang shakes her head with a smirk as a thought comes into her head. 'Techosexual.'

**After being stunned by the hologram, she returns her focus to Six. "Oh, my Oum! Six!" Ruby calls out as she moves towards Six. She quickly grabs his shoulder and rolls him over. He was thankfully breathing, but unconscious.**

**"Six, now's not the time to be sleeping," Ruby remarks as she quickly shakes him for a few moments. This eventually got Six to let out a small groan muttering "It's my fault. Dear god, I did this."**

Ruby hangs her head as Penny pats her on the back.

**Before Ruby could question this, Six shot up in absolute horrors, like waking up from a nightmare. He quickly looks around before finding Ruby.**

**"Oh, thank Oum. Six are you alright?" Ruby asks as she kneels down beside him.**

**"Um, no... Ruby, where the hell are we?" Six ask as he stands up. Before Ruby could answer the hologram flickers again turning into an image of an elderly man's face. Soon, a radio attached to the hologram turns on with a crackle and begins to play out a live message.**

"Was that too blunt of him?" Nora asks. "Also, who is that?"

**"Are you listening? Good. From now on, when I talk, listen, and follow my instructions. Play stupid, play clever, make the mistake of saying 'no?'. That collar on both of your neck will go off and take your heads with it," the elderly and vengeful tone threatened.**

Ruby places a hand on her neck as an audio gulp could be heard in the room.

**"Collar? Six, what does he mean?" Ruby asked as she grabs the collar. Before she can tug it, Six motions her to stop.**

Blake and Sienna's eyes widen. They had seen devices like those on faunus in a handful of the Schnee mines, and the aftermath of when they went off.

**"These are slave collars, don't mess with it. All it takes for it to go off is a radio broadcast or removing it without a key." Six said, pointing to the lining around his. Ruby analyzes it closely, and to her shock and terror, it is lined with small explosives. Not enough to destroy a trash can, but from the way they are set up and the quantity it can easily take someone's head.**

Yang's face twisted to horror and rage. Whoever the old man is would be dead if she had anything to say about.

**"Aw, well at least one of you knows the risks. Like your Pip-Boys, a simple tuning from an old-world tune can prove as lethal as bullets." The old man said though he sounded somewhat irritated. "Now like I said, do what I say and you two can go free. Try to run or disobey me, I'll kill you and find someone else. So, the sooner you assist me with this job, the sooner you can go."**

"Guess you don't have any other choice," Sun stated, not really like the man.

**"Why are you doing this? Wouldn't it be easier if you send in robots?" Ruby asks, sounding more serious. The way old man talks were off-putting, his tone reminds her of Torchwick when the police confiscated his hat.**

**"Do you think I wanted to place collars on you to ensure compliance? No... if robots could have done this, I would've sent them." The old man argued, sounding spiteful. "The Sierra Madre is a complicated lock. Cracking it open requires human hands."**

Penny covertly looks at her hands and wonders if she would count or not.

**"And what would this job be?" Six asks as he turns to the screen with a spiteful stare.**

**The Hologram remains quiet before responding. "See that structure above this fountain? The Sierra Madre Casino. You need to break in, a "Heist" if you will. One that had too many years in the making. But to get inside, avoid its traps... you'll need to gather the team. As I've found, one cannot do it alone." He pauses for a moment and both Pip-Boys buzzed announcing a message was transmitted to both of them. After quickly checking the message, it is shown to be a map of the Vila and coordinates. "Around the villa are three other collars like yours: 8, 12, and 14. Find all three and get them here, to the Fountain. Then, we'll talk more."**

"Wait, didn't we see four other individuals in that thing earlier?" Coco asks.

"Yeah, but she didn't have a bomb collar on her," Nora said. "So it would be the big guy with 'DOG' on him, the ghoul guy, and the woman with scars all over her. Though the person wearing the security uniform was missing both their ring and pinky."

"How is that important?" Coco asks the ginger.

"Because the first one showed someone with a bleeding hand in a street similar to the one we're seeing," Nora explained.

**"And should you get any ideas about killing each other and taking the treasure of the Sierra Madre for yourself, a warning. All your collars are linked... one of you dies, you all die. If that's what it takes to make you cooperate, so be it."**

Neo holds up a sign which read 'That's a terrible idea for a heist.' before following it up with another one. 'You know how often a person dies in a heist with a crew thrown together? Let's just say you need some fucking luck.' When the sign's shadow looms over the audience, they turn around and read what she is trying to communicate. Most of them are perplexed, save for Yang, Pyrrha, and Penny.

**"Jesus, the hell makes you think that's a good idea? Ruby makes more life-threatening mistakes without these stupid things on!?" Six shouts, getting an upset "Hey" from Ruby. Still, despite the sudden outburst, the old man replies in a spiteful tone.**

"He's not wrong." Ren points out as Ruby buffs her cheeks.

**"Because in some respects, breaking into the Sierra Madre is easier than breaking human instinct. Greed. The villa is filled with corpses. Some killed by the dangers here, some by me. Others... turned on each other. Once they realized the Sierra Madre could be theirs, they cared nothing for their freedom... their survival... or each other. The ones brought here live on only in what they've left behind, their marks graffiti on the walls. And victims they've killed. Some tried to help... left supplies and healing others who came. Their reward? They were tracked down, killed by others with baser instincts. Some of these murderers went as far as to leave traps behind them... turning markers for help into death traps for anyone following them. It killed some of them when they forgot where the traps lay... or when they desperately needed the assistance, they had cut others off from." Throughout his monologue, he talks as if life means little to him, a resource to use. It was absolutely appalling.**

The students were obviously livid by the man's statement, but Neo and Sienna despise him the most. Though they were killers, they understood that there is no way in the nine hells anyone can survive on their own. So, the idea that both the bastards killed those willing to help sickens them, but it's the old man they hate the most. Neo may be a psychopathic killer and Sienna may lead a terrorist organization, but they have never felt people were just resources to throw away.

**"These dangers... what should we worry besides traps," Ruby asks hesitantly yet cautiously and spitefully.**

**"Out there in the Mojave, you have your run of the mill Deathclaws and two-bit junkies with a knife. Here, only four things will pose a threat that is natural to this environment. The cloud in small pockets can prove to be lethal should you remain inside for too long. Should be easy to avoid as long as you can hold your breath. Next are the radios: they have been corroded over the years by the gas. It's unfortunate that to my best efforts they may cause your collars to go off prematurely. Some can be destroyed, others require some creative thinking. Then you have the old-world ghosts and the ghost people. Both should be avoided for one is difficult to kill while the other is made of pure light and no weapon can harm them." **

"Deathclaw?" Sun wondered as the sister teams gave a thousand-mile stare. Velvet spoke up seconds later.

"Wait, so they're using hard light?"

**"Alright, so there's no way to defend ourselves. Great, just perfect." Six sarcastic remarks.**

"Not true. He said that one of them is difficult to kill, not impossible." Penny pointed out as the thousand-mile stare faded.

**"I never said that it was impossible to kill a Ghost person. They can be killed but it is difficult to do so." The old man explains. "That's why I left you two something to use behind the fountain on the ground."**

"Please be a big gun," Ruby said hopefully.

**Ruby and Six both raised an eyebrow and walked around the fountain to see a strange-looking rifle. It can be described as a rifle stock that had been glued to a cumbersome film camera, with a shotgun cocking mechanism and optical scope attached to it. Next to it was a few Microfusion Cells (MC).**

"The heck? That looks like a bucking grenade launcher." Nora pointed out which the two other weapon specialists had to agree.

**"It is a Holorifle, a weapon I constructed when I arrived... I have since made superior models - and modifications. For now, that tool will have to do until you find other weapons... and I suggest you do; the Holorifle's ammo is limited. Still, it should serve well enough. I fashioned it from the holograms of the villa and used it against it's... living inhabitants." From his audience's perspective, he sounds proud of his work as Six examines the new weapon.**

"How can he do that without damaging the hologram?" Velvet asks herself.

**"Now, I have my own task as you have yours. Remember, I may not have eyes on you, but should you try anything funny or think of taking the treasure for yourself... I will kill you where you stand and find someone else to finish what you failed to do." With that last threat, the screen disappears and the hologram of the woman returns.**

Coco raised an eyebrow. "But then he would need to get four people. Why did he think it was a good idea to have them all connected?" Neo only shrugs with an annoyed look.

**The two stood there as faint sounds echoed throughout the villa. This feeling of doom hanged overhead as they gave one last look upwards towards the ancient casino before looking in the opposite direction. There was a gate to freedom but above the gate written in graffiti was the phrase "Try to leave, and BOOM."**

"I'm already regretting this," Ruby whispers to herself.

**So with a heavy sigh, Six picks up the makeshift gun and walks west towards collar 8 and 12. He didn't say a word to Ruby but by the expression on his face, he's either angry at Ruby for dragging him here, or angry at himself for getting captured and forced into robbing an ancient casino. Ruby stayed behind for a moment before looking up at the hologram of the Scarlet. She gives a seductive wink but proceeds to glitch out while she points down at the fountain - like it wasn't in accords to her programming. Ruby looks down to see in the waterless fountain was a metal chip next to decaying Ace of Spades with a small picture of a beginning skeleton in the center. She quickly snatches the card and coin for later inspection before racing after Six into the street labeled as Puesta del Sol.**

Ruby couldn't figure out why but the way the Scarlet was acting made her wonder what happened there. It seems like the Scarlet had a soul in it and was being a guide.

**She manages to catch up with Six as they walk down the street of the decaying villa. The sights are horrifying, to say the least. Surrounding them are pockets of toxic gas, bones with different stories of greed behind them, and of course multiple graffiti messages all over the ancient adobe walls. As they walk down the street, they finally come to a flight of stairs. A hushing and gravel voice can be heard shuffling about. The two-stop dead in their tracks before Six, taking the lead, places the rifle to his shoulder and walks forward with Ruby following behind. Over the top, they find in the distance a building with a glowing neon sign that says "Policía." Unfortunately, someone was already in front.**

Everyone leans in to get a better look at the individual at the front of the building.

**It is shambling around like a corpse, breathing heavily through a crusty old gas mask as it walks through the streets in a decaying green skin-tight hazmat suit with a hood reduced to rags. In his hand is an assortment of rusty knives duck taped and tied to a broken broom handle to make a terrifying spear. As it stood there shaking sporadically, Six slowly aims his gun at the creature. As he does so Ruby notices in the corner of her eye another creature that is coming down the alleyway.**

"The fuck is that thing?" Coco quietly said as no one had an answer.

**"Pst, Six," Ruby hushed as she grabbed a hold of his jumpsuit giving it a tug.**

**"Not now, Ruby," Six remarks as he tries to get a stable shot with the cumbersome rifle.**

**Ruby again tries to get his attention, failing to notice the two coming from behind her. "Six, pst there's one coming from th-"**

"Turn around," Jaune said worriedly. He feared that this is about to lead to the standard 'slasher' movie with his friend as the victim.

**Six didn't even notice as the two grab her silently before pulling her back into the pocket of the red cloud, like so many victims before.**

"Shit, no!" Yang shouts in a panic.

"Turn around, Six!" Jaune yelled as his friends joined in. Sienna and Neo keep their silence, but they do feel their heartbeat accelerating.

**"Not now, Ruby!" Six said, sounding more annoyed. He later realizes that the tugging on his back is no more. Actually, if anything the villa is now silent**

**"...Ruby?" Six then turns his head to the left to see Ruby struggling to free herself as the ghost people drag her towards the cloud.**

"Finally!" Yang shouted angrily.

**"Ruby!" Six calls out before shifting his aim towards the ghost people carrying Ruby off. Before he could even get a shot, he hears the huffing sound of one of them next to him. He looked to the side to see that a smaller one with a rusty kitchen knife was standing next to him. "... clever girl."**

Everyone's eyes widen at the ghost next to Six, while Xion, who was in the back, tries to hold in a chuckle.

**The ghost person tackles Six to the ground as a shot goes off prematurely when the makeshift rifle hits the ground. The shot was a spray of glitching holographic cubes, but luckily it struck the leftmost ghost person that had Ruby. The result is the gory explosion of its arm. This gave Ruby the chance to escape before the ghost people could drag her completely into the mist.**

Velvet's eyes glitter at the sight of the weapon's power while she releases a breath held for too long.

**"Oh, my Oum! My dad was wrong, there are such things as ghosts!" She shrieks as she struggles to stop the ghost person, who was still holding her by her arm, from dragging her into the cloud.**

"... Gods damn it, Dad!" Ruby shouted in fear now believing her father had lied to her.

**"There is no such thing as ghosts!" Six calls out as he struggles to get the ghost person off while the other one slowly makes its way down to the street towards him.**

"You're not my dad!" Ruby yells. Her outburst quells the fear within her for the moment.

**Ruby knows she needs to do something about the approaching ghost. Looking around, she notices that the ghost person that Six accidentally killed had a similar knife within a distance of her. Using her aura to increase her strength, she gave a sudden pull before grabbing the knife with her boot.**

Neo pricked up, hoping to see the knife go into someone's eye or neck.

**"Six, use this!" Ruby cries out before sliding the knife towards Six's face. Though it is a risky move as the blade could have found his face, only the handle struck his cheek. Quickly shaking the pain, he grabs the dirty knife with his teeth and turns his head sideways to impale the ghost person through the head. Once done, he quickly grabs the knife out of his hand and rolls away before the ghost person stabs the ground where his head would been. He crawls back before turning the blade around and flicking it towards the ghost person, embedding it into its head. Once it fell to the ground, Six quickly races over and grabbed the Holorifle. He then snatches Ruby by the other arm and pulls her to safety before blowing the head clean off the ghost's person's body.**

Everyone cheers at Six killing the two ghost people, while Neo smirks for the goring end of these horrible abominations.

**"Jesus (huff, huff) they set up a trap. (Huff, Huff) These silent bastards set a trap," Six mutters in a terrified tone.**

"Understatement of the century," Weiss quotes.

**"Yea... Six?" Ruby remarks, completely shaken by what she witnessed.**

**"Yea?" Six answers as he turns his back to the ghost people's body.**

**"... Are you mad at me?" Ruby asks with a sad tone.**

"I don't think he would be upset at you for getting caught like that," Sienna remarks. "Hell, sometimes there's someone who's stealthier than you out there." The high leader gives a low chuckle remembering all those times she was caught off guard in her youth.

Ruby smiles all while Blake is wondering about her former mentor's angle.

**"Wha? No, god no." Six answers as he knelt down to reach her height. However, her expression told him that Ruby didn't trust his answer. With a heavy sigh, Six decides to give Ruby a long talk. He remains oblivious, however, to the stalking predator behind him.**

"He should still pay attention to your surroundings," The tigress said.

**"Look, this isn't your fault. It's that old guy, the one who brought us here. He tricked us, not just you. To be frank, I don't blame you cause you're young, and you're still learning. Once we find a way to get the hell out of here, I know we won't make the same mistake. Now, don't lose your head on me being mad cause I'm not. Let's just do what he says, and try not to die. Does that sound alright?" For the most part, his long talk seems to rub on Ruby quite well, or at least until Ruby notices one of those ghost people, who was presumed to be dead, still kicking in. It takes a good tug till the ghost person ejects the knife from earlier out of its head and picks itself up from the ground before approaching them. Next to it is another of those ghost people who also seemingly resurrects itself from the grave. **

At first, Ruby is happy that Six isn't angry at her, but then she and the rest of the girls gasp at the corpses standing back up. "So that's what the old man meant by 'difficult to kill'," Sun said nervously.

**"... (Gasp) Six, Behind You!" Ruby calls out as it is about to swing at Six's head.**

**She quickly yanks him out of the way as the spear whacks her arm and sends her flying into a trash can with a white hand graffiti next to it. Whatever these knives are made of, they are definitely not conventional. After recovering, Ruby quickly examines the arm where the spear struck and notices that there is the mark of the spear's blade on it. A gashing wound is apparent, despite that she has an aura. She considers herself very lucky it is not a deep wound. Perhaps it would have amputated her were it not for her existing aura. **

The sight of Ruby's injury, even though she should still have a large amount of aura, frightens the audience. A single thought came to them all at once: 'How could something pass through her aura?'

**"Ruby!" Six calls out as he aims at the spear-wielding ghost person's head. The knife-wielder didn't let Six have a chance to shoot as its knife penetrates through his arm.. He roars in agony as he drops the rifle. His opponent then goes for a thrust towards his gut, but Six intervenes by sacrificing his left hand to take the fatal blow. Failure, unfortunately, did not inhibit the knife-wielder as it tackles Six to the ground and prepares to pummel his gut full of holes. His compatriot takes heed and leaves Ruby to aid his friend. **

The shock still hasn't left their system as they watch Six, struggling against the abominations.

**Returning to Ruby, she notices that the wound is gushing out blood like a stream. As she moves her other hand to clog it, she happens to peek behind the trash can she crashed into and find a hidden suitcase. Recalling the tip about salvaging supplies, she awkwardly grabs it hoping it would hold something to help her immediate danger. She is in luck: a trio of stim-packs, a fully loaded subbed-nose revolver with a .44mm rounds box, and other miscellaneous supplies are stored inside. Wasting no time, she quickly stabs her injured arm with the stim-pack and activates her V.A.T.S as she takes the revolver. Taking aim, she fires all six rounds and blows the ghost people's head into a gory mess like a balloon packed with blood. Their bodies collapse on top of Six, who slowly pulls himself out of, though not before he pauses himself for a breather. **

"Okay, so anything with graffiti is a good thing." Jaune gave a heavy sigh before dreading about Ruby's injury. It is a subject that forces the room to hold a concerning pause.

**Ruby injects Six with a stim-pack. As he tries to make sense of this, he notices the revolver in her hand. "Hey Ruby, where did you get that?"**

**Ruby points her thumb to a suitcase behind the trash can. After rubbing his sore arm from the injection, Six forces himself up to walk over to the suitcase to take a look. Inside are a few much-needed supplies like water, snacks, and ammo. There was even a pack of cigarettes but no lighter. Pocketing the cigarettes, he takes the water and guzzles half of it before handing it to Ruby. He leaves to retrieve the Holorifle, but the moment he grabs it the 'thought-to-be-dead' ghost person decides to give them one last spook as it pulls itself up. It surprises Six and Ruby with its second resurrection, and they had enough of the dead not staying dead. Six angrily grabs the rifle and beats the ghost person's head with the butt of the rifle in rapid succession as it collapses back on the ruined floor. He didn't stop, however, until the skull caves in. All of this occurs while Ruby stares at the scene with eyes robbed of its petals. **

"I guess 'kill it with violence' took a whole new meaning today," Yang comments wryly.

**"Fucken hell does anything around here stay dead around here?!" Six angrily questions as he backs away. Ruby could only respond by shaking her head sideways in absolute terror. As they take a moment to catch their breath, they hear the sound of heavy breathing coming from behind. They quickly turn around to see that in the mist are multiple luminescent, green eyes watching them from a distance.**

"Um, maybe you should go. You have to go. You really need to-" Ruby rapidly shakes Penny to stop her from getting stuck in a loop.

**As more and more eyes became visible, the two slowly moved back towards the Villa police station. "Six... should we..."**

**"Run? Yes, yes we should." Six answers as a spear flows past him.**

"I don't blame you," said a very disturbed Pyrrha.

**The two quickly race towards the villa police station as makeshift spears are tossed at them. They refuse to look back till they finally reach the door and look at it on the other side. Inside, the police station is in absolute disarray. The ceiling is partially collapsed, and the floor tiles are chipped and cracked. The only blessing about the station is the lack of the red cloud, which gives lungs fresh oxygen to intake. Six slams the door shut before he pushes a metal cabinet to barricade the door.**

"Hopefully there's another way out," the rabbit faunus comments shakingly.

**"Christ in a handbasket... this place better have a back door cause I ain't going back through there," Six pants as he walks away from the door. He only got a cry in response, but it wasn't from Ruby. Realizing that there's a third member inside the station, he turns around to see a huge holding cell. Held captive is a Nightkin, crying something incoherent as he rocks back and forth. His body is riddled in scars, and he wears a makeshift necklace made from heavy-duty chains around his neck with a bear trap crushing his right arm. However, the cruelest detail about this Nightkin is the fact that a name seems etched deep into his chest: DoG.**

"Well, looks like we founded the muscle," Yang states, though her attention is directed to the bear trap lodged in the Nightkin's arm.

**"Six, what is that?" Ruby asked, feeling uneasy.**

**"That's a Nightkin, a type of Super Mutant," Six slowly remarks as he takes a step forward. Suddenly, his collar begins to beep. He quickly took a step back and the collar resumed silent. He looks around before noticing that on the ground is a radio with a graffiti sign pointing at it. There are also texts scribed next to it: "**_**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Boom**_**."**

"Four beeps and the head goes off? Or does that mean the radios will start a countdown?" Penny questions. Her friends merely shrug sharing her inquiry.

**Six plants the rifle to his shoulder. The radio's position, unfortunately, makes it awkward for him to hit his target. He decides against shooting with his firearm. "(Sigh) Hey kid, how many rounds do you have by chance for that revolver?"**

**Ruby opens the cylinder before dumping out the spent ammo. She then pulls out the ammo she had retrieved from the suitcase and loads in a fresh batch before answering, "Eight, only eight shots."**

"This just keeps getting better and better," Weiss groaned in her hands.

**Six, giving a heavy sigh, hands Ruby the cumbersome rifle before getting ready to sprint. After stretching for a second, he quickly dashed over to the radio as his collar began to beep. He quickly grabs ahold of the radio and chucks it at the wall, smashing it to bits and ceasing the activation signal. With the radio down, he begins to approach the Nightkin when suddenly, his collar begins to beep again. **

"Shit, where are the others.?" Coco mumbled with a frustrated tone. She scans the screen for the second radio.

**"Oh, son of a bitch," Six said under his breath as he looked around for the next radio. As he looks around the collar begins to beep faster. Making a gamble, Six quickly races over to an office corner and notices the radio under the desk.**

**He quickly grabs it as the beeps get even faster. He chucks it as far as he could, but the countdown is nearing 'zero'. Ruby observes the scene with the Holorifle up to her shoulder. As soon as the radio flies into the air, she fires and destroys the radio. With the termination of the radio, the noise has ceased and Six's neck is still intact. **

**"(Phew) Thanks, kid. maybe you should have the rifle," Six sighs in relief.**

"Long-range weapons are her specialty," Yang announces proudly.

**"Yeah, I always have a thing for weapons, but long-range weapons and scythes are my specialties," Ruby proclaims happily. She slugs the makeshift rifle over her shoulder effortlessly before muttering in a sad tone. "(Sigh) I miss Crescent Rose."**

Rubys' head drops a little at remembering her baby is gone.

**"Heh, well if we get out alive, I'll add a sniper rifle to the list of things," Six said sarcastically as he noticed another radio in the corner of the next room. Next to it was some security armor on the small size. From their eyes, it would be a perfect fit for Ruby.**

Ruby's downer mood quickly evaporates when she hears that she is going to get her own sniper rifle..

**Before he could smash the third radio, he notices that in the adjacent kitchen there is a knife similar to the ghost people that is wedged into a cutting board. Unlike the blades from earlier, however, this one is hardly rusted. Six checks his corners for any signs of danger before maneuvering around the radio's range to the kitchen. He pulls it out of the board before inspecting it. There is a soft coat of crimson dust on the knife upon closer examination. After he wipes it off, he could trace letters that appear chiseled into the unique blade. Apparently, it is called a cosmic knife. He tests it against the cutting board; and to his surprise, it nearly cleaves the ancient board in twain!**

Excited by the knife, Neo begins to make mental notes about the cosmic knife and connections on how to apply it to her weaponized umbrella.

**"Hmm, just get some Abraxo cleaner and this little baby will cut through a Deathclaw like... a Deathclaw," Six mumbles himself before walking back over to the main cell room but not before noticing a security guards' helmet on the table next to a back door with the words exit above.**

Neo doesn't know what this Abraxo cleaner is but it has to have some kind of chemical to make it so clean.

**Back over with Ruby, she had already walked over to the nightkin's cage. She watches as it rocks back in forth crying incoherently. From what she managed to hear was mostly jumbled nonsense. One line she managed to catch was "Why (Sob), won't Voices (sad whimper) leave DoG alone?"**

While the babbling was confusing to the group, Nora noticed these voices are causing a form of discomfort to the nightkin she guessed is DoG.

**She was about to call out to it but heard Six call out to her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Super mutants are known for eating humans and Nightkin are not the most mentally sound either."**

"That would explain the babbling." Pyrrha pointed out.

**Six then motions her over to cells in the back room. She does so but notices in the corner of her eye an 7th of spades near the cage door. Once she rounded the corner Six tossed a Sierra Madre helmet towards her. She stumbled a bit but managed to catch it. She looks down at the dusty black swat helmet, its bulletproof lenses were dusty but at least you can see through like a pair of oversized sunglasses.**

Coco raised an eyebrow at the 7th of spades thinking. 'Wonder why he got that suit?'

**"Here, quickly change into it." Six requested as he hands Ruby the rest of the clothes. She looks down at the clothes to see a dark and sickly yellow jumpsuit around her size if a bit big, with pieces of flexible yet durable armor plating attached to it. As she placed the armored gear aside, she noticed Six walking towards the Basement.**

**"Hey, where are you going?" Ruby asked, turning to Six.**

"I would say just to give you privacy, but something tells me there more to it." Jaune with a relaxed tone.

**"Oh, just going to meet a GoD." Six answers causing Ruby to give a confused look. Six then answers her blank question by patting the floor with his foot. Ruby looks down to see that a message was scratched into the ground floor, reading. "Meet GoD in the basement to retrieve DoG."**

"Is this going to be one of those cultist things again?" Weiss asks dryly, causing Blake to glare at the heiress.

**"Oh." Was Ruby's response before realizing how the armor was designed requires her to remove her clothes. "Um, is there somewhere more private that I can get dressed?"**

'He is going to the basement, and there is a wall at the other side of the cell.' Neo brought up a sign with a look of ridicul on her face. This enraged Yang but remembered that Grim might have something to stop them from killing each other.

**Six rolled his eyes in annoyance before replying in a sarcastic tone. "Ruby, I'm going into the basement, and the big guy ain't gonna bust out of there just to sneak a peek. Also, I'm sure that at least one of the skeletons is a girl, so you can turn the heads around if you feel uncomfortable about undressing in front of two-hundred-year-old skeletons."**

"He really has a point." Ren agreed.

**He then leaves Ruby alone in the cell room as he heads downstairs into the basement. She quickly removes her jumpsuit and tosses it aside before placing on the security jumpsuit and security armor. She then walks out in the new armor to the cage where the mutant was still crying. She watches as the mutant continuously cry's nonsense and incoherent sentences. She decides to try the helmet on and to her disappointment the thing was way too big for her head.**

Yang was thankful for not having anyone seeing her little sister without her clothes on but like everyone else joined in the chuckles of seeing a helmet too large on a person.

**"Eh, not my style," Ruby comments as she places the helmet on the desk. As she does so Six just enters from the basement with something in hand.**

**"Hey Six, did you find anything downstairs?" Ruby asked.**

**"Um just some junk, and this." Six explains holding a holotape. "There was a message playing over the P.A system."**

"Really? What did it say?" Ren asks out loud.

**"I believe whoever left the message behind was meant for our employer." Six said referring to the elderly man who was holding the trigger to their collar.**

"That's a good word for it," Sienna sarcastically comments.

**Six walks over to the cage before placing it in the tape. The message plays:**

**(...DoG, back in the cage.)**

The voice is rougher than they expect.

**With that single command, the nightkin that has been weeping for hours went dead silent. Ruby and Six looked onwards at the creature as it took a moment to stand up and move his chain like it was a tie before turning around with a curious but also evil toothy grin on his face.**

**"What have we here? You two weren't who I was expecting. I'm disappointed." It said with a smirk as he leaned against the cell door. "Still... even if you aren't my intended guest, you take direction. Good. You can't have been an idiot to figure out how to release me from my cage..."**

"Holy crap! He has multiple personality disorder!" Nora yelled out.

"That would explain the 7th of spades." Coco nodding along leaving everyone confused. "The 7th of spades can mean the announcement of an argument or quarrel."

"And a lot of times, someone with MPD normally has to argue who can be in control of their bodies. So judging how those one presents himself, I'd say he views himself as quiet, articulate and controlling, Nora counted with her hand.

"Like Weiss?" Penny joined in with a smile.

"Yeah!" Nora laughs with Sienna joining as Weiss turning red.

**He pauses his monolog when he notices that both Ruby and Six have Pip-Boys on. He then slowly backs away from the two before continuing on in his maniacal tone. "...or perhaps you are, with that leash on your arm and the one around your neck, with our collars and manacles, why, we may as well be kin."**

This left some confused looks on everyone.

**"... um, sorry, but did your voice just change?" Ruby asked, uncomfortable as she felt entirely on edge.**

**"I'm the voice of reason. I sleep sometimes... down in the basement, in the cage. Now that I'm awake, DoG goes back in the cage. DoG knows I'm here, but can't do anything about it. I'm his... conscience. Keep him tame, keep him from hurting us... doing foolish things." The nightkin answer's in a prideful tone.**

"So that means this wasn't something he was born with. He must have got this personality from some form of trauma. And judging by those scars, I can only think of one way that could have happened," Nora croaks in a saddened tone, one that Blake agrees with fully. Sienna gives this some thought as well, wondering if some faunus in her ranks might be suffering from this.

**"Wait, so you're not DoG? Then why did you write... carve it into your chest?" Six asked slightly unhinged.**

Sienna gives a cold hard glare to Weiss who gets a shiver from it as Blake looks away from everyone in shame.

**"The carving a reminder, for mirrors and for DoG. DoG, who you heard coming in, howling and hungry, as always." The nightkin replies aggressively.**

**"Oh... um, Six what does he mean?" Ruby asked, completely baffled by the mutant's words.**

**"Nightkins have a history of insanity because of prolonged use of stealth boys. My guess is we are looking at a dual personality disorder." Six remarks as he looks down at the scar on the mutant's chest. "So, if you're not, DoG. Then I guess we are speaking to GoD?"**

"Well I was wrong on it being more than two, but I was close," Nora admitted.

"GoD? Who could have such a massive ego to call themselves that?" Weiss groaned.

"Funny, coming from a Schnee," Sienna snarks, Weiss was about to comment back but release the tigress wasn't wrong. At least she thought of one Schnee that fit the bill.

**GoD didn't respond at first rather he remained quiet before letting out a low and sinister chuckle. "Heh, heh. Aw a smart one you are, Six. That's the easy explanation, the one human's use. Pre-War technology, as if it's the cause of all ills, mind and body."**

**"Ok, so why are you in the cage? Did you lock yourself in?" Ruby asked, still unease by the multiple personality disordered giant.**

"**No... why did 'I' lock him in the cage. I locked him in because I could feel him... getting hungry again. There wasn't much time. If DoG roams, he gets into trouble... eats things he shouldn't, listens to others he shouldn't... so he's safer in here. We're safer in here. I hoped if I locked him in here... the one he obeys would come for him. Instead, I get you." GoD explains sounding disappointed.**

"Is he talking about the old man who is forcing me and Six to do this?" Ruby asks.

**"The old man, you know him?" Ruby asked as she approached the bars of his cell.**

**GoD walks over to the cage and looks down at Ruby, face to face. He gives a cruel smile before explaining in a malicious tone. "Elijah. Human, weak like all of you are. Failing age circling him like starved dogs, howling for blood. To me, he reeks of age and failure. And madness. To me, he is simply the 'Old Man.' To DoG, he is 'Master.' His name, meaningless. Running out of years, hopes and dreams running through his withered hands like sand from the Big Empty... and scorched by the sun."**

"The hells the Big Empty?" Sun asked only to get shrugs.

"New location for us," Ren answer.

**"What do you mean scorched by the sun? Like a sunburn?" Ruby asked, still not understanding what the blue giants' words mean.**

"I think he is being poetic, Ruby," Pyrrha tries to reason.

**"The Old Man... this 'Elijah', tried to hold the sun in his hands, arrogance was cast down for it. Icarus' crime was to fly too high, Elijah... Elijah wanted to bring the sun down to him. Hph! Arrogance." GoD explains.**

Pyrrha could help but jump at the mention of Icarus, it sounded just like her great grandfather. 'No, there is no way they are related… Though he died from riding a Lancer and blowing it up with him on it.' Pyrrha thoughts turning to dark ones.

**"So, he is here for revenge. Great that just made our lives so much easier." Six remarks sarcastically. "(Sigh) Getting back on track, if you did lock yourself in wouldn't you have a key? I highly doubt that you lock yourself in without a plan to leave."**

**"(Evil Chuckle) As always on point, Six. I have the key, always did. Hid it on the chain behind my neck before DoG came bursting out, eating everything he could. Wanted to make sure whoever came to fetch DoG spoke to me first, got within reach. Instead... I get you two." GoD said as he twisted the chain around his neck to reveal the key to the door.**

"How come DoG didn't unlock himself when he took control?" Jaune asks.

"Because DoG wouldn't have known where GoD placed it. People who suffer from DID don't remember what the other does," Nora explains.

"Why, are you not taking psychology?" Bewildered Weiss asks.

The ginger valkyrie gives a big goofy grin. "Because it's more fun to smash things,"

**"Wait, so you… DoG, doesn't know that the key to this cell has been on his back?" Ruby asked with a confused look on her face.**

**"DoG and I don't share... everything. What I know, he doesn't. What he knows... what little he knows... I don't. For example, your arrival is a surprise. I wished that I could have remembered, I'm sure DoG knew. And when he's feeding, well... I sometimes have to find out about it later. Now all there is to do is wait for my intended guest." GoD said as he sits back down in the center of the cage.**

"Huh, you should get a degree in psychology at this rate," Sienna brought with no signs of sass in them.

**"Alright then, GoD. Just unlock the door. We nearly died getting here and those radios didn't help boost any of our confidence in survival here." Six remarks to which GoD gave a simple and unsettling Chuckle.**

**"(Evil chuckle) No, I think I'll stay till the old man shows himself."**

**"But we need you. Without you he can set off the collars killing us all." Ruby pleads.**

"Speak of which, where is his?" Coco noted. "He said he has a collar but the only thing on his neck is that chain," That did bring up some questions.

**"Then I still win. I'd rather die in this cell than have DoG follow him any longer, follow his orders, his commands, desperate for recognition. The Old Man... he has the need to hold on, to the past, to the Madre... I'd rather be free, let go of this shell, than have it cage me any longer." GoD said in a mocking and triumphant tone.**

"I would weather fight to the death in a cage like an animal," Siena growled through her teeth. Blake who has witnessed Sienna in action, the worst is when her semblance came in. She believes that only three people she knows of can be of equal, Coco, Pyrrha and Adam.

**"If you won't comply maybe DoG will." Six remarks causing GoD to laugh at the idea. As explains the futility of the idea Six plays around with his Pip-Boy.**

**"DoG? You're not talking to him now, are you? No, even if you could drag DoG out of his cage, you still couldn't get him out of this cage. I put him here for a reason... if he could have escaped, he would have. So here he stays." GoD mocks with a cruel tone.**

"But you told us the key," Ruby pointed out. "We can easily tell him,"

**"But we can tell him where the key is. You showed it to us." Ruby remarks causing GoD to pause for a moment.**

"He forgot about that didn't he," Yang laughs with Coco and Sun, Neo joins in with a silent giggle.

**"Yes, but DoG doesn't know that. We don't share everything. Sometimes it's a blessing... sometimes... it causes difficulties. Now I think it's a blessing, it keeps you on that side of the cage. Now... you go fetch. Find your master, bring him here so we can talk."**

**"Ok, but we can explain it to him. I mean it may be annoying but it can be done." Six said as he continues to play around on the Pip-Boy.**

"Even I didn't buy that," Penny added.

"Yeah, seems more like he was desperate to stay in," Nora hummed.

**"Yes... you could. And once he was out, all starving and hungry... what do you think he would do then? Be careful what cage you open, because he won't go back in it without a fight. He'll tear you apart, he won't care if it kills you both." GoD said with a cruel smile believing he had won in this argument.**

"That would explain why we saw this guy was tearing ghost people, while he was just picking something up," Sun stated, feeling a little green at remembering that part of the op.

**"Not unless he hears a command from the old man." Six said as he just finished what he was doing on the Pip-Boy.**

Yang makes a devious smile. "Oh. He got him now,"

**"Yes. Why... do you have some means of contacting the Old Man?" GoD asked, wary of what Six was doing.**

**"No but I did have the fortune to leave my Pip-Boy on recording. So, I altered some word and now I have a sound tape that can put you back into the cage and DoG out without worry of him ripping us to shreds." Six remarks as he held his Pip-Boy out showing that indeed he has the recording.**

"That device seems a little too good to be true. I wonder if he is bluffing?" Velvet scanning the screen for some mental notes.

**GoD realizing what that means practically crashed into the side of the gate in a fit of rage. "You... don't play it. If you do, I'll find a way to get out of the cage, end you. I'll murder you, crush your arms and legs until..."**

**"Look, all we want is our freedom. Help us escape and DoG stays in the cage." Six interrupts as he approaches the cage.**

"It's a fair deal if you ask me," Coco weighs it. "GoD gets to kill the Old Man after he lets them go… Or until they can see him in person.

**"They all wanted their freedom at first. Then... they realized they could get inside the Sierra Madre. After that, their freedom wasn't important any more. They couldn't let go, just like the Old Man. So, you say you want your freedom... No, even if you feel that way. It won't last. You'll forget, get greed-blind, and you'll turn." GoD warns trying to dissuade or cause dismay in Six's head.**

"Turn to what?" Penny asks.

"I think he's talking about how they would change from their greed," Ruby tries to explain. "Sometimes when people get really greed, they tend to kill someone to get more,"

"Oh, so criminals?" Penny tilts her head to the side.

"Yeah, Penny. Criminals," Ruby says in a somber tone, prayer she and Six won't end up like that.

**"We'll be it that way it's either this or die here so just work with us or I'll be forced to do DoG out." Six said showing his wrist.**

"**Watch your tone, Six. If you bring DoG out, I can guarantee. You two won't escape this place alive. I'd shatter every one of your limbs to splinters and leave the both of you here. You think I'm afraid of your collar exploding, killing us? No, I'll leave you two breathing, then keep walking until my collar goes cold. I'll prop your broken body's in view of the Sierra Madre so you can see what you two came to steal... forever out of reach as you die." GoD said threateningly and manically from his cage.**

"Honestly we just wanted some pre-war stuff to sell. We weren't looking for a heist," Came from a frightened Ruby.

**Six was unfazed by his threat simply turned off his Pip-Boy and placed his hand within easy reach of GoD. "True but know that I have the power to pull DoG out at any time. But I am willingly choosing to keep you in control, just to prove a point."**

"That's some ballsy shit he's doing." Coco starts as Yang, Nora, Sun and Neo nods in agreement.

**"Hph. No... no, you're not. Even though DoG's more docile... easier to control. You may regret this. This place... this place is where creatures like DoG can survive. The people that fill its streets... He is as vicious, more vicious than them. His hunger can help you more than I can. When I am in control... this shell is difficult to... fight in."**

"At least he admitted his weaknesses, that must mean he'll agree," Weiss smiles at the turn of events.

**"Well, we can manage." Six answers casually before asking in a serious tone. "Now will you get out of the cage?"**

**"I am not sure you two belong here. No, you two definitely don't belong here. Yet... you came this far. And I'm not interested in remaining here any longer. I'll unlock the cage." GoD said, finally agreeing to leave his cell. He removes the key from his neck and opens his cell door. As he steps out Ruby flinches backwards with her grip on the Holorifle tightening. GoD takes in a deep breath before turning to Six "... So, what now?"**

"You know, he is a lot less scary when he is in the cell," Jaune said, trying to keep from pissing himself at the sight of the muscle giant.

**"For now, just head for the fountain. We have another two people to collect. From there we will find out what this Elijah wants us to do and maybe find a way to rid ourselves of these collars." Six remarks.**

**"Hmm, very well. I look forward to seeing how this ends for you. Six." GoD replies before giving a low and menacing laughter. He walks past Six and into the kitchen before leaving through the back. For a moment the two stood still; they finally let out a heavy sigh of relief.**

"Guess there is a back door they can leave from," Ren smiled, not too keen to seeing more of those ghost people.

**"(Phew) you know for a second I thought he was actually gonna rip off your arms or something." Ruby remarks as she tries to control her hands that were shaking in absolute fear.**

**"Yea, same as well... Hey Ruby. If I do something dumb like this ever again. Beat some sense into me." Six remarks in a terrified tone. Ruby nodded in agreement before the two exited out the back door of the station.**

"That goes the same for me," Ruby points a finger at her team who give their normal agreements, Jaune tells his team the same thing. While this was going on a smiling Coco shakes her head before her smile fell.

'Wish we had something like that in Lower Cairn.'

**Back in Puesta del Sol the two snuck around the street and head to Puesta del Sol north. As they head north, they mostly stick to the shadows. After the encounter with the ghost people that left them both mentally and physically scarred by the residents. After a half an hour of sneaking they reach the northern district. There they had come into contact with more radios. Headless bodies and skeletons littered the streets of the district. Graffiti marked some of the speakers and radios but not all of them. Pockets of the cloud prevented seeing most of them, or fear of attacking the ghost people made it nearly impossible for them to explore the northern districts of Puesta del Sol. Eventually they made it to the next location of collar 12, the Villa Clinic. Inside is what most people would presume a clinic waiting room to look like. A shaggy carpet and a dirty decaying plain white wall with chairs lining up against it.**

Nora shivers. "I hate the clinic," All the Beacon got a shiver at Nora's comment. Beacon may have been the best school to train the future hunters, but the school nurse was a survival training all on it's own.

**"(Sigh) I don't know if I hated these places before but I'm really starting to hate doctor's offices." Six mutters to himself as he looks around the waiting room.**

"You would hate Miss Nightingale then," Came a shiver from Velvet.

**As he does so Ruby notices in the corner another brief case with a white handprint on it. She pulls out the briefcase from behind the small counter that it was hiding behind. Inside were a few packet chips, water, and a holster with a Browning 9mm still attached.**

**"Found anything of interest? Six asked as he walked over with a holotape in hand.**

Does another count as interesting," Ruby tensed knowing fully well they'll need all the weapons and ammo they can carry.

**"Um yea, maybe you should have this." Ruby answers before handing Six the holster. He takes the belt before wrapping it around his waist. Carefully removing the gun, he inspected it to see someone had stupidly left the safety off and a round in the chamber. Then again with the locals being the question of safety starts to become questionable at times.**

**"Five bullets, it ain't much but thanks anyways." Six remarks as he inspects the clip.**

**The two then walked down the eerie hallways of the clinic. Before they could go any further a hologram of a security officer, similar to the woman at the fountain walks out from a room. Before the Hologram could spot the two, they quickly ducked into another room. The ghost looks around with a now yellow hue, believing that it saw something. After a few moments the hue returned to a light blue and it continued its patrols. Back in the other room, Six had to cover Ruby's mouth so she would gasp at the sight of headless bodies wearing the infamous white jumpsuit on the gurneys. After a few moments Six slowly removed his hand from Ruby's lip.**

"I don't think that's a friendly one," Penny calmly responded even though the others were trying to hold in they're breakfast.

**"Jesus, this is seriously messed up. Even for the Mojave style of messed up." Six remarks are discussed at the bodies. It started to get a little too much so he looked away and tried not to get caught puking. Ruby however stared at the corpses with wide eyes. She takes a few moments to breath in and out before noticing a pack of bobby pins next to some shredded armor. She cautiously takes the bobby pins just as Six was finishing vomiting up whatever he had left in his body.**

"There's a paper bag under your seats," Xion brought up out back, which led to the sounds of paper bags opening leading up to vomiting throughout the room. Xion was smart enough to be wearing sound proof headphones at that moment and turned right.

**"I think we should leave." Ruby said as she pockets the bobby pins.**

**"Ugh, agree. This place is definitely haunted. Even without the security." Six remarks sarcastically as he wipes the bio from his lips.**

**The two made their way to the hallway where a sign for the basement was held over the door. The door was of course locked and required Ruby to fiddle with the lock. After a minute and a few bobby pins later with a close call bear the end they finally succeeded. Downstairs in the basement was a few janitorial and medical equipment. What really stuck out was an active terminal that upon closer inspection had the deactivation for the ghost and speakers in the building. Six quickly deactivated the security and the two head back upstairs hassle free. They went down the hall where a now turned off speaker hanged. As they passed by each room inside was a strange huge tube-like construction. On the side was written in a fading white mark 'Auto-Doc IX'. As they walked down the hall, they heard the sound of something knocking. Without even thinking the two pulled out their weapons before slowly making their way down the hall. They eventually rounded the corner where the two came across the final room. Inside was an auto-doc just like the others except this one was closed shut. Curious about where that knocking came from, Six walls forward and places his ear to the Auto-Doc IX. As he listens a sudden tapping can be heard from within.**

Coco's eyes widen like dinner plates. "They're both still alive and in that thing, get her out!" She shouted in a panic as she started to shake uncontrollably.

**"Hey, someone is still alive in there." Six remarks before grabbing the jammed door. After struggling to pull it open, he calls out to Ruby. "Mind giving me a hand?"**

**She does so by grabbing a hold of the door and the two struggled for a bit till they finally managed to open the door. Once opened they see inside the surgical equipment and saws, we're inches from someone dangling from a safety harness. Acting quickly Six cuts the harness allowing the person to drop down and free herself from the claustrophobic prison. Upon closer inspection it was a bold woman in a dirty tank top and decaying olive-green cargo pants. Her face and head were riddled in scars that were surgically precise. Her scalp looked like a jigsaw puzzle made from scalpels. Her mouth was sliding from ear to ear but then sewed and cauterized together. And if you managed to get a glimpse beneath the bomb collar you can see a diamond rose shaped scar, as if someone opened up her throat.**

The room has an eerie silence at the sight of the inner workings of the Auto-Doc and the woman who was imprisoned in it.

**"Oh Oum, Mrs. Are you alright?" Ruby asked in a concern tone.**

**The women struggle to stand with Six's help but when she finally manages to, she opens her mouth but no words come out. She then grasped at her throat completely wide eyed. She must have figured out what was going on and began to trace some of her scar lines before making a weird gesture with her hand towards her throat.**

"What's she trying to do?" Ruby asks.

Neo holding up a sign. 'Slowly releasing she gone mute,'

**"Um what?" Six asked with a brow raised.**

**She then tries to speak again but nothing comes out. She does this repeatedly before backing up in shock. Her face describes someone who was in absolute despair. As she mopped about Ruby looking over at the machine, she was stuck in. In particular the bloody saws that had fresh blood dripping off the blade. It took her a few moments before realizing the horrific truth about what was going on in the machine.**

**"Monty almighty, Six she can't talk." Ruby said as she gasps in horror. "I think that machine took her voice."**

Neo gives the woman a sympathetic look, understanding followy for the hardship to come.

**Six gave her a strange look but the women snapped in agreement before poking her cheek and waving her fingers.**

**"You mean the vocal cords?" Six asked, slightly disturbed at the thought. To which the woman shook her head.**

Everyone starts getting confused, all expect for Neo.

**"Oh, well this is going to be annoying." Six remarks under his breath. "Right so if you haven't already noticed, we have bomb collars on our necks. And the guy with the detonator also set it so if one of us dies, we all do. So, we need you to come with us."**

**The woman looked at both Six's and Ruby's bomb collars before feeling her own. She then looked Six in the eyes before shaking her head to verbally say no.**

"Don't tell me this is another person more concerned for revenge against this Old Man," Pyrrha almost pleads for.

**"What? Why not?" Ruby asked to which the woman responded by gesturing to her eyes. She then made it look like she was looking around before making an outline of someone.**

'Sorry, P Money. Looks like she is,' Neo smirks, with Pyrrha's head falls over.

**"You're looking for... someone?" Six guessed. The women respond with a nod.**

**"But we need you!" Ruby said in a begging tone. "If you don't, that old man will kill us."**

**The mention of the old man made the women's eyes widen. She then starts snapping her fingers at Ruby before shifting back to the charade looking for movement.**

"She does seem more willing to help than GoD," Sun notices.

**"Wait, you're looking for the old man?" Six asked which of the women clap her hands before giving a thumbs up.**

**"Oh, is he your father or something?" Ruby asked. She got in a response was the woman pretending to vomit before shaking her head.**

"Okay, so lover?" Blake wandered out loud.

"Mentor?" Yang adds in.

'Target?' Neo raised her sign.

**"Ok, then what do you want with the old man?" Six asked. Her response was placing her thumb close to her sore neck and slowly pulling it across in a slitting motion.**

Neo smiles at the jester.

**"Oh, well at least you're not the only one." Six mutters under his breath before saying. "If you help us out, we can get you to the old man. For now, let's just head to the fountain at the entrance to the Sierra Madre and then we plan our next move. Sounds good?"**

**The women thought about it for a moment before giving a slow nod in agreement. The three then made their way out of the room and down the hall before Ruby realized something.**

"Man, she was easier than GoD," Coco was impress how quickly that ended.

**"Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Ruby. That there is Six." Ruby said in a pleasant tone. The women respond with a lazy salute before pointing to herself and then making letters with her hand.**

**"Um, C-H-R-I-S-T-I-N-O? Christino?" Ruby asks to which she shakes her head and makes another attempt with the E.**

"That was an 'e', Ruby," Velvet pointed out.

**"Christine? Is your name Christine?" Ruby asked the woman now known as Christine to snap her fingers before pointing to Six who was now looking back at her then to Ruby before making a rocking motion with her hand. As if she was cradling a baby. Ruby didn't understand what she meant but Six did.**

Neo gives a devious smile before raising a sign. 'So, how do you meet dear old dad?'

"Come on! Really?" Ruby complaints as everyone else laughs.

**"No, no I'm not her father. You may be the first person to ask me this past week with your hands but the answer is still no." Six grumbles as he stops at the entrance to Puesta del Sol North. He then pulls the 9mm pistol from the belt before quickly opening the door to see nothing. He then nods his head for the two to follow as they cautiously make their way to the fountain at the center of the villa.**

"Hopefully they don't go into another fight with those ghost people," Velvet hoped with her arm cross.

**An hour later**

**After getting through the maze-like Villa of Puesta del Sol they dropped Christine off with DoG before heading east through Salida del Sol. There they encounter significantly less Ghost people but more pockets of clouds. They of course avoided the Ghost people, taking the stealth approach which worked much better than before. But as they got close to collar 8, they ran into another hazard, traps. Six nearly lost a leg to a bear trap, Ruby was sent flying by a shotgun rigged to the door by strings, they had to waist one of their precious Stim-packs when a bouquet of grenades fell at their feet. Eventually they managed to get to the base of a tall building with a huge open hole exposed a figure who was enjoying a cigarette. Before Ruby could walk inside the crumbling adobe building, Six pulls her aside.**

After watching the miss fortune in a strangely comedic way, such as watching Ruby flying from a door and the faces from the duo when the grenades were dropped. "Whoever this next person is, most likely have been the longest survivor here," Weiss says with a strange respect.

**"Hey hold on a second Ruby." Six requested.**

**"Yea what's up?" Ruby asked with a confused look on her face.**

**"I have a bad feeling about this. There were way too many traps surrounding this place. So, when we enter, I want you to hang back. Anything goes wrong, then at least you will be the ace in the hole." Six elaborates. Ruby took a moment to think about the traps they had encountered. It's true that the majority of the dangers here were traps set by others. So at least the two won't be going in blind.**

Weiss nodding her head. "His place must be a fortress, I'll have too agree with Six on this one,"

**"Alright, kinda wish this rifle had better range so I can protect you from across town." Ruby said as she removes the rifle from her back and checks to see if it's loaded.**

**"Yea, but let's just work with what we have." Six remarks before patting her shoulder in confidence, he then entered the building with Ruby silently following behind. What they didn't know was that they were being watched from the shadows. The figure then drops down from the villa rooftop and follows them inside silently.**

"Any clue who that is?" Ruby asks only to get shrugs.

**The two slowly ascended up the stairs to the high rise. Of course there were multiple traps set on every floor. Mostly being bear traps that were easily disabled with a stick or a loose brick. Eventually they got to the stairs leading to the high rise. Six was the only one who went out the stairs completely. Ruby hanged back but went halfway up the stairs to listen for danger, while also unaware of the danger behind her. The upstairs high rise had what you would expect inside an apartment. What was different was the two lounge chairs facing the huge hole in the wall. In one of those chairs was a well-dressed ghoul who was now finishing his cigarette. Six slowly approaches the ghoul with the 9mm pistol drawn. The ghoul then slowly turns around. His face was slowly peeling off and some mussels exposed. Under his nose less lips were the remains of an out of shape pencil mustache. He had a pair of sunglasses taped to where his ears would have been. He looked Six over before giving a cheeky smile.**

"How does he have facial hair if the ones on his head fell off?" Ren asks which leads to so many questions for the young man.

**"Well now you certainly are the first, go on then. Take a seat. I ain't going nowhere." He said in an inviting tone. Six cautiously walked around the chair. He can now see that the ghoul was wearing a decaying black tuxedo with a white bow tie hanging loosely from his neck. Above it was a bomb collar that had the label 8.**

**"Well go on. The Madre won't be getting any older as I am." The ghoul said as he leans back in his chair before pulling out a cigar.**

Weiss begins to wonder why she was already liking him. Yes he's polite and well dressed, but there was a sense of kinship there. 'Strange,' She thought to herself.

**Six looked over the chair before sitting down in it. He placed it down on his lap. Just in case the ghoul tries anything funny. Still if he does it was nice knowing that Ruby was watching from behind. Back over with Ruby she watches silently as the ghoul begins to talk about how beautiful the Sierra Madre is. All the while failing to hear another figure slowly approaching from behind.**

"Whoever they are, they're pretty stealthy." Sienna acknowledged.

**"The Sierra Madre. Mmm... a real beauty, isn't she? She the one who invited you here? Or maybe you didn't hear her voice on the radio. Woke up dazed and confused like some of the others? Well at least you're still breathing." The Ghoul retorts. Six was about to explain how he got here when the ghoul raised his hand and interrupted him with a hushed threat. "By the way don't get up or make any sudden motion, no matter how uncomfortable that chair gets. The cushion is just for show."**

Everyone's eyes widen at those sentences. "You know, in hindsight. We really should have seen that coming with all the traps in the pleace," Nora added with agreements around the room.

**Ruby nearly gasps at the threat and was just about to pull the Holorifle from her back when something grabbed her by the neck by someone with three fingers and silently grappled with her down the stairs leaving Six to the mercy of the ghoul.**

"Ah, crap baskets," Ruby mutters.

**"... let me guess. You stuffed this pillow with a shaped charge. Otherwise you run the risk of blowing yourself up as well." Six responds as he lets the ghoul takes the pistol from him.**

**"Sounds like you've done some blue-collar construction work in your life, your Ma must be proud." The ghoul remarks sarcastically as he tosses the gun aside. "Still... Get up without my permission, I'll blast your ass so far through your head, it'll turn the moon cherry pie red. So, let's keep this sweet and polite, and finish our conversation with no misunderstandings"**

"But if he dies, you die," Nora pointed out the flaw in the logic.

"He may not have known about that part," Weiss reasoned.

**"Fine then, guess I'll leave any questions till the end of this orientation." Six said with annoyance in his tone.**

**"And that's what I've missed, a rapt audience." The ghoul said, sounding nostalgic.**

"He was an entertainer?" Penny asks.

"Maybe…" Sun guessed.

**"Just because I work in entertainment, doesn't mean I'm a moron." The Ghoul remarks before pointing to his collar. "I heard my necktie beeping, I know what that means, I'm part of this somehow. I want out of this contract. And if you put me in it, I'm not going to be too happy. So, whatever's going on here, if you're part of all this? You're taking orders from me."**

"He seems very familiar," Yang spoke out loud before turning to the heiress. "A little too familiar," She gives a sly grin, much to the other girl's dismay.

**"Look, we unfortunately don't have a choice. Frankly if it was up to me, I'd skip town and leave you well enough alone but unfortunately, I can't thanks to this 'necktie'. So, if you can find a way where me and the kid leaves with our head still intact then fine by me, I'll cooperate." Six answers give a tap on his collar.**

"That's better than nothing," Velvet wished they could agree and save Ruby from whoever took her.

**The ghoul gave a blank and stern stare before his face lights up. He gets up from his seat before walking behind Six and deactivating the charge. "Good, good, then we're in business. I may be a betting man, but I like it when the odds are in our favor. If you're here with who I think, then I'd rather have you on my side than his. An ace in the hole. You want to live, I want what's in the Madre. Real simple... hmm sorry didn't catch your name."**

"Who does he think he with?" A confused Ruby asks.

"Could be you, but how he knows is the real question," Sienna stated.

**"Six." Six said as he stands up without the bomb detonating.**

**"Six, strange name but what should I know. I spent only two centuries here. Well, lucky number Six. My name is Dean Domino. The best chance of escaping here alive." Dean said, giving a bow that Six simply rolled his eyes too.**

Most of the group roll their eyes except for Weiss and Penny.

**"Yea well just get me and the kid out of here alive and then I'll ask for an autograph." Six said sarcastically as he walked over to pick up his gun.**

**"Heh heh. Either my work is as immortal as me or you're a real comedian, either way my word is gold so long as you don't betray us. Afterward your fee to go and what the kid wants is q to her. Still be a shame to lose a partner who has managed to get me safely across town without trouble this past week." The ghoul now known as Dean Domino said as he takes a final drag of the cigarette and tosses it out the open wall.**

Coco makes a deadpan face. "It's a good thing that most of the place is made of stone," She wasn't in the mood to see anymore settlements on fire for a good long while.

**"Well Ruby wants to leave as much as me and also she has been with me... for almost a week." Six answers while giving him a strange look.**

**"Ruby who? No, I was referring to my partner. A real knife she is. Heh, when I first met her, I was tempted to leave her to the local wildlife to have their way. But after witnessing her perform some mystical shit that would put o'l Maxis out of the magician career." Dean said causing Six to nearly freeze in dread.**

The mere mention of 'mystical shit' causes the two sister teams wide eyed and awe. This however left the newcomers confused at the statement.

**"Wait, mystical sh... oh son of a bitch." With that line said a gunshot can be heard from downstairs causing the two to look at each other in realization before quickly racing downstairs.**

"What's so important about this mystical shit?!" Sun yelled in his confusion of the situation.

"It means someone from Remnant is here," Blake said in a quiet joy.

**Back downstairs, an unknown person and Ruby rolled down the stairs with a few sudden thuds but at the end broke apart. Ruby quickly gets to her feet and pulls out the Holorifle. But before she could even aim it the figure already tackled her to the ground with a cosmic knife drawn. It would have pierced Ruby's neck if it wasn't for quick thinking in using the Holorifle as a shield. The figure wasn't as physical as she was so she easily pushed her off but the figure managed to grab a hold of the rifle. So Ruby quickly let's go and pulls out the detective pistol aiming it at the attacker's head. She got a single shot off hitting the figure dead on in the head. But the attacker's helmet stopped the bullet but sent it to the ground. She quickly races over to make sure the body is dead but the figure kicks Ruby's feet out from underneath and gets back on top with the knife pressed to her throat. Ruby didn't waste her time either and pressed the gun underneath the helmet having the barrel of the gun on its chin.**

If it wasn't for the fact they already knew this person was in the group thanks to the op, that didn't stop concerns for whoever it was Ruby was fighting. Though Yang already figured it wasn't her, the chest was too small.

**The two stared at each other. Not being able to do anything without the other killing each other. As they stared at each other both Dean and Six raced down the stairs to stop them.**

**"Ruby, stand down." Six said as he walked over to her.**

**"You two kids. I would have called a sitter if I knew you were going to go out with our out of town guests." Dean remarks in a sly tone as he helps the other up.**

Ruby, Weiss and Blake begin to blush at Dean's comment, this leads to some laughs in the room.

**"But Six, she attacked me. Also, he placed a bomb in your chair." Ruby complains while the other simply stares to her discomfort.**

**"Oh, don't worry Jewel, last I check she is possibly the most cut-throat politician I have ever met. And trust me I met Hillary Trump Jr in her prime." Dean remarks. "Beside if O'l papi her is correct then you two may as well be sisters considering she has been to this Remnant she was talking about. Well, before temporarily losing her voice."**

The part with the politician helped make it easy for everyone to know the identity of the missing figure girl. Though Xion has a disgusted look on her face, she begins to have a low growl in her seat.

**Ruby nearly froze at the words as the figure walked over. It then gave a low hue sound as if she lost her voice from the smoke. Ruby now got a good look at the attacker. She couldn't tell who was underneath that Madre security armor much less their gender but whoever this person was short. Like shorter than her. It was also missing two fingers on their right hand. The figure then slowly undo's her helmet revealing herself to be Weiss. Her face was covered in red dust from the cloud. Her hair no longer was a pristine platinum white blond but was getting dark from the filth of the Villa. Her hair was crooked and loose and she was now sporting a bruise from the bullet that Ruby shot at her.**

Sienna couldn't help but grow a small smile at the sight of the Schnee, though she had to admit the girl mite had held herself well to last that long. RBY and JNPR were glad to see another familiar face in the wasteland, even if it started as a fight. The newcomers felt a strange joy for finding someone to relate to. Weiss herself looked at herself and wondered what had happened to her to look so worse for wear, hell Jaune had it easier than she did.

**At the sight of her Ruby lets out a few tears in pure Joy. "Oh, my Oum. Weiss!" She raced forward to hug her friend and partner when Weiss slaps her across the face.**

Weiss eyes widen at the sight of her slapping her partner, her first true friend.

**"Ouch, what was that for?" Ruby asked as she rubbed her cheek.**

**Weiss then answer's by hugging her while digging her head into Ruby's shoulder. She could only speak in hushed and raspy tones but eventually managed to say in a raspy and incoherent tone. "Ugh... you ugh... Dolt."**

Everyone's eyes widen, Weiss losing her voice is a serious shock for everyone. Even Sienna who isn't the biggest Schnee fan would admit she enjoys her singing. The idea that this girl who hasn't even made it to her second year in Beacon would end up like this was a shocking sight.

**With those words Ruby couldn't help but laugh as she cried a few more tears before hugging Weiss harder in happiness. As she does so she noticed at the end that not only did she find her friend, but she had an advantage everyone else didn't have. She had no collar.**

"Holy shit, that hurts," Yang said to no one in particular but she still got some nods. Neo reaches down and gives Weiss a comorty squeeze on the shoulder. This confused the heiress until she remembered the shorter girl's own problems.

"Thanks,"

Xion stands up and walks over to a wall before pushing some buttons and several items of clothing comes out. "Your prize for figuring it out was Weiss Schnee."

Ruby is given a brown leather jacket, Weiss gets a Hawaiian shirt, Jaune has yellow trim sunglasses, Pyrrha catches a purple and orange jacket, Penny is handed a black skull mast and Coco is brought a tux.

"These items give special abilities when you wear them." She then heads over to the back as those who won try on their new items of clothing, only to be surprised that it fits. Though Penny's was a little unnerving.

* * *

**On the Attack Moon a ditch black woman with glowing red eyes wearing green power armor slams a warhammer on top of an ork. The green skin blows up in a fountain of blood and spores. She turns and smiles. "Hello, friends! My name is Pele, lord of the Salamander Legion! Father is helping Combine with protecting the people while I destroy this awful rock! So I will read the reviews!" She yells happily.**

**From Snowballs FF: Father wishes to apologize if the chapter was too much for you. If you don't want to continue that is alright.**

**Thanks for writing Snowballs FF**

**From Combine117: Father is happy to hear that you liked it!**

**Thanks for writing Combine117**

**From Wombag1786: Yes, he thought it would be fun to do so. Also yes, it. Also you better hope I stay here for awhile.**

**Thanks for writing Wombag**

**From Monster King: Father is happy to hear that.**

**Thanks for writing Monster King**

**From Carre: It is okay, Father perfectly understands. Ten Little Roosters is a murder mystral with the Rooster Teeth casts. And Wombag thought the same thing. It was, Father thinks he is clever. He is glad you like it and he has plans for them all! Sadly Yarrik is busy changing his own "White Whale". Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks for writing Carre**

**From David4796: Rose Over a Shallow Grave**

**Thanks for writing David4796**

**Pele finished the review by slamming a ork into a wall. "Well, I have to finish this-" Before she could finish a loud "Waaagh" is heard and the biggest Ork that anyone has laid eyes on stomps forward wielding a tank cannon as a club. "Ah, shit."**


	17. For Whom the Bell Trolls

**Ch.14 For Whom the Bell Trolls**

**In the Sierra Madre**

**The four had slowly made it back to the fountain. While traveling back Ruby and Weiss talked or in Weiss' case struggled. The week in the city was not only dangerous but also unhealthy for her lungs. It became apparently clear by her raspy voice whenever she opened her mouth to speak. Still from what she manages to say Ruby pieced together that she landed in an alley near the fountain. There she met Dean when he had a close encounter with one of the ghost people. From there the two entered an uneasy alliance at best. Weiss adapted to the technical know-how of the Villa fairly quickly, while she learned a thing or two from Dean on surviving in a hostile environment like this one. As they made their way to the Villa Weiss took a moment to cough before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. As she pops one into her mouth Ruby immediately snaps at her partner.**

Weiss' eyes widened at the sight of her putting that tar stick between her lips.

**"Weiss don't do that! It's not good for you." Ruby remarks as she plucks the cigarette from her lips.**

Weiss gave a sigh of relief at her partner's action, but is now wondering how she could fall for such toxin.

**"Heh heh. O'L snowflake here has mentioned you to be the over caring leader of your partnership." Dean remarks as he hands Weiss another cigarette that she quickly lit it up. "But let me tell you Mrs. Rose. The cloud doesn't just kill you upon exposure, well unless you're in the thick of it I mean. You see spending too much time here can cause your lungs to fill up with residue. If it wasn't for the inhaling of this cheap tobacco then your friend would have choked on her own blood a long time ago,"**

This causes everyone to gain a horrific look on their face, it is an unspoken agreement that that's maybe the worst way to go out. Weiss herself starts to shake at the thought of her dying like that.

**Ruby was absolutely horrified. Her partner is an amazing singer and even though those cigarettes may have prevented the cloud residue from building up inside her lungs she couldn't help but feel sorry for her partner's unfortunate luck.**

Weiss grows a small smile at how caring her partner was for her. She does wonder how well her voice would be, if it even comes back.

**"It's alright." Weiss remarks in a slightly better tone. "If I must smoke these cheap death-sticks to survive so be it. Survival is more important than gaining a nasty habit."**

"Still don't have to like it." Yang commented in a disappointed tone.

**Ruby could understand why she did it. It didn't make her feel any better. As she puts on a sad puppy eye expression Six spoke up.**

**"Alright, so a few cigarettes can help subdue this gas. Any chance you could spare one, personally prefer the coyote tobacco in a hand rolled pack. Still I'll take what I can get." Six said as he pointed to the packet now sticking out of Weiss' pocket.**

"Where do they even get those, they would have run out about now." Coco wonders out loud which made Weiss, Velvet and Penny think of an answer.

**"Hmm, that does sound lovely. Been a while since I found that Cuban. Still I'm afraid you're gonna have to get one from the shop." Dean replies as he points with his thumb at a strange vending machine.**

"The vending machines are the shops? Again, how would they still have things?" Coco is now begging to know how the supplies are thrown in this layer of hell.

**"Shop?" Ruby asked as she stared at the strange machine. It looked like an open's jukebox with a glowing blue disk overhead. She noticed a coin slot and a few buttons to the side till she finally realized what it was. "Oh, like vending machines."**

**"Eh, well sort of. Sinclair wanted to make sure that any money that came through here went one way. Although he didn't call it that, he actually called it "self-sufficient". Like he was doing the residents a favor. Look, all you need to know is that you place a certain amount of chip, get a treat. Like some dog doing a trick." Dean said, sounding spiteful at the end.**

"Chips, does he mean those that I found in the fountain?" Ruby recalled what her story self found in the previous chapter.

**"Chips? You mean these things?" Ruby asked, holding up a metal chip she picked up from the fountain.**

**"Exactly." Weiss remarks with her voice returning back to that raspy tone.**

**"Wait so just insert these chips into the machine and you get it right? Like a grifter without any personality?" Six asked, sounding a little excited.**

**"Well, in a way yes. Usually I dig up a few chips from a nearby fountain or cashiers' box whenever food is scarce but it doesn't..." before he could even finish Six was already gone. "Wait, where did he go?"**

"Maybe getting himself some darts." Neo raised a sign.

**He looked around before noticing Six digging through a dirty wall fountain and pulling a few dozen chips in the sewage filled three watch as he raced over to the fountain and placed in all his coins for a pack of cheap smokes. Once done the machine slowly begins to glow before a pack of cigarettes falls down the slot slide. He hastily opens the pack before racing over and plucking the lighter from Deans pocket and lighting two cigs at once. He then took a long drag of the cigarettes, whittling it down halfway before exhaling the smoke.**

"Damn, I think he has a problem." Yang leaned back as everyone gave her the 'You think look'.

**"Ahh, that feels. So good." Six remarks with a smirk.**

**"That's because it's addicting." Ruby pouts and scolds at Six's behavior.**

"It also smells like my Great Grandparents and Great Great Grandmother." Xion commented before noticing the looks, she turned to them with a cheeking smile. "Dad adopted me pretty young."

**"What? Dean said it's for survival." Six remarks while pointing to him.**

**"Oh, please leave me out of this." Dean remarks as Ruby begins to lecture and annoy Six on smoking while Weiss and Dean watch from a distance. Smoking their own cigarettes.**

"Gah, those forceful PSA just make me want to try it." Jaune groaned remembering all the PSA he had to do so when he was at his old school.

"Also I love the fact that Dean and Weiss are just smoking in the background." Yang sneakers.

"Why is that?" Weiss asked the blonde brawler.

"Because it looks like you just give a fuck." Yang chuckles as Weiss gives an annoyed stare but let it go from there.

**After a while Six gives in and reluctantly hands Dean the pack of cigarettes. The four then head to the fountain. Before arriving, Dean told Weiss to hang back not wanting to get caught with the ace up their sleeves. Once they approached the fountain Dean looked up at the hologram of the woman with something most people don't notice. Regret. As he stares longingly at the hologram the display alters to the picture of the old man.**

Weiss was glad that her partner in crime is smart enough to lose their advantage, but she also failed to notice Dean's stare. Nora noticed it and put a tack on that for later.

**"Ah, you two not only survived but also brought the other three. Hmm that good. Now for the festive and the role you'll all play in this." The screen went blank before showing an ad for the Sierra Madre grand opening appeared on the fluctuating screen. "The owner of the Sierra Madre, for whatever reason keyed the grand opening to the Gala event itself."**

"That makes little sense." Weiss pointed out.

"Why that?" Came the inquisitive monkey.

"Because that also could mean that every time they open the Sierra Madre they have to make an event in the Gala everytime." Weiss pointed out which made everyone else in the room quickly agree on the stupidly of it.

**The screen then reverts back to the original photo of Elijah. "So, for us to enter the casino we must set off the event. Seeing this as a four-man job I guess two people will head east to set up the lights while the other escorts the other two to the sound speakers and fireworks display. I already sent you two the coordinates to your Pip-Boys. Bring your teammates to these locations and head to the bell tower to start the event. Don't let me down or else I'll rely on the next team to do so."**

"How many bomb collars does he have?" Sun asks, a little curious about the whole new team.

"Too much to waste." Sienna answered with a low growl in the end.

**With that said the projection switches back with some static to the women. Leaving the five alone. Each gave a different response to the instructions.**

**"Oh boy. If it was only that easy to do the Gala event, I would have sacked this place a long time ago." Dean remarks as he takes out a new cigarette.**

**"True but it's our only chance to lure our captor out. Then, (evil chuckle) we may have some words we like to relay to the old man." GoD said sinisterly.**

**Christina didn't say anything but motion her thumb like a knife to her neck making sure she didn't touch her sore throat. Once she made it clear that she wants the old man dead Six steps in after looking down at his Pip-Boy.**

"At least they hate the old man like the rest of us," Coco chuckled.

**"Alright so for us to advance further more towards freedom we have to start up some prewar festival. So, I guess we are splitting up then." Six remarks getting a really negative response from the rest.**

**"That is a dumb idea. Especially for a human." GoD remarks.**

"No kidding," Weiss agreeing with GoD and getting a small chuckle from Sienna at a Schnee indirectly agreeing with what GoD jab.

**"Yea I think I rather go back to talking with my agent over my contract then to walk around town without an escort." Dean said as he crossed his arms.**

**"Have you ever seen a horror movie! You never split up." Ruby said in fear.**

"Yeah, and the fact there is mist and whatever those creatures are," Blake says, refusing to call those monsters humans in any form.

**Christina simply waved her hands back and forth to say no way in hell.**

**"Look, Me and Ruby will be escorting you three all the way. By the looks of the instructions Elijah has sent us only one person has to escort DoG to Salida del Sol, while the other brings you two to different spots in Puesta del Sol. If it helps you can choose which one to bring." Six said assertively.**

"How much do you want to beat they'll all pick Six?" Yang asks Sun and Coco who agree with Neo joining in with a wicked smirk.

**The three looked at each other. Then back at Ruby and Six. Six was clearly a wasteland Veteran. The scars on his head told you that he was a survivor. Ruby on the other hand, was like comparing the ferocity of a lion to a house cat. So, thinking things over all three then noticing Six at the same time. They soon begin to argue over who should follow who till Ruby has enough.**

Ruby groans at being compared to a house cat as Yang and company laugh… or in Neo's case giggles.

**"Come on guys. Can't we just vote on it?" Ruby replies to which GoD shuts her down.**

**"Then I'll be out voted. Quite frankly you two will have a bigger group then the rest of us. So, the way I see it. You should have her while I take the other human."**

**"Poppycock to that. We will be an easier target in a group. You also have those big muscles of yours so use em." Dean argues back with Christina agreeing with him. Before the two could finish Six steps in.**

"They both make a point." Weiss silently agreed to both parties of the argument.

**"Your right, the three of you. So instead of arguing here till these explosive accessories of ours goes off, how about instead we break even." Six remarks before pulling out a single Sierra Madre Chip.**

"Guess that's better than having your heads explode." Sun nods at the idea of a coin flip, hell that's how he felt before his team.

**"Heads, Ruby goes with Dean and Christina. Tails I go with you two instead." Six proposed. The three looked over each other and decided that sounds fair and Six flips the coin upwards before catching it. He slaps the coin onto his wrist before revealing the face of a woman. "Heads, I go with GoD."**

**"Oh, come on. Heading out will be like a pendulum over a head." Dean remarks getting a "Hey" from Ruby.**

Ruby shouted the same at Dean's comment.

**"We flipped, you two lost. End of discussion." Six said as he crossed his arms in irritation. "Besides Ruby may not look like it but give her a rifle and she can put any sharp shooters in the NCR to shame with ease."**

At hear such praise made her buff her chests as those who know her skills nod in agreement.

**"Right but she doesn't have one. Not only am I babysitting the kid but also, I have the mute with me. No offense, um Rebecca? Emeralds? Sheila? Am I in the ballpark?" Dean asked Christina to which Christina simply rolled her eyes before flipping him off.**

"Christina." Neo raises a sigh with an angry look on her face. She then flips it around. "Torchwick can be a smartass but he knows not to be one to a mute about their name."

"Is there a story behind that?" Yang asks the shorter girl.

"Me." Was all that the girl showed.

**"Christina." Six said in a disappointing tone as he pinches the bridge of his nose.**

**"Aw, Christina, what a lovely name. Well I can't say I'll see that up on a billboard but, it's a lovely name. By any chance you're not just another pretty face in our merry band of partners?" Dean remarks to which Christina rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She simply grabbed his arm and twisted it around before shoving him aside. When Dean looked back, he noticed that she was now holding his gun. She removes the clip before removing the one in the chamber giving a sense of not to be messed with.**

"I like her." Yang smiles as Coco and Sienna full heartedly agree.

**"Alright, point taken love. Just don't crease the suit." Dean said spitefully as he fixed his suit and retrieved his gun from an annoyed Christina.**

**"Right, as entertaining as it is to watch the broken doll beat the ghoul, I believe we have a festival to start." GoD points out.**

Neo glares at GoD, she doesn't like his 'broken doll' comment. Hits a little too close to home.

**"Fine, just let me collect winter smoke from the shop and we'll be on our way. Till then we will see each other in the Madre." Dean remarks slyly giving the hint for Six and GoD to walk away.**

**"Or when the ravens call for us nevermore." GoD comments before motioning Six to head out. Six gave a lazy salute before leaving Ruby in their care.**

"Ravens call for us nevermore?" Ren was curious about the quote.

"The Raven is a poem by the poet Edgar Allan Poe. The Raven would only say Nevermore which meant back then never again." Xion explains, Ren gives a thankful bow.

**After leaving Dean collected his "Winter smokes" who was watching the entire events from the sidelines. After meeting with Christina, the four head west, down Puesta del Sol to drop off Dean and Christina at their positions.**

**They barely avoided the few Ghost people that prowled the outskirts of the Villa. A few speakers made their relatively short distance walk into a terrifying hike through hunting grounds of an unrelenting predator. They arrived at Deans location first. A building where the sound speakers' line has been chopped so that the radios couldn't work. He was at first unwilling to stay up there. Once the bells and whistles of the Gala event begins it will be like ringing the dinner bell of a silver platter. Ruby wanted him to simply duct tape the wires together so he can just wait by the fountain while Weiss wanted to stay and help Dean. They came to a compromise when Christina managed to patch up a few Holograms as bouncers for Dean. He wished Weiss the best of luck before the two left him alone up on the rooftops of Puesta del Sol. From there it was a matter of a simple hop and a skip to a switch station where the fireworks were set to work. Problem being that the door was behind a thick pocket of the cloud. So, taking one last breath before racing through the cloud Ruby felt the effects of the cloud for the first time. It was crushing against her body, like the dept of the ocean against her body. Her lungs were shriveled up and her eyes budge and reddened from the exposure. She begins to cough and hack desperately for air. They did manage to get inside the switching room which thankfully was a bubble of fresh air to them.**

Weiss wonders what would have happened if she'd stayed with the ghoul. Her thoughts stop at hearing everyone commenting about Dean's desire for more than what the group had though Yang smirk when Christina fixes the problem. The thick gas did make Weiss a little concern for both her story self and Ruby's safety.

**"(Cough, Cough) oh Oum (Cough, Cough) that was horrible. (Cough, Cough)" Ruby struggles to say as she coughs up cloud residue that formed on the side of her cheeks.**

**"Yea, try a week." Weiss remarks as she strikes up another cigarette.**

Ruby winces at Weiss' comment as the girl feels worse at the sight of another cigarette.

**Inside the room was a bunch of mechanical supplies, and technical supplies. The door at the end of the hall was locked but in the corner of her eye Christina spots a power box with a graffiti heart on it. She hesitantly opens it to see that someone purposely sabotages the device. So, with some jury rigging the power returned to the switching station. With that however a multiple radio activated causing the two's collars to start beeping. As Ruby struggles to even walk while coughing Christina scrambles to the desk and quickly builds a mechanical ball like machine while Weiss scatters about looking for the radio. As the beeps from their collar got louder Christina activates the strange jury-rigged device causing the collars to go silent. It didn't take long for Weiss to find the radio. With the threat of the radio destroyed the three gave a sigh of relief before continuing on down the halls. As they head deeper into the switching station Christina starts showing signs of being claustrophobic. As they reached the end of the hall, they found themselves in a huge room with the cat walking on both sides of the room. Below them was multiple pipes leaking the cloud into the room. There was only one way to cross and that was to go down and through the cloud. Something that the three refused to do.**

To say everyone's hearts were racing was an understatement, Xion was lucking enough not needing to call someone in to check. Though Coco is understanding Christina's problem all while Velvet is giving her leader some small circles on her back.

**"... (sigh) Christina, I think I have a way for us to cross without going down into the cloud." Ruby explains to Christina hesitantly getting her to raise an eyebrow. "But you must promise me that you won't tell anyone about it. Do you understand?"**

Neo raises an eyebrow before raising a sign. "How is she going to tell anyone, when no one seems to understand her?" After reading the sign, the red hoodie girl blushes at her foolishness.

**Christina gave her a strange look before looking down at the cloud. She then turns to Ruby, after giving it a few moments she made a motion to cross her heart while nodding. The moment she agreed Ruby grabs her by the arm and in an instant turned into a mixture of red and dirty peach color flowers that swiftly floated over to the other side. Immediately after Ruby begins to hack and cough. She was still suffering from the gas but at least they made it to the other side. Christina looked around her absolutely startled by what had just happened, she was just on one side of the room and now on the other. As she tries and wraps around the idea or logic of what happened they notice something, which leaves Weiss behind.**

"Ugh, Dolt." Weiss silently remarks.

**"Ugh, Dolts." Weiss remarks as she disregards the cigarette over the edge before taking a few steps back. She then races forward before jumping over the railing onto a circular white glyph that worked like a floor for her to race across.**

Weiss gives a low groan at hearing her remark on screen.

**She did a backflip onto the catwalk before turning to Ruby and flicking her forehead and pulling on her cheek. "The last time you left me I was hanging from a Nevermore leg a hundred feet in the air. Don't think for a moment that will happen again here."**

Sienna looks at the Ice Flower duo with disbelief.

**"Alllright Weiss aght hurts." Ruby struggles to say as she pulls on her cheek. While Weiss scolds her in a returning raspy voice Christina tries to piece together what happened before chalking this up to one thing. Just some mystical shit.**

"We've been hearing that a lot." Yang leans back, already getting a little tired of hearing that phrase.

**Eventually Christina had to split the two apart before they had to race through some more speakers and a bouquet of grenades to get the door open. Once open Ruby saw to her delight a mostly intact Browning Automatic Rifle (B.A.R) that she inspected with glee. She strapped it to her back while Weiss fiddled around with some computer systems. Once they finished, they entered the other room where a set of laser turrets fired at them with a few radios that was protected by a holographic shield. They had to dance around the turret fire and disable the speakers. Once done they got to the controls to the fireworks. Problem was that it required taking an elevator to a cramp control center. Something that Christina absolutely refused to do. Weiss wanted her to get over her fear of small spaces since this will be brief while Ruby wanted to help her. Eventually they found a computer program that allowed her to activate the fireworks display without going down into the claustrophobic space.**

Though Ruby lit up at the BAR before cringing at the room full of turrets, at this point everyone is going to have a healthy dislike for the damn things. Coco gives Weiss the hardest slap in the back of the head that it throws the heiress off her chair. Sienna gives a chuckle as did Velvet and Neo at the snow white girl rubbing the back of her head as she takes her seat next to Yang's right this time.

**They said their goodbyes before taking the elevator to the upper floor. The two exited the elevator and headed to Salida del Sol. After narrowing avoiding the residents using Weiss glyph the two found themselves at the base of a bell tower in Salida del Sol north. There they met up with Six who was patching himself up while sitting atop a few dead Ghost people.**

"What happened to him? Weiss asks in a groan from the pain in the back of her head.

**"What happened to you?" Weiss asked in a raspy tone.**

"Great." Weiss pinch the bridge of her nose. "Now I have a greater headache than before."

Coco gives a knowing smirk at the heiress pain. 'Services you right.'

**"GoD didn't want DoG to get hungry. So, I had to drag a few bodies to a switching station." Six replies as he stabs a stimpack into his stomach for the pain of being punched by a bear trap. He then stands up and cracks his neck before turning to the bell tower.**

"Gross." Sun cringes at the mention of DoG's hunger.

**"Alright, let's do this quickly. Something tells me it ain't gonna be pretty." Six Remarks as he heads to the door of the bell tower with Ruby and Weiss following behind.**

**After solving a few traps and fighting a few stragglers the three-barely managed to get up onto the Villa bell tower. Up there, there was a control next to it was a Ham radio. As the three slowly approached the control the radio came to life to all three's discomfort. After a brief moment a familiar grouchy voice came over the radio.**

**"Hello, Hello? Is this junk working?" Father Elijah asked over the radio. Six looked towards the two girls who gave a simple shrug as a response. Six then hesitates to answer the radio.**

**"um, Hello?" Six answers.**

Ruby, Yang, Coco, Sun, Jaune and Xion snicker at the insurance in Six's tone.

**"Aw good. You are in positions. What about the rest of you?" Father Elijah asked over the radio.**

**"Yea, me and Ruby are just peachy, well except for this pain in the neck choke collar constantly getting in the way." Six remarks sarcastically.**

Sienna gives a snicker at Six's remarks.

**"Watch it twenty-one. I care not for your tone and the only reason why I hadn't detonated is because this group are the only ones to successfully gotten this far." Father Elijah threatens. "Now check in with your team members before throwing the switch. The frequencies to communicate are the same as their collars labels. But be warned. Once that switch is pulled and the Gala event begins there is going to be a lot of lights and noises."**

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out." Weiss round her eyes.

**With that finish the radio went dead silent leaving the three alone on top of the bell tower. Six deciding to get this over with adjusted frequency to match DoG/GoD. After a brief moment another voice came over the line.**

**"Master? Is that you?" DoG answers.**

**"Um sure, DoG. Listen, are you ready for the task given to you?" Six answers.**

Coco leans back before saying. "Huh, guess Six is now DoG's master. Better than that old fart."

**"I am here Master, just waiting for the pretty lights to sparkle." DoG said over the line before pausing and then the other voice spoke. "Yes, ****we** **are ready, just note we will head for the Madre once the light show begins."**

"I say that's a good sign then, makes rushing for the gate easier." Jaune hummed.

**"Alright, meet you two inside." Six answers before adjusting the radio to Christina's collar. Once set to the different channel, it was static at first till a few random taps can be heard. Ruby then recognized Christina and took the speaker from Six. **

**"Hey Christina how are you doing?"**

**"Poke, Poke, Poke."**

"Yes, or No questions. Dolt." Weiss growled as her headache was finally calming down.

**"Yes, or No questions. Dolt." Weiss struggles to say before pulling out a cigarette to burn the cloud residue from her lungs.**

And Weiss' headache came back.

**"Oh, Christina Tap twice for yes and once for no. Do you understand?" Ruby asked.**

**"Poke, Poke."**

**Alright, are you fine?" Ruby asked.**

**"Poke, Poke"**

**"Can you activate the Gala event?" Ruby asked**

**"Poke, Poke."**

**"Alright, once we check in with Dean then we'll start the gala event. Meet us inside with the rest. Ok?" Ruby asked before waiting for an answer.**

**"… Poke, Poke."**

"That has to be the weirdest one sided conversation I have ever seen, of all time." Xion commented, with everyone in the room agreeing.

**With that finish Six takes back the radio and sets it to Dean's frequency. Once set you can hear Dean humming a toon from his earlier days as a singer. "To right the unrightable wrong, To love pure and chaste from afar, To try when your arms are too weary, To reach the unreachable star."**

Weiss nods her head and starts making some notes with the lyrics.

**"Hey Dean, ready to finally get in?" Six asked over the speaker.**

**"I have been for the past two centuries, Numbers. What about our little snowflake? Are you not getting cold feet? Well metaphorically I mean." Dean asked.**

Weiss rolls her eyes with a small smile forming on her lips. 'I wished you were my manager back when Winter was still the heiress. Would have made things more fun.'

**Before Six could answer Weiss took the radio from him and answered in a hush tone. "Dean, just remember that if you continue to irritate me, I'm almost tempted to get caught to see you fail. Just remember my cut as well. Are we clear?"**

Sienna looks at the girl and wonders where that bravado came from. From what she heard about the girls, she was a polite and well mannered girl.

**"… Crystal. I swear you would have given every Hollywood agent a run for their money." Dean remarks before the radio went silent. Once all three had been confirmed Six places down the radio and went for the lever. He hesitantly pulls the lever. After a few moments nothing happened before every single speaker slowly buzzed to life with music of the old world.**

"Let's Heist!" The same voice from early shouted which made everyone jump.

"Seriously, again?!" Velvet complained at the suddenly shouted voice. Xion shook her head before mouthing 'Let's Play'.

**Play American Swing**

**Ruby and Weiss went to the edge to get a better look of the Sierra Madre. Searchlights broke through the blood red cloud as fireworks shot up into the crimson sky behind the Madre. If this was any other time the display would have been beautiful and magnificent. Yet there was something sad about this ancient display of wealth, class, and failed promises. As they watched from the sidelines Six took notice to the streets below. What he saw absolutely horrified him, ghost people crawling out from the sewers, maintenance tunnels, and shops onto the streets, all wild up into a frenzy from the music.**

Though they felt dread at the sight of the Madre skyline they lost to fear at the number of Ghost people crawling out of what can only be described as coming out of the walls.

**"Um, guys. We need to leave. Like right now." Six said in horror before making a beeline to the trapdoor. The two looked at each other before looking down to see that horrifying sight. Realizing the danger, they found themselves in a quickly followed suit in terror.**

**Down below the three quickly sprint through the streets of the villa, with the ghost people just behind them. As they ran, they nearly got picked off by multiple spears that were thrown from the shadows. As they got to the fountain it seems Vera's ghost couldn't stop the ghost people from hunting them. Still they pressed on towards the gate leading to the Madre. Inside the casino you can hear the sound of hundreds of footsteps racing towards the door. After a brief moment of silence before the door burst open with Six, Ruby and Weiss barreling in before slamming the door shut as multiple spears penetrates the ancient wooden door.**

Everyone released a breath they were holding from the sight of hundreds of the undead monsters throwing spears and almost hitting the trio. But now everything should be okay, or at least the reason

**"Jesus H Crist. The hell is that bullshit." Six complains as he quickly barricades the door with an emergency locking system.**

**"Too many." Weiss responds in a raspy tone as she backs up in fear every time the ghost people tried to break down the door.**

"I think one is too many. I think I have a new nightmare now." Jaune complained, as everyone slowly agreed.

**"Hey, where is everybody?" Ruby asked as she turned on her Pip-Boy light to see around her. Nobody answers but Six managed to turn the lights to reveal Dean, Christina, DoG/GoD on the ground unconscious.**

"The hell happened?!" Yang stared in shock.

**"Oh, my Oum, Christina!" Ruby squeals out before racing over to her. As she does so Six noticed a grate with a motion sensor next to it. Before he could even call out to her to stop but it was too late. Just like the bunker a white gas blows out into the casino causing the three to become faint.**

"Ugh, not again." Ruby complained to herself.

**"God, Damn it... Ruby." Six mutters before falling back against the door.**

**"You... Dolt." Weiss remarks before falling over.**

**"Ugh, not again." Ruby remarks before falling down unconscious.**

"Damn it." Ruby slightly cursed at herself saying the same as her again.

* * *

**A wasteland is seen as both Imperials and the new Neo-Imperials start cleaning up the damages of the war. Grim turns and notices the viewers. "Hey guys, just cleaning this mess up. (sigh) Anyways, let's take a look at the reviews."**

**From Wombag1786: No shits. Yes that would be Snowball… and me. I think you have your answer. Also, Pele is in recovery since she fought the Beast against my command! Sorry, just fatherly mode is hard to turn off sometimes.**

**Thanks for writing Wombag1786**

**From Monster King: Thank you.**

**Thanks for writing Monster King**

**From Combine117: You should have seen how long it took to write it. Like Weiss said I won't fix the titles, so yell at Wombag… Sorry Wombag. Good to know. Yeah, don't use that on an Attack Moon, they would break apart and crash into the planet. Land on it and burn all the Orkz is the best plan to have.**

**Thanks for writing Combine117**

**From thewittywhy: That's okay. If we're being honest, I didn't play much attention to the Old World Blue arc in the og story. It would have been, but it didn't happen. Though I don't think Wombag thought someone would have wanted to make a reaction story off of his work.**

**Thanks for writing thewittywhy**

**From Imperial warlord: You won't hear any argument from me, I hate those things like the chryssalids.**

**Thanks for writing Imperial warlord**

**From Therecklessone: Again, I'll be having words when we make it there. But those scenes will make the heiress unconformable. You beat her ass she will, and Velvet's weapon sadly counted as a weapon so it didn't come. Thank me for gifts though.**

**Thanks for writing Therecklessone**

**From Guest: I can see that as well.**

**The end of Welcome to New Vegas.**

**Thanks for writing Guest**

**From StorageShock: That seems like my biggest problem, yes. Yes, those will be fun to write about.**

**Thanks for writing StorageShock**

**"Anyways, see you lat-" Grim cries in pain before turning back to the viewers. "Hey, writer here. So heads up, there won't be any new chapters for the rest of the month. Anyways, bye." Grim ****violent shake before going wide-eyed again. "The fuck is going on?!"**


	18. Happy Late Birthday

**Xion standing in front of a camera with a nervous smile. "Hi everyone, so this last month has been stressful for dad. He is currently invading and purging all life on some poor worlds somewhere. Anyways I'll read the two reviews that been were made after the time this was supposed to be posted. First.**

**From StormySpartan: Honestly, he forgot that was mentioned. **

**Thanks for writing StormySpartan**

**From joeski: Don't worry about asking it. The wifi got off because the people who were fixing the road fucked something up.**

**Thanks for writing joeski**

"**Now, this was supposed to come out on dad's birthday, so he was going to ask everyone to give him three questions, which he'll answer in the next review. Other than that, I hope you enjoy a nice calm chapter."**

* * *

Inside the Lucky 38 casino three men are talking as they are picking some songs on a karaoke machine while waiting for their drinks before. They are wearing party hats on their heads and eating some snacks. As the three laugh at some kind of joke, the grimm like individual notice the reader. "Hey guys, Grim here. I'm with Wombag and Combine enjoying my birthday. So we'll be drinking and singing." Grim smiles before thinking about something, it took a few seconds but he then turns back to the reader. "Right, I forgot. This chapter will have sneak peaks to planned projects that are coming up, so I hope you enjoy it." The screen in the background turns on, the camera zooms into it.

**Play Your Turn to Roll**

A half elf ranger with silver eyes places a hand on the ground which follows some tracks. A light blue tiefling bard singing in a tavern with a penguin dancing to her voice. A panther tabaxi wearing a dark cloak with two swords on her back, running on top of some builds at night. A gold dragonborn is surrounded by other individuals wearing similar clothing as her, she wipes some blood away before swinging a punch at the camera. A human paladin raises his shield to stop a blow from a magical fire. A dwarf woman with a five-o'clock shadow with a piece of a banner on her shoulder swings a warhammer at some bandits. A leoniness raises her shield before throwing a javelin through the camera. An individual wearing robes, a cowl and a blank and white mask with magenta streak on the left side over the mask stands alone in a jungle ruins.

The camera pulls out to show Grim and Combine on stage, they begin to listen to the beat before singing along.

**Play Theory of a Deadman-Savages**

**Both: Run run run**

**Grim: For your life, lock your door and stay inside**

**Both: Save yourself**

**Combine: If you can, 'cause your god has a heavy hand**

**Both: Red blood sky**

**Grim: Overhead my dark side is coming so you better play dead**

**Both: Deep down**

**Grim: We're all enraged, don't wake the beast inside it's cage**

**Combine: I know that you've been bad, shame on you for what you did**

**When will it be enough, shame on us, shame on all of us!**

**Apocalypse is on it's way, we're all trained to be afraid**

**Grim: Just animals that can't be tamed, we're all just savages**

**Never know who you can trust, how far is hate from love**

**Both: Turn on you before you turn on us, we're all just sava-savages**

**War war**

**Combine: Is what we need, steal your money and feed our greed**

**Both: Fear those**

**Combine: With nothing to loose 'cause when it all ends it's me or you**

**I know that you've been bad, shame on you for what you did**

**When will it be enough, shame on us, shame on all of us!**

**Grim: Apocalypse is on it's way, we're all trained to be afraid**

**Just animals that can't be tamed, we're all just savages**

**Both: Never know who you can trust, how far is hate from love**

**Turn on you before you turn on us**

**We're all just savages, we're all just sava-savages**

**Apocalypse is on it's way, we're all trained to be afraid**

**Just animals that can't be tamed, we're all just savages**

**Never know who you can trust, how far is hate from love**

**Turn on you before you turn on us, we're all just savages**

**Apocalypse is on it's way, we're all trained to be afraid**

**Just animals that can't be tamed**

**We're all just savages, we're all just sava-savages**

As the ending beats begin to die down, both Grim and Combine take a drink of water as the camera pulls towards the screen.

**Play Two Step from Hell-Archangel**

A pod is seen falling from the sky with a broken moon in the sky, it starts to crash though the tree line of a forest. A loud crash is heard as smoke is shown, it cuts to a man with blonde hair and blue eyes wielding a greatsword as he spects the crash site. As he gets close he starts to hear a baby's cry which leads to him rushing to the sound. When he arrives he sees a deathly pallor infant who continues to cry until he is picked up by the blonde man. The infant looks at the man with jet black sclera and glowing crimson irises stares back to dark blue eyes. Hearing grimm in the distances the man races both himself and the baby away. As he leaves the camera lowers down to the pod, before it then cuts to some space marine in Mk. II power armor fires a few bolter rounds at an unknown enemy. The marines' colours are a sanding gold with both their shoulders, forearms and helmet being a dark green, their symbol would be that of an sand gold ouroboros. The camera gets in the way of an injured marine's bolt pistol before it fires, causing it to show a black background with a steel title 'XI Legion'.

The camera pulls out to show Grim and Wombag on stage, they begin to listen to the beat before singing along.

**Play Poets of the Fall-War**

**Grim: Do you remember standing on a broken field**

**White crippled wings beating the sky**

**The harbingers of war with their nature revealed**

**And our chances flowing by**

**If I can let the memory heal**

**I will remember you with me on that field**

**Both: When I thought that I fought this war alone**

**You were there by my side on the frontline**

**When I thought that I fought without a cause**

**You gave me a reason to try**

**Wombag: Turn the page I need to see something new**

**For now my innocence is torn**

**We cannot linger on this stunted view**

**Like rabid dogs of war**

**I will let the memory heal**

**I will remember you with me on that field**

**Both: When I thought that I fought this war alone**

**You were there by my side on the frontline**

**And we fought to believe the impossible**

**When I thought that I fought this war alone**

**We were one with our destinies entwined**

**When I thought that I fought without a cause**

**You gave me the reason why**

**Grim: With no-one wearing their real face**

**It's a whiteout of emotion**

**And I've only got my brittle bones to break the fall**

**When the love in letters fade**

**It's like moving in slow motion**

**And we're already too late if we arrive at all**

**Wombag: And then we're caught up in the arms race**

**An involuntary addiction**

**And we're shedding every value our mothers taught**

**So will you please show me your real face**

**Draw the line in the horizon**

**Cos I only need your name to call the reasons why I fought**

**Both: When I thought that I fought this war alone**

**You were there by my side on the frontline**

**And we fought to believe the impossible**

**When I thought that I fought this war alone**

**We were one with our destinies entwined**

**When I thought that I fought without a cause**

**You gave me the reason why**

As the song ends gently, both Grim and Wombag take a drink of water as the camera pulls towards the screen.

**Play Another Heaven-Earthmind**

A golden grail is sitting on a table as seven symbols surround it before following into it. It then shows a flat plain of water with eight individuals standing in a circle facing away from each other. The first is a blonde bearded man wearing knight's armor with a shield on his left arm and wielding his sword facing down words, he is in a kneeling position. Another is a red headed woman in spartan like armor with her spear and shield on her back, she places her hands on the center of her chest as her eyes are close. A woman in a black cloak over her head stares blankly at the empties with a scythe resting on her left shoulder. A woman in a white uniform with a snowflake on her shoulder and a rapier on her hip stares out with white hair fly in front of her light blue eyes. A woman who left half of her body is now covered in an odd black matter and is wearing a black asian robes gives a hateful glare from her amber eyes. A short multi-color woman with brown and pink eyes gives a devious smile as her umbrella spines in front of her. A woman with wild golden locks and crimson eyes slams her fits together as flames come through her teeth. A man wearing green and glasses over his brown eyes stands with a cane facing the ground and holds still like a statue. Another is a woman facing away with white hair lay across her black dress. The view pulls back up to show 9 individuals with a title in red is shown, 'Fate/Bleeding Destiny'.

It pulls back with both Combine and Wombag eating some chicken as Grim and Xion are on stage and begins tapping their feet to the beat.

**Play Thin Luck-Vyces**

**Grim: What?**

**Xion: [...] your enemy.**

**Grim: What?**

**Xion: [...] your enemy.**

**Grim: I saw you looking back at me**

**With bloodstained hands**

**And your eyes so empty.**

**Are you addicted to the punishment?**

**When nothing's left**

**Xion: I still won't feel a thing.**

**I, I will not forgive,**

**I will not forget,**

**When the rain began to fall.**

**Grim: "This can't be the end"**

**-That's what you said**

**Xion: And now you're begging me for more.**

**Both: It's only forever,**

**We couldn't sever this.**

**Xion: You're lying on the floor.**

**Grim: Do you remember**

**The end of December?**

**Xion: 'Cause I've been here before.**

**Both: What?**

**Is there anyone who can save you?**

**What'd change your fate? Is there anyone? Is there anyone?)**

**Xion: Infectious like a poisoned lie,**

**No, you can't deny**

**That you're fading slowly.**

**Grim: Are you awake or are you dead inside?**

**Look me in the eye,**

**Because I still don't feel a thing.**

**Xion: I, I will not forgive,**

**I will not regret.**

**Grim: And you're still clawing at the door.**

**It's only forever,**

**Both: We couldn't sever this.**

**You're lying on the floor.**

**Do you remember**

**Grim: The end of December?**

**Xion: 'Cause I've been here before.**

**Whoa...**

**Grim: Is there anyone who can save you?**

**What'd change your fate?**

**Xion: I, I will not forgive,**

**I will not regret.**

**And you're still, you're still clawing at the door.**

**Both: It's only forever,**

**We couldn't sever this.**

**You're lying on the floor.**

**Grim: Do you remember**

**The end of December?**

**Xion: Because I've been here before.**

**Both: To run away,**

**To taste the pain,**

**Medicate.**

**Grim: (I've been here before)**

**Both: To live this way**

**Or take the blame.**

**To suffocate.**

**(I've been here before.**

**I've been here,**

**I've been here,**

**I've been here before!)**

It pulls out as it pulls away from the father daughter duo, who race to some of the chicken the camera once again heads to the screen.

**Play Late Night Savior - Angel**

An underground facility is acting normal with on site security personnel and researchers are moving around. One researcher walks into his office, he has black hair and sunglasses on. He begins typing something on his computer before a symbol of the 05 council is shown. A voice is heard of a femmine origin spoken. "Doctor Grim, we of the 05 council, has agreed to let you begin your experiment. Be sure that we do not regret this decision." The call ends as the doctor leans back and smiles. It then goes black before it begins to flash images. 'Secure' before showing a large reptile trying to kill everything in its path, several armed men start shooting ammo into as someone is pushing some bottoms that leads to a green gloob landing on top of the reptile. 'Contain' before showing a plague doctor being led with leashes keeping him away from the guards. 'Protect' before showing a shot out with men wearing something akin to the UN symbol firing at a woman with an old camera who is hiding behind cover, a sniper shot takes out one of the attackers who was flaking at the woman. It then ends with 'SCP' in front of it's symbol.

The scene changes to both Grim, Wombag and Combine on stage. They begin to tap their feet as country music begins to play.

**Play Country Roads**

**Grim: Almost heaven, West Virginia**

**Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River**

**Life is old there, older than the trees**

**Younger than the mountains, growin' like a breeze**

**Both: Country roads, take me home**

**To the place I belong**

**West Virginia, mountain mama**

**Take me home, country roads**

**Wombag: All my memories gather 'round her**

**Miner's lady, stranger to blue water**

**Dark and dusty, painted on the sky**

**Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye**

**Both: Country roads, take me home**

**To the place I belong**

**West Virginia, mountain mama**

**Take me home, country roads**

**Combine: I hear her voice in the mornin' hour, she calls me**

**The radio reminds me of my home far away**

**Drivin' down the road, I get a feelin'**

**That I should've been home yesterday, yesterday**

**Both: Country roads, take me home**

**To the place I belong**

**West Virginia, mountain mama**

**Take me home, country roads**

**Country roads, take me home**

**To the place I belong**

**West Virginia, mountain mama**

**Take me home, country roads**

**Take me home, down country roads**

**Take me home, down country roads**

When the song ends, the trio grap water bottles to clear their throats. Grim finishes his in one go, before turning to the reader. "Alright, time for the reviews."

From Monster King: Thank you

Thanks for writing Monster King

From Combine117: Nevered played L4D2, but heard a lot of good things about it. Also, who would that happen if i may ask?

Also, Combine? What are you talking about?

Thanks for writing Combine117

From Wombag1786: Does it count as vacation when you write this chapter and butcher these chicken for you? As for that, it will be seen in two chapters.

Thanks for writing Wombag1786

From Imperial warlord: Thank you

Thanks for writing Imperial warlord

From Therecklessone: I mean, we already knew that. I mean, the bastard did use bomb collars and force anyone which if you played Dead Money, you know why I hate this fucker.

Thanks for writing Therecklessone

From StorageShock: No I understand what you mean, it's one of the reasons I always have to find new stories when I walk the dog. Greed is a tough sin to break. You have no idea what I have plan for that moment. Again, not much of a vacation or break, just wanted to make a special chapter on my birthday.

Thanks for writing StorageShock

"Thank you all for coming, while time for some drinks. Hope you enjoyed it." Grim smiles as he holds up a bottle of Not Your Father's Mountain Ale, as Wombag holds his Jack Daniales whiskey, and Combine raise his glass of apple juice. Grim smirks before taking a drink than says "Happy Birthday to me."


	19. Strike up the Band

Xion decided to start a break as both Velvet, Coco and Yang needed a restroom break. So she gave everyone a menu for lunch. Few minutes later, everyone's lunch came in as everyone took their seats. The newcomers were shocked at seeing the servitors bring their food. Ruby takes a sip of her Nuka Cola and finds that she is handling it better than last time. She turns and notices Coco, Sun and Neo having one, she begins to feel nervous until she notices a paper bag next to their seats.

**Ch.15 Strike up the Band**

**The screen focused on Ruby as she slept soundly upon the floor. As she slept soundly on the floor the lights quickly turned on causing her eyelids to squint and shift before slowly opening them. As she did so a hologram of the lady back at the fountain was standing over her, it started to glitch to look like she was trying to shake her to wake up before vanishing entirely. Soon after Ruby begins to slowly stir, she notices that she is inside the Madre now. The air inside was dusty to say the least but at least it was much easier to breath compared to outside. As she looked around, she noticed that Six and Weiss weren't around and began to panic when she felt something moving by her arm. She quickly looks down to see Weiss was passed out next to her. Ruby breathes a sigh of relief as she tries to pull her hand away, but Weiss was like a tiger. Once she got a hold of her it was difficult to break free from. Ruby struggles to remove her hand from Weiss grasp. As she pulls Weiss moves with her hand before letting out a small moan.**

Ruby's brow raised high at the sight of the hologram, again it acted less like code and more as if it was a ghost. The others notice that as well, but were soon caught off guard by Weiss' moan.

**"Mm, Ruby don't leave yet. It's still my birthday." She mumbles as she begins to stir causing Ruby to pull back in shock.**

"What?" Barely came out of Ruby's mouth as Weiss had a shock blush on her face.

**"What?" Ruby asks, completely dumbfounded as Weiss begins to wake up. As Weiss opened her eyes, she noticed Ruby was blushing like crazy as she picked herself up from the floor.**

Weiss spoke up with a little fury tone. "What was I dreaming about?"

**"Ugh, Ruby are we late for Professor Port's cl..." Weiss then realized that they weren't back in the dorm but rather back in the Sierra Madre. She was about to let out a sigh of disappointment when she noticed how much Ruby was blushing. "What?"**

"What? What the fuck were you dreaming about?" Yang glared at her teammate who turned to the brawler.

"Believe me, I want to know as much as you do." This only made the blonde's eyes turn red. "Not like that you brute."

**"Um, you were talking in your sleep." Ruby answers nervously and embarrassedly. Weiss gave her a weird look before remembering what she was dreaming about begins to blush in embarrassment. Before either of the two had a chance to talk Six walks through a door with the world's casino written above it. His right sleeve was torn off and wrapped in alcohol-soaked bandages. As he walked out, he had under his arm Ruby's B.A.R and in the other a bottle of scotch in the other.**

Weiss was now glaring at her in the story self. "Are you telling me, I have romantic feelings for Ruby in this story?"

Xion nods before explaining. "Yeah, dad is not a big fan of this." Weiss seems to expect the answer and plans to talk with the man later.

**"Oh, good you two are awake." Six remarks as he walks over with a small limp in his step. He pauses for a second to take a swig from the bottle. Once finished he looked down at the two, noticing that they were both blushing. He stared at the two before making an assumption on what they did. He then pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance before muttering. "Wait, did you... ugh, I can't even leave you two alone without hormones adding to the list of problems."**

Weiss starts to growl as she grinds her teeth as she starts making plans on how she'll hurt the author.

**The two begin to blush thinking of different ideas Six had. For Weiss she dreaded the idea that this Six person will spread baseless manner that she had interacted inappropriately with a minor, while Ruby thought he was going to tell her sister that Weiss has a crush on her. Before either of them could say something in their defense the radio turns on, and the sound of a microphone adjusting can be heard over it. Soon Elijah's voice spoke overhead.**

Yang and Weiss look to each other before giving a silent nod to each other. As this happens Penny feels a strange feeling in the back of her mind, but hasn't placed what it could be.

**"**_**Aw, good. It seems not only did you manage to awaken the Sierra Madre but also it seems your friend is awake number twenty-one.**_**" Elijah said in an excited yet cautious tone. It then changed into a serious tone as he explains the next step to breaking into the Madre. **_**"Now I had hoped that with the power you do kindly activate would allow me to access its system, especially the sound archives. But it seems your crew's collars are interfering with the system, making it impossible to open the entrance into the Vault below**_**." **

Sienna smiles at the former Elder's plan falling because of his 'oh so careful planning.'

**That's when Ruby noticed that indeed there was no one here. Dean, DoG/GoD, and Christine were missing. Before she could even ask it seems that Elijah could figure out what she was going to ask and answered it in an annoyed answer. "**_**Unfortunately, it seems the Sierra Madre has a long memory. It remembers specific guests, based on their voice or looks they were moved to different floors of the casino, interesting how the white noise built inside them has blocked out the music. Interesting, yet problematic at the same time. As easy as it is for me to just detonate your collars, it seems I require your assistance once more. The way the Sierra Madre was designed was definitely tricky, or perhaps intentional. It seems for the collars to**_ _**detonate one must be on the same floor to do so. So, I need you two to find your crew and kill them before leaving the floor before detonation. Don't worry about you losing your heads, as long as you make it quick and you are fast you can survive. Then once I get what I want, you two can go. Just like you wanted."**_

Everyone just stares at the message before agreeing unverbaling, 'Ball Shit'.

**That was the last thing he said before the radio cuts out leaving the three in silence. Ruby and Six gets a message from Elijah with a local map of the places that the rest of the group ended up. It was a rather grim moment for the three, Elijah may be none the wiser about Weiss but he demanded that the three kill off the people they had worked with. As they stood their Ruby was about to say something when Six beat her to it.**

**"Oh, hell no. Like hell that's going to happen." Six remarks in a gruff before walking over to the receptionist desk. He then started digging around till he grabbed ahold of a pen and an Eight of Clubs. He wrote something down on the face side of the card before walking over to Ruby and Weiss.**

Neo raises a sign. 'Okay, boss. What's your plan?'.

**"Look, I am sick of the old man and I'm sure neither of you want to kill our 'Friends'. So, I have an alternate solution to our problems." Six said as he handed Weiss the card. "If we were to reset the collars frequency that would eliminate the white noise for a week."**

**"How do you know so much about Slave collars?" Weiss asked as she memorized the instructions with ease.**

Weiss does raise an eyebrow at that, so far the only group of people she saw in the wasteland that used slave collars were Elijah and the Legion. Weiss was not liking the latter option of the mind set.

**"When you have amnesia, you try questioning if you know something or not. Alright then snowflake." Six said sarcastically getting a dirty stare from Weiss.**

Weiss just glared at Six, not buying the amnesia even more than when they started the story.

**"Ok so who do we see first? GoD, Dean? Oh, can we help Christine first?" Ruby asked as she looked over the instructions for resetting the collars.**

Ruby and Coco were hoping yes to Christine while Weiss was hoping for Dean.

**"We split up and individually help them." Six answers as he looks down at his Pip-Boy.**

"Guess that would help. Have the ones with the most trust with them and tell them the plan. It'll both be faster and more effective." Jaune said out loud to no one particular, which got some nods from the assassin and high leader.

"But wouldn't that be dangerous?" Weiss asks.

"We haven't seen the inside of the casino yet. For all we know, it's safer than outside." Jaune counter, which the heiress expects.

**"Um isn't that dangerous?" Weiss asked as she pulled out her last cigarette.**

**"Thankfully not really compared to the outside. Only thing that is trying to kill us here is just malfunctioning speakers and holograms. No ghost people meaning you will have more freedom to roam than us." Six said as he pulled out his own cigarette and made a motion to borrow her lighter.**

"An even better point." Jaune adds, this time Weiss throws a potato chip at him. At that moment, Coco started to feel a little sick before noticing some saltines on her plate as Sun and Neo rushed to the bathroom.

Penny turns to the original group before asking. "What happened to them?"

"Nuka Sickness. Happens after the first time you drink a Nuka Cola. I just had a stomach ache, the saltines helped." Ruby explains.

"And I had to make a lake." Nora added a little too much info.

**Weiss thought about it as she took a drag from the cigarette. She was the only one without a collar and living in the Villa for a week with Dean had taught her a few things. Besides, splitting up can make the task at hand even easier and quicker. She has her own reasons for breaking in and with the help of Ruby and Six she could have a better chance of escaping with what she sought for. A chance to begin again.**

Weiss notices something was off, she starting to wonder what she after in that vault now.

**"Alright then. How should we choose to split up?" Weiss said in an agreeing manner from there the three talked out which person should deal with the other**

"Six goes to DoG/GoD, Ruby to Christine and Weiss goes to Dean." Nora counted the fingers on her hand. "That would work out because of the relations we've seen so far." No one could doubt Nora's reasoning.

**It took them a few minutes but it was agreed upon that Six should talk with DoG/GoD since DoG likes the taste of children and GoD finds them annoying, especially Ruby. Weiss because Dean doesn't trust Six and will most likely backstab him. Finally Ruby will talk with Christine because she doesn't trust anything related to Dean Domino, especially Weiss.**

"That too." Nora agreed as everyone felt sick of DoG's taste of children.

**They went their different ways with the intention of meeting up on the top floor because that is where the only way into the Vault is located. So, Ruby took the elevator to the penthouse suite, Weiss to upstairs theater and Six to the downstairs Restaurant. Once the collars are reset, they can take the Vault elevator to the basement, where the wealth and treasure of the old world, the same treasure that so many had died in its pursuit, was located. Right there for the takings.**

"I don't like the sound of that." Ren states, as Sun and Neo come back from the restroom.

**With Weiss **

**Weiss enters the theater. Inside was a receptionist desk and posters of many prewar musicians and actors. One being Dean in his prime, right next to a poster of the Women that was a hologram at the center of town. Vera Keyes. Dean once mentioned and sure enough written below was the name. She observed the poster a little closer before making her way to the theater. She exited the waiting room into a hallway leading into the theater. It seems that the main entrance was locked from the inside. So, she went down a hall towards the bar entrance. The walls were lined with speakers that were malfunctioning.**

"Good thing Weiss doesn't have those collars." Penny noted.

**It would have been a problem for either Six or Ruby to get past but since she was collar free, she could wander down the hall worry free. Inside the theater she noticed the lights were dim from the collected dust over the light bulbs. But she could spot in the distance smoke coming from a sheet holder stand, near the stage. She approached the sheet holder cautiously while whispering aloud for Dean, to which he didn't answer. Still once she got to the stand, she could see a half-smoked cigarette laying on top of the stand. Dean was definitely here but the question is why?**

**That's when Weiss noticed the musical partiture was meant for Vera Keyes. The notes were starting to fade but she could make some parts of it. As she picked it up a key fell onto the ground at her feet from behind. As Weiss bends down to pick it up, a set of footsteps can be heard from above on the rafters.**

**"Finally, a friendly face! Hey, up here partner!" Dean shouts out as he staggers over to the railing while holding the side of his torso in pain as blood drips from a third degree burn. "Sorry to say that I am in a bit of a predicament. Had to duck backstage, take a powder break, the audience was a bit... murderous tonight."**

Weiss' eyes narrow at that statement, you ever hurt one of her partners will get their share of it.

**"Dean it's pleasant to see you again, but what happened to you?" Weiss asked in a more curious tone rather than concern as her raspy voice slowly returned.**

**"Well when you and your friends set off the event I was already halfway to the gates when the fireworks came to an end. Seriously I did warn you how many were crawling beneath the surface, quite frankly I would be surprised if any of you did make it here, even with the mystical shit. Still I digress, by the time I entered I was hit with some kind of gas only to wake up here. I could have sworn it was a fever dream but I saw Vera standing over me. Probably one of the holograms Sinclair instituted but I doubt that considering more came out of the wood works and got a lucky shot. Probably be back any second and when they do the doors will be locked tighter than a nun's panties, if you get my meaning." Dean explains as he falls down halfway through due to the injury he received.**

Weiss nodded in understanding what Dean mean't, though she would have liked a little less innuendos added.

**"Ugh, I get it." Weiss said as she rolled her eyes at the innuendo. "Well, do you have any suggestions for turning off the holograms?"**

**"Um, Yea. Backstage should be a tape. Vera loved my work and it really did help her whenever she was stung up on Med-X. Get it up to the projector room to your right and that should not only turn off the speakers but also get less hospitable ghosts in here." Dean answers as he turns his head to see Security Holograms entering through the sides. "Weiss, they're here, run already to the left!"**

Everyone leans in to watch how well the heiress to the SDC is at sneaking around.

**Weiss quickly raced to her left before Dean shouted his left. She nearly got hit by a few of the ghost lasers. When she got to the door, she quickly inserted the key into the lock and quickly entered as the laser nearly hit her directly in the back as she just slammed the door shut. After taking a quick breather she went down the hall backstage. She made her way to the other end of backstage with no trouble from the multiple speakers. At the end she entered Vera Keys' changing room to grab the holotapes. On the table were two holotapes both unfortunately were snapped in half.**

**Cursing her luck Weiss kicks over a trash can and out falls another one, this one being intact. Quickly picking it up she noticed in the vent next to the trash can a box. Quickly removing it she found inside a few empty needles of a powerful morphine like substance. Some were unused but what caught her eye was a super stimpak. She remembered when Dean administered the drug when she lost her fingers to the ghost people. Quickly grabbing it she walked to the right door to the theater and unlocked it.**

**Taking a quick peak outside she saw the multiple security guards walking about, but she also saw the projector room up above. So, taking in a deep breath she raced out of the room and used her glyphs to make steps upwards towards the projector room while dodging the laser blasts from the security guards.**

**After diving into the projector window barely dodging the lasers, Weiss quickly inserted the holotape into the projector. This caused the ghost to change from security to people. On stage another yet familiar ghost appeared. It was of a prewar Dean Domino who begins to sing to the crowd.**

Everyone let go of the breath they didn't even know they had, seeing the event the most action pack for the arc. But begin to listen to the music which helps with control.

**Play The Impossible dream Andy Williams **

_**To dream the impossible dream, To fight the unbeatable foe, To bear with unbearable sorrow, To run where the brave dare not go**_

_**To right the unrightable wrong, To love pure and chaste from afar, To try when your arms are too weary, To reach the unreachable star**_

_**This is my quest, to follow that star, No matter how hopeless, no matter how far, To fight for the right, Without question or pause, To be willing to march, Into hell for a heavenly cause, And I know if I'll only be true, To this glorious quest, That my heart will lay peaceful and calm, When I'm laid to my rest**_

_**And the world will be better for this, That one man scorned and covered with scars, Still strove with his last ounce of courage, To fight the unbeatable foe, To reach the unreachable star.**_

Weiss smiles as she puts the song to memory to bring this beautiful music back to Remnant. Sienna joins in the claps with everyone else when the song ends, likely the meaning.

**Once prewar Dean's ghost finishes the song the ghost begins to clap for him as they all fade away. Weiss was almost incited to clap along with but didn't want to alert the ghost to her position. So, waiting to make sure they won't reappear she quickly used her glyphs to practically race on air over to the rafters where Dean was bleeding out.**

Weiss feels a tinge at her heart, sure Dean was an ass to Six but he seems like a better music manager than Jacque.

**"Ah, I always loved that song. Got me into this shindig when I was just a boy." Dean said, reminiscing as he was suffering from the blood loss.**

**"It was rather awe inspiring." Weiss said as she pulled the Super Stimpak from her utility belt and injected it into Dean's leg. "I might have to borrow it the next time I perform. Hopefully at my father's funeral."**

Weiss couldn't stop the corner of her lip to rise at that, something that the Khan took notice to.

**Dean couldn't help but chuckle painfully as the wound slowly stitches itself up. "Aw to be young and rebellious again. I actually wouldn't mind being part of the audience, granted our definition isn't the friendliest. Especially compared to those in the Villa."**

The heiress sighs but before giving a small nod with a happy smile. She always wanted to meet someone with her talents and honest, making them a kindred spirit, who knew she would find one in another word.

**Dean begins to let out a blistering laughter before grabbing his chest in pain. Once he stops laughing, he looks towards Weiss before removing his glasses to reveal a set of old and regretful blue eyes.**

**"Heh heh, ugh... You know, I'm not a good man. I had lived my life by the skin of my teeth and the expense of others. Don't get me wrong I don't regret anything, but being back inside the casino after so long... it just makes me think. I always wanted to tear down Sinclair, bring him down to my level while being on top. Still to think, that after all this time trying to get into that cursed vault I feel like I missed something. Something important, until now I didn't know what it was. Guess I should thank my lucky star that it was sent to me as a snowflake. Heh heh heh Cough Cough ugh" He couldn't even finish without chuckling madly to himself. Once the painful chuckles had ceased, he hands Weiss the sunglasses with Ace clubs. "My former partner gave me this the night we were going to rob Sinclair, but seeing I won't be able to make it inside the accursed place all I can do is get my partner in my place."**

Weiss was not likely Dean's mumbling but understood what he was saying.

**Weiss was uncertain on what Dean was mumbling about but she did take his sunglasses and the card. Just as she was about to pull back Dean pulls her close and whispers into her ear before falling unconscious. "Just do me a favor, make sure Sinclair will roll in his grave."**

"Sure thing partner. It will be sweeter with my father joining in." Weiss whispers with only the ear faunus hearing it.

**With those last words Dean fell unconscious from the shock, but he had a grin on his face. Knowing full well he has faith that Weiss, who was not interested in money, would fulfill his request and do what he wasn't able to do two hundred years ago. Weiss was absolutely speechless but silent before resting his collar. She then makes her way off the rafters leaving Dean unconscious but away from danger. As she leaves, she looks up at the rafters one last time before leaving. As she does so Vera's ghost appears on stage. Blinking for a few moments like she was watching her before looking back up at Dean before vanishing as the lights turned off.**

"Okay, what is going on?" Ruby questions herself, that is the third time Vera's ghost showed up.

**Weiss then exits the Theater and into the lobby now wearing Dean's signature glasses. She looked down at the card reading the two-hundred-year-old words written on it. As she inspects the card, she looks up while turning the corner to see Six sitting down next to an unconscious DoG/GoD with a few torn bodies of the Ghost people lying about.**

"Oh, come on!" Sun yells with the others agreeing with the monkey faunus.

**"I thought you said they wouldn't get in?" Weiss asked in a raspy tone.**

**"Well they just did." Six remarks as he takes a drag from his cigarette. As he does so he takes note of Weiss now wearing Dean's glasses. "So, did you manage to reset Dean's collar?"**

**"Yes, unfortunately he won't be able to follow us into the Vault. One of the holograms got him." Weiss explains before pointing to DoG/GoD. "What about him? Ruby explains to me that he ate his collar."**

"Let's hope it's still in there." Sun added. No one was going to ask what he meant due to some thoughts that nobody would want to know.

**"Yes, he did. Thankfully he had a crisis of personalities so I had to play mental doctor. I ended up doing some good for the poor fella. Sadly, I don't think he will remember me. Then again, he also won't remember this place either so I guess it's a take a good with the bad. Heh heh." Six answers with a guilty chuckle. Weiss couldn't help but give the same response. Once done Six takes a final drag of his cigarette before tossing it aside. He then stood up and looked upwards at the elevator to the hotels.**

"At least he won't remember that bastard." Coco added in.

"True, he may even not have that hunger as well." Velvet hoped so the nightkin would be with others instead of isolation.

**"(Sigh) Well, let's get going. Hopefully Ruby has better luck then us." Six remarks with Weiss agreeing albeit not likely.**

"I sure hope so." Ruby said to herself.

**With Ruby**

**Upstairs was no better or safer than it was downstairs. Ruby not only had to deal with a crumbling ruin that transformed the corridors into a hazardous maze but also speakers and radios that were guarded by ghosts. They were not normal security but rather holograms of the women from the fountain. She didn't just patrol the floor but also spoke. Begging would be more correct in her case. The ghost of Vera Keyes was begging for forgiveness.**

_**"Sinclair?! Sinclair, I'm trapped. Please, oh god, the security systems won't let me out, they're keeping me here. Sinclair! Sinclair! We all pay for what we've done. I'm so sorry, Sinclair. Sorry, I... I should have trusted you. I'm going to die here, amongst the ghosts. I... I'm still being recorded by the holographic system. The doors, they're... they're sealed. I... I can hear the other guests, screaming to be let out, to let go. Let go? Let go of what? I came so far to be here... now, now I just want to leave. Please... let me leave. Sinclair? Sinclair, where did you go? Why did you leave me here? Why... Sinclair, is that you?"**_

Not a single word could describe how everyone felt at hearing Vera's pleads. The words tug at their hearts and cover onto their minds. Though Penny does have a word for how she felt at this moment, pity.

**It may be holograms that recorded the words of a two-hundred-year-old actress; it was all the same disturbing to say the least. Still Ruby pushes on ever so cautiously before finally making it to the last room and opening up maintenance along with disabling security protocols from a computer in the maintenance room. Inside Sinclair's personal room was a luxury living room with a bar still stockpiled with high shelf liquor. As Ruby walks in she hears a faint voice coming from the other side of the bedroom door.**

**"The quick... the quick scribe... jumped over the lazy paladin. Ugh Sounds like I smoked a mile of cigarettes." The voice said from behind the door. It sounded a lot like the holograms outside making Ruby hesitant to enter. So, pulling out her detective pistol she slowly opens the door to find Christine on the other side.**

"Wait, what?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

**"Christine?" Ruby asked out loads causing the women to turn around. She then turns around and sees Ruby. She gives a small smirk before opening her mouth and speaking.**

**"Aw, it's good to see you again, Ruby." Christine spoke in a sore but happy tone. Ruby couldn't help but lunge forwards and hug her.**

Ruby and Coco smile at the assassin, finally having a voice to speak.

**"I'm so happy to see that you are alright." Ruby said as she hugged her. Christine was slightly hesitant but she replied by hugging her back. After a brief moment Ruby pulls back from the hug.**

**"Are you alright, also why do you sound like that woman? The one who was wandering around the hall?" Ruby asked**

**"Do I? It sounds off to my ears... hard to tell. Not to mention it... hurts like hell to swallow. Might be why I got moved off to this suite... it's hers." Christine answers before turning around and pointing to the corner of the room. There was a Skeleton sitting in the corner wearing a pristine noir dress with red trimmings on the side. Below the skeleton was a pile of Med-X's containers. "That's her over there, got trapped by security like I did. Just took a different way out."**

Ruby, Weiss, Nora and Velvet cover their mouths while everyone else looks away for a second, suciude is an universal problem no matter where you're from.

**Ruby was absolutely horrified at the sight. The woman must have killed herself so she wouldn't starve. Even more terrifying was a message, written on the wall above her bed, in blood.**

**Let** **Go**

**"My Oum." Ruby managed to say in absolute horror.**

"Let Go." Sienna whispers along with Weiss, Blake and Yang for unknown reasons expect it to happen, while others are still shocked at what they see in front of them.

**"Yea, from what I managed to dig up from the Auto Doc in her room was that she was terminally ill or something. Must have been hopped up on so many chems that she couldn't feel a thing. She must have used that to her advantage because the last request was for a few dozen of Med-X." Christine said, sounding strangely sad about this.**

'At least it was painless.' Came from Neo's sign as she now just refuses to look at the screen which caught Yang's attention.

**"Yea... um so what about your voice, is this permanent or something now?" Ruby asked, not wanting to think about the skeleton in the chair.**

Everyone leans in hoping for some good news for once on this good forsake floor.

**"It doesn't matter, and to be honest, I miss my voice." Christine replies.**

**"Oh, well I'm sorry about it." Ruby said, trying to comfort Christine.**

**"Yea well don't be, it's another thing that Elijah will pay for." Christine answer's as she crushes her hand in anger. Ruby noticed this and remembered that Christine was looking for him.**

Coco's eyes narrow before speaking in a serious tone. "So, why do you want to kill the old bastard?"

**"So, why do you want Elijah dead?" Ruby asked curiously.**

**"Those are my orders. I've seen what he's done, and I believe in those orders." Christine answers before biting her tongue. Her rage filled eyes turned to remorse before continuing on with why she is after him. "That's not all. He... cut me off from someone I cared about a long time ago. He used his status to break us apart. So, I had to find a new purpose, the same banner. Then he became unstable, leaving a trail of crimes across the wasteland. Once word reached us, I was ordered to kill him."**

Nora notices the last bit of info before she adds two and two together before gasps. "Guys, Christine and Veronica were a thing!"

Though the newcomers were confused, it was Nora's teammates and sister team who understood what she meant. Weiss speaks up, wanting to hear Nora's finding. "All right, spill it."

"Okay, so we know Veronica has tides with and dated someone from the Brotherhood of Steel. When also knowing that something happened since she said the safehouse was used until something went bat-shit. Christine just said she needed to find something in the same banner, which is under Elijah's command at the time. But he did something that was against they're rules, so she could have volunteered to kill Elijah as revenge." Nora explained, everyone blinked before falling over with the weight of the information.

**"Oh, so how long have you been tracking him?" Ruby asked, feeling more and more pity for Christine.**

**"Too long. Thought I might have had a chance to settle it before this event happened, but then the chance slipped away again." Christine answers.**

"What happened?" Sienna asks as she gets back to her seat.

**"What happened?" Ruby asked.**

**"I was trapped in a medical research center, in a place called the Big Empty. The name's deceptive, if you know where to look. Almost died or suffered a fate even worse than that there." Christine said as she shudders at the painful memories of machines digging into her skull with no anesthetic while still conscious. As she rubs her head scars, she then remembers something else about her time in the Big Empty. A courier. "There was someone else, though, who came along. Knew about Elijah."**

The Big Empty felt like something that was either well known or foreshadowing events to come, for the viewers.

**"Really? Who?" Ruby asked.**

**"No idea. A courier." Christine explains causing Ruby's eyes to widen.**

"You mean Six?" Ruby asks, which caught Weiss attention.

'Hopeful some more information about our dear Six.' Her suspicion growing.

**"You mean Six?" Ruby asked in complete shock.**

**"No, he wore an Old-World flag on his back. He was the one who pulled me out there, told me where Elijah had gone. Helped me heal up, listened to my story. He... sympathized. He said he understood what it meant to track someone who had such a... impact on his past life. He said people were like couriers, sometimes never understanding the messages they brought. That's who he was hunting for... some courier." Christine explains. She always wondered where that Courier is, or if he managed to find who he was looking for.**

"Hey, didn't Grim said that a courier with an Old World flag is Six's equal?" Jaune asks which causes everyone but the newcomers eyes widen at the memory.

**"Oh, well speaking of Six. He gave me a way to reset your collar." Ruby remarks as she pulls out the eight of clubs that Weiss handed over to her. "Apparently there is some kind of white noise jamming a signal or something. If we reset everyone's collars then we don't have to kill everyone and can enter the Vault."**

**"Hmm, I see. I guess that's one reason beside seeing if I was alright." Christine said with a chuckle before kneeling down to Ruby's height. "Just don't set it off by accident."**

Penny felt the feeling again. 'What's going on?' She thought.

**Ruby nods and follows the instructions written on the card, successfully resetting the collar. Just as she finished up the double doors opened behind her and out walked Weiss and Six with sunken and disturbed eyes.**

"You guys look like shit." Yang stated.

"I've noticed." Weiss says with a deadpan look.

**"Hey guys!" Ruby calls out spooking the two. "Guess what, Christine's voice wasn't stolen but replaced."**

**"Um, hello. I guess it's good to see you two." Christine said, uncomfortable. The two looked at her with uncomfortable looks on their faces.**

**After a few moments Six speaks in an uncomfortable tone. "... You sound exactly like…"**

**"The women at the fountain, so I have been told." Christinae said, interrupting him. She already knows why he is creeped out, those banshees patrolling outside is not very, uplifting given the circumstances. So, seeing that the two are already upstairs then that means they have finished their job.**

"At least she doesn't take offense to it." Blake smiles at Christine's understanding.

**So, the question is where do we find the way down to the Vault? Thankfully Christine has done some exploring while trapped in the suit. She found an elevator that leads to the basement. Problem was it requires a password said by a certain voice. That's when it dawns upon Weiss that the code to call the elevator was Dean's old partner Vera Keyes. The password was written on the card. So, she quickly removes the card and explains everything. It seemed plausible so the four entered the back room where the elevator was located. There Christine approached the elevator communication box and spoke two words.**

**"Begin, again." Christine said aloud in the deceased scarlet voice.**

Weiss gives a small smirk. "Dean, you slide cat." She whispers.

**With that simple phrase it caused the elevator to activate. The lift soon arrived and the doors opened. Christine decided to stay behind. Elijah was many things, easy was not one of them. So, in case the three somehow fail to kill Elijah Christine will still be alive to finish the job. So, with a final goodbye the three entered the Elevator heading down to the casino vault below, filled with uncertainty. As they go deeper towards the Vault the elevator radio turns on and music pours out.**

Sienna has to agree with Christine reasoning for stating behind. Though for some reason she has faith in the heiress and little reaper.

**Play Begin again by Justin Bell and Vera Keys**

**The screen shifts to the outside of the Sierra Madre as the flood lights begin to lose power and the Madre lights up becoming a glistering light in the blood red cloud. Inside the image shifts to the Skeletal remains of Vera with her daunting message written over bedside manner. It's intention and meaning, forever forgotten to time itself. The screen then focuses on Vera Keyes bones as it closes into her dark sockets of her skull. Once the view went black after entering her blackened skull it then pulled back to reveal the bones of Sinclair. Laying in ruin on a pipe just above a bottomless pit filled with the cloud. Next to him was a box of mechanical supplies and a card that was facing down so no one will know. The screen pulls upwards towards the very thing so many people had died over, the untouched Vault of the Sierra Madre. Inside contains not only a bountiful amount of wealth, but technology of the old world itself. A slice of history just waiting for someone to just take it. As Vera's voice slowly finishes Vault slowly and silently unlocked. With the lock undone the door silently swings open a crack and Vera's ghost appears in front of the door. She flickers in the dark room before turning around and looking at you, the reader. She stares silently at you before mouthing the last words of her infamous song.**

_**"To let go. Begin, begin again tonight."**_

Chills was the only way to describe the feeling of seeing the ghost look at them and 'spoke' at them. "Okay that's four! Is she a real ghost!?" Ruby shouted as she tried to understand the AS.

* * *

**Hey, guys I'm back. So I'll be doing the Q&A with your reviews. Let's begin.**

**From Monster King: Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for writing Monster King**

**From Combine117: I watched enough game play of it, and I seen the teletubbies mod and that nightmare fuel. Okay, good to know. Yeah, that was funny.**

**1) Blood, burn marks and broken buildings everywhere.**

**2) Believe it or not, but everyone acted like normal. Most citizens didn't even know about your Realm.**

**3) One more chapter this month than working on ten chapters for one of the new stories. The 1st chapter will come out of October 1st.**

**Thanks for writing Combine117**

**From Wombag1786: You actually lasted longer than Combine. And he was drinking Apple Juice for god sake. But thanks.**

**Thanks for writing wombag1786**

**From Therecklessone: Yeah, I barely remember what happened between March and now. Thanks.**

**Thanks for writing Therecklessone**


	20. The Heist of the Century

**Ch.16 The Heist of the Century**

Neo's inner criminal prick up after seeing the title.

**The Elevator came to a stop and the three walked out of it. They then proceed to the end of the hall, near the end of the hall they come to an overhanging walled balcony with bulletproof glass. On the other side of the glass sat a huge dome-like structure, the Vault just within their grasp and overhanging a depthless pit with a sea of the cloud looming below. It would have been a simple walk to the Vault but a force field like beam blocked the door. There was of course another way into the Vault, through the maintenance tunnel. But when Six was trying to open the doors to the maintenance tunnel a very haunting warning came up.**

_**Warning: If Vault security is disabled and the Vault terminal is breached, the elevator will automatically return to the Suites and lock permanently in place. After that, there is no way to operate the elevator, and the Vault area is sealed off. As requested by Mr. Sinclair, there is no manual or terminal override once the elevator is locked. Once initiated, it cannot be undone.**_

_**Until that time, the elevator may be operated freely from the terminal above.**_

"Ah, shit." Yang said with Neo raising a sign up.

**It was really disturbing to say the least but Six paid it no attention. Rather he just got the door opened and walked down the halls, destroying every single radio that he came across. As the two followed slowly behind him Ruby started to notice something was off with Six. The way he moved through the decaying ruins, the areas where the collars were placed, the dead zones where the collar can't go off. It was like he has been here before.**

"Wait, what?!" Weiss raised the questions with the others shocked at that clue.

"**Pst, Weiss. Is it me or is there something off about Six?" Ruby whispers as she and she climb down a decaying stair.**

"**Weird as usual? Ruby to be honest I don't trust him even now." Weiss remarks without taking her eyes off him.**

Weiss has to agree with her counterpart, she doesn't trust the Courier. And now he is in a deeper hole for her.

"**Um, well it's just that he seems completely focused on getting into the vault, like he has done this before." Ruby answerers in a worried tone.**

"That is weird, didn't you say that Six thought it was a myth?" Sienna asks the ginger bomber who was all too happy to explain everything the previous 'night'.

"**Are you saying you're not interested in what's in the vault? Ruby there is treasure that will set you up for life and free me from my family. I don't know or care that Six knows where all the Radio's are at, but I quite frankly don't care. As long as he can get me to the vault then that's all I care about." Weiss said as she hurries up to catch up with Six, just so she can get within the vault. This now made Ruby even more worried about Weiss rather than Six.**

Weiss notices how her counterpart is acting, she hasn't acted like that since the 1st quarts of Beacon.

**The three made their way through the maze of decaying catwalks that led down and up, the wall had speakers some were too far or shielded. Still despite this Six points out where they were located and Weiss safely destroyed them. As they went further down the maintenance tunnel, they came across a bottomless pit filled with the cloud. On the catwalk over it was guarded by ghosts. Terrifying as it was useful Six knew where the controls were and with Weiss Semblance, they went under the catwalk undetected without falling into the cloud below. Once past the guards. The three then walked down some more corridors till they had reached the end of the hall. There they came to the Vault itself. One big circle just to reach the treasure of the old world itself. As they walked down the ramps to the platform they came across a horrifying sight. Bones of previous treasure hunters laid there full sight of their eyes. Bones wearing the clothes Legion and NCR alike. Some were betrayed, others killed in a scuffle. None of them were wearing a collar.**

"That's not creeping, that's not creeping at all." Sun nervously says trying to keep morale up but failing.

**As Ruby looked over the bodies in horror Six and Weiss just simply walked over them. They both walked to the open door. As they do so a light reflected from inside. As the light dies down both of their stoic faces shift to greedy smiles and excitement. Without even thinking both of them nearly topped over each other to get inside. Inside to the right was a stack of old-world currency and gold bricks. Enough to buy at least five fatman mini nuke launchers from the Gun Runners. To the left were multiple scientific instruments and notes that could put the Schnee dust production out of business, or in Weiss case start her own and topple her father's corrupt company. At the end of the room was a circular desk with a computer on top, behind it was the logo for the Sierra Madre. As both let out cries of joy can be heard from inside, Ruby took a moment to actually look around. She noticed a terminal next to the door. On it was a message that caught her attention as she read it the door slowly closed.**

Sienna raised an eyebrow at the mention of Weiss toppling her father's business, one that oringent from Nicholas.

**WARNING**

_**Only the trustworthy may enter my Vault.**_

_**F.S.**_

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ruby mutters after reading the warning.

**As Ruby pounders the door makes a sudden creak which gets her attention. She notices the door was about to close, possibly for good. Without thinking about her own safety, she quickly used her semblance to jump into the vault as the door locks tightly behind her. Sealing them inside the vault. With the vault locked Ruby begins to panic. With all her strength she couldn't make the door budge. **

"So what was the plan Rubes?" A curious Yang asks her sister.

"I honestly have no idea." Ruby answered before having her face land on her hands.

"**Um guys, I can't get the door to open." Ruby said as she backed away. The feeling of claustrophobia starts to fill her with dread. But neither Six nor Weiss cared; they were too busy taking in what their heart's desire.**

Coco leans forward behind Ruby and pattings the young leader's head, before whispering. "I get ya." Ruby smiles and nods, somehow hearing that for an upperclassman was helpful.

"**Oh, Benny won't be able to squirm his way out of this one. Oh, I can think of so many ways to kill him that I honestly don't know what to do with the leftovers." Six said greedily as he held a bar of gold in his hand.**

"**Formulas for Light shape construct, mineral alloys stronger than Kevlar and lighter than a feather, Gas that not only acts as a deterrent but also a clean power source? My Oum I must be dreaming, Goodby Schnee Dust Company and hello Schnee… Eh I figure a name for it later." Weiss remarks as she flusters over the scientific equipment.**

As much as this made Weiss' brain thinking she couldn't help but say. "The hell is happening to me?"

"Maybe you have a bit of your father's greed." Sienna chimed in, everyone turns to the high leader. "I seen what having a competitive edge leads to, happened with Jacquass. I wouldn't be surprised if you share a similar fate."

Weiss looks down understanding what the tigress meant, she went to Beacon to get away from her father's corrupting influences, but she was watching herself falling for it. Then she feels a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looks up to see Blake glaring at her former mentor who held her ground. Weiss smiles and gives a small thanks to the former white fang member.

"**Um, Guys didn't you hear me? We are locked inside!" Ruby said, trying to repeat herself. They didn't even bother to listen.**

"**What, oh yea that's great Ruby." Six Said waving her off.**

"**Not now Dolt, I need to save my brain for absorbing this information." Weiss said ignoring her.**

"Ruby, if I ever do something like this, please wack me with Crescent Rose." Weiss asks her partner who gives an understanding O-k hand gesture.

**Ruby was now starting to get annoyed. She needs a sure-fire way to get their attention but couldn't make them with her voice. So, she looked around and noticed a cabinet that had the word "Weapons" labeled on the side. She stomped on over and flung the cabinet doors open. Inside were a few Browning Automatic Rifles, Detective pistols, suits of security armor and helmets, a few laser pistols, ammunition for all these weapons. What caught her eye was a Remington twelve gage hunting shotgun. Normally she would be bedazzled by this cabinet but the way these two were acting felt like now was not the time.**

"Totally agree with that statement." Velvet nods, she really wants to know what some of those blueprints that story Weiss is looking at but things are going down hill if something isn't done.

**So, grabbing the shotgun shell loads the weapon before standing by the door and trying one last time to get their attention. "Guys. We are Locked inside the Vault. Can someone help m…"**

"Oh, I know where this is going!" Yang says with a look that is like remembering a terrifying event. This leads the rest of the room to look at Ruby who just had a confused look.

"**NOT NOW RUBY!" Both shouted at the same time. This made Ruby roll her eyes before pointing the shotgun to the ground and firing. This was a mistake on her end, one they were in an enclosed space so with nowhere for the sound to go it was the equivalent to a flashbang going off in both ears. The other was the fact that it was a slug rather than a normal buckshot, and since the floor was made out of reinforced metal the bullet ricocheted. The shot defends everyone sending them to the floor. As their sense of hearing slowly came back to them they realized that the slug was still bouncing off the walls and floor. The three spent a few moments dodging around as the slug nearly hit all three till it crashed into the generator on the left side of the room. Once the bullet ricochet has stopped Ruby can sit on the ground with her ears ringing like crazy. As she does so Six storms over and rips the shotgun from her hand before berating her. Problem was that all she could hear was a ringing noise.**

"Oooooooh! Yeah, now I remembered. Man, dad and uncle Qrow berated me for hours." Ruby gave a small embarrassing chuckle.

"Yeah, because you were 'SIX!' When you 'FIRED!' Qrow's 'WEAPON'!" Yang shouted. "I was scared shitless, I don't even remember if I shit myself or not! Don't ever do that again, especially in an enclosed space!" Ruby used her semblance to rush behind the farthest from her sister, who just so happened to be Sienna Khan whose ears rise up and blink at the sight of the young reaper to her right.

"**Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah!" Six Shouts without ruby understanding what he was shouting.**

Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Nora and Sun give some chuckles as overs either snicker or giggle sans for Weiss didn't find it funny.

"**What?" Ruby asked but before he could say anything Weiss joins in and goes on a rant.**

"Ah, memories." Nora smiles nostalgically, before she notices everyone but Ren looking at her. "What, I use explosives. You ain't good unless you get close to deaf." The answer just disturbs her friends.

"**Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah, Blah, Blah, Dolt, Blah!" Weiss shouts before stopping with a huff. **

Ruby laughs so hard that she starts to cry, Sienna just stares at the girl before raising her arm getting ready to palm the young to make her stop laughing.

"**What?" Ruby asked as her hearing finally returned.**

"**WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Both shouted enraged.**

"Because you two wouldn't listen!" Ruby shouted as she was holding her side, not noticing Sienna's arm above her.

"**Because you two weren't listening." Ruby said as she tried to get rid of the ringing noise in her ear.**

Ruby throws her arms yell 'Dang it' and on reflexes, Sienna slams her palm on top of Ruby's head who falls down. "Sorry." Sienna apologizes and gets a 'That's okay' from the girl now laying on the floor.

"**TO WHAT!" Six and Weiss said at the same time.**

"**That the door is locked and I can't open it." Ruby explains while pointing to the door. Both Weiss and Six looked up at the door. They immediately ran to the door to see if Ruby was being honest, and unfortunately, she was.**

Neo shakes her as she brings up her sign. 'Should have listened, dum dums.'

**Once the sick realization that there was no way of exiting was possible the two slowly begin to panic. That's when the sick realization came to both of their greedy minds. The only reason why they were locked in here was because of the other.**

"**Oh, my Oum." Weiss remarks before she turns to Six. He was still holding that gold bar. "… You greedy DOLT, it's your fault we are trapped in here!"**

"**My fault?! Bullshit, it's your fault!" Six snaps back.**

"Oh, no, this is going to end badly." Sun stated seeing this in the back alleys of Vacou.

"**My fault, not on your life! Sinclair probably set up a safety security on the gold. If you didn't put your greedy little mitts on them then we wouldn't die of starvation in this tomb!" Weiss snarls at Six.**

Neo raises a new sign up. 'Those things will kill you from hypoxia over starvation.' She then flips the sign to the other side. 'Vaults tend to be airlock to make it harder to get.' With her over hands comes a new sign. 'So you will be in there and breath up all the oxygen in the room.' Before flipping it. 'And runs out of it will kill you.' Weiss and Ruby's eyes widen in fear with them now worried about how long they will hold their breath.

"**Why would he set up a trap on his finances? It's like placing Brahmin steak as a bait when you're starving. No, it's your fault because you had to get your snobby hands all over his high tech gadgets. Five caps says one of them will actually let me turn into a ghost all just to haunt you princess bitch!" Six replies back aggressively.**

Weiss felt a nerve grow at Six's insult at her.

**This in turn caused the two to get into a verbal argument that could end with both of them turning on one another. As the argument becomes hotter and hotter Ruby starts to get fed up and quickly swipes the Shotgun back from Six before blasting the generator again. This time it was a buckshot and the sound wasn't as bad a last time but it definitely got the two to stop.**

"Damn it, Rubes!" Yang yells as both Blake, Velvet and Sienna glare at said girl while covering their animal ears.

"**AHHH, The hell?" Six shouts as he covers his ears.**

"**Ruby Rose, why would you do the same thing again you do… (Slap)" Before Weiss could even finish Ruby actually did something completely out of character. She walked up to Weiss and slapped her across the face. This caught both Weiss and Six completely off guard. "… you slap me?"**

Weiss' eyes widened in shock, though she understood why, she was still stunned at her partner's actions.

"**(Deep inhale) … WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Ruby shouts with a very disappointed look on her face.**

"**Me?" Weiss asked as she rubbed her cheek with one hand and pointed at herself with the other.**

"**Yes you! When I saw you back in the Villa, I was so excited to see my partner again, but you change. Changed so much that I hardly recognize you anymore! You were obsessed with one thing and one thing only, this dumb vault!" Ruby shouts in a stern tone.**

"Wait." Coco's eyes widened.

"**But can't you see what this Vault holds. Do you have any idea what it's like to be berated by everyone who was trampled under my family's company, or when my father returned from a very bad day at work?" Weiss said in her defense to which Ruby raised her hand up again causing Weiss to flinch. Instead of being slapped she felt her hand on her shoulder. She opens her eyes to see Ruby staring deeply into her eyes.**

Sienna noticed how Weiss reacted to her story self, she looked ashamed and in pain. She notices how Weiss wraps her arms around her as she pulls her knees closer to herself. The way Weiss acted made it seem the Jacque wasn't a saint to his family as with the faunus.

"**Of course, I do, but not when it comes to the expense of you." Ruby said in a very sincere tone before quickly turning around to Six causing him to flinch. "And you, I don't know what's gotten into you but you have changed. First you wanted to leave but the moment we came down here your goal has been on what, money?"**

"**Money that I'm going to use to buy weapons to kill that son of bitch who shot me." Six said loudly under his breath. Ruby responds by tossing him the shotgun.**

"There one." Velvet calmly said.

"**Well now you have the weapon, go do it. Kill Benny. Oh, wait, you can't because you were to focus on getting these gold bricks out here!" Ruby scorns causing Six to look down in disappointment. **

"Okay, I think I get the idea of this story arc." Coco said proudly which caught the others attention. "So, everyone we have seen so far had their own goals before entering the Sierra Madre. Domino wanted to stick it to Sinclair before getting wounded and couldn't do it himself. Christine wants to kill the old man, now she might even get the chance to kill him now. And DoG wants GoD out of his head while GoD wants to keep DoG safe and now they're both most likely gone. And it all seems that each of them were after something and survived by letting go." After explaining everything she said before turning to Xion. "Am I close?"

Xion thought about before giving the nod before everyone turned to the screen.

"**Now! I would like to go back to the strip, not to gamble, not to see people dance in weird clothing, not to meet Mr. House, just so I can put this nightmare fuel casino behind us." Ruby said as she talked normally and calmly. "Now, stop arguing. Everything inside this vault has been nothing but trouble. Outside are skeletons of people who couldn't see past their greed. The world can be much better off if none of this treasure never sees the light of day. So please make up and let's try and find a way out of here."**

"I'm starting to understand what Coco meant." Penny said as the fashionista raised her head up high.

**Both Six and Weiss were moved by Ruby's words. Looking back on it Ruby is right, greed was as thick as the cloud that surrounded the entire Sierra Madre. It nearly killed them in this room, if it wasn't for Ruby they may have ended up like the skeletons outside. So, taking a glimpse around one last time Six and Weiss did something that most people couldn't or wouldn't do on their own. They let go.**

"**(Sigh) I'm… Sorry." Six said as he dropped the gold bar to the ground.**

"**Yes, well… it seems I too must apologize for my behavior. It seems that even I can become intoxicated by this place." Weiss said with a very disappointed look on her face.**

"**Good, now hug it out." Ruby said only to get a dirty look from the two.**

Everyone laughs at the loss of intensity in the air.

"**We will say our sorry but don't think for a moment we will be all mushy about it." Six said with a stern look.**

"**Agree, we were drunk on greed. We can keep this professional without physical attachment." Weiss remarks in a stern tone.**

Yang and Coco laugh even harder as Nora falls on the floor holding her side.

"**(Sigh) Alright well let's just see what we can do to get out of here." Ruby said with the other two agreeing.**

**They spent the better part of five minutes checking the vault they found there to be no way of unlocking the door. So, they turn to the terminal at the end of the room. They were hesitant to activate it but with no choice they opened it to see there was a message for Vera on it. The three begin to read the message, getting a mixture of emotions from it.**

Nora started climbing back to her chair as everyone leaned forward.

_**Vera**_

_**If you are reading this, my fears have come to pass, and this is my apology.**_

_**I hope you realized what my last words meant to you. If so, they have led you here, and this place will keep you safe. I know what they meant for me, and I fear they have trapped me here.**_

_**I have extracted the previous entry after our previous conversation tonight. It can't have been easy for you, and I'm sorry for all I've put you through in silence. I know while you do not love me, you did not mean any malice in what you did.**_

Weiss remembers a similar situation from her tenth birthday.

_**I knew about your plans to rob the casino with Dean before you told me. Hearing it from you didn't make it any easier. For what it's worth, I am glad you told me yourself, and I understood the tapes he had in his possession.**_

Yang could tell that Sinclair was being sincere with what he was saying.

_**I do not think either one of you realized what your addiction stemmed from, however, and that is the tragedy in this. I suspect the world would not have believed you, regardless, so I respect your desire to keep it from others.**_

_**When first building this Villa, this casino, I meant it for you. As the world seemed to race headlong toward war, it became part of my desire to protect you. The loans, the funding I poured into the casino's construction…**_

_**I knew it would not matter when war came for us. It was my means of creating a shelter, a defense if the world was bombarded in radiation and bombs.**_

"He did all this to protect her?" Blake asks herself with a little amazement before feeling her hand clenched tightly.

_**When Dean revealed his plans inadvertently through our introduction, I realized what had happened, and how I had been tricked. For a time, my thoughts were dark. I changed the casino vault from a shelter to a trap, as I knew the first one to enter would be Dean. He would die down here, and it would have been by his own hand.**_

Weiss covered her mouth with her hands, if Dean wasn't injured he would have come to his destiny.

_**I fear, however, that I overstepped myself, and the only safe place in the casino is the Vault. I have tried to rewire the systems, change the protocols, and I cannot. I will do one last check on the pipes by the edge of the outside platform and see if anything can be done. I fear it is useless.**_

Velvet sighs as she has a good feeling of what happened to Sinclair.

_**If you come down here, do not access my personal accounts entry.**_

_**It contains only a message for Dean, and it will seal the door and you will have no way out - even the elevator is designed to automatically return when the door is closed, and it will lock in place.**_

_**There should be enough in the Vault to sustain you until help arrives. I have ensured that there is enough medical supplies down here to keep you comfortable.**_

Jaune remembered that Vera had some kind of terminal illness, so see that made him sigh in relief.

_**The holograms should defend the casino from any attackers, and the hologram beacon in the Villa will broadcast an emergency signal so that others know you are here.**_

_**When danger has passed, rescue will come.**_

_**I hope you were able to read this, and know that I loved you.**_

_**Frederick Sinclair**_

Silence takes hold of the room, what they had learned caught them off guard. To find out someone you love betrays you would break any person, Weiss and Blake knew this by 1st and 2nd experiences with it. But finding out that he still loves her was surprising for them.

**Once the message is finished a file that reads "Personal accounts" appears on the screen. Knowing full well what will happen Six simply powered off the computer. They were trapped down here but they could still escape. Someone just has to come down and the door will open. Hopefully it would be Christina or Dean who will attempt to get in if Elijah didn't already kill them. Speaking of Elijah, the moment Six turned off the computer, the golden symbol above the computer split in half to reveal a green screen with Elijah's face showing.**

Everyone shouted their destain for the old man.

"**You're in the Vault, finally. After all this time the Sierra Madre is… mine." Elijah said in an almost happy tone. "Don't move, don't go leave the vault. And don't touch anything, there may be more traps down there."**

"Hopefully you get caught in it." Jaune says bitterly.

"**Oh, hello again. Father Elijah." Ruby said coldly. "You have a lot to answer for."**

"**Nobody called me that for some time, eh. Doesn't matter, but what should I answer for number 17, your greed, curiosity? You two came down here on your own, nobody held a gun to your heads. I've hacked your Pip-Boys I've seen your maps and notes. You picked up the Sierra Madre signal just as I did, you couldn't resist." Elijah said in a stern and berating tone. "So, if you feel I have a lot to answer for… no, the blame of you two coming here isn't on my shoulders. Might as well put the collars on yourself." **

"Why we are in the situation, it's the fact you cause so many deaths to begin with!" Ruby almost shouted at the screen.

"**Doesn't matter, you could have been a man and done this your damn self. But no, you just hid yourself and set traps just so you don't get your hands dirty." Six said coldly.**

Sienna agrees with Six on his comeback.

"**Hiding, hardly. Trapped, mostly." Father Elijah said before pausing briefly. He then continued in a more irritated tone. "You think you're the first ones to unlock the casino doors? No, I did it… with other hands, other bodies. After that the casino wouldn't let go. Once I was locked in, no way out till your Pip-Boy came onto my radar in the Villa. Then things changed and you already know the rest. Now I'm getting quite bored with this, I thank you for your service but now you two will die. I'll set off the collars the moment I'm on the floor."**

Neo looked at Elijah like he was an idiot. 'Then you can kiss whatever you were after goodbye.' Her sign reads as Nora joins in.

"Yeah, an explosive, no matter how small should not be activated in such a small space. The blast alone could do damage around it's radius, not to mention the said damage would cause after that."

"**Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Weiss said speaking to let Elijah know of her presence.**

"**What, who is this? Who are you!?" Father Elijah shouts.**

Weiss leans back with a smug look on her face. "A Ghost, you old bastard." Everyone turns to her in surprise. "What, you can't tell me I can't say that with the hell he put me and Ruby in." That made everyone give an 'Alright' before turning back to the screen.

"**Not important… for once. What I do know is that if I were you I wouldn't try turning on the collars."**

"**And why is that. If this is some attempt to threaten me let me tell you it won't work. Tougher opponents had tried to take my life. That was after my prime, so even if you survived to watch your friends' heads pop which I'm doubtful then I'll kill you myself." Elijah threatens. **

"**Ah that is my point right there. If you do set off the collar then you run the risk of blowing up something important down here." Weiss comments as she leans against the desk.**

"Exactly my point, thanks Weiss-y" Nora says before throwing herself on top of Weiss who like any normal person does and panics before falling out of her seat.

"**Ah, clever but whoever built this place built it to survive the war, I'm sure the vault which was specifically designed to take the nukes can as well. Besides what can a few small explosions do in the face of that?" Father Elijah said calling Weiss bluff.**

"**I don't know all it takes to destroy the treasure is for me to snap a single holotape or software system. But if I don't feel like chipping a nail, I could always use the weapons down here, that is if you didn't already activate the bombs on these two dolts collars." Weiss remarks as she looks at her actual chipped nails.**

Sienna couldn't help but chuckle at the heiress threat, she is starting to hope that Jacque can die so she can finally see how the girl will do. Who knows, maybe she'll improve the faunus rights. That did bring a thought to come, an almost devious thought if one can tell.

"**Heh, clever. No matter even if so, you would have destroyed the access to the data, not the data itself. Besides there would be safeguards in place to prevent loss of data." Father Elijah comments.**

"**Yes, but how long have you been here? Because I have been here for an entire week and so far from what I learn. There are too many safeguards, it will simply be an exchange one trap for another, maybe it will be worse than the one you already know." Weiss said in a very smug voice**

"I can confirm what Weiss says is true. Atlas CCT defense network is changed once a month to keep outside hackers from trying to hack in the systems." Penny explains to her friends as Weiss finally free herself from the Valkyrie hold.

"**Wha, why ugh… You definitely got me there, but surely if that is true you would rather destroy yourself rather than destroy the vault. Truly you recognize the importance of this vault. Surely you know there is something you desire from it. I'm sure you wouldn't dare destroy it." Father Elijah said trying to coax Weiss into greed. It almost worked but one look at Ruby gave her the strength to let go.**

Weiss turns to Ruby and mouths 'Thank you' which Ruby gives a thumbs up.

"**True, but when I think about it, I don't really need this vault or its wonders. If it means people like you can't access it then so be it. At least the world will be safer because it." Weiss said as she got off the counter.**

"**Why, I… you snot nosed brat! Who do you think you are?" Father Elijah shouts.**

"**My name is Weiss Schnee, do remember it. Because it's the name of the person who destroyed your chance of ever seeing contents inside the vault." Weiss said strongly. Father Elijah didn't respond for several minutes. Once he did it was clear he now has blood on his mind.**

"Didn't know you were so fiesty Snow Angel." Coco says with a wink which made the heiress blush.

"**You arrogant low life. Very Well, Schnee I'm coming down. When I'm done with you, I'll make sure to pin your body to the Sierra Madre and your head at Helios. Just to show the world what happens when it crosses me." The screen went dark and the screen vanished back under the golden symbol of the vault.**

Sienna gave a soft giggle at hearing a Schnee called a low life, but it then began to be darker as she knew the old man is going to die soon.

"**Um, Weiss. What are you thinking, once he gets down here, he is going to activate our collars. I don't want to lose my head, I need it for eating cookies." Ruby said as she held her head.**

The hunters-in-training laughed as Ruby's blushing face began to be covered in her hands. Neo uses her semblance to appear next to the young girl and pat her back.

"**No this is actually smart. Once he enters the elevator the Vault door opens up, we will have time to get away. If we can hide from him then we can get to another floor and he can't activate the collar." Six remarks as he holds his chin. "That's actually clever."**

"Better than waiting to explode… Wait, didn't they change the frequency?" Nora asks.

"That must have been a reckon on the author's part." Blake said.

"**Thank you, Six." Weiss remarks as she pulls out a Cuban cigar that Dean gave her when for celebration. As she lights the fancy cigar, she takes an inhale of the strong and expensive tobacco before exhaling. Once done the door then unlocks as it opens up. With a faint smile she places the cigar down on the table. "Alright let's leave this intoxicated place."**

Weiss swell up with pride before a bagging envelope lands on her lap, she opens it and sees what is in it. A light blue lighter with the Schnee emblem on it, a Cuban Cigar and a note saying 'For when you go to the bastard's funeral.' Weiss pockets them quickly before turning back to the screen.

**With that understanding the three quickly left without turning around. Over by the entrance, the elevator touched down. Its door opens up and outsteps Father Elijah wearing a blue military robe. As he walks toward the Vault, he pulls a gauss rifle from his back. As he walks to the entrance of the vault, he stops at the light construct barricade. He held up his arm revealing that he had a Pip-Boy of his own. He then pushed a few buttons and the light construct vanished. He walks down the stairs to the Vault. As he does so he noticed that the Vault door was slightly open. So, he raised the gauss rifle to his shoulder as he slowly approached the vault. He slowly opens the vault door and moves the rifle around. Inside the vault was empty of any human traces, except for a cigar laying on the desk. He gave a confused look and was about to enter when an alarm was set off. **

"**What, alarms?" Father Elijah asked out loud before turning around. The light construct had returned and on the other side was the three that he had come down to kill. "You! Trying to rob me again 21! I'll see you dead this time."**

Neo smirks as she raises a sign. 'To late.'

**He then pressed a button on his Pip-Boy and both Ruby and Six's collars started to beep. With the beep the three made a mad dash to the elevator. As they ran Father Elijah fired a shot from his Gauss rifle. The metallic pole shot out, smashing through the bulletproof glass and almost impaled Weiss' head. Still the three got to the end of the hall and entered the elevator. Once inside Ruby begins to bash the up button. The doors closed and lift ascended upwards. As it does, the collars begin to beep faster and faster. Six and Ruby's life flashed before their eyes as the beep was about to go off when it suddenly went silent. With a loud sigh the three laid back against the wall before slumping down. As the three sat there silently for a few moments till Six breaks the silence.**

Everyone releases a collective breath from the scene, and now everyone hopes Elijah dies a painful death.

"**Hey, Weiss." Six stated.**

"**Yeah?" Weiss remarks with a now tired tone.**

"**Sorry you didn't get what you were looking for." Six said apologizing.**

"… **It's fine. I'm not usually the one to say this but there is plenty of fish in the sea." Weiss remarks.**

"What? That makes no sense Weiss." Jaune turns to Weiss.

"Yeah, I have no idea why I would say that." The heiress agrees with the blonde knight.

"**A what?" Six asked.**

"**Fish, as in what I'm referring to, is that there is more chance for me to learn something new." Weiss answers.**

"The metaphor still didn't make sense, normally that's for people not items." Pyrrha added.

"**No, I do get the meaning of the metaphor but what is a fish? Is it like some kinda Mirelurk or something?" Six asked, getting a strange look from the two.**

"The fucks a mirelurk?" Yang says with the same look as the White Rose partners on screen.

"**Um, I actually don't know what a mirelurk is but sure. You do get what I'm talking about." Weiss said.**

"**Yeah I do, it's just I never seen or even heard of fish." Six explains.**

"**Is it because of the amnesia from the two bullets to the head?" Ruby asked, causing Weiss to look at her curiously.**

"I'm still calling bull on that." Weiss stated.

"**Probably." Six answers to Weiss shock.**

"**Wait, you were shot, twice… in the head?" Weiss asked with a brow now raised.**

"**That and a dirt nap. That's why I agreed to come with Ruby to the Sierra Madre in the first place. Sell some salvage gear, buy some guns and kill the man who shot me. Benny." Six explains as he brushes up his hair to reveal the bullet scars on his head.**

"Damn, he must have some luck on him." Coco whistle.

"He has about the same amount as Wombag." Xion calmly says in the back. "I would say he is a good guy, but he is lucky to be alive." That both confuses and concerns the guests.

"**Oh, well I wish you good fortune in finding him." Weiss comments in a sincere tone.**

"**Thanks." Six said as he leaned back. "(Sigh) and to think we are leaving empty handed after all this bullshit." Six comments to himself as he leans back,**

"**Agree, even if it was something minor it's a shame we had to leave behind a fortune of wealth and knowledge to be forever lost to time." Weiss said in an agreeing tone. The three then returned to being quiet but just as it stopped it began again.**

"… **Well, that may not be entirely true." Ruby comments as she reaches behind her and pulls out a single gold bar.**

"Ruby you little sneak, of course you took the gold bar." Weiss pouted at the obvious favoritism, and who could blame her, Six saved her out of the meat grinder in the Mojave more than Weiss did for her in the Sierra Madre.

"**What the hell, Ruby, how did you get that?" Six asked as Ruby handed the bar to him.**

"**Oh, well while Weiss was giving that super awesome speech, I noticed this little bar on the counter and thought he was supper lonely. So, I was going to place back with the rest but we sort of ran out of time." Ruby explains before pulling a laser pistol. "Oh, and I know it isn't something as cool as those holograms but maybe you can reverse engineer this? I can help you out if you want me too."**

Weiss became absolutely dumbfounded at her partner's actions and couldn't help but feel relieved that Ruby still for her… But she still wants to strangle this Wombag fellow.

**Weiss was absolutely dumbfounded, same as Six but both couldn't help but chuckle at it all. Weiss graciously takes the laser pistol while Six handed her the gold bar back. The reason being that with everything that happened, she was the only one who deserved it. The elevator then stopped before the door opened. The three made their way through the suits before arriving at the elevator downstairs as they reached the lobby door Six stopped for a moment.**

"Forget something?" Penny asks with a head tilt.

"**Hold on a second guys. I need to grab something from Vera's room." Six said as he turned back around.**

"**Seriously, why do you need to?" Weiss asked.**

"**To fulfill a promise to the babysitter." Six answerers before leaving the lobby. **

A handful of seconds passed before everyone from the previous arc laughed their asses off, which not only surprised the rest but made them confused about the joke.

**With Six gone the two sat down on the stairs. Ruby begins to play with her Pip-Boy. She started to play with the radio when she noticed a new radio broadcast was in her radio section.**

"**Huh, hey Weiss do you know what this is?" Ruby asked as she showed Weiss the radio.**

"**Um, no." Weiss answers. So the two moved together and Ruby activated the radio. It was static at first till they heard the faint panting sound. It soon became apparent that it was father Elijah on the other line. His Pip-Boy must have been damaged because of how static was in the background.**

Neo raises a sign. 'See, told you. He is going to die from Hypoxia.'

"_**Heh... now, come on, you open up. Open up, damn you. Open the vault... I can make it worth your while, think about what you're throwing away. I have other weapons, other technology I can share with you. And the Big Empty... I know the way there. I know some of its secrets... if... The collars... the collars were a mistake, I see that now. Why would I kill you? After all you've done... after all we've done together. Are you listening to me?! Everything down here... I swear... so much you could use, you could rule the wastes with what's down here... make your own army, re-shape the world, and if others disagree... put collars on them, I can show you how. Don't you leave me here. You can't do this to me. (Coughs, wheezing) Eh? Getting dark in here. Machine... machine's losing power, no. I still have Pip-Boy light... maybe... maybe... no, no, that doesn't work. Where... where is the door. Can't find the door. Calm, been in worse situations... find a way out... somehow, then find Schnee... Must be someone... maybe that courier, the one with the flag on his back... maybe... no... no, said he'd never come to the Sierra Madre... No way out. Can't... can't end like this. You. I know you can hear me. When you die, Schnee... I'll be waiting. Your grave's going to look just like this vault. When you die... I'll be waiting here... at the Sierra Madre. Waiting. When you die, I'll be waiting...**_"

Everyone listens to the old man's dying words and feels glad that someone who took so many lives died a fate worse than his cursed collars. After all, the collar would end you quickally while suffocation is slower and more painful. A fitting end to the Fallen Elder, now all that's left is watching the regrouping and leave together back to the Mojave.

**With that the message dies and Father Elijah's Pip-Boy dies down, forever. Still after hearing that message Ruby was concerned for her friend. Before she could say anything Weiss actually spoke up.**

"**Oum almighty. What a complete asshole." Weiss said as she rubs her face where Ruby had slapped her.**

"Couldn't have said it better myself." A smug Weiss says getting some agreements from everyone in the room.

"**To think I almost turned out like him." Weiss then looks Ruby dead in the eye. "Ruby if I ever start to act like him you have full permission to slap me. But be worn, if you do slap me I will make you regret it."**

"I'm holding all of you to that." Weiss added to Yang and Blake, who both nods.

"**Heh, Heh. Sure, thing best friend." Ruby nervously chuckles. The two shared a laugh before Six came back down with a luggage bag. When questioned why he went back he simply states that he owes Veronica a dress. The three quickly left the Sierra Madre behind as they did so Vera's ghost appeared. She watches from afar but gives a faint smile before disappearing. After a few more moments the lobby's lights slowly turned off. Once the room was dark a slide show began with music playing in the background.**

"She is actually Ghost, I knew it!" Ruby shouted out loud.

"What do you mean, Ruby?" Penny asks her first friend.

"Everytime! Evey flippin 'time, we saw that hologram, it has been acting weird. There's no two ways you can put it, that hologram is Vera Keyes whose soul hadn't rest!" Ruby tries to bring it words, which Velvet seems to be the most understanding.

"So you're saying that someone's soul can take the form of technology?" Penny head shot towards the rabbit at want she said.

"That is possible!" Penny leans forward which causes the faunus girl to do the same backwards. "I know it's possible!"

"Really, how?" Pyrrha asks.

"Because… I um, been study on souls *hiccup* and their interaction with *hiccup* Atlas tech *hiccup*." Penny releases she will get caught if she continues and tries to make herself seem small.

"You okay?" Coco asks, a little concern for the normally happy girl. "Need some water?"

"No, thank you." Penny calmly says. 'That was close.' She thought.

**Play We'll meet again by Vera Lynn **

"What's going on?" Ren asks which Xion answers.

"It's a slideshow. You'll be seeing them a lot after this chapter." Xion says before staring back at the screen.

_**"The survivors of the Sierra Madre Casino thought about gathering at the Fountain and waiting for the Courier and his friends. In the end, the collars' silence made them uneasy, and the fear of turning on each other made them hesitate, and leave the goodbyes - unspoken. The radio message at the fountain was enough for them, and there was no need to add another farewell on top of all they had suffered." Christine Narrates as the slide of the old casino changes to that of DoG/GoD walking away with Sierra Madre in the distance and a smile on his face.**_

"Welp, there goes that thought." Yang voiced out what everyone was thinking.

_**"DoG forgot himself, as did the voice that raged within him. After their passing, a new voice spoke within the mutant's shell. It was difficult for the voice to remember the two it once was... there was the beast, DoG consumed by hunger... ...and the other in reverse... the one consumed by control. Both were driven by need for the other. The Courier brought them together, somehow, joined the two into one. All that happened at the Sierra Madre, was a faint memory of the new personality... like a flickering light in the clouds of the mind. The new voice did not think of the Courier again until the battle at the Divide reached his ears. The battle between the two couriers and the Red Reaper, beneath the torn skies and the Old World flag... each bearing a message for the one other. And the mutant prayed the Courier and the Reaper that had saved him... had been saved in return." **_

_**DoG/GoD narrates as the slide changes to a slide of Dean Domino holding a suitcase that is on the verge of bursting and in his other hand a photo of Vera Keys, Sinclair, and himself at a bar in Hawaii. He was looking back at the screen with his trademark smirk in a new pair of sunglasses.**_

At first they all felt bad for the mutant until they heard some key words. 'The Battle at the Divide', 'Red Reaper' and 'Old World Flag', lead to more questions for them.

_**"Dean Domino, entertainer, singer... thief... explored the Sierra Madre not long after he was rescued by the Heiress. Once he left the theater, the Sierra Madre recognized him as a guest, and many doors opened to him. He had to admit, it had been built to last. During his search, he came across the final records of Vera and Sinclair, and realized what happened the night the bombs fell. He felt strangely sad for a moment, and he had no idea why. Shrugging it off, his mind turned instead to where the Courier and the little Reaper had come from. Vegas still survived, out there in the Mojave. Its sights, sounds... and casinos, ripe for the taking. So taking the heiress' actions to heart he set out giving the Sierra Madre one last nod and a wink, before he set off beyond the Cloud to begin again." Dean Domino narrates before the slide shifts to a picture of Christine patrolling the casino with the ghost people watching from within the blood red cloud.**_

Weiss feels a rise of joy takes her as to hear her partner in crime was not only alive but for the chances to see him again, next in better circumstances.

_**"Christine, her mission complete, found a new purpose as the Sierra Madre's warden. She watched over it silently - by choice. Over time, the ghost people came to see her as one of the Holograms. They would watch, silently, as she walked among them. At times, Christine thought of the Courier and his friends, who had kept Elijah's hand from her throat. The Courier reminded her of the other Courier she had met in the Big Empty, and wondered if the two had found each other at last. She did not think of them again until she heard the legends of the Divide. The Divide, where the two messengers and a Reaper, the two couriers, fought beneath an ancient flag, at the edge of the world, with Reaper to witness it all." Christine narrates before the slide changes back to the Sierra Madre Casino.**_

Ruby felt sad at hearing Christine decided to stay, but was a little happy that it was because of her own choice and that she saved. But like before, she couldn't help but worry about this future event she has yet to see.

_**"You've heard of the Sierra Madre Casino." Elijah spoke**_

_**"We all have, the legend, the curses." Christine spoke**_

_**"Some foolishness about it lying in the middle of a City of Dead." Dean spoke.**_

_**"A city of ghosts." DoG spoke.**_

_**"Beneath a blood-red cloud..." GoD spoke.**_

_**"...a bright, shining monument, reaching out, luring treasure hunters to their doom. An **_

_**illusion." Dean spoke.**_

_**"A promise that you can change your fortunes. Begin again." Christine spoke.**_

_**"Finding it, though, that's not the hard part. It's letting go." Elijah quotes.**_

_**"It's letting go." Dean quotes.**_

_**"It's letting go." Christine quotes.**_

_**"It's letting go." DoG quotes.**_

_**"It's letting go." GoD Quotes.**_

_**"It's letting go." Six quotes**_

_**"It's letting go." Weiss quotes.**_

_**"It's letting go." Ruby quotes.**_

"It's letting go." Everyone said in unison, now truly understanding the Sierra Madre's meaning. The meaning that will last till the day they each die.

_**The slide shifts to The Courier, Heiress, and the Reaper walking through the desert night with Sierra Madre in the distance shining brightly through the blood red cloud. The slide slowly fades away and turns to real life. In the distance Six, Ruby, and Weiss walked away from the casino as the view pulled back into the hotel. Inside the hotel window Vera's ghost slowly reappears. She looked out the window before placing her hand on the glass. As she watches another ghost appears behind her. Vera's ghost turns around before a smile forms on her face. The hologram was unlike the rest of the ghost, the screen slowly moved up to reveal the ghost wasn't wearing a duster with an old world flag etched into his back. His face wasn't shown but rather blocked by a Stetson with two cards sticking out of the hat. It then offered his hand for a dance, to which Vera's ghost gave a silent nod before taking his hand as the screen went black. **_

_**"It's letting go." Vera Quotes**_

Everyone looked at the screen for a solid minute before Yang spoke. "Um, Rubes? ('Yes, Yang?) I believe you about Vera's soul with that hologram, but do you have any idea who was that?"

"The Sierra Madre, takes certain souls to take the form for it's holograms. Vera is a good example, Dean if he had died… But that leaves the question, who could it be." A familiar spoke up on the other side of the room. Everyone turns to see Grim back wearing his normal clothes, Xion rushes to her father to give him a hug. "Hey kiddo."

"So how was this… Lupis' crusade to Combine's realm?" Ren asks.

"Made a Neo-Empire in his realm and the Slayers of Gods are being hunted down by the last man and all their tech is going to Combine. Honestly I trust him more than most people there. Anyways, how has the story been so far?" Grim asks and everyone starts asking him questions, two which of note to him involve a center ship… "Fucking, Wombag."

* * *

**From Combine117: Yes, we might be seeing more of that in the future. **

**1) Yeah it is.**

**2) Good to hear.**

**3) Yep**

**Thanks for writing Combine**

**From thewittywhy: That's because she is, and thank you. **

**Thanks for writing thewittywhy**

**From Wombag1786: Don't remind me, Freyja is still saying you cheated on that drinking contest you two had. And good luck with that.**

**Thanks for writing Wombag1786**

**From Imperial Warlord: Yeah, they won't be too happy with that. One cruel mastermind replaces another. **

**Thanks for writing Imperial Warlord**

**From TheReckless1One: It's one of the ships Lindsay likes, and come on. We all saw those sparks sense season 1. **

**Thanks for writing TheReckless1One**

**From Carre: No problem man.**

**A) Yeah, but the DLC would already get on people's nerves. So lowering the numbers wasn't a bad thing in game.**

**B) Yes, October will have its first ten chapters release, while this story will have a continuation after this one. My only hint is that it's from the same writer.**

**Doing better, thanks for asking.**

**Have to work on the timeline but everything is doing fine.**

**C) I'm well aware of that, but I'll explain my reasons later.**

**I'm going with both, the soul is a strange thing is it not?**

**And thank you. **

**Thanks for writing Carre**

**From Khoashex: The Cunt Union will stay away from me. And if they do come then I'll have them ban faster then they can. After all, I have the writer's permission to write this story. But I will be making copies. Thank you for the warning. **

**Thanks for writing Khoaskex**


End file.
